24 años después
by ladyluna10
Summary: Harry y los demás consiguieron la vida tranquila que tanto querían pero..., ¿qué pasa con sus hijos? ¿Serán como sus padres? ¿Se meterán en los mismos líos? Y las fuerzas del mal, ¿han sido eliminadas de forma definitiva? 24 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, la tercera generación llega haciendo de las suyas. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

\- Portaos bien, chicos. – Repitió Hermione por décima vez aquella noche.

\- No te preocupes, mamá, ya somos mayores. – Respondió su hija, Rose, de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así quiero que os comportéis y tengáis cuidado.

\- Vic y Teddy cuidarán de nosotros, tita. – Comentó James, el primogénito de Harry y Ginny Potter, apareciéndose en medio del salón de la familia Weasley. – No tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- ¡James, no me des estos sustos! – Exclamó su tía al verle. Negó con la cabeza ante la actitud del chico.

\- Lo siento. – Contestó él, sonriendo. – Pero vengo a recoger a Rose y Hugo.

\- Podemos utilizar la red flu nosotros solitos. – Su prima enarcó una ceja. – Además, no creo que tú seas precisamente la mejor niñera del mundo.

\- No seas mala con tu primo, Rose. – Le reprendió su madre. – Yo le he pedido que viniera, me quedo más tranquila si viajáis acompañados.

\- Y será mejor que nos marchemos en seguida, ya han llegado todos al piso de Teddy. – Añadió James.

\- Mañana nos vemos, mamá. – Rose besó a su madre en la mejilla y se colgó su mochila del hombro. Se acercó a la chimenea y, tras coger un puñado de polvos flu, los lanzó tras pronunciar su destino. - ¡Apartamento de Teddy!

\- Hasta mañana. – Su hermano también besó a su madre, recogió su bolsa y se metió dentro de la chimenea. Lanzó también unos cuantos polvos y exclamó las mismas palabras que su hermana.

Cuando sus dos primos hubieron desaparecido, James se volvió hacia su tía.

\- Bueno, si no necesitas nada más, yo también me voy.

\- Un momento James. – Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada seria al chico que frunció el ceño. – No quiero nada de sorpresas esta noche: nada de fiestas, ni alcohol, tabaco, explosivos…

\- Tita, no íbamos a…

\- Ya, claro. – La mujer enarcó una ceja. Conocía bien a sus sobrinos y no se creía aquello. – Tú solo hazlo.

\- Está bien. – James puso los ojos en blanco. Ya habían planeado algo e iban a hacerlo de todos modos. Ni sus padres, ni ninguno de sus tíos iban a enterarse. - ¡Adiós, tita!

\- Hasta luego. – Respondió ella, mientras él desaparecía del salón.

* * *

Apareció en el recibidor del apartamento de Teddy, el ahijado de su padre y, prácticamente, su hermano mayor. Se dirigió hacia el salón, donde todos los demás charlaban. Victoire, Dominique y Molly charlaban sentadas en el sofá; Teddy le comentaba algo a Fred y Louis en un rincón; Lucy, Hugo, Roxane y Lily estaban sentados en un círculo en el suelo; Rose y Albus hablaban en un rincón, entre susurros.

\- No me puedo creer que les mintieras a tus padres para irte con ese. – Le reprochaba la chica a su primo.

\- Nunca entenderé qué tienes en contra de Scorpius, Rose. – Replicó él.

\- Es un arrogante y un estúpido. – Dijo ella.

\- Además, no les mentí, simplemente no les dije con quién iba, ni dónde. – Puntualizó Albus, ignorándola deliberadamente. – Sabes que les da igual que seamos amigos, pero no les habría gustado el sitio al que fuimos. Ya sabes que mi madre cree que soy muy pequeño para todo.

\- Un irresponsable es lo que eres. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – Irte de cervezas con Malfoy y Nott…

\- No lo digas tan alto. – Susurró él. - ¿Quieres que se entere James?

\- No, desde luego que no, pero…

\- ¡Rose! – La voz de Victoire la interrumpió. La rubia se acercó rápidamente a sus dos primos pequeños, quienes decidieron dejar su conversación para más tarde. Le dedicó una sonrisa al chico. – Albus, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas un momento?

\- Claro. – El chico asintió lentamente, preguntándose qué sucedería, pero se marchó sin pronunciar palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Vic?

\- Nos vamos a una super fiesta. – Respondió la chica agarrando a la otra del brazo y tirando de ella hacia donde estaban Dominique y Molly sentadas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no voy!

\- Oh, venga, Rose. – Dominique le puso un puchero. – Será muy divertido, nosotras tres vamos.

\- Sí, anímate. – Insistió Molly. – Llevamos días planeándolo.

\- Espera, ¿días? ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado antes?

\- No queríamos que se enteraran nuestros padres, era demasiado arriesgado decirlo cerca de tu madre, siempre consigue enterarse de todo. – Molly sonrió. – Y ya sabes cómo es mi padre, se habría puesto furioso si se hubiera enterado de lo que realmente pensábamos hacer en nuestra "noche de primos".

\- No diré nada, pero no quiero ir.

\- Oh, venga, Rose, hazlo por mí. – Victoire le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ambas se entendían muy bien y la rubia era consciente de que podría convencerla si se esmeraba un poco.- Nos lo pasaremos genial.

\- ¿Los demás no vienen? – Preguntó Rose, tras titubear unos instantes. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Vic y sabía que cuidaría bien de ella. Le apetecía salir una noche con sus primas antes de ir a Hogwarts.

\- Teddy y los chicos van a probar no-se-qué nuevo invento y estoy segura de que Lily y los demás estarán encantados de ayudarlos. – Explicó la chica, sonriendo.

\- Y, mientras tanto, las Weasley mayores se van de fiesta. – Molly elevó los brazos y comenzó a aplaudir.

\- Pero no he traído nada de ropa, chicas, solo el pijama.

\- Ya hemos pensado en eso. – Dominique sonrió maliciosamente y Rose se estremeció. ¿Qué habían hecho ya? – Pero, primero, tienes que prometernos que nos dejarás arreglarte como queramos.

\- Eso sí que no. – Rose se cruzó de brazos.

\- No te va a quedar más remedio, primita. – La mayor de las cuatro la arrastró hacia el dormitorio, seguida de las otras dos.

\- ¡Te va a encantar nuestra idea, Rose! – Exclamó Molly. – Ya verás.

Cerraron la puerta del dormitorio de Teddy y corrieron el pestillo para que nadie las molestara. En el suelo estaban las mochilas y bolsas de todos los primos, pero Victoire los ignoró y se dirigió hacia el armario directamente. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que de este salieran cuatro vestidos de fiesta.

\- Vaya… - Rose abrió la boca. Eran preciosos pero no estaba segura de que le sentara bien alguno de los cuatro.

\- Este es para ti, Rose. – Dijo Dominique, señalando uno de ellos. Era rosa palo, no tenía mangas, la parte de arriba era lisa y, la de abajo, de tul. Probablemente le quedaría bastante por encima de la rodilla. – Pensamos que te gustaría.

\- Es muy bonito. – La chica la cogió y acarició el tul de la falda. En su opinión, era el mejor de todos.

\- Lo he elegido yo. – Victoire sonrió y cogió otro. Este era blanco, de encaje y manga corta. – Sabes que tengo buen gusto.

Molly y Dominique cogieron los dos vestidos restantes. El de la primera era azul, de tirantes y muy pegado, con un cinturón plateado a la altura de la cintura, mientras que el de la otra era negro, con la falda estrecha y la parte superior suelta. Las cuatro primas se cambiaron rápidamente y, después, comenzaron a peinarse y maquillarse.

\- Vas a estar increíble, fíate de nosotras. – Dijo Dominique, haciendo que Rose se sentase en un taburete.

En seguida las tres chicas alisaron su pelirrojo y rizado pelo y comenzaron a maquillar sus ojos marrones. Le aplicaron rímel y una sombra clara, a juego con el color de su vestido, le pusieron un poco de colorete y, por último, colorearon sus labios. La retocaron un poco antes de darle un espejo para que se mirara. La chica no pudo contener una exclamación al verse. Estaba guapísima.

\- Guau. – Dijo. – Estoy increíble.

\- Lo sabemos. – Dominique sonrió. – Tienes que fiarte más de tus mayores, Rose.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada. Había hecho bien al fiarse de ellas, estaba muy guapa y, estaba segura, se lo pasaría genial aquella noche. Las otras tres chicas comenzaron a arreglarse rápidamente. Molly se recogió se larga melena castaña cobriza en una trenza sobre su hombro; Victoire se alisó su pelo rubio y Dominique se onduló su corta melena pelirroja clara. Se maquillaron rápidamente y retocaron unas a otras. Rose, mientras tanto, sonreía. Las dos mayores eran tal para cual, aunque probablemente la pelirrojo era aún más presumida que su hermana, mientras que Molly aprovechaba su gran memoria para almacenar miles de trucos de belleza. Cuando estuvieron listas, se calzaron unos tacones y le dieron otros a su prima.

\- Son míos. – Dijo Victoire. – Creo que tenemos la misma talla, espero que te queden bien.

Rose se los puso, dubitativa. Le costaba mucho andar con zapatos así, pero eran preciosos y sabía que le sentarían genial, así que decidió hacer el esfuerzo. Sería solo por aquella noche y, si le dolían, siempre podía quitárselos. Se puso de pie y, junto a sus tres primas, salió al comedor. Todos los presentes al escuchar el ruido de los tacones se giraron hacia ellas y las miraron, boquiabiertos. El primero en hablar, fue Teddy.

\- Estáis preciosas. – Dijo, sonriendo. – Tú la que más, mi amor.

Victoire se sonrojó, pero todos los demás asintieron. Tanto ella como sus hermanos tenían una octava parte de veela y eso hacía que resultaran aún más atractivos de lo habitual. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Gracias, cielo. – Respondió, tras separarse. – ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todos ellos?

\- Nos lo pasaremos genial. – El chico de pelo azul se encogió de hombros. – Disfrutad mucho de la fiesta.

\- Descuida, lo haremos.

Albus aprovechó entonces para acercarse a Rose. La interrogó con la mirada, pero ella se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Le susurró.

\- No estoy muy segura, la verdad. – Contestó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Me recriminas haber ido a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos y ahora te escapas tú a una fiesta que no sabes ni dónde se celebra?

\- Voy con las chicas. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – No es lo mismo, además, no va a pasarme nada, voy con Vic.

\- ¿Y si se enteran tus padres?

\- No lo harán, Al. – La chica apoyó su mano en el hombro de su primo. – No digas nada, ¿vale? Y pásatelo bien con los demás.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

El pelinegro bajó un poco la cabeza. Su relación con James no era demasiado buena debido, sobre todo, a sus casas de Hogwarts: el mayor era Gryffindor mientras que el menor pertenecía a Slytherin. Su prima se mordió un poco el labio, pero decidió que no podía quedarse. Tenía ganas de salir con las demás, así que le abrazó y le prometió que, dos días más tarde, pasaría todo el viaje hasta la escuela con él. "Aunque tenga que aguantar el imbécil de Malfoy", añadió aunque procuró que nadie más la escuchara. No todo el mundo en su familia veía con buenos ojos esa amistad.

Las cuatro chicas se despidieron de todos y, utilizando de nuevo la red flu, se trasladaron hasta la fiesta.

* * *

N/A: Pues sí, después de mucho tiempo diciendo que iba a subir esta historia también aquí (está en Potterfics), por fin me he animado a hacerlo. Como ya está escrita subiré un par de capítulos al día para que sea más dinámico ^^

Quiero darle la bienvenida a todos aquellos que empiecen esta historia y también a los que se animen a releerla ^^

Muchos besos,

María :)


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron al salón de lo que parecía una mansión antigua y señorial y Rose, con su curiosidad de Ravenclaw, no pudo evitar preguntarse de quién sería aquella casa.

\- Menudo estilo. – Comentó Molly, saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiéndose las cenizas. - ¿Quién organizaba esta fiesta, Dominique?

\- Un chico Slytherin de mi promoción. – Comentó. – Zabini, no sé si le conocéis.

\- Fue Delegado de vuestro curso, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la pelirroja. Creía recordarlo, pero no estaba del todo segura.

\- Sí, junto a esa chica de Hufflepuff, Macmillan. – Contestó su prima.

Rose asintió. Ya sabía quién era, pero eso no la tranquilizó precisamente. Sabía quiénes eran sus amigos e, imaginaba, quién podía estar en la fiesta. Sin embargo, no comentó nada, sino que siguió a las demás hacia el lugar del que provenía la música. Atravesaron un pasillo y llegaron a una habitación inmensa, probablemente un antiguo salón de baile, lleno de gente. Todo el mundo bailaba, reía y bebía.

\- ¡Qué empiece la fiesta! – Exclamó Molly dirigiéndose rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

\- ¡Está completamente loca! – Dominique comenzó a reír, pero en seguida la siguió.

Victoire entrelazó su brazo con el de su prima pequeña y comenzó a andar por la pista.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que tendremos que llevarlas a casa, verdad? – Le preguntó, conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Completamente. – Rose sonrió. – Pero esto puede estar bien, ¿no?

\- Seguro que nos lo pasamos genial y, quizás, conozcas a algún chico guapo. – Su prima enarcó una ceja.

\- ¡Vic!

\- Oh, venga ya Rose. – La rubia lanzó una carcajada. – Si alguien te parece mono no tienes más que decírmelo y yo te lo presentaré. Para eso estamos las primas mayores.

\- No quiero nada con nadie. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no le buscas alguien a tu hermana o a Molly?

\- Ya sabes que Dominique se va el mes que viene a Rumanía a estudiar los dragones con Finnigan.

\- Con el tío Charlie, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto. – La chica se encogió de hombros y recorrió con la mirada la sala, en busca de la morena. La encontró bailando en el centro de la pista, con una copa en la mano y rodeada de chicos. – Y no creo que Molly necesite mi ayuda precisamente.

\- Quizás la necesite para salir de esta. – Añadió Rose. Molly y ella no podían ser más diferentes: ambas eran bastante inteligentes, pero mientras ella estaba completamente centrada en sus clases, su prima solo pensaba en chicos y diversión. Cuando llegaron sus TIMOS a casa, su padre sufrió una gran decepción ya que había esperado mejores notas de las que la chica había sacado aunque, por suerte, había aprobado todo. Suspiró ante aquella escena. A Molly no le importaba nada y parecía realmente feliz, pero aquello no era lo suyo. – No sé, quizás deberíamos controlarla un poco.

\- Dominique está a su cargo; tú, al mío. – Respondió Victoire. – Anda, vamos a por una copa nosotras también. Todavía no hay mucho ambiente.

\- Como quieras.

Terminaron de dar una vuelta por la sala y se acercaron hasta la mesa de las bebidas. La mayor cogió dos vasos y los llenó con dos líquidos distintos. Le tendió uno a Rose, que la interrogó con la mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?

\- Está muy bueno, ya verás.

\- ¿Lleva alcohol? – La pelirroja miraba el vaso tratando de averiguar si debía o no beber su contenido.

\- Tienes 16 años, no te vas a morir por beber un poco. – Victoire sonrió.

\- Se supone que mi prima mayor debería cuidarme. – Rose enarcó una ceja, pero levantó un poco el vaso.

\- Y también que debería enseñarte mundo. – Chocó ambas copas y las dos rieron. – Yo no diré nada, si tú no dices nada.

\- Trato hecho.

Por fin la chica se atrevió a probar la bebida. El primer trago le supo un poco amargo, pero el segundo le gustó más. Estaba bastante bueno y, desde luego, no era whisky de fuego.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad? – Vic enarcó una ceja.

\- No está nada mal. – Respondió, con cierto desinterés. Ambas comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

\- Lo sabía. – La mayor bebió un tragó y miró a su alrededor. – No veo a nadie interesante, esperaba encontrar a algún conocido.

\- Zabini es dos años más pequeño que tú, no creo que conociera a muchos de tu clase. - Comentó su prima. – Además, la mayoría de tu promoción estará trabajando.

\- Es una suerte que Teddy y yo hayamos podido coordinar nuestras respectivas vacaciones para tener desde mañana hasta la semana que viene libre. – Contestó ella.

\- ¿Iréis a algún sitio?

\- A Francia, quiero ver a mi tía Gabrielle y Teddy nunca ha estado en París. – Explicó, con la mirada iluminada. – Va a ser un viaje genial.

\- ¡Qué envidia me dais!

\- Si encontraras a algún chico tú también podrías hacer escapadas así. – Victoire la miró y tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Le encantaba fastidiar a su prima, aunque, a menudo, le decía aquellos comentarios en serio.

\- No lo decía por eso. – Su prima negó con la cabeza.- Yo también quiero ir a París, pero mis padres no me llevan.

\- Iremos juntas el verano que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sería genial, Vic. – Rose bebió otro trago. No quería beberse la copa en seguida, pero tenía bastante sed. - ¿Crees que me marearía mucho si me la bebiera rápido?

\- Probablemente. – Contestó la rubia. – No estás acostumbrada y, aunque no está muy cargada, quizás te sentara mal y tenemos que estar sobrias para poder llevar a estas dos de vuelta al apartamento de Teddy.

\- A vuestro apartamento, más bien. – Puntualizó la otra chica.

\- No vivimos juntos. – Victoire se sonrojó.

\- Pasas allí la mayor parte del tiempo. – Rose comenzó a reír. – He escuchado a tu madre quejarse en casa de la abuela un millón de veces.

\- Solo duermo allí algunas noches, cuando llego de San Mungo estoy cansada y está mucho más cerca que la casa de mis padres. – Dijo a modo de excusa, aunque ni siquiera a ella le sonó creíble.

\- Oye, no te estoy acusando de nada, no veo mal lo que haces. – Su prima se encogió de hombros. – Teddy y tú lleváis mucho saliendo ya, estáis en vuestro derecho de vivir juntos si queréis.

\- Muchos años, sí. – La rubia suspiró. – Pero mis padres no quieren que nos precipitemos, dicen que somos muy jóvenes, ¡como si ellos no se hubieran casado jóvenes!

\- Su excusa es bastante buena, estaban combatiendo en una guerra…

Victoire asintió. Su madre le había dicho aquello miles de veces, siempre le aconsejaba que esperara antes de sentar la cabeza con alguien, que no siguiera sus pasos, que lo suyo había sido un acto desesperado, una boda de dos personas que temían que la muerte les llegara. Como había pasado con los padres de Teddy. Rose, al ver como la mirada de su prima se nublaba, se arrepintió de sus palabras. No debería haber dicho aquello, no quería estropearle la fiesta.

\- Vic, lo siento, no quería…

\- No te preocupes, Rose. – Su prima se encogió de hombros y, finalmente, sonrió. – No dejemos que el pasado nos arruine esta fabulosa fiesta. – Se bebió lo que le quedaba de copa de un trago. - ¿Vienes a por otra?

\- Claro.

Las dos volvieron a la mesa, donde dos chicos se servían copas. Uno era rubio y el otro moreno y ambos llevaban ropas similares. Rose se detuvo, estaba segura de saber quiénes eran sin tener que verlos si quiera de frente. Malfoy y Nott.

\- ¿Por qué no volvemos más tarde? – Dijo entonces, nerviosa. No quería ver a esos dos y, mucho menos, que ellos la vieran a ella.

\- Solo hay dos chicos y parece que ya están terminando. – Contestó su prima, sin entender lo que sucedía. – No tardaremos, ya verás.

\- No es eso, Vic, es que son…

Rose no pudo terminar la frase ya que los chicos se giraron y se encontraron frente a frente. Scorpius Malfoy abrió mucho la boca al verla mientras su primo fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Weasley? – Preguntó el rubio, aún sorprendido.

\- Malfoy. – Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- He venido con mis primas. – Se limitó a responder la pelirroja. La mirada de los dos chicos se posó ahora en Victoire, quien frunció el ceño. Acababa de entender por qué la pelirroja había querido marcharse.

\- Creía que nunca salías de la biblioteca. – Nott rió ante su propio comentario, pero guardó silencio ante la mirada enfadada de su primo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a bailar con alguien, Theo? – Sugirió el rubio.

\- Eres un aburrido, primito. – El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, pero se fue.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio; Rose y Scorpius se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, con cierto desafío en la mirada.

\- Creo que voy a echarme otra copa. – Murmuró Victoire, rompiendo la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente. Miró a su prima. – En seguida vuelvo, Rose.

La rubia se acercó a la mesa y, finalmente, Malfoy sonrió provocando cierto desconcierto en la pelirroja.

\- Me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí, Weasley. – Dijo. – Incluso pareces una chica, mírate.

\- Tan agradable como siempre. – Rose escupió las palabras, fulminándolo con la mirada. - ¿Qué tal el verano?

\- Genial, mis padres me regalaron una escoba nueva, último modelo, después de que llegaran mis TIMOS a casa. – Scorpius sonrió ampliamente. – Dudo que me haya superado alguien.

\- Probablemente te equivoques. – La pelirroja sonrió con superioridad. – Es imposible que hayas sacado más que yo.

\- He sacado Excelente en todo. – Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Incluso en Estudios Muggles? – Rose enarcó una ceja.

\- Aunque resulte sorprendente, sí. ¿Y tú, Weasley? ¿Ningún Supera las expectativas?

-Pues no, Malfoy. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. - ¿Esperabas acaso ser más inteligente que yo?

\- Tenía esa esperanza.

\- Sigue soñando. – La chica miró hacia la mesa de las bebidas pero, para su sorpresa, Victoire se había ido. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – El chico se giró y, al ver que la Weasley rubia había desaparecido, entendió la expresión de la chica. - ¿No me digas que te has perdido?

\- No necesito niñeras. – Replicó ella, molesta. ¿Qué se creía? – Ya soy mayorcita para cuidar de mí misma.

\- Ten cuidado o papá y mamá se enfadarán mucho contigo. – Scorpius lanzó una carcajada al aire, divertido por la situación.

\- No saben si quiera que estoy aquí.

\- Oh, eres toda una rebelde. – El rubio sonrió y le tendió una petaca. – Pero quizás, no lo suficiente.

\- No pienso beber lo que sea que hay ahí.

\- Solo es whisky de fuego. – Respondió el chico. – Pero con tu respuesta me demuestras lo que yo ya sabía: sigues siendo la misma niña pequeña de siempre. Lo mejor será que te vayas ya a casa, se va a pasar tu hora de dormir.

\- Oh, por favor.

Rose le arrebató la pequeña botella y bebió un trago largo. El licor le quemó la garganta, pero le dio igual, en ese momento solo quería demostrarle a Scorpius que estaba completamente equivocado. Cuando paró de beber, se la devolvió al chico quien le dedicó una mirada de aprobación.

\- ¿Algo más? – Inquirió ella. Le ardía hasta el estómago, pero actuó como si nada.

\- Creo que te voy a proponer un reto.

\- Todos lo que quieras, Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose y Scorpius salieron a los jardines en silencio. Él había dicho que hasta que no estuvieran fuera no le explicaría en qué consistía la idea que acababa de tener. El aire nocturno era bastante fresco y la pelirroja se estremeció y se arrepintió de no haber cogido una chaqueta.

\- Ya estamos fuera. – Dijo entonces, queriendo volver al interior de la casa cuanto antes. – Habla.

\- Un juego de retos. – Se limitó a decir él.

\- ¿Perdona? – Rose enarcó una ceja, sin entender muy bien qué quería decir.

\- Tú me propones un reto y, si lo hago, te tienes que beber dos chupitos de whisky de fuego y viceversa. – Explicó el chico por fin.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que aceptaría así sin más, Malfoy?

\- Podríamos, al fin, demostrar quién de nosotros es mejor, Weasley.

\- Creo que la respuesta es más que evidente. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Ahora te acobardas?

\- Por supuesto que no, es solo que…

\- Que te da miedo. – Scorpius comenzó a reír. - ¡Lo sabía!

\- Trato hecho. – Su respuesta la sorprendió incluso a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Teddy, James y su primo Fred estaban encendiendo la mecha de una especie de cohete.

\- Esto va a salir mal. – Comentó Albus a Roxanne. Todos los primos estaban sentados alrededor de los dos chicos, todos estaban realmente emocionados, excepto Albus quien creía que aquella era una pésima idea.

\- No seas gafe, Al. – Contestó ella, recogiéndose su pelo oscuro en una coleta alta. – Dicen que es seguro.

\- ¿Y tú les crees, Roxy?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Replicó ella. – Mi hermano sabe lo que hace y el tuyo también.

\- ¿Por eso volaron la cabaña de vuestro jardín?

\- Fue un accidente… - La chica dudó un poco antes de contestar. A menudo los prototipos que creaban los chicos eran inestables y acababan por estallar, pero lo mismo sucedía con los inventos de su padre y todo el mundo adoraba Sortilegios Weasley.

\- Espero que tengas razón. – Albus suspiró, dándose por vencido. ¿Por qué no maduraban de una vez por todas? Lo que hacían era muy peligroso, incluso el tío George les decía que debían tener más cuidado con sus inventos.

Todos guardaban silencio, expectantes. Incluso Teddy, que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, parecía algo nervioso. Cuando la mecha se consumió, el cohete se elevó y, poco a poco, se quemó hasta transformarse en un dragón que sobrevoló la estancia escupiendo fuego durante unos minutos hasta que explotó llenando la habitación de una luz blanca y quedando reducida a un papel. Lily se puso de pie y miró a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó, señalando el papel.

\- Por supuesto, hermanita. – Contestó él, sonriéndole.

La pequeña pelirroja se agachó y lo recogió. Comenzó a reír al leerlo para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué pone? – Preguntó Lucy, acercándose para verlo también.

\- Es un hechizo para hacer que el pelo de alguien se transforme en serpientes. – Dijo. – Y debajo pone: "Cada cohete viene con una broma de regalo, para más información contactar con J&F, precios asequibles, más productos disponibles."

\- Y, para que veáis lo geniales primos que somos, aquí tenéis unos cuantos. – Anunció Fred, señalando la bolsa marrón que tenían a su lado. – Son prototipos, así que tened cuidado y usad las bromas con precaución.

Sus primos pequeños – incluido Albus - corrieron hacia ella y cogieron uno cada uno. Todos sacaron sus varitas y los encendieron. En seguida varios animales de fuego comenzaron a sobrevolar el salón escupiendo llamas y bolas. Por suerte, el fuego del que estaban hechos era artificial y no se quemaban las cosas del salón, aún así los chicos procuraban agacharse o moverse cuando alguno de los animales se acercaba a ellos, por si acaso algo fallaba y les quemaban la piel. Encendían unos y otros, entre risas, hasta que en el saco solo quedó uno. Hugo fue el más rápido y lo encendió. Se transformó en un lobo que lanzó un chorro de fuego al aullar y dio volteretas sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Lily, tirándose al suelo para evitar que la figura de fuego la atravesara. - ¡Cómo mola!

\- ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?!

Todos se callaron al instante y el animal se consumió, dejando el papel en el suelo. En medio del salón habían aparecido Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Bill y Fleur. Ginny Potter se agachó y recogió la nota. Apretó los labios con fuerza antes de tendérsela a su marido quien, tras leerla también, se la dio a George.

\- Os parecerá bonito. – Comenzó a decir Harry. - ¡Confiábamos en vosotros! Os dijimos que os comportarais, que no hicierais nada peligroso y mirad lo que habéis hecho.

\- Harry, yo… - Teddy se puso rojo y el azul de su pelo perdió viveza.

\- ¿Dónde está Rose? – Ron interrumpió al chico antes de que pudiera excusarse.

\- ¡Tampoco están Victoire y Dominique! – Exclamó Fleur.

\- Ni Molly. – Percy palideció al ver que su hija mayor tampoco estaba.

Los chicos agacharon la cabeza y guardaron silencio. No querían delatar a sus primas, pero no les iba a quedar otra opción.

\- Teddy, ¿dónde están? – La voz de Harry sonó enfadada y el joven apretó los labios. – Victoire y tú estabais a cargo de todos, prometisteis que los cuidaríais y que tendríais muchísimo cuidado.

\- Hemos tenido cuidado… - Murmuró. No entendía lo que había pasado, ¿cómo habían sabido lo que estaban haciendo? - ¿Por qué habéis venido?

\- ¿No os habéis enterado? – Hermione intervino. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su hija. – Dos mortífagos han huido de Azkaban y han llegado hasta Londres. Han atacado a varios muggles en el centro y han conseguido escapar.

\- ¿Qué? – Louis palideció.

\- Nos hemos avisado unos a otros y hemos venido corriendo a ver si estabais bien. – La mujer negó con la cabeza, enfadada. – Y nos encontramos con esto.

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas? – Preguntó Bill. Su voz sonó más calmada que la de los demás, pero sus sobrinos y su hijo sabían que por dentro estaba furioso con sus hijas por haberse escapado.

\- En una fiesta. – Confesó, al fin, Roxanne.

\- ¿Dónde? – Inquirió su padre.

\- En la mansión Zabini. – Respondió Teddy, resignado.

\- ¿Qué? – Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Su hija no podía estar en la casa de unos mortífagos. - ¡Tenemos que ir a por ellas de inmediato!

Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Audrey y Percy asintieron. Sus hijas podían estar en peligro, seguro que no se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo se les había podido ocurrir aquello? Les habían prometido que no saldrían del apartamento y se habían escapado para ir a una fiesta.

\- Iré con vosotros. – Dijo Harry. – Estuve en esa casa por cosas del ministerio, podemos aparecernos allí.

* * *

Rose no podía parar de reír. Había perdido la cuenta de los chupitos que se había tomado, Scorpius había hecho todo lo que ella le había propuesto, incluso se había subido sobre una mesa y quitado los pantalones aunque, para ser justos, él tampoco sabía exactamente cuánto había bebido. Rose había demostrado ser más valiente de lo que él había creído, llegando a tirarle una copa por encima a su primo Theo. De hecho, y debido a esto, los dos chicos corrían huyendo de él que los perseguía furioso, amenazándoles con su varita, a través de los corredores. Scorpius tiraba de ella, que llevaba los zapatos en la mano, incapaz de poder dar un paso con ellos sin caerse después de todo lo que había bebido. Finalmente, el chico vio una puerta abierta y ambos entraron a la habitación, cerrando a su espalda.

\- ¡Casi nos pilla! – Exclamó Rose, sin parar de reír. Estaban en un dormitorio y la chica no dudó en tumbarse en la cama, cansada. – Aún tienes que beberte dos chupitos, Malfoy.

\- No creía que fueras capaz de hacerlo pero, a tu salud, Weasley. – El chico cogió su petaca, rellenada por cuarta vez, y terminó su contenido. Se acercó también a la cama y se sentó junto a la chica, que se incorporó.

\- No me has dejado ni una gota. – Le reprochó ella.

\- Creo que ya hemos bebido suficiente. – Scorpius comenzó a reír. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y el rubio se estremeció un poco. Apoyó su mano sobre la de ella. – ¿Dónde tienes escondida a la Rose divertida durante el curso?

\- ¿Y tú donde escondes al Scorpius simpático?

\- Solo soy así con quien lo merece. – Se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- Quizás yo también. – Rose no se separó de él, no quiso hacerlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y, por un momento, temió que el chico pudiera escucharlo.

\- Entonces deberíamos intentar vernos más.

El joven se armó de valor y unió sus labios con los de la chica pelirroja. Ella, al principio, se sorprendió, pero en seguida le correspondió. Le apetecía aquello tanto como a él. Scorpius pegó su cuerpo más al de ella y, mientras enterraba una mano en su pelo liso, apoyó la otra en su rodilla. Ella deslizó ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros y jugueteó con su pelo, sin dejar de besarlo. Poco a poco, los besos y caricias se fueron sucediendo. El chico besaba el cuello de ella, mientras Rose suspiraba. Lentamente, deslizó su mano desde su rodilla hasta el muslo.

\- Scorpius… - La pelirroja se detuvo, nerviosa y siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente, por primera vez.

\- Tú solo relájate. – El rubio volvió a besarla y ella asintió, dejando que él siguiera.

Escucharon que el ruido de fuera aumentaba, pero no les importó. Hubo algunos gritos y, de repente, cesó la música, pero ellos siguieron besándose, como si solo existiese ese dormitorio en todo el mundo. No se dieron cuenta si quiera de que la puerta del dormitorio se había abierto y una figura alta les observaba desde la puerta.

\- ¡Rose!

La chica se separó de Scorpius de un empujón y retiró su mano de debajo de su vestido, asustada. En el marco de la puerta, con una expresión de ira dibujada en su rostro, estaba su padre.

\- Papá, yo…

Malfoy, a su lado, se había quedado quieto, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! – Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y exclamó. - ¡La he encontrado, Hermione!

Rose se levantó lentamente, rogando porque su padre no se diera cuenta de su estado pero, en cuanto comenzó a andar, estuvo a punto de caerse.

\- ¡¿Has bebido?! – Exclamó.

\- Un poco, pero…

Su madre llegó a la puerta antes de que ella pudiera pensar una excusa. Al verla se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo.

\- Nos vamos a casa, ya.

Los dos la llevaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón en el que estaba la chimenea. Allí les esperaban sus tíos con sus tres primas. Fleur agarraba los brazos de Victoire y Dominique con fuerza y Percy sujetaba a Molly.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? – Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

\- Con Malfoy. – Su padre escupió las palabras y Rose bajó la cabeza. – Por suerte, la hemos encontrado antes de que algo grave pasara.

\- Papá, yo…

\- Ya hablaremos en casa. – La cortó él. – Solo quiero que esta noche termine, os habéis puesto en un grave peligro.

\- Sois unas inconscientes. – Añadió Fleur.

Las otras tres chicas también bajaron la mirada, avergonzadas, y siguieron a sus padres hacia la chimenea, dispuestas a marcharse a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Toda la familia había quedado para comer en la Madriguera. Al día siguiente la mayoría de los nietos Weasley-Potter se marcharía a Hogwarts y tenían la costumbre de pasar el día anterior a su partida en casa de Arthur y Molly. Pero ese día, al contrario que los demás, no se escuchaban risas, sino que un gran silencio envolvía al comedor. Los primeros en llegar fueron Percy, Audrey y sus dos hijas; después Harry, Ginny y sus tres hijos; luego, George y Angelina con Fred y Roxanne; a continuación, Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo y, finalmente, la familia de Bill y Fleur, incluyendo a Teddy y su abuela Andrómeda Tonks. Todos llegaban en silencio, enfadados por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando Rose llegó a la casa, se sentó en seguida junto a Albus, quien la abrazó antes de comenzar a hablar entre susurros sobre lo que había pasado.

\- Así que unos mortífagos. - La pelirroja se estremeció. – Por eso vinieron a buscarnos, si no hubiera sucedido…

\- Te dije que no era buena idea ir a esa fiesta. – Su primo suspiró. – Escuché a mi padre hablando con mi madre anoche.

\- Qué vergüenza, Al. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – Todo fue culpa de Malfoy, me retó a un juego y no sé cuanto whisky de fuego bebí.

\- El suficiente para que os encontraran liándoos en una habitación.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo sucedió. – Rose suspiró. Su primer beso había sido con ese estúpido, aunque no quería que los demás se enteraran. – Y lo peor es que lo sabe toda la familia y mis padres ni siquiera me hablan, están muy decepcionados.

\- Seguro que se les pasará, eres su niña, no pueden estar eternamente enfadados. – Trató de tranquilizarla.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Vic y Teddy, quienes se sentaron junto a ellos.

\- Tienes cara de no haber pegado ojo. – Le dijo a su prima. La rubia llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y tenía la piel pálida y dos sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.

\- Mi madre estaba hecha una furia. – Contestó su prima, tras apretar un poco los labios. – Se ha pasado toda la noche gritándonos a los tres, pero sobretodo a mí. Decía que yo estaba al mando y que había permitido que los chicos experimentaran con cosas peligrosas, os había llevado a una fiesta, te había dejado sola con Malfoy y no había hecho nada al ver no volvías.

\- Siento que te hayas metido en un lío por mi culpa. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – A mí mis padres no me hablan, llevo desde que llegamos a casa tratando de explicarme, pero no quieren escucharme.

\- Fue una mala idea. – Dijo Teddy. – Lo siento chicas, yo estaba a cargo de la situación, no debí dejar que esto pasara.

\- No te tortures, yo estaba a cargo de Rose y dejé que se encerrara en una habitación con Malfoy. – Victoire suspiró. – Cuando os vi charlando creí que sería una buena idea que hablaras un rato con él, no me parece mal chico, es amigo de Al, no puede ser tan malo.

\- Es buena persona. – Añadió el pelinegro.

\- Mi padre no opina lo mismo. – La pelirroja se colocó unos mechones sueltos que se habían escapado de su coleta detrás de la oreja. – Espero que me dejen explicarme antes mañana, no me gustaría irme a Hogwarts así.

\- Si no lo consigues, hablaré yo con ellos, no te preocupes. – Dijo de nuevo la mayor de las chicas.

\- Gracias, Vic, pero creo que debo apañármelas sola. – Respondió Rose, sonriendo. Realmente se lo agradecía, pero dudaba que a sus padres les hiciera gracia. Solo ella era dueña de sus acciones.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio unos instantes, hasta que Molly se asomó a la puerta y les dijo que la comida ya estaba servida. Se levantaron y se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor, donde los demás se estaban sentando. Rose vio que todos los adultos se habían sentado en la parte delantera de la larga mesa, mientras que sus primos estaban en la otra esquina. Se sentaron en los huecos que quedaban, Victoire y Rose en un lado y, justo enfrente, los dos chicos. Teddy estaba al lado de James y Al junto a su padre mientras que la mayor de las Weasley se sentaba junto a Fred y su prima al lado de su tía Fleur. Molly se sentó al frente de la mesa y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la comida volara hacia allí.

\- ¡Qué aproveche! – Exclamó, tratando de romper la tensión que se había instalado en la mesa. Al ver que nadie contestaba, bufó un poco y se quejó en voz alta. - ¡Oh, por favor! Mañana los niños se marchan a Hogwarts, ¿de verdad queréis pasar así nuestro último día juntos hasta Navidad o, incluso, verano?

\- Mamá, ayer se escaparon dos mortífagos de Azkaban y mira lo que estaban haciendo ellos mientras tanto. – Se quejó Ron.

\- Sabemos que su comportamiento no fue el más apropiado, pero ellos no lo sabían. – Se apresuró a decir Arthur, tratando de defender a sus nietos.

\- De todas formas, estaban probando un producto muy peligroso. – Replicó su hijo. – Y las chicas estaban en una fiesta de mortífagos.

\- Zabini no es así, tito. – Replicó Dominique, haciendo que toda la mesa se volviera hacia ella.- Sé que su padre luchó junto a Voldemort, pero fuimos juntos a clase y él no juzgaba a la gente por su status de sangre, ni nada de eso. Era muy simpático y ayudaba a todo el mundo, además fue Delegado de nuestro curso.

\- Eso no os exime de nada. – Intervino Bill. – Deberíais habernos avisado, podríais habernos dicho que queríais salir. Victoire y tú ya sois mayores y creo que nunca os hemos impedido ir a ningún lugar.

\- Pero estoy segura de que si lo hubiéramos dicho, nos habríais prohibido ir a las cuatro. – Volvió a decir la pelirroja. – Si hubiéramos sabido lo de los mortífagos, no habríamos ido a la fiesta, pero no lo sabíamos. Además, solo nos divertimos un poco, no hicimos nada malo.

\- Habla por ti. – Dijo Ron, de forma irónica provocando una punzada de remordimiento en su hija.

\- Papá…

\- Lo que hicisteis es inexcusable. – Intervino, ahora, Percy. – ¿No os dais cuenta de que sois un blanco fácil? ¿De que siendo quienes cualquiera iría a por vosotros en primer lugar?

\- Por suerte en Hogwarts estarán seguros. – Murmuró Harry. – McGonagall no dejará que ocurra nada malo y, además, Neville y Hannah estarán también allí.

\- Pero Harry también deben ser consecuentes con sus acciones. – Intervino Hermione. – No pueden actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, ya tienen una edad.

\- No lo niego, Hermione, solo quiero quedarme más tranquilo. – Respondió él, suspirando. – Espero que podamos atrapar pronto a esos, todo el departamento está inmerso en su búsqueda y mañana yo mismo me uniré a ellos.

\- Estoy segura de que lo haréis, Harry. – Dijo Molly, sonriendo. – Y, después de eso, todo volverá a la normalidad y lo de anoche os parecerá una tontería.

\- Eso es pedir demasiado. – Masculló Ron.

\- De todas formas, la cosa no va a quedar así. – La voz de Ginny sonó autoritaria y tanto sus sobrinos, como sus hijos fijaron toda su atención en ella, temiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación. – Hemos pensado seriamente cuál sería el castigo adecuado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que este año ninguno de vosotros irá a Hogsmeade.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de creerse aquello. No podían hacerles eso.

\- Además, el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad se quedarán este año en casa. – Terminó de decir Harry. Tiempo atrás había escondido ambas cosas para que sus hijos no las descubrieran, pero no había podido evitar que James las encontrara y, desde entonces, se las dejaba con la condición de que tuvieran mucho cuidado. Los tres Potter abrieron mucho la boca. – Así no os escabulliréis cuando los demás vayan al pueblo.

\- Papá, no puedes hacernos esto. – Se quejó James.

\- Oh, pero no es todo chicos. – Intervino ahora George. – A vosotros dos os vamos a requisar todos los artículos de broma y cualquier cosa que sirva para fabricarlos. Lo de anoche fue muy peligroso, muchas cosas podrían haber salido realmente mal.

\- Ya lo habíamos probado, sabíamos que era seguro. – Dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazo. – Papá, es nuestro negocio, no puedes.

\- Fred ni se te ocurra replicar a tu padre después de lo que hiciste anoche. – La voz de Angelina sonó grave. – Pusiste en peligro la vida de tu hermana y de tus primos.

\- ¡Pero lo de las chicas fue peor!

\- ¡Fred! – Exclamó Dominique. ¿Por qué las estaba vendiendo de esa forma?

\- Oh, claro, eso. – Fleur carraspeó. – Te prohibiríamos ir a Rumanía, pero sabemos que son cuestiones de trabajo, así que hemos mandado una lechuza a tu tío Charlie para que te tenga vigilada. Irás de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa y no intentes engañarlo, sabes que no lo conseguirás y que, si algo llega a nuestros oídos, estarás en casa encerrada antes de darte cuenta.

\- Papá, dile algo, no puede hacerme esto. – Se quejó la chica.

\- Lo siento, Dominique, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella. – Suspiró. – Y en cuanto a ti, Victoire, te prohibiríamos ir a Francia pero has ganado tú misma el dinero que vas a gastar, así que al volver estarás castigada. Al igual que Louis.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No podéis hacerme eso, tengo 22 años!

\- Dejaste que tu prima se fuera con Malfoy mientras estaba bajo tu responsabilidad. – Replicó su madre. – Te trataremos como una adulta cuando te comportes como tal.

\- ¡Si me hacéis eso me iré de casa!

El resto de la familia se removió incómoda en sus asientos al escuchar las declaraciones de la rubia.

\- ¿Y a dónde irás, eh?

\- A mi apartamento. – La voz de Teddy sobresaltó a Fleur, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ni hablar. – Negó con la cabeza. – Señora Tonks, ¿usted no lo permitiría verdad?

\- Ay, hija, los niños ya son mayores, creo que si quieren irse a vivir juntos no vamos a poder evitarlo nosotras. – Respondió la mujer con sinceridad.

\- Eres una irresponsable, Victoire. – Su madre decidió ignorar lo que Andrómeda le había dicho y continuó acusando a su hija. – Vas a hacer lo que yo diga y punto.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. No podía tratarla eternamente como a una niña, ya tenía una edad. Sabía que Teddy lo había dicho en serio, ya se lo había propuesto un par de veces antes, pero tenía que meditar su oferta. Quizás Rose tenía razón cuando le había dicho, la noche anterior, que prácticamente ese era también su apartamento.

\- ¿Algo más? – Dominique seguía enfadada con la decisión que habían tomado sus padres. Iban a arruinarle su viaje a Rumanía.

\- Molly, hemos cancelado tu subscripción a BrujaTeen. – Dijo Audrey entonces. – Tanto tu padre como yo consideramos que debes centrarte más en tus estudios, por lo que queremos que trabajes en la biblioteca durante todo este curso. Seguro que eso te ayuda a mejorar tus calificaciones.

\- ¡Pero la biblioteca es un rollo! – Exclamó la aludida. Probablemente no la había pisado voluntariamente desde que llegó a Hogwarts, únicamente iba cuando necesitaba algún libro concreto. – Yo no soy Rose, no lo soportaría.

\- Tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo. – Su padre le dedicó una mirada muy seria y ella guardó silencio. Sabía que si volvía a hablar sería peor.

\- Creo que solo queda una última cosa. – Dijo entonces Ron. – Rose, nada de quidditch este año.

\- ¿Cómo? – La chica abrió mucho la boca, incapaz de creerse aquello. Era la nueva capitana y la mejor cazadora de Ravenclaw, sin ella el equipo estaría perdido. – ¡De ninguna manera! Sin mí ganarán la copa Gryffindor o Slytherin.

\- No lo veo tan mal… - Murmuró James, aunque no añadió nada más al ver como su prima le fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Ni se te ocurra desobedecernos, si hace falta escribiré al colegio para que te prohíban jugar. – La amenazó Ron.

\- Papá, deja de actuar de esa forma. – Rose se levantó de la mesa, enfadada, y le plantó cara a su progenitor. – Malfoy y yo solo nos besamos, me retó a ese estúpido juego y quise ganar, bebí algo y no controlé lo que hice, pero no pasó, ni iba a pasar nada más.

\- ¡Tú no te estabas viendo, Rose! – Respondió él. – Eres muy pequeña para todo eso, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien.

\- ¿Y por eso me quitas el quidditch?

\- Rose, por favor, la hablaremos mejor en casa. – Murmuró Hermione. – Tengamos este almuerzo en paz.

\- Habéis comenzado vosotros con esto, si queríais que no os montáramos una escena delante de los demás, habernos dicho nuestros castigos en privado. – La chica bufó. Miró a su abuela, quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada. - ¿Te importa si almuerzo arriba?

\- Te vas a quedar aquí. – Dijo su padre.

\- Le he preguntado a la abuela. – Replicó ella.

\- Haz lo que quieras, cielo. – Contestó, finalmente, la mujer.

\- Gracias.

Rose cogió su plato y se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando Victoire se levantó.

\- Espera voy contigo.

En seguida, todos los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y decidieron irse al jardín, mientras sus padres guardaban silencio en el comedor.


	5. Chapter 5

El camino hasta el Expresso de Hogwarts fue muy tenso para Rose y sus padres. Cuando volvieron a casa comenzaron a discutir y, tras muchos gritos y lágrimas, consiguieron llegar a una especie de acuerdo. La chica seguiría en el equipo aquel año, pero cogería una asignatura extra "para mantenerse centrada en los estudios y no en otras cosas", además tuvo que prometerles que no iría a la fiesta de navidad.

\- Rose, eres la prefecta de Ravenclaw. – Dijo su madre, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el coche. – Tienes que dar un buen ejemplo a los demás y no volver a comportarte como la otra noche.

\- Ya lo sé. – La chica suspiró. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, los demás no tenían que estar recordándoselo todo el tiempo. Bastante se torturaba ella misma al pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien del colegio se enterase.

\- Y en cuanto a ti, Hugo, - Siguió diciendo. – tienes que prometerme que no te meterás en más líos.

\- No es que me guste meterme en ellos. – Replicó su hijo, algo molesto.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, nada de seguirle el rollo a James y Fred. – Hermione suspiró. No podía culpar a sus hijos por ser como eran, Ron y ella tampoco habían sido unos "niños buenos" en Hogwarts pero no quería que les pasara nada malo. – Tened mucho cuidado, de acuerdo y si veis algo raro, escribidme rápidamente.

\- Mamá, el tito Harry cogerá a esos mortífagos. – Contestó Rose. – No te preocupes más por eso, estaremos bien. Hogwarts es un lugar seguro.

\- No siempre. – Masculló Ron. Aún estaba muy enfadado con su hija, le había decepcionado completamente, pero no quería que se marchara sin dirigirle la palabra.

\- Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, papá. – Rose sonrió. – Hugo estará bien, los Gryffindor saben protegerse los unos a los otros y casi toda la familia estará cuidando de él.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Sé cuidarme solita.

\- Eso no es lo que yo vi el otro día. – Ron suspiró. Era su pequeña, ¿por qué tenía que estar besuqueándose con el hijo de ese estúpido de Draco Malfoy? Solo sería peor si el chico se apellidara Krum.

\- Ya he dicho que no se repetirá. – Su hija negó con la cabeza. – Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos bien, no vamos a vernos más allá de las clases y prometo no sentarme con él en ninguna asignatura.

\- Y seguir superándole en todo. – Puntualizó su padre, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso dudas que tu hija vaya a ser Delegada el año que viene? – Rose enarcó una ceja, divertida.

\- Jamás podría dudar de ello, menos mal que eres como tu madre.

\- Pero juega al quidditch como tú. – Añadió Hermione. – Y Hugo es también inteligente y un buen golpeador. Nuestros hijos son perfectos.

\- Lo sabemos, mamá. – Su hijo sonrió. – ¿Pero seguimos sin poder ir a Hogsmeade?

\- Tenéis que aprender la lección, lo siento. – Su madre puso los ojos en blanco. Por mucho que lo intentaran no iban a conseguir que les rebajaran el castigo. – Pero buen intento, Hugo.

Los cuatro rieron ante ambos comentarios. Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, los cuatro se bajaron del coche, cogieron el equipaje – incluidos el gato de Hugo y la lechuza de Rose – y se dirigieron hacia la estación. Al llegar a la altura del andén 9 y ¾ atravesaron la barrera corriendo y llegaron a la plataforma. Los niños se despedían de sus familiares y subían al tren rojo, apenas quedaban diez minutos para que saliera. Harry y Ginny despedían a sus hijos cerca de ellos y se acercaron donde estaban.

\- ¡Hola, Al! – Exclamó Rose al ver a su primo.

\- Hola, Rose. – Al ver que su prima llevaba la escoba, no pudo evitar sonreír y señalarla. - ¡Al final lo conseguiste!

\- Pero le ha costado lo suyo. – Dijo Hermione, acercándose a su hija y su sobrino.

\- Bueno, al menos lo ha logrado, nosotros hemos tenido que dejar en casa la capa y el mapa. – Replicó él, algo molesto. Siempre les resultaba muy útil e iban a echarlo en falta durante aquel curso.

\- ¡Mirad, allí está Luna! – Exclamó Ginny, señalando. La mujer acababa de llegar al andén, junto a su marido Rolf y sus hijos gemelos, Lorcan y Lyssander. Comenzó a hacerle gestos con la mano- ¡Luna, estamos aquí!

\- ¡Hola! – Exclamó la mujer, acercándose seguida de su familia. - ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Muy bien, Luna. – Hermione sonrió. – Enhorabuena, Lorcan, me ha dicho tu madre que te han nombrado Delegado este año.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley. – Contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Es todo un honor que me hayan elegido entre todos mis compañeros.

\- Te lo merecías. – Intervino entonces Rose, dedicándole una sonrisa. – Me alegra que hayas sido tú, ya te lo dije en mi carta.

\- Lo sé, además, seguro que te nombran a ti Delegada el año que viene. – El chico le guiñó un ojo y Rose se sonrojó un poco.

\- Sería fantástico, ¿verdad Rose? – Dijo Hermione.

Rose asintió, pero no pudo decir nada ya que su padre anunció que ya era casi la hora y debían subir ya. Abrazó a sus padres y se despidió de sus tíos antes de coger sus cosas y montarse en el tren.

\- Deja que te ayude. – Se ofreció Lorcan.

\- Gracias. – Rose sonrió. Se llevaban genial desde su primer año allí. Compartían casa y ambos habían sido prefectos, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Todos terminaron de subir justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Se despidieron de sus familias a través de un cristal y se dirigieron hacia sus compartimentos. Lorcan, Albus y Rose se dirigieron hacia la zona de prefectos, mientras sus hermanos iban a buscar a sus amigos. Debían reunirse con los demás, ponerse sus uniformes y acordar los turnos de guardia. Volvían a Hogwarts y el deber los llamaba.

* * *

La primera guardia les tocó a Albus y Rose. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ir siempre juntos a pesar de pertenecer a casas diferentes, les gustaba aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar y contarse sus preocupaciones. Así que, se pusieron sus túnicas, les colocaron sus chapas de prefectos y salieron del vagón para darse un par de vueltas.

\- Siento lo de la capa. – Dijo la chica.

\- Mis padres son unos cabezotas, no atienden a razones. – Su primo suspiró. – James, Lily y yo no hemos parado de suplicarles, pero no nos han hecho ni caso.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, para no dejar el quidditch, he prometido cogerme una asignatura extra y no asistir a la fiesta de navidad.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Este año soy capitana, no podía abandonar al equipo. – Rose suspiró. – Creo que cogeré Adivinación, ya sabes que no me gustan los animales.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? Es un asco de asignatura, yo he estado a punto de suspenderla.

\- Tendré que arriesgarme.

\- ¿Y lo de la fiesta?

\- No es para tanto, Neville hace un gran esfuerzo, pero no es muy divertida que digamos.

\- Te diría que ojalá veas tu sacrificio recompensado pero eso querría decir que mi equipo perdería y quiero ganar la copa este año. – Comentó Albus, sonriendo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, se verá recompen…

Su comentario se vio interrumpido por una bandada de pájaros de papel que a punto estuvieron de golpearla.

-¡Eh, cuidado! – Exclamó. Se asomó al compartimento del que habían salido y negó con la cabeza. – Lucy, Lily, ¿queréis que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor comiencen el curso con puntos negativos?

\- Perdona, Rose, no te enfades. – Dijo la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada de arrepentimiento.

\- Sí, solo quería aprender ese conjuro y Lily me lo estaba enseñando. – Añadió la morena.

\- Está bien. – Su prima se relajó un poco. Las dos chicas iban con tres amigas más quienes, por cierto, la miraban y aguantaban la risa a duras penas. Frunció el ceño. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, nada, Rose, ¿qué va a ocurrir? – Lucy fulminó con la mirada a las demás. Se la notaba nerviosa.

\- ¿No deberías seguir con tu guardia? – Añadió Lily, también bastante alterada. – Seguro que hay mucha gente haciendo trastadas y debes controlarlos.

\- Sí, claro. – Rose se encogió de hombros. –Luego nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta, pero antes de que estuviera completamente cerrada, escuchó como sus primas reprendían a las otras chicas por "ser unas indiscretas y no saber guardar un secreto". Rose palideció. ¿No se les habría ocurrido contar lo que había sucedido entre ella y Malfoy, verdad? Albus pareció leerle el pensamiento.

\- Seguro que son solo tonterías. – Dijo, dubitativo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Por primera vez, Rose se dio cuenta de que casi todo el mundo la miraba. Había bastante gente de Hogwarts en la fiesta, seguro que muchos se habían enterado y se lo habían contado a sus amigos y seguro que sus primos también lo habían ido publicando.

\- Bueno, todos hacemos tonterías y Scorpius no es tan malo, ¿no?

\- Albus, me quiero morir. – La chica apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cara y movió la cabeza hacia los lados. – No quería que nadie lo supiera, ¿por qué han tenido que enterarse?

\- Tranquila, tú solo actúa con normalidad. – Trató de tranquilizarla él. - ¿Recuerdas cuando besé a la hermana de Theo y todo el mundo se enteró?

\- No es lo mismo, lo vuestro fue una tontería, tú estabas en cuarto y ella en tercero. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Era una cabezota y el chico no la iba a convencer. - Menos mal que no es prefecto o tendría que verlo a todas horas. – Suspiró. – Solo espero no coincidir con él en muchas clases y no volver a verlo.

\- Creo que tus súplicas no han sido escuchadas…

\- ¿Cómo?

Albus señaló justo delante de ellos y Rose se fijó en el pasillo. Justo delante de ellos estaban Scorpius Malfoy, Theo James y John Goyle. Se detuvo de forma abrupta y su primo tuvo que contener una carcajada.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me vuelva, le diré a Will que te ayude a terminar esta ronda. – Dijo la chica, nerviosa. No quería verle y, mucho menos, que la viera.

Pero no le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta. Justo entonces, Scorpius levantó la mirada y la vio. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rose tragó saliva. Notó como el chico también palidecía y pensó que, si se iba ahora, no tendría que hablar con él. Parecía que él también se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, justo entonces, Nott se dio cuenta de que su primo miraba algo y giró la cabeza. Dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Eh, Albus! – Exclamó. Goyle también los miró y los dos avanzaron hacia ellos, seguidos por Malfoy.

\- Hola, chicos. – Saludó él, estrechando sus manos.

\- Weasley. – Murmuró Scorpius.

\- Malfoy. – Respondió ella, también en un susurro.

Los otros tres chicos los miraban divertidos y entonces a Theo se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- Al final me compré la nueva escoba que te dije, ¿quieres verla Al?

\- Por supuesto. – El chico sonrió, consciente de lo que realmente querían. Su prima lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas con Rose mientras tanto, Scorp? – Añadió luego, dedicándoles una mirada pícara. – Creo que disfrutáis bastante de la compañía mutua.

Comenzó a reír, cogió a sus dos amigos del brazo y se metió en el compartimento. Rose y Scorpius se quedaron en el pasillo y se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Esto lo ha hecho por lo de la copa, seguro. – Murmuró la chica finalmente.

\- No, simplemente le gusta fastidiarme. – Respondió él, también en voz baja. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar. – Weasley, lo que pasó la otra noche...

\- Fue un error. – Terminó de decir ella. – Estábamos borrachos, fue solo una tontería. No sé cómo pudo pasar, estoy arrepentida y avergonzada.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Contestó él. – Por desgracia, se ha enterado mucha gente.

\- Lo sé, Malfoy. – Rose se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Te has ido de la lengua?

\- Besarte no es una cosa de la que pueda presumir, Weasley.

\- Eso debería decirlo yo más bien. – Replicó ella, indignada. Una cosa era que ambos se arrepintieran y otra cosa era decirle eso. – Que te quede bien claro que no soy una más de tu lista de conquistas, así que como se lo digas a alguien...

\- Debería ser yo quien te dijera entonces que controles a tu familia, estoy seguro de que la mitad de este tren lo sabe gracias al resto de Weasleys. – Dijo él, cruzándose también de brazos. ¿Qué se creía aquella chica?

\- No te metas con mi familia. – Le amenazó. Sabía que sus primas lo habían contado, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablar así de ellos. – Jamás debí aceptar aquel trago, ¿cómo sé que no lo hiciste a propósito?

\- ¿De verdad crees que alguien como yo querría estar con una traidora a la sangre como tú?

Rose abrió mucha la boca, incapaz de creerse lo que el chico acababa de decirle. Le abofeteó, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, de vuelta al compartimento de los prefectos.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose suspiró aliviada cuando bajó, por fin, del tren. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara al ver que, casi al mismo tiempo que ella, pero por otra puerta, bajaba Lizzy Collins seguida del resto de sus compañeras de habitación.

\- ¡Lizzy, chicas! – Exclamó.

\- ¡Rose!

Lizzy corrió hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien, tenía ya ganas de empezar el nuevo curso. – La otra chica sonrió y se apartó el flequillo castaño de la cara. - ¿Y tú?

\- Supongo que bien…

Lizzy la interrogó con la mirada, pero al ver como las demás se acercaban, decidió esperar un poco antes de preguntarle.

\- ¡Rose!

\- Hola, chicas, siento no haber podido veros, he estado haciendo rondas casi todo el viaje. – Se excusó ella, abrazándolas una a una.

\- Eso hemos escuchado. – Comentó otra de ellas, Martha Roth. Enarcó una ceja antes de atreverse a preguntar. - ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – Rose tragó saliva, nerviosa.

\- Dicen que te han visto pelearte con Malfoy en el tren y que hace un par de días, en una fiesta os encontraron juntos en un dormitorio.

\- Pero, ¿quién os lo ha contado?

\- James. – Confesó Lizzy, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. – Vino a verme al vagón y se quedó un rato charlando. Le sorprendió que no lo supiéramos.

\- ¿Os importa que os lo cuente luego? No tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora…

Rose miró a su alrededor. Se sentía observada, veía a la gente señalarla, comentar y reírse. Dudaba que quedara alguien en Hogwarts que no lo supiera ya.

\- No te preocupes, Rose. – Lizzy entrelazó sus brazos y todas empezaron a andar hacia los carruajes. – Si te sirve de consuelo, le dije a tu primo que ni se le ocurriera contárselo a nadie más.

\- Gracias, Lizzy. – La pelirroja forzó una pequeña sonrisa, pero se obligó a anotar mentalmente que ella y James debían tener una pequeña charla.

Se montaron las cinco en un carruaje e hicieron el viaje en silencio. Una sensación de alivio invadió a la pelirroja al ver las torres del imponente castillo que era su hogar durante la mayor parte del año. Sonrió. Por fin estaba de vuelta y, estaba segura, aquel sería un gran año.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque todo el mundo comentaba lo sucedido entre Rose y Scorpius.

\- Al parecer, habrían pasado a mayores si el padre de ella no llega a aparecer. – Escuchó el rubio decir a una Hufflepuff de tercero.

\- Se escapó de casa para verlo, la ayudaron sus primas. – Oyó la pelirroja decir en la mesa de Slytherin.

\- Han discutido en el tren, uno de ellos quería algo más y el otro no, pero no estoy muy seguro de quién quería qué. – Dijo un chico de Ravenclaw cerca de Scorpius.

\- Estoy segura de que se siguen viendo a escondidas, pero no pueden decirlo. – Comentó una Gryffindor al ver pasar a Rose. – Ni los Weasley, ni los Malfoy están de acuerdo con esa relación.

Ambos chicos preferían ignorar a la gente pero, en su interior, notaban punzadas de arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo habían podido acabar así? ¡Si ellos se odiaban desde siempre! Nunca se lo hubieran podido imaginar. Terminaron de comer en silencio y, mientras Malfoy subió a sus habitaciones con sus amigos, Rose y los demás prefectos acompañaron a los nuevos Ravenclaw hasta la sala común. Les explicaron cómo se entraba a la sala (resolviendo un acertijo que cambiaba), les enseñaron la sala común y llevaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Lo mejor será que os vayáis a dormir pronto. – Les recomendó William Wood, el otro prefecto de sexto año.

\- Sí y recordad que mañana debéis salir un poco más temprano, quizás os cueste un poco encontrar vuestras clases. – Añadió Lorcan. – Pero no os preocupéis, en seguida os acostumbraréis a esto y, mientras tanto, si necesitáis ayuda, solo tenéis que pedírnosla a alguno de nosotros.

\- Para eso estamos los prefectos. – Rose les dedicó una amplia sonrisa. – Y ahora a dormir, ¡vamos!

Todos los de primer año se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y, poco a poco, los prefectos los imitaron. Al final solo quedaron Lorcan, Rose y Will.

\- Oye, Rose… - El hijo de los Scamander carraspeó un poco antes de atreverse a preguntar. -, ¿es verdad lo que comentan?

\- ¿Qué? – Arrugó un poco la frente, consciente de lo que quería saber.

\- Lo de que Malfoy y tú...

\- No, fue solo una tontería, estábamos borrachos. – Se defendió ella, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas. – No escuchéis los rumores, a la gente le gusta mucho inventar.

\- ¿Entonces no estáis juntos? – Insistió.

-¿Tú qué crees? – Negó con la cabeza. - Buenas noches, chicos.

Rose sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, consciente de que ahora tendría que contarle lo que había pasado a sus amigas. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con sus miradas expectantes. Las cuatro estaban sentadas en la cama de Martha, con un par de revistas y un paquete de grajeas sobre la colcha.

\- ¡Rose, ven aquí de inmediato! – Exclamó otra de las chicas, Eliza Bell.

\- ¿Me vais a interrogar? – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja y las demás asintieron. – Esperad, al menos, a que me ponga el pijama.

Las chicas esperaron hasta que Rose se quitó la túnica y se puso un pijama rosa de manga larga. Cuando terminó, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Lizzy.

\- Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué queréis saber?

\- ¡Todo! – Exclamó Martha. - ¿Qué hay entre Malfoy y tú?

Rose suspiró y les contó todo lo sucedido: cómo se habían escabullido del apartamento de Teddy, cómo Victoire le había dejado sola en mitad de la fiesta porque creyó que Scorpius podía ser buena compañía, el juego de los retos, todo lo que ambos habían bebido y como, finalmente, habían acabado en un dormitorio.

\- Solo entramos ahí porque Nott nos perseguía. – Se excusó. – Estábamos borrachos, me senté en la cama, él se sentó a mi lado y, de repente, nos estábamos besando. Fue muy raro, pero lo peor fue que, de repente, apareció mi padre.

\- ¿Pero qué hacían tus padres y tíos allí?

\- Fue el mismo día que esos mortífagos se escaparon de Azkaban. – Continuó diciendo. – Se asustaron y fueron a comprobar que estábamos bien. Pillaron a mis primos jugando con unos explosivos nuevos y a nosotras en la fiesta. Estamos todos castigadísimos.

\- Explícate.

\- Nada de Hogsmeade, para empezar. – Rose suspiró. – Mis padres intentaron castigarme, además, sin quidditch pero conseguí negociar y les dije que me cogería una asignatura extra.

\- ¿Otra más, Rose? – Eliza abrió mucho los ojos. – Entre el quidditch, ser prefecta y eso no vas a tener tiempo ni para dormir.

\- Lo sé, pero tuve que aceptar eso y renunciar al baile de navidad para poder seguir en el equipo. – La chica suspiró.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron las otras cuatro.

\- El equipo me necesita. – Replicó Rose. – Soy la nueva capitana, no podía dejaros tirados. Tenemos que ganar este año como sea, llevamos dos años consecutivos perdiendo.

\- Rose, ¿de verdad has renunciado al baile por eso?

\- Era mi única opción. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sabía que no debía hacerle caso a las demás, pero al final me convencieron.

\- Lo que no debiste fue hacerle caso a Malfoy. – Lizzy la miró preocupada. – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

\- Decía que era mejor que yo, quería demostrarle lo contrario.

\- Cualquier día te perderá el orgullo. – Martha puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya la ha perdido, más bien. – Eliza rió y, en seguida, Caroline y Lizzy se unieron a sus risas.

\- Ay, dejadme, soy tonta, lo sé. – Rose enterró el rostro entre sus manos, también riendo.

\- Oh, no vayas a enamorarte ahora de Malfoy, Rose. – Martha la golpeó en el hombro.

\- ¡No digas burradas! – Rose fingió indignarse. – Ya le gustaría a Malfoy que yo quisiera algo con él.

\- Desde luego, eres la chica más completa de Hogwarts.

Rose sonrió, pero las últimas palabras que le había dedicado el chico se clavaron en ella. La había llamado traidora a la sangre. Odiaba a esa gente que valoraba a los demás solo por el status de su familia, era una tontería. Nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar a los demás únicamente por eso.

\- Anda, dadme una grajea y contadme algo más interesante, aunque sea… - Miró la primera de las revistas y leyó su título – la veracidad de las nuevas teorías merlinianas o… - Retiró esta y se fijó en la que estaba abajo. – cuáles serán los colores de moda esta temporada.

Las cinco comenzaron a reír. Estaban de vuelta, que se preparara Hogwarts que las Ravenclaw habían regresado para afrontar su sexto año.

* * *

Rose corría por los pasillos esquivando alumnos de otros cursos y procurando que ningún otro prefecto o profesor la viera y tratara de quitarle puntos. Era el primer día y ya llegaba tarde a la primera clase de pociones del curso. Aquella mañana se había levantado temprano, había bajado a desayunar y, después, había subido al despacho de la directora McGonagall para explicarle su problema. Le había contado que había llegado a un acuerdo con sus padres y que quería cogerse una asignatura extra, preferiblemente Adivinación, pero que si ahí no quedaban plazas se quedaría con Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. La mujer le había preguntado varias veces que si estaba segura de aquello, pero finalmente había accedido, consciente de que si Hermione Weasley había decidido que aquello era lo mejor, debía tener sus razones. La chica había tenido entonces que rellenar varios impresos, pero finalmente todo había quedado preparado: al día siguiente comenzaría las clases de Adivinación, aunque tendría que renunciar a su hora libre. Solo cuando salió del despacho se dio cuenta de la hora que era: quedaban cinco minutos para su clase y tenía que bajar hasta las mazmorras.

Llegó diez minutos tarde, por mucho que corrió no pudo evitar que unas escaleras decidieran cambiar de dirección, ni que Peeves comenzara a lanzarle papeles. Abrió la puerta, muerta de vergüenza y todos los allí reunidos se giraron para mirarla. La clase era bastante pequeña, solo los alumnos con un excelente en su TIMO de Pociones podían asistir, y había gente de todas las casas. Lizzy le dedicó una mirada preocupada desde su asiento junto a Albus. Scorpius estaba sentado solo detrás de ellos.

\- Llega tarde, señorita Weasley. – Dijo entonces el profesor de Pociones.

\- Lo lamento mucho, profesor. – Se disculpó ella. – He tenido que solucionar unos problemas con una asignatura y he salido muy tarde del despacho de la directora.

\- Que no se repita, no le quito puntos por ser el primer día.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Puede sentarse junto al señor Malfoy. – Señaló al chico y Rose frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿No podría sentarme mejor con la señorita Collins? – Preguntó dubitativa. Toda la clase alternaba sus miradas entre ambos chicos, que se sonrojaron.

\- Si hubiera llegado a tiempo sabría que este año las parejas serán mixtas. – El profesor se cruzó de brazos. – Y ahora siéntese, me gustaría comenzar la clase.

\- De acuerdo.

Rose suspiró y se acercó a la mesa que compartiría con Scorpius. Ambos se miraron, serios. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

* * *

N/A: Poco menciono, creo yo, lo mucho que adoro a las chicas Ravenclaw 3


	7. Chapter 7

La primera semana se pasó rápidamente. Albus y Rose estaban prácticamente en todas las asignaturas juntos y también compartían algunas con Molly, quien no para de quejarse por haber empezado a trabajar en la biblioteca.

\- Es un asco, nunca hay nadie interesante, los libros pesan mucho y no tengo tiempo ni para hacerme las uñas.

La chica se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras Albus contestaba sus comentarios con ironía. Su prima era una quejica, a él también le gustaría no estar castigado, pero no se lamentaba todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera Rose, quien ya había comenzado las horribles clases de Adivinación, y se pasaba el tiempo restante patrullando e ideando nuevas tácticas de quidditch, se quejaba tanto. Se acercaban las pruebas y tenía que tenerlo todo preparado para entonces, cosa que la estresaba bastante. Por suerte, Will y Lorcan la ayudaban en todo lo que podían y le cambiaban la guardia los días que la veían demasiado cansada. Lizzy y las demás comenzaron a temer que la falta de sueño acabara con ella antes de terminar el primer mes. Y, para colmo, tenía a Scorpius prácticamente en todas sus clases. Únicamente se libraba de él en Adivinación y Runas. Aunque lo peor, sin lugar a dudas, era la clase de Pociones. Era difícil preparar algo que saliera bien sin dirigirse la palabra o no parar de discutir. Para ellos no existía el punto intermedio y la Ravenclaw temía que aquello acabara afectando a sus notas.

El segundo sábado decidió que estaba demasiado estresada llevando solo semana y media allí y que se había ganado un merecido descanso. Así que cogió su escoba, llamó a Martha y las dos se fueron al campo de quidditch a volar un rato.

\- ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que llegamos! – Exclamó la morena, haciendo una pirueta en el aire. – Estoy deseando que empiecen los entrenamientos y los partidos, necesito tomar más el aire.

\- Este año ganaremos, ya verás. – Rose dejó que su escoba cayera en picado unos metros para luego levantar el vuelo de nuevo rápidamente. – Tengo muchísimas ideas.

\- A sus órdenes, capitana. – Respondió ella, haciendo un saludo militar y riendo. Martha era también cazadora y todos decían que cuando Rose y ella tenían un día bueno eran prácticamente imparables. – Espero que encontremos un buen buscador.

\- Yo también. – La pelirroja suspiró. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Si no encontraban a alguien rápido y ágil, no tendrían nada que hacer. – James y Albus son buenísimos.

\- Les viene de familia, su padre fue el buscador más joven de la historia de Gryffindor y su madre es, bueno, Ginny Weasley.

\- Yo les suelo llamar tito y tita, pero de acuerdo. – Rose sonrió. – Pero tienes razón, Lily también es muy buena.

\- Y Fred y Roxanne. – Martha suspiró. - ¡Y tu hermano! En serio, ¿hay alguien en el equipo de Gryffindor que no sea familia tuya?

\- Alguien habrá. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero este año tenemos que ganar, especialmente a Slytherin.

\- Pobre Albus, ¿no te da pena? – La otra chica enarcó una ceja. – Quieres ganarle a Malfoy como sea, ¿verdad?

\- Voy a suspender Pociones por su culpa, es lo mínimo, ¿no…?

\- Eh, alguien viene. – Martha la interrumpió y señaló dos figuras que se acercaban. - ¿Bajamos?

\- Sí, claro, supongo que con este buen día no somos las únicas que queremos practicar un poco.

Ambas descendieron y esperaron a que las dos misteriosas personas entraran al campo. No pudieron evitar mirarse la una a la otra al reconocerlos. Eran James y Lizzy.

\- ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! – Exclamó el chico al verlas, con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Las cazadoras de Ravenclaw estaban entrenando?

\- Solo volamos un poco, James. – Respondió su prima, algo seca. Aún no le había perdonado que les contara a sus amigas lo de Malfoy. - ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

\- Lizzy quería que la ayudara a practicar, al parecer quiere presentarse a las pruebas para vuestro equipo.

\- ¿Qué? – La morena abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

\- Sí, mejor entrenar con nosotras que con la competencia. – Rose sonrió un poco al decir aquellas palabras.

\- Se suponía que era una sorpresa. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros. – Quiero ser la nueva buscadora.

\- Y por eso quiere que la entrene el mejor buscador de Hogwarts. – Añadió James, con su habitual falta de humildad.

\- No te engañes, ese es tu hermano. – Le interrumpió su compañera. – Pero contigo tengo más confianza.

\- Eres despreciable, Collins.

\- Tú solo calla y ayúdame, Potter.

\- ¿Os queda mucho para terminar? – Preguntó finalmente el chico, negando con la cabeza.

\- Ya nos marchamos, os dejamos el campo libre.

Rose y Martha recogieron sus escobas y salieron de allí, con ganas de darse una ducha y descansar un rato en el castillo antes de que llegara la hora de almorzar.

\- ¿Qué se traen estos dos entre manos? – Preguntó la morena, sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo creyendo que había más de lo que decían.

\- Dicen que son solo amigos. – Respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque ella también sospechaba que les ocultaban algo.

James y Lizzy se habían llevado bien desde el primer día de la chica en Hogwarts, cuando él la salvó de Peeves y la llevó hasta el Gran Comedor, justo en el momento en el que Neville pronunciaba su nombre. Desde entonces se habían convertido en grandes amigos, se lo contaban todo, solían ir juntos a las fiestas y siempre estaban el uno para el otro. Rose sabía que James había besado a Lizzy cuando ella estaba en cuarto, pero la chica no había vuelto a mencionar nada de aquello desde entonces. Ella estaba siempre demasiado ocupada eligiendo a los chicos inadecuados y a él le encantaba ir de flor en flor, sin sentar la cabeza. Lizzy le ayudaba a dejar a sus "novias" con delicadeza y él espantaba a los chicos con intenciones oscuras. Hacían un buen equipo, pero todos sabían que debía haber algo más.

* * *

Ambas chicas descansaban en la torre junto a Eliza y Caroline cuando un golpeteo en la ventana las sobresaltó. Rose fue la primera en levantarse y abrir el cristal para dejar que una preciosa lechuza blanca entrara volando. La conocía de sobra, era de su prima Victoria.

\- ¡Carta de Vic! – Exclamó. – Seguro que me escribe para contarme cómo le ha ido en Francia con Teddy.

\- ¿Han estado de vacaciones en Francia? – Eliza abrió mucho la boca.

\- En París. – Puntualizó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Qué envidia!

\- ¡Lo sé! – Rose sonrió y, tras darle una galletita a la lechuza, cogió la carta y dejo que el animal descansara. – Me ha dicho que este verano iremos las dos juntas.

\- Pero llévanos también a nosotras, ¿no? – Comentó Caroline, riendo. – Vic es una Ravenclaw más, a pesar de que se graduara hace tiempo.

Rose movió la cabeza ante su comentario y comenzó a leer la carta de su prima.

 _"_ _Hola Rose,_

 _¿Cómo te va todo? Espero que las primeras semanas no se te hayan hecho muy duras y que hayas podido convencer a tus padres para seguir en el equipo. ¿Tienes muchas clases con Malfoy? ¿Se ha enterado mucha gente de lo que pasó? ¡Necesito información urgentemente, primita!_

 _Yo volví de Francia hace unos días, siento no haberte podido escribir antes, pero es que todo ha sido un desastre en casa. Mi madre seguía queriendo castigarme, quería que fuera del trabajo a casa, ¡y que no viera a Teddy! Nos hemos peleado y, al final, me he mudado al apartamento de él. Ya sé que es una locura, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Cuando me pida perdón, volveré a casa. Mi padre está intentando calmarla, pero ya sabes que le cuesta aceptar que no lleva razón._

 _Teddy por su parte está encantado, tanto por el viaje como para tenerme aquí. Dice que debería quedarme aunque hiciera las paces con mi madre y que deberíamos viajar al extranjero todos los años. Cree que la próxima vez podríamos visitar Roma y, la verdad, me haría mucha ilusión._

 _París sigue igual de maravillosa que siempre, sigo pensando que el verano que viene deberíamos ir las dos juntas. Te mando una foto que Teddy y yo nos hicimos para ti, espero que la pongas en un lugar privilegiado en mi precioso ex-dormitorio._

 _Respóndeme de inmediato, tengo muchas ganas de saber qué tal va todo, puedes usar mi lechuza si quieras._

 _Con amor de tu prima favorita,_

 _Victoire."_

Miró dentro del sobre y sacó una foto en la que la pareja posaba delante de la torre Eiffel, saludando. Decidió que la pondría en su mesita de noche, junto a las fotos de los demás. Se excusó un momento y fue a por tinta y pergamino. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a su prima y no podía esperar más para hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius suspiró. Albus y él llevaban horas en la biblioteca y parecía que aquello iba para largo. Todo era culpa de la estúpida de Weasley, ¿por qué habían tenido que ponerlos juntos en Pociones? El profesor era un estúpido, a pesar de ser el jefe de su casa. Odiaba tener que trabajar con ella, nunca se habían soportado y desde lo que pasó en la fiesta… Cerró el libro bruscamente, provocando que el otro chico se sobresaltara y lo fulminara con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Estoy cansado, quiero irme a la sala común de una puñetera vez, Al.

\- Tú fuiste quien sugirió pasar todo el sábado estudiando. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Dijiste que tenías que hacer muchas cosas hoy y que, además, querías empezar a preparar las próximas clases de Pociones.

\- Ya, pero llevamos todo el día aquí y estoy agotado. – Se quejó el rubio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se revolvió un poco el pelo. Justo entonces pasaron dos chicas, un par de años más pequeñas que ellos, lo miraron y comenzaron a murmurar y reír. Scorpius se incorporó de golpe. Extendió el brazo, señalándolas, antes de volver a dirigirse a su mejor amigo. - ¡Y ahora esto! Todo el mundo comenta sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta de Zabini. Es una locura, ¿cómo pueden creer que entre nosotros hay algo?

\- Os estabais liando en un dormitorio. – Albus negó con la cabeza. – Es normal que la gente interprete eso de una manera concreta.

\- Estábamos borrachos, ambos lo hemos dicho. – Malfoy suspiró. – Espero que esto no llegue a oídos de mis padres, me matarían.

\- A mi prima han estado a punto de obligarla a dejar el equipo de quidditch.

\- Eso habría sido bueno para nosotros. – Murmuró el rubio.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo cerca de ella, mi hermano lo dijo y creí que lo mataría con la mirada.

\- Maldita Weasley.

\- Mi prima es muy simpática, nunca entenderé por qué no podéis llevaros bien.

\- Porque es una orgullosa que jamás aceptará que yo soy mejor que ella. – Contestó Scorpius, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

\- Yo creo que haríais muy buena pareja. – Albus comenzó a escribir de forma distraída después de ese comentario. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo habría tomado el otro chico.

\- ¿Cómo? – Malfoy bufó. – Pero si es una borde y una prepotente, además siempre va echa un desastre con ese pelo encrespado. ¿Y sus pecas? Tiene demasiadas y aparecen aquí y allá de forma esporádica, en serio, ¿por qué no puede tener si quiera unas pecas normales? No sé cómo puedes decir eso.

\- ¿Así que muchas pecas, eh? – Albus tuvo que contener una carcajada.

\- Sí. – Scorpius frunció el ceño, sin entender.

\- Pues para no tener ningún interés en ella, creo que te has fijado bastante bien.

\- Oh, cállate Potter.

Albus no pudo evitar reír, mientras Scorpius volvía a abrir el libro y continuaba con sus deberes, molesto por el comentario pero con una nueva duda. ¿Si tanto la despreciaba, por qué se había fijado tanto en sus pecas?

* * *

Lizzy y James pasaron casi dos horas volando, intentando que la chica mejorara sus reflejos con una serie de juegos y pruebas. Poco a poco, ella se fue soltando y la mejora era más que evidente.

\- ¡Muy buena esa, Collins! – Exclamó James, después de que le ganara una carrera. - ¿Has estado practicando este verano?

\- Puede que un poco, pero te recuerda que te conozco bien y que tú fuiste quien me enseñó a volar, así que sé cuáles son tus puntos flacos. – Lizzy acercó su escoba a la del chico y sonrió a pesar del cansancio. – Eres un buen maestro, Potter, pero no te lo tengas muy creído.

\- Solo soy el mejor capitán que Gryffindor haya tenido jamás. – Respondió él, acercándose un poco más a ella. Apoyó su mano en la escoba de la chica y sonrió. – Nos va a costar bastante ganaros este año.

\- No podéis ganar la copa dos años seguidos, James. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Sería muy injusto para todos y, antes de que lo digas, me da igual que sea tu último año.

\- Eres cruel conmigo, ¿qué te habré hecho yo para merecer un trato así? – El chico apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y se dejó caer unos metros, antes de comenzar a reír y volver a la misma altura, aunque un poco más cerca de la chica.

\- ¿Quieres la lista larga o la corta? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja.

\- Oh, Elizabeth, ¿de verdad anotas todo eso?

\- Llamarme Elizabeth es la número uno, por si te interesa saberlo. – Ella se mordió un poco el labio.

\- ¡Pero si es tu nombre! – Se quejó él. – Si no te gusta, díselo a tu madre. Ella fue quien te lo puso, no yo. Solo me limito a utilizarlo.

\- En ese caso debería llamarte todo el tiempo James Sirius.

\- Sabes que me encanta mi segundo nombre, no puedes utilizarlo en mi contra, pero es un poco largo, ¿no crees?

\- Eres imposible.

\- Pues igual que tú.

Se acercó más a ella y le apartó un mechón de la cara. Lizzy lo miró con una mezcla de reto y cariño pintada en los ojos y no pudo resistirse más. Unió sus labios lentamente, rogando porque la chica no decidiera separase. Ella se dejó besar y sonrió un poco. Llevaban sin hacer aquello desde mediados de verano y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, lo había echado de menos, pero antes de seguir tenía que saber una cosa.

\- ¿Y esa chica a la que estabas viendo?

\- Le dejé muy claro el primer día que no quería estar con ella. – Murmuró James, a escasos milímetros de ella. – ¿Y el chico que te invitó a Hogsmeade?

\- Ni que tuviera algo con él. – Contestó ella.

No la dejó seguir hablando ya que volvió a unir sus labios con fuerza. Siempre había existido esa conexión entre ambos, pero se negaban a reconocerlo, así que se conformaban con aquello, con encuentros fugaces a escondidas, con presiones por parte de ella para que dejara a las demás y amenazas por parte de él a cualquier chico que intentara sobrepasarse con ella. Ambos escondían aquello, sin saber muy bien la razón pero, en aquel momento, todo les daba igual, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en eso cuando estuvieran a solas, para dudar de todo y preguntarse por qué no podían comportarse como una pareja normal.

* * *

Cuando Molly por fin terminó su turno en la biblioteca era prácticamente la hora de cenar. Bajó los pasillos con paso rápido y se encontré con Lucy, Lily y Roxanne, quienes se dirigían hacia el comedor.

-¡Chicas! – Exclamó, sonriendo. Las tres se detuvieron y la esperaron. – Menos mal que os he encontrado, así no tendré que bajar sola. Llevo un día horrible.

\- Deja de quejarte de una vez, Molly. – Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco. – Papá y mamá llevan razón en parte, lo sabes.

\- Lucy, cuando seas mayor me comprenderás. – Se limitó a responder ella.

\- No nos has dicho qué hiciste tú en la fiesta, ahora que lo pienso. – Lily frunció un poco el ceño. – Sabemos lo de Rose y dónde estaban Vic y Dominique pero, ¿y tú?

\- ¿Yo? – Molly sonrió, sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquella pregunta. ¿Creían que había hecho lo mismo que Rose? ¿Que se había liado con un Slytherin y quería mantenerlo en secreto? Si se hubiera liado con alguien, no habría dudado en decirlo.

\- Sí. – Roxanne se unió a su prima. - ¿Tan mal ibas que ni siquiera te acuerdas?

\- No, solo estaba bailando, bebiendo, fumando, tonteando un poco con chicos y eso, vosotras sabéis, lo normal en ese tipo de fiestas. – Se excusó. – Mi padre es un exagerado, pero de todas formas, no quiero hablar de eso ya, está pasado de moda. Tengo nuevos planes, muy interesantes, ya os los contaré cuando sepa algo más. Además, la Fiesta de Navidad se acerca, debo empezar a pensar qué ponerme y con quién ir.

\- Quedan meses para eso, Molly. – Lucy negó con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando su hermana se comportaba así, ¿por qué no podía utilizar su cerebro para algo más? Solo pensaba en ropa, maquillaje y chicos, mientras que ella… Contuvo un suspiro. No era capaz de hablar con el chico que le gustaba sin tartamudear. – Deberías centrarte en estudiar ahora, me han dicho que sexto es un año complicado y estuviste a punto de suspender tus TIMOS.

\- Hablas igual que papá. – La mayor de las hermanas puso los ojos en blanco. – Venga hermanita, sé que en el fondo hay una chica divertida en ti. ¿Esto es por un chico que no te hace caso? Si me pidieras ayuda, yo podría ayudarte.

Las miradas de Lily y Roxanne se volvieron ahora hacia Lucy. ¿Había un chico del que no les había hablado? Esta enrojeció pero, afortunadamente, vio las puertas del Gran Comedor y pudo excusarse diciendo que se iba hacia su mesa.

\- Lo que yo os diga, todo esto es por un chico. – Molly comenzó a reír. – Anda chicas, vayamos con los demás, estoy hambrienta y agotada.

Las tres atravesaron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor donde Fred y James comentaban algo en voz baja mientras que, unas sillas más abajo, Hugo y sus amigos reían. Las dos pequeñas corrieron a sentarse junto a sus amigas; Molly tardó unos segundos en localizar el resto de chicas de su curso pero, en cuanto lo hizo, se acercó a ellas y se dejó caer en un asiento libre, soltando un suspiro.

\- Creíamos que ya no llegabas. – Dijo una, a modo de saludo.

\- Me explotan en esa biblioteca. – Respondió la chica, comenzando a servirse un plato de pollo y puré de patatas. – Es horrible y además todos los niños de primero aún no entienden el sistema y se pasan el día haciéndome preguntas estúpidas. Son de lo más molestos, ¿por qué no pueden apañárselas solos y dejarme tranquila?

\- Sigo creyendo que lo de Hogsmeade es peor, teníamos grandes planes.

\- Lo sé. – Molly miró a ambos lados de la mesa para cerciorarse de que no había peligro pero, aún así bajo la voz. – He estado pensando y creo que, quizás, podamos trasladas nuestras ideas a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Estás loca? – Otra de sus amigas palideció un poco. – Te expulsarían si algún profesor se enterara.

\- No soy tan descuidada, conozco bien este lugar, sé dónde podríamos celebrar esa fiesta, solo necesito que compréis todo el alcohol que podáis cuando vayáis al pueblo. – Molly sonrió. Sus amigas y ella llevaban todo el verano planeando ir a una gran fiesta en Hogsmeade que coincidiría con la primera salida de los alumnos del colegio.

\- ¿Y si no nos lo venden?

\- Apañáoslas como podáis, pero es algo esencial. – Molly siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.- Estoy deseando que llegue octubre para poder prepararlo todo, va a ser la mejor fiesta que jamás se haya celebrado en este lugar. Nada de salas comunes, una fiesta en condiciones para gente de todas las casas.

\- ¿Crees que los demás vendrán?

\- Tengo mis contactos, aunque desde luego no se puede enterar de esto ningún prefecto, incluidos mis primos, así que tened cuidado al comentarlo. Especialmente cuando Rose esté cerca, es una aburrida y no dudaría en delatarnos a McGonagall o algún profesor. – Amenazó a sus amigas. Puede que su prima hubiera salido a divertirse con ella el otro día e, incluso, se hubiera besado con Malfoy, pero no terminaba de fiarse. Las normas eran las normas y a la prefecta de Ravenclaw le encantaba que se cumplieran.

\- Sigo pensando que es una locura, escaparnos a Hogsmeade para ir a aquella fiesta me parecía bien pero esto no. – La chica volvió a quejarse. – Acabarás expulsada.

\- Bueno, piensa en positivo, al menos así mi padre descubrirá que sus tontos castigos no pueden acabar con Molly Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

Octubre llegó sin grandes cambios. Las clases en Hogwarts eran cada vez más intensa y los chicos intentaban seguirles el ritmo, aunque no siempre lo lograban. Por suerte, la llegada de este mes traía algo bueno: la vuelta del quidditch. Las pruebas del equipo de Ravenclaw se celebrarían el día 1 de octubre y Rose no podía estar más ansiosa. Aquella misma mañana, y tras conseguir que Lorcan le cambiara afortunadamente su turno de guardia aquella noche, se dirigió bien temprano al campo de quidditch para cambiarse y empezar a prepararlo todo. Poco rato después llegaron Martha, Will y otro chico más. Los demás puestos estaban vacantes.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Le preguntó su amiga, sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Ansiosa más bien! – Respondió la pelirroja. – Tengo ganas de empezar a entrenar, necesito volar más a menudo.

\- Yo también. – Añadió Wood. - ¿Se presenta mucha gente?

\- Según mi lista… - Rose se acercó a su bolsa y la cogió. – Cinco golpeadores, tres buscadores y dos cazadores. Necesitamos uno de cada.

\- El cazador tiene que ser alguien con quien nos podamos llevar bien, Rose. – Comentó Martha. – Y la buscadora tiene que ser Lizzy.

\- No podemos beneficiar a nadie. – Replicó esta. – Es nuestra amiga, pero tiene que demostrar lo que vale en el campo.

\- Pero si ha estado practicando con tu primo, seguro que es buenísima, James no la sabotearía nunca. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- No insistas, yo también quiero que esté en el equipo con nosotras, pero no voy a beneficiarla, seguro que los demás también han estado entrenando para conseguir el puesto, no sería justo por mi parte.

\- La eterna prefecta. – Will negó con la cabeza. – Al menos tendremos el mejor equipo de todo el colegio.

\- Anda, dejad de hablar y ayudadme a terminar de preparar esto. – Rose se había sonrojado un poco y, para disimular, bajó la cabeza y miró su reloj. – Ya casi es la hora, vamos.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en terminar aquello y cambiarse. Justo cuando Martha salía del vestuario, estaban entrando al estadio los aspirantes, entre ellos una nerviosa Lizzy. En las gradas había bastantes alumnos de Ravenclaw que querían saber quiénes serían los elegidos y, de incógnito y maldiciendo por no tener la capa de invisibilidad, James. Sabía que en cuanto su prima lo viera lo echaría – era lógico, él era de otro equipo, cualquiera lo haría – pero quería darle ánimos a la que él ya consideraba la nueva buscadora del equipo de las águilas.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – Exclamó, de repente, Rose. Todos los aspirantes guardaron silencio y tanto ella, como los demás se situaron en fila en frente de ellos. – Supongo que todos me conocéis ya, soy Rose Weasley, la nueva capitana del equipo. Necesitamos un cazador, un golpeador y, quizás lo más importante, un buscador.

\- Las pruebas serán sencillas, no os preocupéis, y los cazadores y golpeadores sabréis el resultado mañana o pasado. – Añadió Wood, sonriendo. – Empiezan los cazadores, ¿no?

\- Exactamente. – La pelirroja asintió. – Practicaréis algunos tiros, a ver si podéis derrotar a nuestro guardián. ¡A vuestras escobas!

Los dos aspirantes – un chico de cuarto y una chica de segundo - apenas tardaron unos segundos en elevarse, seguidos de William.

\- Os lanzaré la quaffle, tenéis que dar tres pases y después lanzar. – Explicó la chica.

Cuando ambos asintieron se la lanzó y las pruebas se dieron por comenzadas.

* * *

Después de la prueba de los cazadores – ambos muy buenos, aunque a Rose le pareció mejor el chico -, hicieron la suya los golpeadores – dos de ellos eran muy buenos, los demás no tanto, la decisión también sería complicada – y, finalmente, la de los buscadores. Soltaron la snicht y los tres aspirantes comenzaron a buscarla por todas partes. Lizzy dejó los nervios atrás nada más comenzara a volar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, James la había preparado para ese momento. Mientras los otros dos no paraban de dar vueltas, ella se paró unos instantes y se dedicó a observar el campo, tratando de encontrar cualquier destello sospechoso.

\- Vamos, Lizzy… - Murmuró James, desde su sitio, mientras buscaba también la pequeña pelota voladora.

Finalmente, vio algo, cerca del suelo y, sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia allí. Los otros dos al verla, también se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, pero ella fue más lista y cambió de rumbo, consciente de que la seguirían. Cuando estos viraron, aumentó la velocidad y ascendió un poco, estirando el brazo. Se levantó un poco de la escoba, ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo y, finalmente, logró atraparla. El estadio estalló en aplausos y gritos y la chica descendió al suelo y alzó su mano, triunfante.

\- ¡Elizabeth es la nueva buscadora de Ravenclaw! – Gritó entonces Rose, acercándose a ella corriendo. La abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Enhorabuena!

\- ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! – Martha se abalanzó sobre las dos, riendo.

\- Gracias chicas. – Respondió Lizzy cuando se separaron.

James saltó entonces al campo y corrió hacia ella. Sin previo aviso, la cogió y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

\- ¡James, suéltame! – Exclamó ella, riendo.

\- Sabía que lo lograrías, lo sabía. – Dijo, también riendo. – Soy el mejor profesor del mundo, McGonagall debería contratarme.

\- No seas creído. – Respondió la chica cuando por fin él la dejó en el suelo. – Pero gracias por todo. Supongo que nos veremos en el campo, Potter.

\- Lástima que no vayas a poder quitarme la snitch, Collins.

\- ¡James! – La voz de su prima lo sobresaltó. La pelirroja se acercó hacia ambos chicos hecha una furia. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a animar a Lizzy. – Respondió él, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo mientras la chica se alejaba un poco de allí. – Quería ver cómo derrotaba a los otros aspirantes.

\- Esto era un evento privado, solo para gente de Ravenclaw. – Replicó ella. - ¿Cómo has entrado?

\- He aprovechado cuando nadie miraba pero, en serio Rose, ¿no me has visto? He estado aquí todo el tiempo, para ser capitana eres bastante despistada.

\- Como se te ocurra utilizar algo de lo que has visto hoy… - Comenzó la chica a amenazarle.

\- Han sido solo unas pruebas, ¿quién puede sacar algo de provecho aquí? – James sonrió. – Además, yo juego limpio, no soy un Slytherin.

\- Más te vale. – Su prima lo fulminó con la mirada, pero poco a poco se relajó. Sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, que solo quería animar a Lizzy. Aprovechando que esta estaba hablando con un par de chicos de la casa, decidió preguntarle. - ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos, James?

\- Somos buenos amigos.

\- No soy estúpida.

\- Solo somos amigos, Rose. – Su primo se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a ella. - ¿No la ves? Está tonteando con esos de allí y yo corté hace poco con otra chica. ¿De verdad crees que podría haber algo entre nosotros?

\- De hecho, pienso que lo hay. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – Tarde o temprano tendréis que admitirlo y eso día te diré que ya te lo dije.

\- Espera sentada. – Murmuró él, todavía mirando a Lizzy. La vio sonreír y tocarse el pelo mientras hablaba con esos dos chicos y sintió una punzada de rabia. Seguro que no eran de fiar y que la tratarían mal, tenía que decirles algo. No podía dejar que le hicieron daño. Suspiró y se giró hacia su prima de nuevo. – Si me disculpas.

\- Ya nos veremos. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró sus notas, consciente de que le tocaba tomar una decisión y de que había prometido tenerlo todo listo pronto. Quería comenzar a entrenarse cuanto antes y así poder olvidarse un poco de las horribles clases de Adivinación que tan mal se le daban y de su desastroso compañero de Pociones. Justo entonces, notó una mano sobre su hombro y se volvió, algo sobresaltada. Lorcan se encontraba ante ella, con una gran sonrisa. Se relajó al verlo, pero aún así, no pudo evitar exclamar y reprenderlo un poco. - ¡Qué susto me has dado! No puedes acercarte así a alguien, podría haberte lanzado un conjuro o pegado un puñetazo.

\- Solo venía a felicitarte, lo ha hecho usted muy bien, señora capitana. – Respondió el chico.

\- Ay, gracias, estaba un poco nerviosa al principio pero todos lo han hecho genial y me alegra que no haya habido ningún accidente. – Rose sonrió. – Y gracias también por cambiarme el turno de esta noche, estoy agotada.

\- Está bien, tranquila, además así charlo un rato con Albus. – Lorcan se encogió un poco de hombros. Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes y el chico decidió romperlo con un ligero carraspeo. – ¿Qué haces el sábado que viene?

\- Todos vais a Hogsmeade, así que me quedaré aquí y estudiaré, ¿por qué?

\- Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado. – El chico se sonrojó un poco y Rose enarcó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien. – Iba a decirte que si querías ir conmigo, pero como no puedes ir, bueno, quizás querrías quedar conmigo esa noche.

\- ¿Quedar? – Las mejillas de Rose comenzaron a arder. ¿Lorcan le estaba pidiendo una cita o algo así?

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, podríamos pasear un poco después de cenar, hablar, lo que sea. – Él tartamudeó y también se sonrojó. – Si tienes guardia, quizás podamos cambiarla, soy el Delegado, estoy seguro de que me harán caso.

\- Hablaré con el resto de prefectos de la casa, estoy segura de que alguno me la cambiara. – Respondió finalmente ella, tras meditarlo unos instantes.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Sí.

* * *

Harry Potter entró a su casa y dejó su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor. Estaba agotado, llevaba semanas trabajando sin parar, en el departamento estaban todos como locos, pero lo peor era que no habían conseguido nada. Entró al comedor, donde Ginny estaba sentada leyendo.

\- Hola cariño. – Dijo, al verlo entrar. Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

\- Mal, seguimos sin encontrar a esos dos mortífagos. – Su marido suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, que dejó su libro sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente.

\- Tranquilo, los encontraréis. – Respondió. – Además, los niños están seguros en Hogwarts, no les va a pasar nada.

\- No sería la primera vez que consiguen entrar. – Replicó él. – Rabastan Lestrange es muy peligroso y Travers también, asesinó a toda la familia McKinnon te recuerdo.

\- No pueden haber desaparecido… - El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció un poco. Sabía que a esa gente no tenía ningún principio moral.

\- Lo sé, pero no damos con ellos. – Harry rodeó los hombros de su esposa con su brazo. – Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, si vinieran a por mí…

\- No lo pienses si quiera, Harry. – Ginny suspiró. – Todo eso ya pertenece al pasado, nadie va a venir a por ti.

\- Pero si lo hicieran, quiero que te marches rápidamente, no quiero que te pase nada. – Replicó él. – Después de eso, avisa a tu hermano y Hermione y huid los tres, probablemente también intentarán ir a por ellos.

\- Oh, Harry…

\- ¿Quieres cenar comida china? – La interrumpió, decidiendo que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

\- Como quieras. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Su marido se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella no tardó demasiado en incorporarse y seguirlo, decidida a pensar mejor en otras cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

El sábado fue un día bastante aburrido para la mayor parte de primos Weasley-Potter. Todos sus amigos habían ido a Hogsmeade y estaban prácticamente solos en el castillo. Albus y Rose pasaron el día juntos en la biblioteca, estudiando, mientras Molly trabajaba allí y terminaba de planear la fiesta de aquella noche.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste cogerme Adivinación? – Rose suspiró y apartó el libro. En la biblioteca solo estaban ellos dos, así que no le importó hablar. Su primo levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba escribiendo y frunció el ceño.

\- Te dije que era un rollo. – Replicó. – No te quejes ahora.

\- Es que nada de esto tiene sentido. – Se quejó ella. – Es imposible predecir nada usando estas tonterías.

\- Siempre puedes dejarla.

\- ¿Y quedarme sin equipo? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Ni hablar, Albus.

\- Pídele ayuda a alguien que se le dé bien. – Sugirió el pelinegro entonces. – Lizzy es muy buena, James dice que tiene un don.

\- No me va a quedar otra, no puedo suspender esto y Pociones.

\- ¿Tan segura estás de eso?

\- Es culpa de Malfoy, no nos sale nada bien, siempre quiere llevar la razón y no se da cuenta de sus errores. – Se quejó su prima.

\- Sois unos orgullosos ambos, seguro que tú también te equivocas a veces.

\- Imposible, sigo el libro al pie de la letra. – Rose se dejó caer un poco hacia delante. – Me podría haber tocado contigo, ojalá no hubiera llegado tarde. ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

\- Yo estaba con Scorpius, pero cuando el profesor dijo lo de parejas mixtas, Lizzy se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó si alguno quería ponerse con ella. – Albus se encogió de hombros. – Le dije que sí sin pensar, se lleva mejor conmigo que con Scorp y es una buena amiga de James, así que, no sé. Tampoco pensé que os fuera a ir tan mal.

\- Pues nos va. – La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Quizás si os sentarais a hablar la situación mejoraría. – Comentó él. – Tengo la sensación de que solo os gritáis u ignoráis.

\- Es que no quiero hablar con él. – Rose todavía recordaba lo que había pasado en el tren. – No quiero ser su amiga.

\- No es ser amigos, es aprobar una asignatura. – Puntualizó Albus.

\- Tendré que hace un examen brillante.

Albus suspiró. Su prima era tan orgullosa como Scorpius y jamás aclararían lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Iba a replicarle cuando vio llegar a Molly, cargada de libros. Al ver a sus primos, los dejó sobre su mesa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas libres, cansada.

\- Estoy harta de esto. – Se quejó.

\- Ya lo sabemos, Molly. – Replicó Rose, volviendo a su libro de adivinación. – Nos los has contado miles de veces.

\- Oye, Rose, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? – La chica le miró, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – Su prima ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al preguntar.

\- Que esta noche vas a salir con Lorcan Scamander. – Sonrió al decir esas palabras y ver la reacción de la otra chica. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y los demás pudieron ver que se había puesto completamente roja. – ¡Creo que eso es un sí!

\- La invitó el sábado pasado, después de las pruebas de quidditch. – Contestó Albus, sonriendo al ver la cara de Rose.

\- ¡Al!

\- Qué monos. – Molly rio. - ¿Qué te vas a poner?

\- Unos vaqueros y una camiseta. – Respondió su prima, encogiéndose de hombros. – No es una cita.

\- Sí que lo es. – Murmuró Albus.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, un chico no te invita a salir porque sí.

\- Escucha a la experta, Rose.

\- Oh, cállate, Albus. – Molly puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero sí, si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea, avísame. – Sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una idea para que su prima y el Delegado no descubrieran su fiesta. - ¿Por qué no salís a los jardines? Son muy románticos.

\- No podemos salir de noche. – Replicó. – Nosotros no incumplimos las normas, somos prefectos, hacemos que se respeten.

\- Por una vez no pasaría nada.

\- No sé lo que haremos, tampoco creo que Lorcan quiera estar fuera hasta después del toque de queda, podrían sancionarlo. – Rose suspiró y miró su reloj. – De todas formas, me voy ya. Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme antes de cenar.

\- Vale, Rose, ya nos contarás mañana. – Respondió Albus, enarcando una ceja.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada antes de recoger sus libros, levantarse y marcharse de la biblioteca. Molly también miró su reloj y sonrió. En cinco minutos terminaba, por fin, su turno y podría dedicarse a terminar los detalles de la fiesta.

\- Yo también me voy, Albus, tengo que colocar estos libros y mi turno está a punto de terminar.

\- Creo que yo también voy a dejar esto por hoy. – El chico miró el pergamino y suspiró. Todavía le quedaba bastante para terminarlo y tenía que entregarlo el lunes. Tendría que seguir esa noche y pasar todo el domingo estudiando. – O, al menos, por ahora.

\- Yo también tengo que terminarlo, si te sirve de consuelo.

La morena se encogió de hombros, cogió el montón de libros y se alejó de allí mientras su primo comenzaba a recoger las cosas.

* * *

Lucy, Lily y Roxanne habían pasado el día juntas, habían estado estudiando fuera, aprovechando que todavía hacía buen tiempo y después habían estado charlando y pasando el rato, tratando de matar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la cena y, después, la tan ansiada fiesta. Incluso Lucy tenía ganas, aunque sabía que lo que su hermana estaba haciendo era una locura. Si sus padres se enteraban, la matarían. Aún así, decidió que pasaría una gran noche.

\- Casi todos los Gryffindor van. – Dijo Lily. – James y Molly se han encargado de difundirlo entre alumnos de todos los cursos.

\- Es una suerte que no se hayan enterado los prefectos. – Añadió Roxanne.

\- Sí, a nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo. – Contó la Hufflepuff. – Menos mal que no se ha enterado ninguno, aunque me da pena que Rose y Albus no puedan venir.

\- Ya, pero bueno, son prefectos, no podíamos dejar que lo supieran. – Lily se encogió de hombros. Una parte de ella creía que era mejor que su hermano no estuviera allí, ya tenía bastante con James vigilándola, no los necesitaba a los dos. Especialmente desde que Jordan le había pedido ir juntos.

\- ¿Qué os vais a poner? – Preguntó Roxanne, tumbándose en la hierba. – Yo creo que un vestido, pero no lo sé, no sé como irá la gente.

\- Las chicas y yo llevaremos vestidos. – Contestó Lucy. – Tengo uno nuevo monísimo, seguro que os encanta.

\- Yo llevo una falda alta y una blusa sin tirantes. – Añadió Lily, sonriendo. No le había contado a nadie lo de Jordan, pero de repente tenía muchas ganas de que sus primas lo supieran. Se mordió el labio, ¿se lo decía?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Lil? – Lucy enarcó una ceja, consciente de que a su prima le pasaba algo y esta se sonrojó.

\- Tenéis que prometerme que no diréis nada porque es un secreto. – Murmuró. Roxanne se incorporó, curiosa por saber qué pasaba, y ambas asintieron. – Iré a la fiesta con Jordan, me preguntó el otro día si quería ir con él.

\- ¿Qué Jordan? - Preguntó Roxanne, con la boca abierta.

\- Jordan, Jordan. – Respondió la pelirroja, emocionada. – El amigo de Fred y James, el de último curso.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pero no digáis nada, no quiere que James lo sepa aún. – Dijo la chica. – Ya sabéis cómo es, piensa que como soy su hermanita pequeña debe protegerme de todos los chicos que se me acerquen.

\- Espero que no se enfade cuando os vea entrar juntos. – Murmuró Roxy. – Jordan es guapísimo y muy simpático, qué envidia me das, tía. Mi hermano siempre dice que es un gran bromista, como él, y que además es inteligente. Es perfecto. – La chica suspiró. - Ojalá me hubiera pedido alguien como él una cita, pero iré sola con mis amigas.

\- Yo también. – Lucy también suspiró. Le habría encantado ir con cierto Ravenclaw, pero sabía que era imposible. Él ni siquiera iba a ir a la fiesta. – Tienes mucha suerte Lil.

\- No os preocupéis, en la fiesta habrá muchos chicos, solo tenéis que aprovechar. – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. – Si queréis que os presente a alguien solo tenéis que decírmelo.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú. – Roxanne arrugó un poco la nariz.

\- ¿Y qué tendrá eso que ver? – Lily sonrió. – Desde que cortaste con el idiota de Alfred estás siempre a la defensiva, no dejas que ningún chico se te acerque.

\- Es solo que espero a que me lo pida el chico adecuado. – Replicó su prima, sonrojándose. – Pero si no lo hace, esta noche le pediré bailar. Ya veréis.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Exclamó Lily, satisfecha. Después desvió su mirada hacia la más pequeña de las tres. - ¿Y tú que, Lu? ¿Ningún chico te llama especialmente la atención?

\- Bueno, hay uno pero… - Se sonrojó. – es que él no viene a la fiesta.

\- ¿Un prefecto? – La pelirroja agarró a su prima del brazo, emocionada. Lucy nunca hablaba de chicos, tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad. - ¡Cuéntanos!

\- No os voy a decir quién es.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se quejó Roxy.

\- Porque sois unas bocazas. – Lucy comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza. – Ya lo sabréis, todo en su debido momento.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya, Lucy! – Lily tiró de su brazo y puso carita de pena.

\- Tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde y quiero ducharme antes de que los demás vuelvan de Hogsmeade y colapsen el baño. – Se limitó a responder esta, riendo. Consiguió soltarse del brazo de su prima y se puso de pie.

\- Dinos al menos de que casa es. – La pelirroja también se levantó. – Venga, Lu, no puedes dejarnos así.

\- Ravenclaw. – Respondió, negando con la cabeza. Os veré esta noche.

La morena salió corriendo dejando a sus primas boquiabiertas. Lily volvió a sentarse y frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Roxanne, quien se mordió un labio.

\- ¿Prefecto de Ravenclaw? – Murmuró la morena.

\- O quizás el Delegado. – Añadió Lily también en un susurro. - ¿Crees que el chico que le gusta es Lorcan?

\- Eso explicaría por qué tanto secretismo, ¿no? – Roxy suspiró. - ¿Crees que ha escuchado los rumores?

\- ¿Los de Rose y Lorcan?

\- ¿Cuáles si no, Lil? – Roxanne puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo sabe prácticamente todo el mundo. – La pelirroja arrugó la nariz. – De todas formas, no creo que eso salga bien.

\- ¿Por qué? A Lorcan parece gustarle.- Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero a Rose le gusta otro. – Lily sonrió.

\- ¿Scorpius?

\- La conoces tan bien como yo. Si no sintiera algo por él no se habrían besado, por mucho whisky de fuego que hubieran bebido.

\- Sí, Rose es una romántica, no es como Molly. – Añadió Roxanne.

\- Entonces, ¿le echamos una mano a Lucy con Lorcan?

\- Necesitará alguien que le ayude cuando Rose le rompa el corazón. – Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron. – Y entonces actuaremos.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos en Hogwarts se preparaban para aquella noche. Nadie quería perderse la fiesta de Molly Weasley. Rose también se preparaba, aunque para algo distinto. Cuando llegó al cuarto vio a Lizzy, que acababa de llegar de Hogsmeade, probándose un vestido y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Le preguntó, extrañada.

\- Con… con James. – Murmuró la otra. Era la única de sus amigas que había decidido ir a la fiesta, todas consideraban injusto que no hubieran invitado a Rose, pero James había insistido mucho y ella no había sido capaz de decirle que no. Siempre iban juntos a las fiestas, era su tradición y no podía fallarle.

\- ¿Tienes una especie de cita o algo con mi primo? – Rose comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro sucedía.

\- No, hemos quedado solo para charlar un rato y eso, ya sabes, somos buenos amigos, nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos. – Lizzy sonrió, tratando de parecer convincente. – Pero la que tiene una cita esta noche eres tú, ¿tienes ganas de ver a Lorcan?

\- No es una cita, no seáis pesados. – Rose se sonrojó.

\- Lo que tu digas, Rose. – Su amiga sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo. – Vas muy guapa, me gusta esa blusa.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró la pelirroja. Puede que no fuera una cita pero aún así había decidido ponerse un pantalón blanco y una blusa de manga larga negra. – Me pondré la túnica encima para bajar a cenar, no quiero mancharme. – Enarcó una ceja. - ¿Tú vas a bajar a cenar con el vestido?

\- ¿Cómo voy a bajar así? – Replicó la morena, abriendo mucho los ojos. Si todos bajaran arreglados, sería demasiado evidente. – He quedado después de la cena, comeré rápido, subiré y me cambiaré.

\- Bajamos ya, si quieres. – Rose miró su reloj. Quedaba poco para que sirvieran la cena. - ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos mientras me maquillo un poco?

\- Tengo que volver a ponerme el uniforme, así que sin problema. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

\- En seguida estoy.

La pelirroja sonrió antes de coger su neceser y situarse frente al espejo, dispuesta a terminar de arreglarse para aquella noche.

* * *

El disimulo no era el fuerte de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Muchos bajaron a cenar demasiado arreglados y Molly temió por un momento que los profesores o la directora se dieran cuenta de lo que habían planeado pero, o bien no sospecharon de sus alumnos, o bien prefirieron hacerse los tontos. Cuando la chica terminó de cenar, subió a la sala común de Gryffindor, se cambió y se dirigió rápidamente a la Sala de los Menesteres junto a sus amigas para terminar de prepararlo todo. Las chicas habían conseguido, con ayuda de varios chicos de séptimo, que les vendieran alcohol y lo llevaban escondido en mochilas. Recorrieron los pasillos rápidamente intentando llegar a la sala sin ser descubiertas – cosa que consiguieron de milagro- y, una vez allí, prepararon todo rápidamente. Por suerte la sala les dio todo lo que necesitaban: varias mesas, algo de decoración, incluso algunas sillas y sofás. Las chicas repartieron las bebidas y las copas por toda la sala, conscientes de que en seguida comenzarían a llegar los demás. No se equivocaban. Los primeros en llegar fueron James y Fred junto a varios chicos de su clase.

\- Pero bueno, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? – Preguntó el hijo de Harry Potter nada más entrar en la sala.

\- Al llegar. – Se limitó a contestar su prima. – No seas impaciente, seguro que están terminando de arreglarse.

\- Más vale que lleguen pronto. – Se quejó Fred, cruzándose de brazos.

Por suerte, en seguida escucharon unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió. Lizzy se detuvo y, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, se puso sus tacones. James no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Iba guapísima. Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Bueno, parece que al fin ha llegado alguien. – Comentó el chico.

\- Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero no hace falta que lo admitas delante de todos. – Respondió ella, acercándose a él.

\- Eres una creída, Elizabeth.

\- Oh, cállate Potter. – Replicó ella antes de morderse el labio. Le habría gustado sonar enfadada, pero no era capaz.

Los demás miraban aquella escena con diversión. Molly enarcó una ceja y Fred tuvo que contener una carcajada ¿Se creían que eran idiotas y no veían lo que pasaba entre ellos dos? ¿O acaso su primo y la Ravenclaw no se daba cuenta de lo sucedía?

\- Me alegra que hayas venido. – Dijo James finalmente.

\- No podía decir que no, te pusiste muy pesado. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero Martha, Eliza y Caroline no vendrán, no están de acuerdo con lo que le habéis hecho a Rose. Y, que conste, yo tampoco.

\- Oh, venga ya, no podíamos invitar a los prefectos. – Intervino Molly. Ambos chicos se giraron rápidamente hacia ella sorprendidos, como si por un momento se hubieran olvidado de que había más personas en la sala. – Además, a mi prima no le gustan las fiestas, mira como acabó en la última.

\- Molly deja ya el tema, Rose lo ha pasado bastante mal. – La defendió su amiga.

Justo cuando la otra chica iba a replicar, la puerta volvió a abrirse y un grupo grande de personas entró. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando, pusieron música y todos comenzaron a beber y bailar. Lucy y Roxanne no tardaron en llegar con sus amigas y un grupo de Gryffindors entre los que se encontraba Hugo. Poco después, entraron Lily y Jordan en la sala. La chica rogó porque su hermano no la viera y le montara una escena por salir con un chico tan mayor pero, por suerte para ella, este estaba bastante ocupado en ese momento.

* * *

\- Estás muy guapa. – Dijo Lorcan al verla llegar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Rose, sonrojándose. – Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

\- Vaya, gracias. – El chico sonrió y le tendió el brazo. Ella se apoyó en él y ambos abandonaron la sala. - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

\- Me da lo mismo. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Pensaba que tú lo habrías organizado todo ya.

\- Podríamos subir a la Torre de Astronomía. – Comentó el chico, algo nervioso. – Podríamos ver las estrellas desde allí, esta noche la luna está preciosa.

\- Me parece bien. – Contestó la chica. – Conozco un atajo, si quieres podemos ir por allí.

\- Como quieras, Rose.

Comenzó a guiarle a través de los corredores. Su idea no era exactamente un atajo como le había dicho, pero Rose sabía que si pasaban por el pasillo en el que estaba la Sala de los Menesteres no tardarían demasiado y, más importante, evitarían que los descubrieran. Rara vez los prefectos y profesores comprobaban aquel lugar, ella misma solía evitarlo, consciente de que casi nadie solía pasar por allí – exceptuando, quizás, a sus primos, que a menudo se reunían en aquella sala oculta, pero Rose prefería no inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos para no tener que quitarles puntos o castigarlos -.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy en Hogsmeade? – Preguntó Rose, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

\- Como siempre, he estado con algunos de clase tomando algo en Las tres escobas y después hemos paseado un rato aprovechando el buen tiempo. – Contestó Lorcan. No sabía qué decirle a la chica y se sentía un poco tonto. Ambos eran amigos desde pequeños, pero ahora no sabía cómo comportarse. Rose le gustaba desde hacía más de un año, había tardado mucho en reunir el valor necesario para pedirle una cita y ahora estaba quedando como un idiota. Necesitaba decir algo, demostrarle que le importaba de verdad. – Aunque todo habría sido mejor si hubieras podido venir.

\- Oh, vaya. – La chica notó cómo su cara se ponía del mismo color que su pelo. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Tanto le gustaba al chico? Se mordió el labio, preocupada, consciente de que no sentía lo mismo por él. Para ella Lorcan era solo un amigo.

\- ¿Y tú qué has estado haciendo?

\- He estado en la biblioteca con Albus. – Murmuró, aún sorprendida. – Tenemos mucho que hacer y estoy demasiado ocupada últimamente.

\- Es que tienes muchas responsabilidades, es increíble cómo logras soportarlo todo. – Él le sonrió. – Eres la chica más…

Lorcan se detuvo y dejó la frase a medias. Habría jurado que había alguien en el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Habría entrado alguien en la Sala de los Menesteres?

\- Me ha parecido ver a alguien, pero… deben ser imaginaciones mías.

\- Deja que vaya a echar un vistazo. – Se apresuró a decir. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era encontrarse con James o Fred.

\- No tienes por qué, yo soy el Delegado, es mi deber.

\- No olvides que yo también soy prefecta y que esta noche, precisamente, me tocaba hacer guardia así que deja que yo lo haga. – Esperaba haber sonado convincente.

Tras guardar silencio unos instantes el chico se encogió de hombros y la soltó. Rose avanzó rápidamente, rogando porque solo fueran imaginaciones de Lorcan, esperando no encontrarse con nadie de su familia. Pero se equivocaba completamente. La puerta de la sala estaba en la pared y, de hecho, abierta. Tuvo que contener la respiración al ver lo que sucedía dentro: alguien había organizado a una fiesta.

\- ¡Eh, no dejéis la puerta abierta si alguien nos pillan acabaré expulsada! – Exclamó una voz que la pelirroja conocía muy bien. Molly se acercó a la puerta y se quedó petrificada al verla, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Rose…

\- ¿Va todo bien? – Lorcan comenzó a avanzar hacia la chica, que se giró hacia él, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Pero cómo se le había ocurrido aquello a Molly? ¡Si Lorcan la descubría nada la salvaría! Seguro que se lo contaba a la directora y la expulsarían como ella misma había dicho. Tenía que pensar, él cada vez estaba más cerca y la puerta de la sala no se desvanecía. Su prima seguía en la puerta, aterrada. - ¿Rose?

Y, entonces, no lo pensó. Corrió hacia él, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Él al principio se sorprendió pero, en seguida, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la correspondió. Llevaba mucho esperando aquello, sin embargo para la chica fue un beso raro. No sentía nada, no se parecía a lo que había sentido cuando había besado a Malfoy en aquella fiesta y no lo comprendía. Al otro chico tampoco lo quería, ¿por qué sus besos eran tan distintos? Alargó el beso para que Molly pudiera ganar tiempo y, por ese mismo motivo, se separó de él lentamente. Lorcan la sostenía de la cintura y sonreía; Rose bajó la mirada, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, consciente de que debía haber hecho otra cosa, pero nada mejor se le había ocurrido.

\- Vaya… - Murmuró él. – Esto ha estado bien.

\- Yo… lo siento, Lorcan, tengo que irme.

La pelirroja se separó de él que arrugó la frente, sin comprender qué acababa de pasar, y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¡Rose, espera!

El hijo de los Scamander salió corriendo detrás de la chica pero ella aceleró el paso. Tenía que encontrar algún lugar en el que esconderse, no quería ver al chico, no quería enfrentarse a su mirada, no quería decirle la verdad ni romperle el corazón. Escuchaba cómo la llamaba, pero no giró la cabeza ni una sola vez. Necesitaba un plan ya. Y entonces se dio cuenta de en qué pasillo estaba y de dónde podía esconderse. Estaba segura de que Lorcan nunca la buscaría ahí, no la creería capaz de pasar. Aceleró el paso y giró. Sabía la contraseña, escuchó a Albus decirla un día, así que, cuando llegó a la puerta del baño de prefectos, pronunció las palabras y la puerta se abrió. Entró en cuanto pudo y cerró en seguida. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando la entrada, aliviada. Nadie la buscaría allí, estaba a salvo. Suspiró. Tendría que esperar allí bastante tiempo, no quería cruzarse con Lorcan al volver a la Sala Común, pero cuando se giró tuvo que contener un grito. Detrás de ella, mirándola atónito, estaba Scorpius Malfoy tapado únicamente con una toalla.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy buscaba a James entre la multitud. Lo había perdido hacía ya bastante rato y estaba muy aburrida. ¿Para qué le pedía que viniera si luego la dejaba sola? ¿Y si estaba con otra chica? Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero una voz le recordó que entre los dos no había nada y que ambos podían irse con quien quisieran. Ella misma había pasado el día en Hogsmeade con otro chico. Aun así, no podía evitar buscarlo, tenía ganas de verlo, de charlar y bailar con él, así que cuando vio a Molly a lo lejos no dudó ni un segundo y aceleró el paso. Seguro que ella le había visto. La Weasley estaba pálida, todavía no se había recuperado del susto pero, por suerte, Rose no la había delatado y ella había logrado cerrar la puerta antes de que Lorcan se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Molly! – Se giró al escuchar cómo la llamaban y enarcó una ceja al ver a Lizzy.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Has visto a James? – Preguntó sin más.

\- Sí, lo acabo de ver hablando con una chica, creo que es de Hufflepuff pero no estoy muy segura. – Contestó la joven. – Estaban cerca de la entrada.

\- Oh, vale, gracias. – Lizzy fingió una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Lo buscabas para algo concreto? – Se interesó por saber Molly. – Quizás no deberías interrumpirle, se le veía bastante… ocupado.

\- Solo quería decirle que me iba. – Mintió la Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí, sin mis amigas esto no es muy divertido que digamos. – Contestó ella de forma mordaz. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de por qué Molly actuaba de aquella manera. – Si me disculpas.

La chica se giró y se dirigió hacia donde la otra le había dicho. No tardó en ver a James apoyado en una pared y charlando con una chica uno o dos años más pequeña que ella, bajita y pelirroja. Se mordió la lengua, pero continuó avanzando. Tenía que ser una pelirroja, qué típico. El chico la vio antes de que llegara y le dedicó una media sonrisa a la que ella no respondió. La chica que hablaba con él frunció el ceño, consciente de que algo había hecho que la actitud de Potter cambiara y se giró para encontrarse con Lizzy.

\- ¡Llevo más de media hora buscándote, Jamie! – Exclamó la chica entonces, fingiendo normalidad.

\- Oh, perdona, Lizzy, me he entretenido un poco… - El chico se sonrojó. Le daba mucha vergüenza que lo llamaran así y ella lo sabía.

\- Ya veo. – Miró de arriba abajo a la chica y puso los ojos en blanco. – No quería interrumpir nada, pero creo que voy a marcharme, me aburro mucho.

\- No te puedes ir tan pronto. – Protestó James.

\- Es que si mi acompañante me deja tirada por otras cosas… - La Hufflepuff se removió un poco incómoda, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Sabía que James no tenía novia y que esa chica era solo su amiga. Siempre había habido rumores sobre ellos, pero los negaban una y otra vez así que no comprendía por qué se comportaban así.

\- Pero no son cosas importantes. – Dijo. Notó cómo la pelirroja lo fulminaba con la mirada antes de girarse y, sin despedirse siquiera marcharse. Maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Qué educada! – La voz de Lizzy estaba cargada de ironía.

\- ¿Haces esto porque la semana pasada te interrumpí mientras tonteabas con aquel chico después de las pruebas de quidditch? – James tenía la frente arrugada y parecía enfadado, pero la chica le aguantaba la mirada. Era una de las únicas personas a las que el joven no era capaz de intimidar.

\- Entre otras cosas. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Si no querías pasar la noche conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho, ahora podría estar durmiendo.

\- Hay más gente en la fiesta aparte de mí.

\- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay casi nadie de Ravenclaw: no están las chicas, ni Will, ni el resto de chicos de sexto. La única que ha venido he sido yo y lo he hecho por ti, pero quizás no debería haberlo hecho.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que James se atrevió a apoyar una de sus manos en los brazos de la chica y esta negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? – Murmuró. Lizzy tuvo que acercarse bastante a él para poder escuchar sus palabras. – Te perdí de vista, ella se me acercó y comenzamos a hablar, no quería dejarte sola ni que te aburrieras.

\- No me apetece seguir aquí de todas formas. – Susurró la chica, bajando la mirada.

\- A mí tampoco, pero no quiero volver a la Sala Común. – James se acercó aún más a ella y murmuró en su oído. - ¿Y si vamos a un lugar más íntimo?

\- Eres incorregible. – Respondió ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. – Tienes suerte de que yo también lo sea.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Anda, salgamos de aquí de una vez y hagamos algo interesante. – Contestó Lizzy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos estaban a punto de abandonar la sala cuando James se detuvo, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de ver. ¿Ese que bailaba tan pegado a su hermanita pequeña era Jordan?

\- Maldito cab…

\- ¡James Sirius Potter! – Se giró hacia la Ravenclaw, que le miraba enfadado. – Deja a tu hermana tranquila.

\- ¡Pero Lizzy, Jordan es de mi edad y ella es mucho más pequeña! – Se quejó él. Sabía cómo era su amigo y no quería que nadie se aprovechase de la pequeña de la familia.

\- Lily es bastante responsable, sabe lo que hace, además, ¿recuerdas qué hacías tú a su edad? ¡Eras muchísimo peor! – Replicó ella. – Y, si no recuerdo mal, cuando yo estaba en cuarto no te parecía que fuera tan pequeña.

\- Era distinto, tú eres más… ella es menos… - La chica enarcó una ceja y él tragó saliva, sin saber cómo salir de aquel lío. Finalmente resopló y volvió a andar hacia la puerta, consciente de que no podía hacer nada más si no quería que la morena se pasara lo que quedaba de noche regañándole.

* * *

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! – Scorpius estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza y es que, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que Rose Weasley iba a entrar al baño de prefectos justo cuando él salía de la ducha?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – Replicó la chica, también roja. – No eres prefecto.

\- Y tú eres una chica. – Puntualizó él.

\- Pero yo tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí. – Arrugó la frente. - ¿Cómo diantres has conseguido la contraseña?

\- ¿Y tú? – Ambos se aguantaron la mirada unos instantes y el Slytherin supo su respuesta sin que la pelirroja tuviera que pronunciarla. – Albus.

\- ¿Tú también? – Rose enarcó una ceja.

\- Es un desastre. – El rubio negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Justo entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse y Rose palideció. ¿Lorcan había entrado a buscarla? Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la zona de duchas y se escondió detrás de una pared, mojándose los pantalones al dejarse caer y rogando porque Scorpius no la delatara. Este se había quedado estupefacto debido a la reacción de la chica. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo al ver la puerta abrirse? Vale que fuera un baño solo para chicos, pero aún así… Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse vio a Lorcan Scamander y, como si de un puzle se tratara, las piezas encajaron en su cabeza. Había escuchado los rumores, sabía que aquellos dos habían quedado esa noche. Rose estaba huyendo de él y, aunque no sabía por qué, sintió una punzada de rabia. ¿Le habría hecho algo? El chico lo miraba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Se supone que este baño solo pueden utilizarlo prefectos. – Dijo.

\- Lo siento, Scamander, me gusta disfrutar de un baño tranquilo de vez en cuando. – Replicó él con cierta chulería. No iba a acobardarse porque el otro joven fuera Delegado.

\- Tendré que quitarte puntos. – Lorcan sonrió. Malfoy no le caía bien, odiaba ese aire de superioridad que tenía y su chulería. – Veinte, para ser exactos.

\- Oh, qué miedo.

\- Y abandona este lugar de forma inmediata. – Le ordenó.

\- ¿Quieres que me pasee por el castillo desnudo? Porque si es así quizás deberías replantearte ciertas cosas.

\- Márchate en cuanto te vistas. – El Ravenclaw suspiró. Aquel chico era un insolente. – Por cierto, ¿no habrá entrado Rose aquí, verdad?

\- ¿Rose? ¿Te refieres a la insoportable de Weasley? – Elevó un poco el tono de voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo perfectamente.

\- Esa "insoportable" como tú la llamas, es prefecta de Ravenclaw y se merece un respeto.

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer ella aquí? – Scorpius ignoró sus palabras y siguió hablando. – Es un baño de chicos, por si no te has dado cuenta. ¿Te han nombrado Delegado y ni siquiera sabes diferenciar eso?

\- No sé para qué pregunto si quiera. – Lorcan se giró y abandonó el aseo rápidamente, mientras Malfoy contenía la risa.

\- ¡Adiós, Scamander!

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, se dirigió hacia donde la chica se había escondido. Ella le dedicó una extraña mirada que mezclaba la rabia con el agradecimiento. No sabía por qué había mentido por ella, pero se lo agradecía aunque, al mismo tiempo, le molestaban sus palabras. El rubio se dejó caer a su lado, empapando la toalla que llevaba.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? – Le preguntó.

\- No es asunto tuyo. – Replicó ella, cortante.

\- He tenido que mentir por ti, claro que lo es. ¿Acaso tu novio y tú os habéis peleado?

\- No estamos saliendo. – Contestó la Weasley, sonrojándose un poco. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, consciente de que la cara y el pelo de la chica siempre acababan del mismo color. - ¿Sabes lo de la fiesta que han organizado?

\- Claro, mi primo ha ido pero Molly no ha invitado a Albus así que me negué a ir. – Respondió él. - ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? Creí que los prefectos no sabíais nada.

\- Lorcan y yo hemos pasado por el pasillo, he visto lo que pasaba y él ha estado a punto de descubrirlo así que he tenido que besarlo para ganar tiempo. Podrían haber expulsado a mi prima. – Confesó la pelirroja lentamente, realmente avergonzada. – Sé que no ha estado bien, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor en ese momento y ahora no quiero enfrentarme a él porque no le quiero, no siento nada por él, somos solo amigos y tener que decírselo…

Dejó la frase a medias y se mordió el labio. Scorpius la miraba que los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña punzada en el estómago que había aparecido en cuanto la chica le había contado que había besado al idiota de Scamander.

\- Supongo que es un motivo válido Rose. – Murmuró entonces. Lentamente se atrevió a acercar su mano a su rostro y acariciarle la parte superior de la mejilla, llena de pecas.

\- ¿No crees que soy una persona horrible? – El corazón de la chica se había acelerado como aquella noche en la fiesta y se acercó un poco más a Malfoy.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Respondió él. - Tú no eres así, eres muy noble, aunque seas un desastre en Pociones.

\- Eso es más bien culpa tuya. – Ella sonrió. Cada vez estaban más cerca y desvió su mirada hacia los labios del chico. – Eres un orgulloso.

\- No tanto como tú.

La voz de Scorpius apenas fue un murmullo y Rose no necesitó nada más. Recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con fuerza. Una descarga de electricidad la recorrió de arriba abajo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido antes con Lorcan. El rubio enredó una mano en su pelo y la acercó más a él apoyando la otra en su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros desnudos. No querían separarse, era como si se necesitaran el uno al otro, como si el hambre se hubiera apoderado de ellos y la única manera de calmarla fuera esa. Apenas se alejaban unos milímetros para respirar y recuperar el aliento. Scorpius recorría cada centímetro de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su pecho. Habían perdido el control, sin saber por qué. Se suponía que se odiaban, que lo de la fiesta había sido un accidente provocado por el alcohol, pero al parecer eso no era del todo así. Estaban extasiados pero, justo entonces, la chica levantó una de sus manos y golpeó sin querer, el interruptor de la ducha que comenzó a funcionar. El agua fría los hizo gritar y separarse. Por fin parecieron darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Rose abrió mucho los ojos, avergonzada, mientras Scorpius bajaba la mirada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- Scorpius yo…

\- Tengo que irme.

Y así, sin más, el chico se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y, todavía liado en la toalla, salió al pasillo dejando a Rose sola. La chica suspiró, pero también se puso de pie. No sabía qué le había pasado: había besado a Malfoy – otra vez – y le había gustado. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, y decidió que lo mejor sería volver ya a la torre de Ravenclaw. Había sido una noche muy extraña.


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzy buscaba a James entre la multitud. Lo había perdido hacía ya bastante rato y estaba muy aburrida. ¿Para qué le pedía que viniera si luego la dejaba sola? ¿Y si estaba con otra chica? Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero una voz le recordó que entre los dos no había nada y que ambos podían irse con quien quisieran. Ella misma había pasado el día en Hogsmeade con otro chico. Aun así, no podía evitar buscarlo, tenía ganas de verlo, de charlar y bailar con él, así que cuando vio a Molly a lo lejos no dudó ni un segundo y aceleró el paso. Seguro que ella le había visto. La Weasley estaba pálida, todavía no se había recuperado del susto pero, por suerte, Rose no la había delatado y ella había logrado cerrar la puerta antes de que Lorcan se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Molly! – Se giró al escuchar cómo la llamaban y enarcó una ceja al ver a Lizzy.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Has visto a James? – Preguntó sin más.

\- Sí, lo acabo de ver hablando con una chica, creo que es de Hufflepuff pero no estoy muy segura. – Contestó la joven. – Estaban cerca de la entrada.

\- Oh, vale, gracias. – Lizzy fingió una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Lo buscabas para algo concreto? – Se interesó por saber Molly. – Quizás no deberías interrumpirle, se le veía bastante… ocupado.

\- Solo quería decirle que me iba. – Mintió la Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí, sin mis amigas esto no es muy divertido que digamos. – Contestó ella de forma mordaz. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de por qué Molly actuaba de aquella manera. – Si me disculpas.

La chica se giró y se dirigió hacia donde la otra le había dicho. No tardó en ver a James apoyado en una pared y charlando con una chica uno o dos años más pequeña que ella, bajita y pelirroja. Se mordió la lengua, pero continuó avanzando. Tenía que ser una pelirroja, qué típico. El chico la vio antes de que llegara y le dedicó una media sonrisa a la que ella no respondió. La chica que hablaba con él frunció el ceño, consciente de que algo había hecho que la actitud de Potter cambiara y se giró para encontrarse con Lizzy.

\- ¡Llevo más de media hora buscándote, Jamie! – Exclamó la chica entonces, fingiendo normalidad.

\- Oh, perdona, Lizzy, me he entretenido un poco… - El chico se sonrojó. Le daba mucha vergüenza que lo llamaran así y ella lo sabía.

\- Ya veo. – Miró de arriba abajo a la chica y puso los ojos en blanco. – No quería interrumpir nada, pero creo que voy a marcharme, me aburro mucho.

\- No te puedes ir tan pronto. – Protestó James.

\- Es que si mi acompañante me deja tirada por otras cosas… - La Hufflepuff se removió un poco incómoda, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Sabía que James no tenía novia y que esa chica era solo su amiga. Siempre había habido rumores sobre ellos, pero los negaban una y otra vez así que no comprendía por qué se comportaban así.

\- Pero no son cosas importantes. – Dijo. Notó cómo la pelirroja lo fulminaba con la mirada antes de girarse y, sin despedirse siquiera marcharse. Maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Qué educada! – La voz de Lizzy estaba cargada de ironía.

\- ¿Haces esto porque la semana pasada te interrumpí mientras tonteabas con aquel chico después de las pruebas de quidditch? – James tenía la frente arrugada y parecía enfadado, pero la chica le aguantaba la mirada. Era una de las únicas personas a las que el joven no era capaz de intimidar.

\- Entre otras cosas. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Si no querías pasar la noche conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho, ahora podría estar durmiendo.

\- Hay más gente en la fiesta aparte de mí.

\- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay casi nadie de Ravenclaw: no están las chicas, ni Will, ni el resto de chicos de sexto. La única que ha venido he sido yo y lo he hecho por ti, pero quizás no debería haberlo hecho.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que James se atrevió a apoyar una de sus manos en los brazos de la chica y esta negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? – Murmuró. Lizzy tuvo que acercarse bastante a él para poder escuchar sus palabras. – Te perdí de vista, ella se me acercó y comenzamos a hablar, no quería dejarte sola ni que te aburrieras.

\- No me apetece seguir aquí de todas formas. – Susurró la chica, bajando la mirada.

\- A mí tampoco, pero no quiero volver a la Sala Común. – James se acercó aún más a ella y murmuró en su oído. - ¿Y si vamos a un lugar más íntimo?

\- Eres incorregible. – Respondió ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. – Tienes suerte de que yo también lo sea.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Anda, salgamos de aquí de una vez y hagamos algo interesante. – Contestó Lizzy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos estaban a punto de abandonar la sala cuando James se detuvo, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de ver. ¿Ese que bailaba tan pegado a su hermanita pequeña era Jordan?

\- Maldito cab…

\- ¡James Sirius Potter! – Se giró hacia la Ravenclaw, que le miraba enfadado. – Deja a tu hermana tranquila.

\- ¡Pero Lizzy, Jordan es de mi edad y ella es mucho más pequeña! – Se quejó él. Sabía cómo era su amigo y no quería que nadie se aprovechase de la pequeña de la familia.

\- Lily es bastante responsable, sabe lo que hace, además, ¿recuerdas qué hacías tú a su edad? ¡Eras muchísimo peor! – Replicó ella. – Y, si no recuerdo mal, cuando yo estaba en cuarto no te parecía que fuera tan pequeña.

\- Era distinto, tú eres más… ella es menos… - La chica enarcó una ceja y él tragó saliva, sin saber cómo salir de aquel lío. Finalmente resopló y volvió a andar hacia la puerta, consciente de que no podía hacer nada más si no quería que la morena se pasara lo que quedaba de noche regañándole.

* * *

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! – Scorpius estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza y es que, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que Rose Weasley iba a entrar al baño de prefectos justo cuando él salía de la ducha?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – Replicó la chica, también roja. – No eres prefecto.

\- Y tú eres una chica. – Puntualizó él.

\- Pero yo tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí. – Arrugó la frente. - ¿Cómo diantres has conseguido la contraseña?

\- ¿Y tú? – Ambos se aguantaron la mirada unos instantes y el Slytherin supo su respuesta sin que la pelirroja tuviera que pronunciarla. – Albus.

\- ¿Tú también? – Rose enarcó una ceja.

\- Es un desastre. – El rubio negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Justo entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse y Rose palideció. ¿Lorcan había entrado a buscarla? Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la zona de duchas y se escondió detrás de una pared, mojándose los pantalones al dejarse caer y rogando porque Scorpius no la delatara. Este se había quedado estupefacto debido a la reacción de la chica. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo al ver la puerta abrirse? Vale que fuera un baño solo para chicos, pero aún así… Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse vio a Lorcan Scamander y, como si de un puzle se tratara, las piezas encajaron en su cabeza. Había escuchado los rumores, sabía que aquellos dos habían quedado esa noche. Rose estaba huyendo de él y, aunque no sabía por qué, sintió una punzada de rabia. ¿Le habría hecho algo? El chico lo miraba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Se supone que este baño solo pueden utilizarlo prefectos. – Dijo.

\- Lo siento, Scamander, me gusta disfrutar de un baño tranquilo de vez en cuando. – Replicó él con cierta chulería. No iba a acobardarse porque el otro joven fuera Delegado.

\- Tendré que quitarte puntos. – Lorcan sonrió. Malfoy no le caía bien, odiaba ese aire de superioridad que tenía y su chulería. – Veinte, para ser exactos.

\- Oh, qué miedo.

\- Y abandona este lugar de forma inmediata. – Le ordenó.

\- ¿Quieres que me pasee por el castillo desnudo? Porque si es así quizás deberías replantearte ciertas cosas.

\- Márchate en cuanto te vistas. – El Ravenclaw suspiró. Aquel chico era un insolente. – Por cierto, ¿no habrá entrado Rose aquí, verdad?

\- ¿Rose? ¿Te refieres a la insoportable de Weasley? – Elevó un poco el tono de voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo perfectamente.

\- Esa "insoportable" como tú la llamas, es prefecta de Ravenclaw y se merece un respeto.

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer ella aquí? – Scorpius ignoró sus palabras y siguió hablando. – Es un baño de chicos, por si no te has dado cuenta. ¿Te han nombrado Delegado y ni siquiera sabes diferenciar eso?

\- No sé para qué pregunto si quiera. – Lorcan se giró y abandonó el aseo rápidamente, mientras Malfoy contenía la risa.

\- ¡Adiós, Scamander!

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, se dirigió hacia donde la chica se había escondido. Ella le dedicó una extraña mirada que mezclaba la rabia con el agradecimiento. No sabía por qué había mentido por ella, pero se lo agradecía aunque, al mismo tiempo, le molestaban sus palabras. El rubio se dejó caer a su lado, empapando la toalla que llevaba.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? – Le preguntó.

\- No es asunto tuyo. – Replicó ella, cortante.

\- He tenido que mentir por ti, claro que lo es. ¿Acaso tu novio y tú os habéis peleado?

\- No estamos saliendo. – Contestó la Weasley, sonrojándose un poco. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, consciente de que la cara y el pelo de la chica siempre acababan del mismo color. - ¿Sabes lo de la fiesta que han organizado?

\- Claro, mi primo ha ido pero Molly no ha invitado a Albus así que me negué a ir. – Respondió él. - ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? Creí que los prefectos no sabíais nada.

\- Lorcan y yo hemos pasado por el pasillo, he visto lo que pasaba y él ha estado a punto de descubrirlo así que he tenido que besarlo para ganar tiempo. Podrían haber expulsado a mi prima. – Confesó la pelirroja lentamente, realmente avergonzada. – Sé que no ha estado bien, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor en ese momento y ahora no quiero enfrentarme a él porque no le quiero, no siento nada por él, somos solo amigos y tener que decírselo…

Dejó la frase a medias y se mordió el labio. Scorpius la miraba que los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña punzada en el estómago que había aparecido en cuanto la chica le había contado que había besado al idiota de Scamander.

\- Supongo que es un motivo válido Rose. – Murmuró entonces. Lentamente se atrevió a acercar su mano a su rostro y acariciarle la parte superior de la mejilla, llena de pecas.

\- ¿No crees que soy una persona horrible? – El corazón de la chica se había acelerado como aquella noche en la fiesta y se acercó un poco más a Malfoy.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Respondió él. - Tú no eres así, eres muy noble, aunque seas un desastre en Pociones.

\- Eso es más bien culpa tuya. – Ella sonrió. Cada vez estaban más cerca y desvió su mirada hacia los labios del chico. – Eres un orgulloso.

\- No tanto como tú.

La voz de Scorpius apenas fue un murmullo y Rose no necesitó nada más. Recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con fuerza. Una descarga de electricidad la recorrió de arriba abajo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido antes con Lorcan. El rubio enredó una mano en su pelo y la acercó más a él apoyando la otra en su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros desnudos. No querían separarse, era como si se necesitaran el uno al otro, como si el hambre se hubiera apoderado de ellos y la única manera de calmarla fuera esa. Apenas se alejaban unos milímetros para respirar y recuperar el aliento. Scorpius recorría cada centímetro de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su pecho. Habían perdido el control, sin saber por qué. Se suponía que se odiaban, que lo de la fiesta había sido un accidente provocado por el alcohol, pero al parecer eso no era del todo así. Estaban extasiados pero, justo entonces, la chica levantó una de sus manos y golpeó sin querer, el interruptor de la ducha que comenzó a funcionar. El agua fría los hizo gritar y separarse. Por fin parecieron darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Rose abrió mucho los ojos, avergonzada, mientras Scorpius bajaba la mirada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- Scorpius yo…

\- Tengo que irme.

Y así, sin más, el chico se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y, todavía liado en la toalla, salió al pasillo dejando a Rose sola. La chica suspiró, pero también se puso de pie. No sabía qué le había pasado: había besado a Malfoy – otra vez – y le había gustado. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, y decidió que lo mejor sería volver ya a la torre de Ravenclaw. Había sido una noche muy extraña.


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Rose abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y le dolían mucho el cuello y la espalda. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo: Lizzy y ella se habían quedado dormidas y, al final, habían pasado allí toda la noche.

\- Cuando vi vuestras camas vacías no imaginé precisamente encontraros aquí. – Martha sonrió y apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

\- Me duele todo. – Murmuró Lizzy desperezándose. – Es una larga historia.

\- Me imagino.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Rose, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

\- Las siete y media, hora de desayunar. – Contestó la otra chica.

\- Es domingo. – Dijo Lizzy, mirándola con la frente arrugada.

\- Tengo mucho que estudiar y, os recuerdo, tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde. – Puntualizó su amiga.

\- Mierda, se me había olvidado. – Se quejó la morena. Poco a poco se puso de pie.

\- Pues que no se te olvide, el partido contra Slytherin es la semana que viene y tenemos que estar a tope.

\- Lo sabemos, Martha. – Intervino la pelirroja. – Y tranquila, allí estaremos ambas. Soy la capitana, no puedo dejaros tirados en un entrenamiento.

\- Creo que voy a pasar del desayuno y voy a dormir toda la mañana. – Murmuró entonces Lizzy. – Si no, me caeré de la escaba.

\- Me apunto a eso. – Rose se levantó bostezando. – Te vemos en el almuerzo.

\- Hasta luego chicas, ya me contaréis qué os ha pasado. – Enarcó una ceja y las miró con picardía antes de irse.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y las dos Ravenclaw aprovecharon para entrar en la Sala Común. No querían volver a quedarse fuera. Atravesaron la sala y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus habitaciones, sin hablar. Lizzy llevaba los tacones en la mano y Rose tenía los ojos casi cerrados, completamente agotada.

\- Creo que voy a darme una ducha. – Comentó Lizzy. – Tengo los músculos agarrotados, espero que se me pase sino tendré que ir a que la señora Longbottom me da algo.

\- Yo me voy directamente a dormir, me ducharé cuando me despierte. – Respondió su amiga. - ¿Te llamo para comer si sigues dormida?

\- Por favor. – La morena sonrió. - ¿Te despierto si la que se queda dormida eres tú?

\- Lo dudo mucho, pero vale. – La pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, donde Carolina y Eliza todavía dormían. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó a los pies de su cama, se puso el pijama y se tumbó. Solo quería olvidar la desastrosa noche anterior.

* * *

Scorpius bajó al Gran Comedor a las ocho. Apenas había podido pegar ojo después de lo que había pasado: había vuelto a besar a Rose Weasley. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ¡si la chica ni siquiera le caía bien! Era una sabelotodo que se creía doña perfecta: que si capitana de quidditch, que si prefecta, que si futura Delegada… La detestaba pero, aún así, no era capaz de resistirse. Había algo en los ojos de la chica o en sus labios, no estaba muy seguro. Quizás fueran sus pecas. Suspiró y mordisqueó desganado su tostada. No había hablado con Albus – que ya dormía cuando él llegó a la Sala Común -, ni con Theo – que volvió a más de las cinco de la mañana, pero que no se dio cuenta de que su primo seguía despierto – y todavía no sabía si contarles lo que había pasado. Sabía que Potter se enteraría de todas formas, Rose y él se lo contaban todo y seguramente la chica quedaría con él para contárselo, pero estaba seguro de que su propio primo se lo tomaría a broma. Conocía demasiado bien a Nott y se pasaría el resto del curso riéndose de él por liarse otra vez con Weasley. Estaba terminando de beberse su café cuando Albus entró al comedor revolviéndose el pelo y frotándose los ojos. Se notaba que estaba muerto de sueño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Le preguntó Malfoy.

\- Tengo mucho que estudiar. – Dijo su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me gustaría terminar la redacción de Historia de la Magia antes del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Es antes de comer, no?

\- Sí. – Confirmó Albus. – Tenemos que entrenar mucho, ya sabes cómo es el equipo de Ravenclaw.

\- Albus, eres el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, conseguirás la snicht en seguida y ni tu prima, ni Roth tendrán tiempo de marcar los puntos suficientes para superarnos. – El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Lizzy es su nueva buscadora.

\- ¿Crees que Collins es mejor que tú?

\- Creo que mi hermano la ha entrenado bien. – Contestó el pelinegro. – No podemos confiarnos, Scorp.

\- Lo sé. – El chico suspiró y apuró el contenido de su taza. Si quería contarle a Albus lo que había pasado con Rose era el momento adecuado. Ahora o nunca. Carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar, visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Te acuerdas que anoche me fui al baño de prefectos?

\- Maldito el día que se me escapó la contraseña. – Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Pero sí, sigue.

\- Vale pues, ¿a que no sabes a quién me encontré allí?

\- ¿Cuántos puntos hemos perdido, Scorpius?

\- Veinte, pero esa no es la cuestión. – El rubio levantó un dedo, mandando callar a su amigo. – Justo cuando salía de la ducha entró tu prima Rose.

\- ¿Cómo? – Albus abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó un poco a su amigo, interesado. - ¿Qué hacía allí?

\- Huía de Lorcan pero eso seguro que te lo explica ella mejor que yo. – Apretó los labios antes de seguir. – El caso es que, no sé cómo pero… - Scorpius bajó el tono de voz. No quería que nadie más se enterase de aquello. – volvimos a besarnos.

\- ¿En serio? – El hijo de Harry Potter tuvo que contener una carcajada. Sabía que entre esos dos había algo, aunque no quisieran admitirlo. – Creía que ni siquiera os hablabais y que os odiabais a muerte.

\- No hablamos mucho precisamente. – El chico notó cómo se sonrojaba y su amigo comenzó a reír. - ¡Oh, venga ya! Ni se te ocurra ir diciéndolo por ahí.

\- No lo haré, no te preocupes. – Dijo Albus. – Y si Rose me lo cuenta, me haré el tonto.

\- Gracias. – Scorpius suspiró. – Me voy arriba, voy a intentar estudiar Pociones, tengo que hacer un examen genial como sea.

\- Ahora que Rose y tú os lleváis tan bien, quizás consigáis hacer algo.

\- ¡Albus Severus Potter! – Exclamó, haciendo que este volviera a estallar en carcajadas. – Es la última vez que te cuento algo.

El rubio se fue, enfadado mientras Albus se secaba las lágrimas y comenzaba a comer. Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando y el chico pudo ver a algunos de sus primos. Lucy cuchicheaba con sus amigas en la mesa de Hufflepuff, parecía que le estaban preguntando sobre algo y las mejillas de ella se iban coloreando cada vez más. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado, pero supuso que serían cosas personales y que, si era algo importante, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Estaba terminando cuando un torbellino moreno entró en la habitación. Se dirigió a la mesa de los tejones y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la altura de su hermana.

\- ¡Lucy Weasley! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? – Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Molly. - ¿En qué diantres estabas pensando?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Molly? – La pequeña se volvió y miró a su hermana con la frente arrugada.

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – Gritó esta, amenazándola con un dedo. – Lo vi todo, igual que prácticamente todos los del colegio.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Theo? – Albus a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su zumo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

\- Y encima te lo tomas a broma. Lucy, tienes solo 14 años, te prohíbo que sigas con esto. ¿No ves que él solo quiere aprovecharse de ti?

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hacías tú a mi edad o incluso antes?

\- Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. – Molly se sonrojó un poco. – Nott solo hace esto porque yo lo rechacé, no dejes que te engañe. No quiero que juegue con tus sentimientos.

\- Sé lo que me hago, tranquila. – Lucy se puso de pie aunque no había terminado de comer. Se le había quitado el hambre, pero debía reconocer que Theo tenía razón. – Si me disculpas, me marcho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Le escribiré a papá y mamá si hace falta! – La agarró del brazo y ambas forcejearon un poco.

\- ¿Con qué derecho harías eso? Todo el mundo aquí sabe lo que tú haces, si cuentas algo de esto, contaré el triple de cosas. – La amenazó.

\- No serás capaz.

\- No te la juegues, hermanita.

La Hufflepuff consiguió soltarse y se marchó de la sala ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Lucy siempre había sido la antítesis de su hermana: la estudiosa, la responsable, la callada. Nadie se esperaba aquello.

\- ¿Qué estáis mirando?

Todo el mundo apartó la mirada y Molly se dirigió con paso rápido a la mesa de Gryffindor. Albus se levantó entonces y decidió que, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado, se lo sonsacaría a Nott antes de la hora de comer.

* * *

\- Hola preciosa. – Jordan estaba esperando a Lily en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Habían quedado juntos para ir a desayunar.

\- Buenos días. – Respondió la chica, sonriendo. A pesar de lo poco que había dormido se alegraba de poder pasar la mañana con él. - ¿Bajamos ya?

\- Por supuesto.

Agarró la mano de la pelirroja y juntos comenzaron a recorrer el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Había sido una suerte que James no los hubiera visto la noche anterior porque, Lily estaba segura, si los hubiera descubierto les habría montado una escena. Pero no vieron al chico en toda la noche, aunque quizás alguien le hubiera contado lo que había pasado entre ellos. No es que estuvieran juntos, pero era evidente que algo había. Apenas hablaron hasta llegar al comedor. Se dirigieron hacia su mesa directamente y se sentaron los dos juntos, el uno enfrente del otro. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que James y Fred atravesaron la puerta de entrada, ambos visiblemente cansados. Lily se removió en su asiento al ver a su hermano, esperaba que no se enfadara mucho, era demasiado sobreprotector con ella. No tardó en llegar hasta donde ambos comían.

\- ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! – Exclamó, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jordan. Fred se puso a su otro lado. – Ya me han contado que anoche lo pasaste muy bien con mi hermana pequeña.

\- James, yo…

\- Como le toques un pelo de más o le hagas daño, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, con mis propias manos. – Dijo el chico. Lily no podía apartar la vista de él, algo alarmada, especialmente cuando se volvió hacia ella. – Y en cuanto a ti, que sepas que solo te libraste anoche porque Lizzy se habría enfadado si os interrumpía, pero después tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Una pequeña charla de hermano mayor superguay a hermanita pequeña indefensa. – El mayor de los Potter golpeó el hombro de Jordan de forma "amistosa". – Pero ahora Fred y yo nos vamos a desayunar.

Ambos se marcharon, aunque Fred a duras penas podía reprimir las carcajadas, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Lily. ¿Solo eso? Algo tramaban. Justo iba a advertir a Jordan para que tuviera cuidado cuando el chico escupió su café y, sin poder contenerlo, comenzó a vomitar.

-¡James! ¡Fred! – Gritó la pelirroja, furiosa, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Las pastillas vomitivas eran uno de sus grandes clásicos, algo que, según ellos, jamás pasaría de moda. – Os mato, yo os mato. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido? Os habéis pasado.

\- Eso le pasa por intentar pervertir a crías. – Dijo su hermano riendo.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue corriendo hacia Jordan. Un par de chicos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie y decidieron acompañarlo a la enfermería.

El día después de la fiesta comenzaba fuerte y aún no eran ni las nueve de la mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose y Lizzy se habrían perdido el almuerzo si Eliza no las hubiera despertado. Cuando la chica llegó de su ensayo con el coro, vio que ambas todavía dormían profundamente. No habían pasado la noche allí, pero si no se daban prisa no podrían comer así que, sintiéndose un poco culpable, las obligó a levantarse y vestirse. Las tres bajaron rápidamente al Gran Comedor, donde todo el mundo ya había comenzado a comer.

\- ¡Pensaba que no llegabais! – Exclamó Martha, señalándole un hueco a su lado.

\- Menos mal que Eliza se ha pasado por el dormitorio antes de comer. – Rose suspiró. – Si no, todavía estaríamos durmiendo.

\- Por suerte ya no me duele nada. – Comentó Lizzy, sirviéndose un poco de revuelto de verduras y un par de muslos de pollo en su plato.

\- Así podrás soportar el duro entrenamiento que he preparado. – Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que las otras dos componentes del equipo enarcaran una ceja, preocupadas y curiosas. – No os voy a decir nada, es una sorpresa, además, ¡hablemos de otra cosa!

\- De tu cita con Lorcan, por ejemplo. – Sugirió Caroline sonriendo con picardía. – ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

\- En el pasillo con Lizzy. – Contestó.

\- ¿Cómo? – Eliza dejó el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

\- No fuimos capaces de acertar la contraseña. – Se excusó la morena, sonrojándose ligeramente. – No nos quedo más remedio.

\- Me he perdido algo. – Caroline suspiró.

\- Sí, queremos una explicación. – Intervino Martha. – Quiero las dos historias, empezando por Rose.

\- Me enteré de lo de la fiesta y, para que Lorcan no la descubriera y pillaran a mi prima, lo besé. – Resumió la chica. – Después tuve que esconderme un rato en el baño de prefectos, hasta que estuve segura de que él se había ido, pero cuando llegué a la entrada de la Sala Común estaba tan nerviosa que no se me ocurría ninguna respuesta.

\- ¿Besaste a Lorcan Scamander? – Eliza abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Solo para distraerlo, no siento nada por él, ni quiero ser su nada. – La pelirroja suspiró. – No sé cómo voy a poder hablar con él otra vez, voy a morir de vergüenza.

\- Tranquila, Rose. – Intervino Lizzy. Ella ya sabía la historia y era consciente de que había más, pero si ella no lo había querido comentar… Sus motivos tendría. – Explícale que lo ves solo como un amigo, tendrá que aceptarlo.

\- Eso haré.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Tan mal acabaste anoche que tuviste que dormir en el pasillo? – Preguntó entonces Martha dedicándole a Lizzy una mirada pícara.

\- Serás… - La chica se tuvo que morder la lengua y sus amigas rieron. ¡Con lo que odiaba ella ser el centro de atención! Le habría encantado que se pasaran el almuerzo preguntándole a Rose, pero no pudo ser. – No, a ver, fui a la fiesta con James y allí estuvimos bailando y charlando. Cuando nos cansamos, salimos a pasear y después él se fue hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y yo hacia la nuestra pero, al igual que Rose, no di con la solución al acertijo y nos quedamos en la puerta.

Las otras tres chicas asintieron, convencidas, provocando el alivio de las dos. Ambas habían contado la verdad, pero habían omitido detalles bastante importantes. Detalles con nombre y apellido. Por suerte no pudieron preguntar más porque el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin entró corriendo al comedor, todavía con sus uniformes y las escobas en la mano. Rose se mordió el labio al ver a Scorpius, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Junto a él iba Albus, al que tenía que contárselo en seguida aunque, probablemente, el rubio ya se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, Nott llamó especialmente la atención de la pelirroja ya que, en lugar de irse con sus compañeros, se desvió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Las cinco lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se detuvo junto a Lucy. Se acercó a ella y, tras sonreírle, la besó.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Nott con mi prima pequeña? – Rose abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Buscó con la mirada al resto de sus primos que, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, lo fulminaban con la mirada. Albus negó con la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

\- Es verdad, no estabas aquí esta mañana. – Murmuró Caroline, colocándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. – Se ha peleado con Molly delante de todo el mundo, al parecer se liaron en la fiesta y parece que va bastante bien la cosa.

\- ¡Pero mi prima tiene solo 14 años!

\- Pues Lily tiene su misma edad y fue a la fiesta con Jordan. – Añadió Lizzy. – James casi lo mata allí mismo.

\- Esta mañana le ha puesto pastillas de vómito en el café. – Eliza tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. – Ha sido un espectáculo muy desagradable y Lily estaba muy enfadado con él y Fred.

Rose arrugó la frente. ¿Cómo había podido liarse todo tanto en una sola noche? Todo era culpa de Molly, si no hubiera organizado aquella fiesta, nada de aquello habría pasado. Tenía que hablar seriamente con ella, se había pasado de la raya, pero antes, tenía que ver a Al.

\- ¿Alguna tiene un trozo de pergamino que dejarme? – Preguntó.

\- Sí, toma. – Dijo Martha, dándole un poco. - ¿También quieres una pluma?

\- Por favor. – Rose cogió ambas cosas y garabateó un mensaje rápidamente. En cualquier otra ocasión habría ido ella misma a hablar con Albus, pero Malfoy estaba a su lado y no quería verlo. Miró los platos de sus amigas y vio que una ya había terminado. – Caro, ¿podrías llevarle esto a mi primo?

\- ¿A Al? – Preguntó esta, cogiendo el mensaje. La pelirroja asintió. – Claro.

\- Gracias, eres un cielo.

Caroline se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Muchos se quedaron mirándola, pero ella los ignoró y se fue directamente hacia el hijo mediano de Harry Potter.

\- Hola Albus. – Saludó.

\- Hola, Caroline. – Respondió él, sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú? – Contestó, sonrojándose un poco. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero, desde el año pasado, Albus le parecía muy mono.

\- Cansado del entrenamiento, pero todo sea por ganaros. – Él le guiñó el ojo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Albus le devolvió el gesto. Caroline era la chica más encantadora de Ravenclaw en su opinión.

\- Ya os gustaría, este año vamos a machacaros a todos. – La rubia arrugó un poco la nariz. – De todas formas, no quiero entretenerte. Tu prima me ha pedido que te de esto.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Albus, cogiendo la nota. – Dile que sí a lo que sea, no me hace falta leerla.

\- De acuerdo. – Caroline asintió. – Ya nos vemos, Al.

\- Hasta luego, Caro.

La rubia se marchó y él abrió la nota.

 _"_ _Te veo en cuanto acabes de comer en el árbol de siempre junto al lago. Extremadamente importante. No se lo digas a nadie._

 _Rose."_

* * *

Cuando Albus salió del castillo, su prima ya lo esperaba sentada leyendo el Profeta. La madre de Lizzy era una de las redactoras principales así que las chicas siempre tenían ejemplares gratis.

\- ¿Alguna vez descansas? – Preguntó, dejándose caer junto a ella sobre la hierba.

\- Sabes que sí. – Rose bajó el periódico, apoyándolo sobre las rodillas. – Como todo el mundo también necesito desconectar.

\- A veces parece que no. – Albus sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo os ha ido el entrenamiento? – Preguntó la pelirroja. Quería contarle a su primo lo que había pasado, pero no quería soltarlo directamente. Necesitaba hablar de otras cosas primero.

\- ¿Pretendes que le cuente eso a la capitana de Ravenclaw? – El chico enarcó una ceja.

\- Soy tu prima.

\- No puedo confraternizar con el enemigo. – Albus comenzó a reír y Rose le pegó en el hombro, fingiendo indignación. – Es como si yo te preguntara a ti.

\- No entrenamos hasta esta tarde. – Se limitó a responder ella. – Pero tienes razón, no pienso revelarte nada aunque, debo advertirte, vas a tener una dura competencia. Lizzy es muy buena.

\- Eso me dijo mi hermano el otro día. – Suspiró. – Decía que íbamos a ser los grandes perdedores de este año.

\- Sabes que lo hace solo para desmotivarte. – Rose apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico. – No te preocupes, estoy convencida de que será un buen partido y podéis quedar segundos en el torneo.

\- Gracias, supongo. – Albus puso los ojos en blanco y su prima comenzó a reír. Tras unos instantes, agitó la cabeza y se atrevió, por fin, a preguntar. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que Rose quería contarle. – Pero supongo que no me has llamado para intentar sonsacarme información. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Anoche me lié con Scorpius. – La pelirroja tomó aire y lo soltó sin más.

\- ¿Cómo? – El pelinegro se hizo el sorprendido y abrió mucho los ojos. – Pero yo creía que os odiabais.

La chica volvió a repetir la misma historia, aunque esta vez no se dejó ningún detalle. Lo enfadada que estaba con Molly, lo mal que se sintió después de besar a Lorcan, la propia indiscreción de Albus al darle la contraseña del baño de prefectos a Scorpius y como este último primero la había encubierto y, después, había salido corriendo, probablemente avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No sé qué hacer. – Rose suspiró. – Es como si no pudiera controlarme, no me gusta esta sensación.

\- Tenéis que hablar de una vez. – Respondió su primo. – No podéis seguir así, por vuestra propia salud mental. No creo que sea tan difícil.

\- ¿Y qué le digo?

\- ¿Qué tal:"Hola Scorpius creo que tenemos que decidir si nos odiamos o nos gustamos de una maldita vez antes de que Albus se vuelva loco"?

\- No te estamos volviendo loco. – La pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero no pudo contener una media sonrisa. - ¿Scorpius ya te lo había contado, verdad?

\- Que va. – Mintió el chico.

\- No me engañas, pero supongo que te ha dicho que no me lo digas, así que actuaré como si nada. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Pero de todas formas, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas, Al. Son solo míos.

\- Era una broma, tonta, no me molesta ayudaros. – Albus suspiró. – Pero deberíais hablar de verdad, ya no solo por Pociones, sino por todo lo demás.

\- Quizás después del partido, no puedo desconcentrarme ahora. – Respondió, arrancando trocitos de hierba del suelo de forma distraída. – Ni siquiera sé si… no importa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él mientras abrazaba a su prima, quien apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Crees que le importo?

\- Claro, ¿crees que si no sintiera algo por ti os habríais liado ya dos veces?

\- Es Scorpius, ya sabes cómo es con las chicas. – Protestó ella. – Le encanta ir de flor en flor.

\- Y nunca repite con nadie, excepto contigo. – Albus se mordió el labio. – Rose Weasley, ¿puede ser que estés un poco asustada?

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- Porque, quizás, estés empezando a sentir cosas por Scorpius… y él, cosas por ti.

* * *

Lizzy recorría los pasillos sola. Había subido al dormitorio a por algunas cosas y se dirigía rápidamente a la biblioteca. Quería terminar los deberes de Runas Antiguas antes del entrenamiento.

\- ¡Lizzy, espera!

Se detuvo al escuchar cómo la llamaba. Se giró y vio a Charlie, el chico con el que había ido a Hogsmeade, avanzado hacia ella.

\- Hola, Charlie. – Saludó, sonriendo. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quería hablar contigo, ayer se me olvidó una cosa. – Dijo, nervioso, mientras se revolvía su pelo castaño.

\- Dime.

Deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, la acercó a él y la besó, ante su sorpresa. Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos primero, aunque después los cerró y se dejó llevar. Cuando ambos se separaron, se sonrieron pero, justo detrás de ellos, la chica pudo ver a alguien que la miraba fijamente. James. El chico se dio la vuelta y recorrió los pasillos rápidamente, tratando de apartar de su mente lo que acababa de ver.

\- Veo que vas a la biblioteca, ¿te apetece que vayamos juntos? – Sugirió Charlie, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Claro. – Lizzy sonrió, tratando de borrar de su memoria la mirada de James. – Vamos.


	16. Chapter 16

La semana pasó rápidamente y, sin apenas darse cuenta, llegó el día del partido. Ambos equipos habían entrenado muy duro y querían ganar el primer enfrentamiento de quidditch del año. Cada victoria era importante y, aquella, más que cualquier otra. Todos sabían que Albus era el mejor buscador del colegio y Rose y Martha las mejores cazadoras. Podía ser un partido bastante igualado.

Las Ravenclaw desayunaban lentamente o, mejor dicho, lo intentaban. Rose se ponía siempre muy nerviosa y se le cerraba el estómago, Martha intentaba no llenarse demasiado para volar mejor según ella y Lizzy estaba demasiado ansiosa como para probar bocado. Caroline y Eliza llevaban sus bufandas y banderines y estaban listas para animar a sus amigas.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya. – Murmuró Rose, mirando la media tostada que le quedaba en el plato.

\- Sí, no podemos llegar tarde. – Contestó Lizzy, mirando también su plato lleno. – Os vemos luego, chicas.

\- Mucha suerte. – Dijo Caroline, sonriendo. – Seguro que ganáis.

Las tres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Lizzy buscó a James, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la mirada y descubrió que la estaba mirando. No habían hablado apenas desde el domingo anterior, cuando la vio con Charlie – con quien había empezado a salir -, pero aún así llevaba la bufanda de Ravenclaw que ella le había prestado. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le deseó suerte con los labios. Ella sonrió también y siguió a sus amigas fuera del comedor. El resto del equipo no tardó en seguirlas y los siete se reunieron en los vestuarios. Tenían que ultimar algunos detalles, comenzaba la temporada.

\- Tenemos que tener confianza en nosotros mismos. – Dijo Rose antes de salir, intentando motivar a sus compañeros. – No podemos confiarnos, pero tampoco dudar. Tenemos posibilidades, somos los favoritos y ahí fuera habrá mucha gente animándonos. – Sonrió y miró a Lizzy. – Albus es muy bueno, pero tú has entrenado muy duro y no tienes nada que temer o envidiarle. Lo harás bien, todos lo haremos bien. Y ahora, ¡a machacar a esas serpientes!

Los seis chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y Rose suspiró, aliviada. Había sido su primer discurso como capitana y le alegraba saber que a los demás les había gustado, estaba bastante nerviosa.

\- ¡Bien dicho, Rose! – Exclamó Wood, palmeándola en la espalda. – Y ahora, vamos, tú primera.

La pelirroja asintió y salió del vestuario seguida del chico y los demás. Cuando llegaron al estadio fueron recibidos entre vítores y aplausos.

-¡Vamos chicas! – Gritó Eliza desde las gradas las gradas de Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Tú puedes Lizzy! – Exclamó James, desde la sección de Gryffindor donde Fred y él estaban sentados.

\- ¡Y aquí llega el equipo de Ravenclaw! – Exclamó Jordan, el comentarista. – Capitaneado por una de las mejores cazadoras de Hogwarts: Rose Weasley. – Todos los miembros de su casa comenzaron a vitorearla y ella elevó el brazo y los saludó. – Debemos destacar una de las nuevas incorporaciones: la buscadora Elizabeth Collins. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba su nombre completo. - ¿Podrá la chica superar a Albus Potter? ¡En un rato lo sabremos!

\- Lo harás bien. – Martha pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena. – Además, Rose y yo somos muy buenas, conseguiremos tantos puntos que ni aun cogiendo la snitch podrán ganarnos. Ya verás.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que es mi primer partido, es normal que esté nerviosa. – La chica sonrió levemente. – Pero ahora, ¡que empiece el juego!

\- ¡Y aquí salen los jugadores de Slytherin! – Exclamó Jordan, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia los vestuarios. – Capitaneados por el gran Cesar Jones.

La grada de Slytherin comenzó a vitorear a los jugadores. Rose y Albus se sonrieron al cruzar las miradas. Eran rivales en el campo, pero seguían siendo familia y amigos.

\- ¡Capitanes aquí! – Anunció el profesor Creevy. Cuando ambos chicos llegaron hasta él siguió hablando. – Ya lo sabéis, quiero juego limpio, nada de trampas, ni de tácticas antirreglamentarias. – Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ellos. – Daos la mano.

Rose y Cesar se miraron de forma desafiante durante unos segundos antes de hacerle caso al hombre.

\- Buena suerte en tu primer partido, Weasley, la vais a necesitar. – Dijo él de forma provocativa.

\- Lo dudo mucho, Jones. – Replicó ella soltándose.

Se dieron la vuelta y cogieron sus escobas. La pelirroja miró a su equipo, asintió con la cabeza y los siete se elevaron en el aire casi al mismo tiempo que los Slytherin.

\- ¡Qué empiece el partido! – El profesor Creevy lanzó la quaffle al aire y los cazadores de ambos equipos se lanzaron a por ella.

Rose la cogió y avanzó rápidamente hacia los aros, seguida de cerca por los cazadores de Slytherin. Esquivó una bludger por los pelos justo cuando pasaba la pelota a Martha, que había aparecido a unos metros de distancia. La chica no tardó en anotar.

\- ¡Diez puntos para Ravenclaw tras el genial pase de Weasley a Roth!

No tardaron en hacerse de nuevo con la pelota y, poco a poco, los goles se fueron sucediendo. Tras cuarenta minutos de partido el resultado era 70-10 a favor de las águilas.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Lizzy y Albus sobrevolaban el estadio, buscando la pequeña snitch, aunque ninguno de ellos la encontraba. La Ravenclaw había comenzado a desesperarse, en su prueba no había tardado tanto en encontrarla, aunque sabía que todavía necesitaban anotar más puntos, por si finalmente era Albus quien conseguía atraparla. La morena volaba lentamente y miraba de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

\- Venga, Lizzy… - James estaba a punto de morderse las uñas ante la divertida mirada de su primo.

\- ¿Cuánto has apostado a su favor?

\- Cinco galeones. – Murmuró el pelinegro.

\- ¿Tanta fe tienes en ella? – Fred enarcó una ceja de forma divertida.

\- Es muy buena, no la has visto como yo. – Se limitó a responder James.

\- Sí, de eso estoy seguro. – Comentó el otro con ironía, tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque su primo no se percató del matiz de su voz. – Pues yo he apostado por tu hermano, así que espero que gane.

\- ¿Prefieres que gane Slytherin? – Por primera vez desde que comenzó el partido, el chico dejó de mirar el campo aunque en seguida volvió a concentrarse en el partido.

\- No, solo digo que él cogerá la snitch, Rose es demasiado buena, además…

\- ¡Está ahí! – James señaló justo encima del arco más alto de Slytherin. - ¿Por qué no la ven?

\- Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco la veo… - Fred entornó un poco los ojos, tratando de ver mejor, pero seguía sin ver bien. - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo que me sorprende es que Albus no la haya visto ya, si la atrapa le da la victoria a Slytherin.

James miró el marcador antes de suspirar. 100-20 para Ravenclaw. Malfoy no estaba parando ni una y Wood estaba haciendo un gran partido.

\- ¡Y Weasley anota otros diez puntos! – Exclamó Jordan. - ¿Qué le pasa hoy a Scorpius Malfoy? ¡Parece que algo o, mejor dicho, alguien lo distrae! – El chico rió al ver como el guardián de Slytherin lo fulminaba con la mirada. - ¡Era broma, Malfoy! Solo… ¡un momento! ¡Creo que Collins acaba de ver la snitch!

\- Mierda. – Murmuró la chica al escuchar el comentario.

Albus se giró hacia ella y aceleró para alcanzarla. No podía dejarla escapar, tenía que cogerla porque la distancia todavía no era lo suficientemente grande como para vencer el partido. Rose y Martha intercambiaron una rápida mirada y, junto al otro cazador, iniciaron un nuevo y rápido ataque. Tenían que anotar algún gol más mientras Lizzy intentaba atrapar la pelotita dorada. Albus no tardó en alcanzar a la chica y también localizó la snitch. Adelantó a Lizzy pero esta no iba a dejarse adelantar tan fácilmente. Se echó un poco hacia delante e hizo que la escoba volara todavía más deprisa. Tenía que atraparla, tenían que ganar ese partido. Giró rápidamente y a punto estuvo de resbalar de la escoba, pero en seguida se recuperó. Potter la seguía a poca distancia, sorprendido por la habilidad de la chica. James no había exagerado al decirle que lo iba a tener muy difícil. La chica se movió con cuidado sobre la escoba y se agarró con una sola mano. Estiró el brazo y rozó una de las alas de la pelota. Ya casi estaba, solo necesitaba un empujoncito más…Justo cuando cerró la mano, notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

\- ¡Collins cae al suelo! ¡Menudo golpe de Nott! – Exclamó Jordan. – Eso ha debido doler, ¿no va a haber sanción?

Todos comenzaron a abuchear al golpeador de Slytherin que se limitó a arrugar la frente. No quería darle en la cabeza, solo intentaba detenerla.

\- ¡Lizzy! – James no pudo seguir en las gradas y salió corriendo, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte. ¿Y si le había pasado algo grave? No quería siquiera pensar en ello, pero un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza… Iba a matar a ese desgraciado de Nott.

Rose y Martha bajaron corriendo al suelo al igual que Albus. En seguida bajó el resto del equipo de Ravenclaw y casi todos los de Slytherin.

\- Ha atrapado la snitch. – Dijo el profesor Creevy al acercarse a ella. La cogió del suelo y elevó el brazo. - ¡Ravenclaw gana!

\- ¡Collins ha atrapado la snitch antes de caer! ¡Ravenclaw gana el partido! ¡La nueva buscadora ha superado al gran Albus Potter!

Mucha gente en la grada comenzó a aplaudir, aunque la mayoría seguían preocupados por la chica, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. – Murmuró Rose, preocupada. – La señora Longbottom sabrá qué hacer con ella.

\- Sí, la llevaré yo mismo si queréis.

\- ¡Lizzy! – James apareció en el campo de juego y se arrodilló al lado de la chica. Miró a su profesor con la preocupación pintada en los ojos. - ¿Es grave?

\- No lo sabremos hasta que llegue a la enfermería, señor Potter. – Respondió él.

Charlie no tardó tampoco en aparecer. Fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro antes de arrodillarse al lado de la chica y acariciar su mejilla con cuidado. James levantó la cabeza y vio a Theo mirando a lo lejos, con las cejas enarcadas. La sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba de pie y se dirigía hacia el chico.

\- ¡Nott!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? – Preguntó él de forma chulesca.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Ha sido apropósito! – Lo empujó y el slytherin a punto estuvo de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con lo que haces, Potter! – Intervino Cesar Jones, interponiéndose entre ambos.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! - Exclamó.

\- ¿O qué harás? – El capitán del equipo de las serpientes enarcó una ceja y James lo tumbó de un puñetazo.

\- ¡Esto!

\- ¡James! – Rose corrió hacia él y se interpuso entre él y Nott. - ¡Para, solo conseguirás que te castiguen!

\- Lo he visto todo, no ha sido un accidente, como le haya pasado algo grave a Lizzy… - La voz del chico era amenazadora y Albus y Scorpius corrieron a sujetarlo, mientras su prima intentaba serenarlo.

\- James…

La voz de Lizzy fue apenas un murmullo, pero él la escuchó perfectamente. Un gran alivio le invadió: estaba bien. Apartó a los dos chicos que lo sujetaban rápidamente y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Susurró, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

\- Todo da vueltas. – Contestó ella en voz baja, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

\- La llevaré a la enfermería. – Intervino Charlie.

\- Me ha llamado a mí al despertar, yo voy a llevarla. – La cogió con cuidado y la levantó lentamente.

\- Soy su novio.

\- Como si me importara. – Masculló James.

\- ¡Señor Potter! – La directora McGonagall gritó enfadada, dirigiéndose hacia él. - ¡Venga inmediatamente a mi despacho!

\- Tengo que llevar a Lizzy a la enfermería, directora. – Contestó él con serenidad. No quería dejarla sola.

\- Hay más gente que puede llevarla.

\- No creo que ella quiera que la lleve nadie más. – Murmuró el chico al notar como Lizzy apretaba su camiseta. – Iré en cuanto la deje allí, directora.

\- Pero no se retrase. – Accedió finalmente ella, consciente de que el mayor de los Potter tenía razón al ver cómo la chica se aferraba con fuerza a él. Se giró entonces hacia los demás. – Señor Jones, lo mejor será que usted también vaya a la enfermería para que no se le hinche la cara, aunque quiero verle más tarde para comentar lo que ha sucedido y señor Nott, acompáñeme a mi despacho, tengo que hablar seriamente con usted.

\- Sí, directora. – Respondieron los dos en un susurro.

\- Señorita Weasley, encárguese de recoger los vestuarios.

\- ¿Yo sola? – Se atrevió a cuestionar la chica.

\- No, ¿quién se encarga del equipo de Slytherin cuando el señor Jones no puede? – Preguntó McGonagall.

\- Yo. – Scorpius levantó la mano. Rose y él intercambiaron una rápida mirada. – No se preocupe, directora, la ayudaré.

\- Señor Creevy, acompáñeme, tenemos que estudiar lo que ha pasado y, los demás, a los vestuarios. – La directora sonrió levemente. – Y alegren esas caras, la señorita Collins estará pronto recuperada y Ravenclaw ha ganado 270 a 20.


	17. Chapter 17

Las gradas se despejaron rápidamente y todos los jugadores se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse mientras Rose y Scorpius guardaban las pelotas y recogían cualquier cosa que hubiese quedado en el campo: botellas de agua, toallas, incluso banderines de una y otra casa. Recogían en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra, aunque sabían que aquel era el momento apropiado para hablar sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso y comenzar aquella conversación, ninguno sabía qué decir, ni cómo iba a responder el otro. Terminaron de recoger y llevaron juntos la caja de las pelotas hasta el almacén. Se miraron el uno al otro al depositarla en el suelo y soltar cada uno su asa correspondiente. Sabían que ahora se separarían. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Rose…

\- Scorpius…

Ambos sonrieron al pronunciar sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú primero. – Dijo la pelirroja, sonrojándose levemente.

\- Quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije en el tren. – El chico bajó la mirada. – No soy así, no juzgo a la gente por su sangre, pero he oído a mi abuelo llamaros así tantas veces que se me escapó. No quería herirte, ni hacerte creer que te consideraba inferior porque, desde luego, no lo eres.

\- Olvidémoslo. – La chica suspiró. – No quiero hablar de eso, ni volver a escuchar ese término nunca más.

\- Fui un idiota.

\- Completamente. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – No sabes lo cruel que puede resultar eso, nada te da derecho a juzgar a una persona por quién es su familia porque si hiciéramos eso, tú no saldrías muy bien parado que digamos pero, como ya te he dicho, prefiero olvidar que dijiste aquello.

\- De acuerdo. – Scorpius apretó los labios pero asintió. Guardó silencio unos instantes hasta que consiguió armarse de valor y continuar con la conversación. – Creo que también deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó la semana pasada en el baño de prefectos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Rose se sonrojó aún más y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír levemente a pesar de todo. – No sé por qué nos besamos, solo sé que esta vez no podemos excusarnos diciendo que estábamos borrachos.

\- Creo que en la fiesta no solo nos besamos por culpa del alcohol. – El rubio suspiró y se acercó un poco a ella. – Rose, no sé qué nos pasa, qué me pasa, pero cuando estoy contigo no puedo controlarme.

\- Coincido contigo, yo tampoco entiendo lo que me ocurre, pero no puedo controlarlo. – La chica bajó la mirada y él se acercó más a ella. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ambos estaban muy cerca y a Rose le tembló la voz. – Scorpius, no sé si deberíamos…

Él no la dejó terminar la frase. Atrapó sus labios con delicadeza, haciendo que Rose se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

* * *

\- Solo necesita descansar, en un par de días estará perfectamente. – Dijo la señora Longbottom saliendo de la enfermería donde había estado examinando a Lizzy.

\- ¿De verdad que está bien? – La ansiedad era patente en la voz de James. Tras dejarla en la enfermería había subido al despacho de la directora donde esta le había quitado puntos por agredir a sus compañeros y le había castigado todas las tardes durante dos semanas, pero en seguida había vuelto junto a los demás, sin siquiera saber si iban a sancionar a Nott. Necesitaba saber que Lizzy estaba bien. - ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

\- Podemos, más bien. – Puntualizó Martha, levantándose del suelo. Todo el equipo de Ravenclaw estaba allí, igual que Charlie, Eliza, Caroline y Albus.

\- No todos. – Hannah Longbottom sonrió. – Sé que estáis preocupados por ella, pero no podéis agobiarla, puede entrar solo una persona.

\- Iré yo, para algo soy su novio. – Charlie sonrió con suficiencia y James lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Creo que no. ¿Cuánto lleváis saliendo? ¿Una semana?

\- Sí. – El Hufflepuff sonrió.

\- Pues yo soy su amigo desde que tenía once años, entraré yo y me da igual lo que digas. He perdido 30 puntos y he pegado a dos Slytherin defendiéndola, creo que me lo he ganado. – James apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico y apretó con fuerza. – Espera aquí, ahora te cuento cómo está.

A Charlie no le quedó otra que morderse la lengua y dejar que el Gryffindor entrara en la enfermería.

\- Está allí al fondo, os dejaré un poco de intimidad pero no la agobies, ¿de acuerdo James?

\- Muchas gracias, Hannah.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y el mayor de los Potter se acercó hasta la cama que le habían señalado.

\- James. – Lizzy se incorporó al verlo llegar.

\- No te muevas, necesitas descansar. – Se apresuró a decir él, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, tumbándola de nuevo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor. – Contestó ella. – Me he tomado una poción y todo ha dejado de girar a mi alrededor.

\- Menos mal. – Le apartó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su coleta. – Has hecho un partido increíble.

\- Pero no he atrapado la snicht. – Lizzy suspiró. – ¿La cogió Albus o han suspendido el partido?

\- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó en el campo?

\- No recuerdo nada desde que me golpeó la pelota hasta llegar aquí. – La morena arrugó la frente. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- La atrapaste, Ravenclaw ha ganado, les habéis dado la paliza del año. – Respondió.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – La chica se levantó rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué parte de no te muevas no entiendes, Collins? – James volvió a echarla hacia atrás, sonriendo.

\- A sus órdenes, señor Potter. – Puso los ojos en blanco al pronunciar aquello. - Me alegra haber ganado, aunque no sea capaz de acordarme.

\- ¿Tampoco recuerdas haberte despertado en el campo? – La voz de James fue casi un susurro. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Me llamaste, dijiste que todo daba vueltas y te agarraste a mi camiseta.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes y Lizzy arrugó la frente, tratando de recordar aquello. Ahora que él lo decía, algo venía a su mente pero era muy borroso, como si solo hubiese sido un sueño. Mira que llamarlo nada más despertarse, ¿y si alguien la había oído? ¿Y si…?

\- ¿Charlie me escuchó?

\- No le hizo mucha gracia. – Contestó el chico, apartando la mirada de ella. – Quería entrar a verte, pero solo podía entrar una persona.

\- Y tenías que ser tú. – La voz de Lizzy fue apenas un murmullo.

\- Me llamaste al despertar. – Protestó él. – Y somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- James, Charlie y yo estamos saliendo.

\- Lo sé, pero creí que me necesitabas. – El pelinegro se mordió el labio.

\- Y lo hago, pero ahora estoy saliendo con él y estoy segura de que está preocupado. – Lizzy suspiró. – Deberías haberlo dejado pasar.

\- ¿Entonces no te alegras de verme?

\- Siempre lo haré Jamie, pero ahora las cosas son distintas.

\- Me alegra saberlo, Lizz.

\- Siento interrumpir, – La enfermera entró en la habitación. – pero la señorita Collins necesita descansar. Se acabó la hora de visitas.

\- De acuerdo. – James se puso de pie y besó a la chica en la frente. – Mañana volveré, ¿vale?

\- Vale. – Ella sonrió. - ¿Podrías decirle a Rose que anote los deberes por mí?

\- Por supuesto. – Potter asintió. – Hasta mañana, Elizabeth.

\- Adiós, James Sirius.

* * *

Rose y Scorpius tardaron un rato en salir de los vestuarios. Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas y las respiraciones aceleradas. Al final no habían hablado tanto como querían, pero no tenían la sensación de haber desperdiciado el tiempo. Avanzaron hasta el castillo en silencio, el uno junto al otro, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Les habría gustado aclararse un poco más, saber por qué no podían evitarse al uno al otro sin más, pero no habían tenido ni un minuto para hablar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio, ambos se detuvieron.

\- No ha estado nada mal, Weasley. – Dijo Scorpius con una media sonrisa burlona.

\- Soy increíble en todo, Malfoy, deberías saberlo ya. – Replicó la chica, también sonriendo.

\- Podríamos repetir esto más a menudo, ya sabes, divertirnos un rato, sin ningún tipo de compromiso. – El rubio no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y apoyar su mano en la de ella.

\- ¿Cómo? – Rose se alejó, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, no pensarías que quería algo serio, ¿verdad? – El chico arrugó la nariz, sin comprender realmente lo que pasaba. – Yo no soy de esos, deberías saberlo ya.

\- Ni yo soy de esas, no voy a estar cada vez que te aburras, así que quizás deberíamos dejar de vernos o lo que sea.

La pelirroja se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo y la siguió unos pasos.

\- Rose, por favor, no quería decir eso, espera.

\- ¡No tengo nada más que decirte, Malfoy! – Ni siquiera se volvió para decir aquellas palabras. Aceleró el paso y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando al chico al pie de estas, sin poder dejar de mirarla.


	18. Chapter 18

Pasó un mes desde el día del partido. Rose no volvió a hablar con Scorpius: lo evitaba en los pasillos y en Pociones se limitaba a darle instrucciones y dedicarles miradas acusadoras. Él no sabía qué hacer para que lo perdonara, sabía que no debía haber dicho aquello, pero lo hizo sin pensar. No pensaba que la pelirroja se lo fuera a tomar tan a mal. Intentaba hablar con ella, pero no le dejaba decir más de dos palabras antes de girarse, marcharse o mandarlo callar. Era desesperante. Pero la chica no estaba para tonterías. Bastante tenía con soportar las miradas tristes de Lorcan. Desde que le había dicho que lo veía solo como un amigo, el chico no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera en las guardias que tenían juntos.

\- La próxima clase será algo especial. – Anunció el profesor de Pociones cuando quedaban apenas cinco minutos. – Pero no os daré ninguna pista, solo espero que vengáis preparados y listos para trabajar. – El hombre sonrió al escuchar cómo todos empezaban a murmurar. - ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Todos comenzaron a recoger y Scorpius volvió a intentar hablar con Rose, como todos los días al terminar.

\- Escúchame, por favor. – La agarró del brazo y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero hablar contigo?

\- Rose, fui un estúpido, pero no podemos estar enfadados eternamente.

\- Hasta hace unos meses nos dirigíamos la palabra únicamente para insultarnos, ¿por qué debería cambiar eso ahora? Esos besos no significaron nada, Malfoy.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- Sí que lo hago. – La chica consiguió librarse de la mano de Scorpius con un movimiento brusco. – Y ahora, tanto si me disculpas como si no, me voy.

Rose cogió sus libros y abandonó el aula rápidamente. El chico suspiró, pero también recogió sus cosas. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero ya no se le ocurría nada más. Había sido un bocazas y la pelirroja no lo perdonaría en su vida, solo le quedaba seguir hacia delante y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido con ella.

* * *

\- No deberías saltarte tantas clases, Potter.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su espalda, pero sonrió al ver como Lizzy se sentaba en la hierba junto a él.

\- Encima que lo hago para que podamos pasar un rato juntos… - James puso los ojos en blanco provocando que la chica riera. – Además, odio Pociones.

\- Nadie te ha obligado a cogértela. – Contestó ella, tumbándose. El chico la imitó y giró la cabeza para poder mirarla.

\- Si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que, si no sabía qué quería hacer al terminar séptimo, debía cogerla. – Puntualizó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes lo que vas a hacer?

\- Creo que intentaré entrar en algún equipo, aunque no descarto ser auror como mi padre y Teddy. – Contestó. – Me gustaría enseñar a volar y jugar al quidditch, como he hecho contigo, pero para eso ya está el profesor Creevy y, además, McGonagall no me daría el trabajo ni en sueños.

\- Pues estudia mucho para tus ÉXTASIS.

\- Eso intento, pero es demasiado aburrido. – James estiró el brazo de forma distraída y, tras pasarlo sobre los hombros de la morena, la atrajo hacia él. Lizzy sonrió y se acomodó en su hombro. – Además, estamos entrenando mucho últimamente.

\- ¿Qué tal lleváis el partido?

\- Ganarle a Hufflepuff no será difícil, ¿vas a estar animándome o lo verás desde las gradas enemigas con Charlie? – Intentó que su voz sonara normal, pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño matiz celoso se le escapara.

\- Lo veré allí pero, tranquilo, os animaré a vosotros. – Ella fingió que no había notado nada y se encogió de hombros. – Si me linchan será únicamente culpa tuya.

\- Podré vivir con ello.

\- ¡James! – La chica le golpeó el brazo y se separó de él, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es broma, Lizzy. – James comenzó a reír mientras su amiga se sentaba, con los brazos cruzados. – Sabes que no permitiría que esos tejones te tocaran ni un pelo. Ni siquiera tu querido novio.

\- De todas formas, la pelirroja también es Hufflepuff, ¿no? – Enarcó una ceja, haciendo que el chico dejara de reír y se incorporara un poco, apoyándose en los codos. Sabía que había dado en el clavo.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque no deberías confraternizar con el enemigo. – La morena se mordió el labio. ¿Estaba sonando celosa? - ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a intentar distraerte para que pierdas el partido?

\- No es de esas. – James sonrió ampliamente, consciente del tono que había empleado la chica. – Además, tiene un nombre, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo he deducido, pero pelirroja la define mejor. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Estás celosa, Collins? – El pelinegro no pudo evitar reír al formular aquella pregunta. Para él, era como un libro abierto y era capaz de identificar todas sus emociones sin que la chica tuviera que decir nada.

\- Igual que tú, Potter. – Replicó ella, consciente de lo que el chico estaba pensando. Había notado sus celos antes igual que los notaba cada vez que la veía con Charlie.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Nunca habían sido capaces de tomarse nada en serio – mucho menos, su "relación" – y aquella era la única forma que siempre habían tenido para revelarse lo que sentían. Ambos estaban celosos, ambos lo sabían, pero no iban a hacer nada por cambiarlo de momento. James estaba esperando que Charlie dijera algo que pudiera utilizar para separarlo de Lizzy "porque no te merece" mientras que Lizzy estaba esperando a que la pelirroja estuviera más ilusionada para separarla de James "porque esto afectará a tu fama de chico malo". Para ellos siempre había sido así y, en aquel momento, ambos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo el volver a estar juntos.

* * *

\- Pensaba que el día no se iba a acabar jamás. – Dijo Victoire suspirando y metiéndose en la cama. – Estoy agotada.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo en San Mungo hoy? – Preguntó Teddy con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

\- Sí, ha explotado un laboratorio de pociones y se han intoxicado diez personas. – Explicó la rubia. – No hemos parado ni un minuto, ¿tú qué?

\- Pues hoy me he aburrido mucho, solo he tenido que rellenar informes. – El chico arrugó la nariz provocando que su novia sonriera. Se tumbó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla.

\- Los malos estaban hoy de descanso. – Bromeó ella antes de unir sus labios. Teddy la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerzas. – Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

\- Ya te he dicho que, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. – El chico volvió a besarla, aunque ahora con más pasión. Sin embargo, un ruido los sobresaltó a ambos, que se separaron rápidamente. - ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Victoire frunció el ceño y cogió su varita, que descansaba en su mesita de noche.

\- No lo sé. – Teddy la imitó, visiblemente molesto. - ¿Salimos?

\- Sí.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron juntos del dormitorio, con las varitas levantadas y preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Suspiraron aliviados y dejaron caer los brazos al ver de quién se trataba. Harry y Ginny Potter se habían aparecido en medio del salón. ¿Pero qué hacían allí?

\- ¡Aquí estáis! – Exclamó Harry al verlos. – Teddy tienes que venir conmigo, es muy urgente, ha sucedido algo grave.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Vic, alarmada. - ¿Están todos bien?

\- Asuntos del ministerio. – Respondió su tío, negando con la cabeza. – Tu tía se quedará aquí contigo.

\- No, antes quiero saber qué sucede.

\- Vic, tranquila. – Teddy apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica. – No pasa nada, seguro que no es para tanto.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que mis tíos han venido aquí en mitad de la noche porque sí? – La rubia se cruzó de brazos. – Además, si no hubiera pasado algo grave, ¿por qué tendría que quedarse aquí mi tía?

\- Para que no te sientas sola. – Intervino Ginny.

\- Soy mayorcita, puedo quedarme sola de noche. – Apretó los labios. – Aquí está pasando algo y no voy a parar hasta saberlo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y los dos mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Ginny sabía que aquello iba a pasar, Victoire tenía 22 años y un espíritu indomable, no podrían mantenerla alejada de aquello. Enarcó una ceja, diciéndole a su marido que ya se lo advirtió y Harry suspiró. Estaba claro que tenía que decírselo, tenían que marcharse cuanto antes y hasta que no lo contara, la chica no los dejaría, pero aquello no podía salir de allí. Nadie de la familia podía enterarse de lo que había sucedido pocos minutos antes.

\- ¿Recuerdas los mortífagos que se fugaron a finales de verano?

\- Sí, claro. – La rubia se notó palidecer. ¿Y si habían atacado a alguien?

\- Nos ha llegado un aviso, han estado cerca de la Madriguera.

\- ¿Están bien los abuelos?

\- Sí, tranquila. – Contestó su tía. – Por suerte se han dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y se han aparecido en nuestra casa.

\- Todos los aurores han sido convocados, es la única pista que tenemos de ellos y debemos encontrarlos. – Continuó Harry. – Chicos, no queríamos asustaros, pero ahora parece más claro que nunca que estamos todos en el punto de mira.

\- Nos lo imaginábamos. – Murmuró Teddy. – Deja que me cambie y en seguida voy, Harry.

El chico se dirigió rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. Victoire dejó caer sus brazos y suspiró, asustada.

\- No le puedes contar esto a nadie: ni a tus hermanos, ni a ninguno de tus primos. – Murmuró Ginny acercándose a ella. – No queremos que se asusten. A tus padres y los demás los informaremos mañana, de momento solo lo sabemos nosotros, Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Y no puedo ir a ayudar? – Se atrevió a preguntar. – Seguro que necesitáis más gente y yo soy buena con los hechizos.

\- Ni hablar, es muy peligroso. – Su tío negó con la cabeza. – Vosotras dos os quedaréis aquí.

\- ¿Y los abuelos dónde están?

\- En casa de Ron y Hermione. – Contestó. – Me acompañaron cuando fui a avisarlos de lo sucedido. Puede que tu tío ya no sea auror, pero no nos vendrá mal su ayuda.

Justo entonces Teddy salió de nuevo al salón, terminando de abrocharse una chaqueta.

\- ¡Ya estoy listo! – Anunció. – Podemos marcharnos cuando quieras.

\- Tened cuidado, ¿vale? – Harry se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te veré en un rato.

\- No te preocupes por nosotras, cuidaos vosotros. – Respondió ella, apretando los labios. – Espero que los encontréis.

\- Eso haremos. – Teddy sonrió antes de acercarse a Victoire. – Volveré pronto, mientras tanto no te separes de tu tía.

\- Sé cuidarme sola. – Dijo ella, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo a ella.

\- Lo sé, pero esta situación es muy delicada.

\- Ten cuidado, Teddy. – La rubia se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron se dedicaron una sonrisa y él se acercó a Harry. A los pocos segundos ambos se desaparecieron, dejando a Ginny y Victoire solas en el salón. La rubia sentía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba preocupada, no quería que nada malo le pasara al chico.

\- ¿Está sensación desaparece alguna vez? – Murmuró. Su tía la miró con ternura y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

\- No, pero te acostumbras. – Contestó. – Es su decisión y su trabajo, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, solo confiar en ellos y esperar que todo salga bien.

\- Supongo que haré un poco de té… o mejor tila. – La chica suspiró.

\- O también podríamos seguirlos. – Su tía sonrió.

\- Dame cinco minutos, tengo que vestirme.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Tu maldito plan no está funcionando, Nott. – Lucy estaba sentada sobre un pupitre con los brazos cruzados. Se habían colado en una clase vacía después de la cena para hablar de cómo iban las cosas, el plan parecía no estar funcionando y ella estaba muy enfadada.– Will está cada vez más pendiente de mi hermana, están quedando todas las tardes para estudiar Encantamientos porque a ella, supuestamente, se le dan muy mal.

\- Y solo están haciendo eso, tranquila. – Theo enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la chica. – Me lo han dicho fuentes fiables.

\- De todas formas, lo único que hemos conseguido hasta ahora ha sido cabrear a mi hermana. Will me sigue mirando como si solo fuera la hermanita pequeña de su amiga Molly y no creo que ella se esté fijando en ti precisamente.

\- Dales tiempo, al final se pondrán celosos y todo esto habrá merecido la pena. – El chico se acercó al pupitre en el que la morena estaba sentada y apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la chica antes de acercarse y besarla dulcemente. Lucy enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó besar.

\- Reserva esto para cuando haya público. – Murmuró cuando se separaron.

\- No puedo resistirme, besas muy bien, además no te has apartado. – Theo le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

\- No quería parecer descortés. – Replicó rápidamente, notando cómo se sonrojaba.

\- Claro. – El chico sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella, aunque se detuvo a apenas unos milímetros de sus labios. – Nuestro plan está funcionando y si tu hermana o Will escuchan que hemos estado de noche los dos solos aquí se volverán locos o, al menos, Molly lo hará y dejará tranquilo a Will.

\- Recuérdame que nunca te pregunte por qué eres un Slytherin. – Lucy negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

\- Pues permite que te diga que para ser una Hufflepuff estas cosas no se te dan nada mal. – Dijo antes de acabar con la corta distancia que los separaba y besarla otra vez.

* * *

Victoire y Ginny se aparecieron cerca de la Madriguera, detrás de unos árboles para que nadie pudiera verlas. Ambas llevaban sus varitas preparadas por si acaso.

\- Has tardado en llegar más de lo que creía.

La rubia pegó un pequeño salto y a punto estuvo de gritar, pero se relajó al girarse y ver quién era la persona que había hablado.

\- Vic tenía que vestirse, insistió en venir. – Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. - ¿Siguen mis padres en tu casa, Hermione?

\- Sí, Molly estaba bastante nerviosa así que le he preparado una tila antes de venir y he dejado a Arthur con ella. – Respondió la mujer antes de suspirar. – Esto es una locura, no podía quedarme allí sin más. Ron y Harry han sido muy injustos con nosotras, ¿quiénes se creen que son para prohibirnos venir?

\- Lo mismo opino yo, me da igual que sean asuntos secretos del ministerio. – Contestó la pelirroja. – Han intentado atacar a mis padres, tengo derecho a estar aquí.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? – Se atrevió a preguntar Victoire. - ¿Los seguimos sin que se den cuenta?

\- No, haremos algo mucho más simple. – La morena sonrió y le indicó a su cuñada y su sobrina que la siguieran.

Las tres salieron de entre los árboles y se dirigieron directamente a la Madriguera, con las varitas preparadas por si acaso. Varios aurores se percataron de su presencia y corrieron hacia ellas.

\- ¡Zona restringida, solo personal autorizado!

\- Exigimos pasar. – La voz de Ginny sonó autoritaria, pero el hombre ni se inmutó. – Soy Ginny Potter y esta es la casa de mis padres, así que más te vale dejarnos entrar.

\- Órdenes directas del ministerio, nadie puede acceder a la zona.

\- Yo trabajo para el ministerio, soy Hermione Weasley. – Intervino la otra mujer. – Creo que necesitarán nuestra ayuda.

\- Señoras, por favor, no me obliguen a repetirlo de nuevo.

\- Mire, esto es importante, podemos ayudar en la búsqueda de esos fugitivos. – Murmuró Victoire ante la asombrada mirada de sus tías, poniendo la mejor cara de niña buena que supo y rogando porque, por una vez en su vida, sus genes de veela sirvieran para algo. – Sé que no es muy ortodoxo, pero mis tíos nos necesitan. Por favor, han atacado a nuestra familia y queremos echar una mano, ¿no podría saltarse el protocolo por una vez?

\- No sé si…

\- Por favor, no estaría haciendo nada malo y nadie va a saberlo, créame. – Se mordió el labio y vio cómo el hombre se sonrojaba. - ¿No va a dejarnos…?

\- ¿Vic? - La chica se volvió al escuchar una voz que la interrumpía y se encontró con Teddy, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- No podía quedarme en el apartamento. – Contestó ella, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Estábamos preocupadas.

\- No deberíais estar aquí. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Marchaos a casa, por favor, esto es peligroso.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí solo.

\- Es mi trabajo, Victoire. Yo no voy a San Mungo a decirte cómo tienes que curar a la gente, no puedes venir a decirme cómo ser auror.

\- Me da igual, entonces he venido porque estoy preocupada por mi familia porque hay un par de mortífagos locos que han intentado atacar a mis abuelos. – La chica se enfadó y subió el volumen de su voz. – ¿Te parece motivo suficiente ahora?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry y Ron llegaron junto a Teddy y abrieron mucho los ojos. Sabían que dejarlas en casa iba a ser complicado, pero no se imaginaban que los seguirían hasta la Madriguera.

\- ¿De verdad creíais que nos íbamos a quedar en casa sin más? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos. – Siempre hemos luchado juntos y no toleraré que me dejéis de lado ahora. Me necesitáis y lo sabéis.

\- Hermione, te dije que cuidaras de mis padres. – Ron refunfuñó. – ¿Están bien? No deberías haberlos dejados solos.

\- Están perfectamente. – Replicó la mujer.

\- Sabía que no se quedarían en casa. – El pelirrojo suspiró y miró a Harry, levantando un dedo de forma acusadora. – Te lo dije.

\- Creía que por una vez nos harían caso. – Protestó este.

\- Como si no las conocieras ya…

\- Seguimos delante, ¿sabéis? – Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Podéis quedaros, pero tenéis que estar alerta, esto es muy peligroso. – Accedió el pelinegro finalmente. – Victoire, tú deberías volver al apartamento, eres demasiado joven.

\- No lo soy, si hubiera decidido ser auror en vez de sanadora, estaría ahora trabajando con vosotros. – Se quejó la rubia. – Teddy es solo dos años mayor que yo.

\- No vais a lograr convencerla. – Intervino el chico.

\- Está bien, pero solo tú eres responsable de tus actos. – La advirtió su tío.

La rubia sonrió y los seis se dirigieron hacia la Madriguera. Tenían mucho trabajo aquella noche.

* * *

Lorcan salió muy tarde del baño de prefectos. Él nunca se saltaba el toque de queda, pero aquella noche necesitaba despejarse, por lo que salió para darse un baño. Desde que Rose le había dicho que no quería nada con él, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Le gustaba mucho la pelirroja desde hacía bastante y no le había pedido una cita antes para no arruinar su amistad, temía que saliera mal y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Ella no le correspondía, no le veía como nada más y no entendía por qué. ¡Pero si incluso lo había besado! No entendía nada, no sabía por qué se había comportado así. ¿Si lo veía solo como un amigo a qué había venido ese beso? Suspiró. Llevaba mucho dándole vueltas a eso, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Sumido en estos pensamientos, recorría rápidamente los pasillos, consciente de que si lo descubrían podían quitarle el título de Delegado. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Escuchó unos sollozos, parecía que alguien estaba llorando. Se paró y agudizó el oído, intentando averiguar de qué pasillo venía el sonido. Un nuevo sollozo, hizo que arrugara la frente. Estaba casi seguro de que, fuera quien fuera, estaba en el pasillo de la derecha por lo que decidió desviarse y dirigirse hacia allí. Ningún alumno debía estar fuera de la cama y si algún profesor lo descubría, lo castigaría. Recorrió el pasillo hasta que vio una pequeña figura escondida en un rincón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, acercándose. Pudo ver que era una chica puesto que tenía el pelo largo, pero no le contestó. Conjuró un lumos para poder verla mejor. Una pequeña pelirroja. Sabía quién era. - ¿Lily?

\- Márchate, Lorcan, quiero estar sola. – Murmuró ella.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dijo, agachándose junto a ella y apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

\- ¿Ha sido Jordan? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- No, bueno, sí pero… - Lily estalló en sollozos y abrazó al chico, que la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. – Me ha dejado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Creía que os iba muy bien.

\- Todo es culpa de James, dicen que salir con Lily Potter es un deporte de riesgo y nadie parece dispuesto a soportarlo. – Confesó. – Jamás me dejará ser feliz, cree que sigo siendo una niña.

\- Es que eres su hermanita pequeña. – Susurró él mientras acariciaba su cabello, tratando de

calmarla.

\- Tengo casi 15 años, no soy una cría.

\- James sabe cómo son la mayoría de los chicos, él es uno de los mayores mujeriegos de Hogwarts. – Lorcan apretó los labios. – No quiere que se aprovechen de ti, pero sus métodos son horribles. Debería hablar contigo, no amenazar a cualquier chico que se acerque a ti, ni gastarles bromas de mal gusto.

\- Jordan me gustaba de verdad y ahora se ha marchado.

\- Te comprendo, créeme. – La voz del chico fue solo un susurro.

\- ¿Lo dices por Rose? – Lily se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas que empañaban sus grandes ojos marrones.

\- No creo que sea apropiado que hable contigo de esto.

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy una cría además, ¿quién mejor que yo para hablar de mi prima? Pocas personas la conocen mejor que yo.

\- El amor es muy complicado y ella me rechazó también con una excusa después de nuestra cita.

\- Rose solo va a salir con un chico al que quiera de verdad, Lorcan, pero hay muchas más chicas.

\- No creo que se fijen en mí.

\- Hazme caso, yo sé de alguna que se muere por salir contigo. – La pelirroja sorbió por la nariz y sonrió levemente. No sabía exactamente qué hacía Lucy con Nott, especialmente después de lo que les había contado, pero quizás, lo único que quería era darle celos al chico, aunque este no se estuviera dando cuenta de nada. – Deberías olvidar a Rose y salir con otras.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy segura. – Lily se levantó del suelo. – Es tarde ya, tengo que ir a la Sala Común, no quiero que me pillen aquí.

\- Yo también. – Respondió él poniéndose de pie. – No te preocupes más por Jordan, si te ha dejado solo por James es que no te merece y tú vales muchísimo, Lily.

\- Gracias Lorcan.

\- Mañana nos vemos y me cuentas si estás mejor, ¿vale?

\- Sí. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Hasta mañana.

\- Adiós.

Cada uno comenzó a andar hacia un lado del pasillo sumidos en sus pensamientos: Lily creyendo que el chico tenía razón y que, además, le acababa de echar una mano a su prima; mientras Lorcan pensaba que intentaría castigar en los próximos días tanto al ex–novio, como al hermano de la chica. Aunque una pregunta daba vueltas por su mente. ¿Quién sería la misteriosa chica a la que había hecho referencia Lily?


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando el profesor Carraway entró al aula de Pociones tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Todos sus alumnos ya estaban en sus sitios y lo miraban expectantes, queriendo saber qué les había preparado.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó al llegar junto a la pizarra. – Supongo que todos están ansiosos por saber qué vamos a hacer hoy. – Se giró y comenzó a escribir con letra grande y clara. Cuando terminó, volvió a mirar a sus alumnos sonriendo. - ¿Quién sabe lo que es la amortentia?

Varios alumnos levantaron la mano rápidamente, entre ellos Rose Weasley. El hombre la señaló.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Weasley?

\- Es un filtro de amor. – Comenzó a explicar. – El más potente del mundo, si no recuerdo mal, y es muy compleja de preparar. Se tarda unas tres semanas aproximadamente.

\- Correcto, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. - Lizzy se volvió y sonrió a su amiga, mientras aplaudía por lo bajo. El profesor había seguido hablando por lo que ambas chicas volvieron a prestar atención en seguida. – No vamos a preparar esta poción, la estudiaremos mejor el año que viene, pero vamos a hacer un filtro amoroso sencillo por parejas. – El hombre chasqueó los dedos y en cada mesa apareció una hoja con instrucciones. – Contará el 20% de la nota final, así que espero que os esforcéis y la hagáis lo mejor que podáis, especialmente aquellos que no están teniendo un curso muy bueno. – Miró de reojo a Scorpius y Rose sin poder evitarlo. Siempre habían destacado, pero parecía que no sabían trabajar juntos. – Tenéis hasta el final de la clase, buena suerte.

\- El 20% de la nota… - Murmuró la pelirroja tras escuchar al profesor. Miró a su compañero sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Si hacemos esto bien, podemos remontar el curso. – Añadió Scorpius también en un susurro.

\- Podemos hacerlo.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo. – Puntualizó él. Cogió la hoja con las instrucciones y los ingredientes y la leyó en voz baja. – A simple vista no parece muy difícil, nada que tú y yo no podamos conseguir.

\- Déjame ver. – Respondió ella, acercándose y leyendo la nota que el rubio todavía sostenía. Notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo. Repasó lo que tenían que hacer y sonrió – Sí, tienes razón.

\- ¿Empiezo a cortar estas cosas mientras tú preparas el caldero? – Se atrevió a preguntar él, esperando que la chica aceptara. Él preparaba los ingredientes mucho mejor que ella, aunque la pelirroja no quisiera aceptarlo.

\- De acuerdo. – Accedió ella tras dudar unos instantes. Si querían sacar buena nota, tenían que trabajar en equipo y colaborar por una vez. – Pero ten mucho cuidado.

\- Descuida. – Scorpius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenían que evitar pelearse, aunque fuese solo durante unas horas.

Cada uno comenzó a hacer su trabajo rápidamente, siguiendo las instrucciones que venían en el papel al pie de la letra. Parecía que, por primera vez, ambos chicos habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo: se desplazaban por la mesa sin chocarse, se pasaban cosas el uno al otro y no replicaban ante las instrucciones que les daba el otro.

\- ¿Te queda mucho con eso? Tengo que añadirlo en menos de dos minutos. – Rose se apartó unos mechones de pelos de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

\- No, solo me queda terminar con este. – Contestó Scorpius levantando un poco la cabeza y secándose el sudor de la frente antes de volver a cortar con mucho cuidado. Cuando se concentraba sacaba un poco la lengua y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al verlo. - ¡Listo!

\- Gracias. – La Ravenclaw cogió la tabla que el rubio le acercaba y añadió los trocitos al caldero, que cambió de color y se volvió rosa fucsia. – Dime, por favor, que tenía que quedar así.

\- Según las instrucciones el resultado final es una poción muy líquida de color rosa fucsia y que huele de forma atrayente. – Scorpius dejó el papel sobre la mesa y arrugó la nariz. – No entiendo muy bien eso último.

\- Es como la amortentia, huele como algo que te atraiga. – Explicó la pelirroja acercando la nariz al caldero.

\- Sé cómo funciona la amortentia. – Replicó él.

\- Pues parecías bastante desconcertado. – Aspiró varias veces. – A mí esto no me huele a nada.

\- Déjame ver a mí. – Scorpius se acercó y su brazo rozó el de Rose haciendo que ambos se estremecieran ligeramente. Aspiró pero no consiguió detectar ningún olor, solo la colonia de la chica. Suspiró. – Nada. No sé qué hemos podido hacer mal.

\- Es imposible, hemos seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra. – Contestó ella. Se alejó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Lizzy y Albus, quienes acababan de terminar. Su caldero presentaba un aspecto muy similar al suyo. – Chicos, necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? – Dijo su primo. – Tenemos que comprobar que todo ha salido bien.

\- Tranquilos.

Lizzy removió el caldero y luego se acercó para olerlo. Su amiga pudo ver cómo cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

\- Compruébalo tú, Al, pero yo diría que está perfecta. – La chica sonrió mientras él se acercaba al caldero. Miró a Rose y volvió a sonreír. – Menos mal que a tu primo se le dan genial las pociones, ya sabes que según mi padre he heredado la torpeza de mi madre.

\- Eres muy buena, no te infravalores. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. El padre de su amiga era inventor de Pociones y la chica no podía evitar compararse con él. – ¿Podrías ver si nuestra poción está bien? No nos huele a nada.

\- Claro. – La morena se dirigió hacia la otra mesa donde Scorpius esperaba de brazos cruzados. Se acercó al caldero y en seguida el olor del champú de James le inundó las fosas nasales y se mordió el labio. El olor era más intenso en esta poción que en la suya.

\- ¿Hueles algo? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, está muy bien hecha. – Respondió ella. Albus se acercó a ellos entonces. – Compruébalo tú de todas formas, Al.

\- Claro. – Él la imitó y le dio la razón. – Está perfecta, chicos.

\- Menos mal, a nosotros no nos olía a nada. – Rose suspiró aliviada. – Debo estar un poco resfriada.

\- Sí, yo también. – El rubio sonrió. – Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Lizzy y Albus intercambiaron una rápida mirada, pero no pudieron decir nada puesto que, justo entonces, el profesor volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Exclamó. – Llenad un bote con vuestra poción y ponedle vuestros nombres. En una semana sabréis vuestras notas.

Todos se apresuraron a hacer lo que el hombre había dicho, algunos más contentos que otros. Una pareja formado por un chico de Hufflepuff y una chica de Gryffindor comenzó a discutir por la bajo debido al mal estado de su poción, pero a Rose eso le dio igual. Le entregó el pequeño tarro a su profesor que le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Espero que les haya ido bien, señorita Weasley.

\- Estamos convencidos de que lo sorprenderemos, profesor. – Respondió ella, también sonriendo. Volvió a su sitio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. – Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Malfoy.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Contestó él, sonriendo. – Además, si podemos trabajar juntos, ¿por qué no ser amigos?

\- Creo que te dejé bastante claro el otro día que no quería tener que hablar contigo más de lo necesario. – Murmuró ella. Había bajado la guardia y él estaba intentando aprovecharse de ello.

\- Lo sé y yo ya me había rendido pero después de lo que ha pasado hoy…

\- No ha pasado nada.

\- No te engañes a ti misma, Rose. – El rubio sonrió levemente. – Hemos demostrado que podemos estar bien juntos, que podemos ser amigos y un muy buen equipo.

\- Pero yo no quiero. – La chica cogió sus libros antes de mirarlo. – Déjalo de una vez, no sucederá.

\- ¿Por qué? – La chica lo ignoró y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Estaban completamente solos, hasta el profesor se había marchado. - ¿Por qué, Rose?

\- Porque eres un imbécil, Malfoy.

\- Dime algo que no sepa. – Cogió sus libros y se acercó a ella. La agarró del hombro e hizo que se diera la vuelta. – Fui un estúpido y un bocazas. No quise decir eso, ni tratarte como si no me importaras.

\- Pues lo hiciste. – Replicó ella. – De todas formas, ya te dije que para mí ninguno de tus besos significó nada.

\- Para mí sí.

\- No sé a quién pretendes engañar, ¿te crees que soy una de esas idiotas con las que sueles salir?

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, tienes que creerme. – Su voz sonó desesperada, pero no ablandó a la chica.

\- Suéltame o te lanzo una maldición.

\- Solo quiero que seamos amigos. – Scorpius retrocedió dos pasos mientras hablaba. – Eres una chica increíble, aunque no esperes que lo repita, y hacemos un buen equipo. Nos conviene llevarnos bien, podríamos ayudarnos mucho el uno al otro. – Rose bajó la mirada y el chico supo que, poco a poco, había conseguido ganársela. – Venga Weasley, no podemos llevarnos mal eternamente.

\- Podemos intentarlo. – La pelirroja sonrió levemente.

\- Creo que ser amigos puede ser más divertido. – Le devolvió el gesto. - ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- Esto te está matando por dentro, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que sí. – Estiró su mano hacia ella. - ¿Amigos?

\- Está bien. Amigos. – Se la estrechó y él la atrajo hacia él. Rose rió y se dejó abrazar, pero justo cuando iban a separarse, el Slytherin la besó, ante su sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le devolvió el beso hasta que sintió un clic en su cerebro y lo apartó de un empujón. Scorpius arrugó la frente. - ¡Sabía que tratarías de engañarme! No voy a estar aquí cada vez que quieras liarte con alguien, no sé por qué te he dado si quiera una oportunidad, Malfoy.

\- Rose, no era mi intención, yo… no sé que me ha pasado. – Se excusó él. – Olvida esto y seamos amigos, por favor.

\- No voy a caer dos veces en el mismo truco.

Hecha una furia, la pelirroja salió corriendo de la clase ante la mirada de Malfoy. Apretó los labios y tomó aire por la nariz varias veces antes de atreverse a salir. Albus y Lizzy lo miraban desde la esquina con un gesto interrogante, pero él los esquivó y siguió su camino. Lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Llevaban un rato esperándolos a ambos, pero los dos chicos habían salido corriendo y no les habían dirigido siquiera la palabra.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado ahora? – Albus suspiró tras pronunciar aquella frase. La verdad era que podía hacerse una idea.

\- Son unos orgullosos. – Respondió Lizzy, cruzándose de brazos. – Seguro que se han peleado por cualquier tontería.

\- ¿De verdad no se han dado cuenta de lo de la poción? – El chico se revolvió un poco el pelo, sin poder creérselo.

\- Parece que no, por difícil que sea de creer.

\- Con lo listos que son para algunas cosas y mira ahora…

\- Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. – La chica se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj. - ¡Qué tarde es! Tengo que dejarte, tu hermano debe estar esperándome. Hemos quedado para estudiar.

\- ¿James estudia?

\- De vez en cuando. – Lizzy no pudo contener una sonrisa. - ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Albus!

\- Adiós. – El chico negó con la cabeza. Era irónico que precisamente ella hablara de darse cuenta de los sentimientos.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose y Scorpius consiguieron un Excelente en su poción y el profesor los felicitó y les dijo que era la mejor que había visto en años. Sin embargo y, aunque se felicitaron el uno al otro en ese momento, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Él estaba harto de perseguirla y de pedirle perdón y ella, desde luego, no iba a perdonarle después de haberla besado. Sus pociones volvieron a ser un desastre aunque, poco a poco, aprendieron a hacer ejercicios decentes sin dirigirse la palabra. Era lo único que les quedaba.

* * *

Noviembre pasó. Gryffindor ganó el partido contra Hufflepuff gracias a James que atrapó la snitch. Las clases seguían su curso. Lucy seguía viéndose con Theo, Molly seguía intentando llamar la atención de Will. Lorcan consiguió castigar a James durante una semana por una broma que le había gastado a unos Ravenclaw de tercero y a Jordan tres días por hacer magia fuera de clase, cosa que Lily le agradeció aunque también le recordó que podía defenderse sola.

El profesor Longbottom anunció a principios de diciembre la fecha de su tradicional fiesta de Navidad. Este año sería el 23 de diciembre, la última noche que pasarían en Hogwarts los alumnos que volvían a casa por Navidad. En seguida todo el colegio comenzó a cotillear sobre las parejas que iban formándose, los rechazos, los que aún no tenían pareja… Muchas chicas suspiraban por ser la cita de James Potter – que acababa de cortar con la pelirroja – y no eran pocas las que le dedicaban miradas sugerentes a Fred y Albus, cosa que le encantaba al primero y que abochornaba al segundo. Rose prefería mantenerse ajena a todo. No iba a ir a la fiesta, tal y como le había prometido a sus padres, y comenzaba a crisparle toda la emoción que se respiraba en el castillo.

\- Tus padres no tienen por qué enterarse. – Le dijo Martha una noche mientras charlaban en su cuarto. – No es justo que te pierdas la fiesta por esa tontería, ni que hubieras vuelto a liarte con Malfoy.

\- Seguro que Neville acabaría por contárselo. – Se apresuró a responder la pelirroja, tumbada en su cama y rogando para no ponerse roja. – Solo es una absurda fiesta, no sé por qué no podéis parar de hablar de ella.

\- Porque nadie les ha pedido una cita todavía. – Lizzy entró en el dormitorio con una sonrisa radiante y las otras tres la fulminaron con la mirada. Rose se incorporó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. – No me miréis así, ¿me equivoco?

\- Hemos decidido ir las tres solas, tú puedes apuntarte si quieres. – Replicó Eliza. – ¿O tienes una cita misteriosa?

\- ¿Yo? – La morena sonrió. Charlie y ella habían roto tres días antes que James y la pelirroja cosa que a Rose le pareció una "muy conveniente casualidad".

\- ¿Vas con mi primo?

\- Seguro que sí, siempre vais juntos a todas las fiestas. – Añadió Martha con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Algún día dejarás que las fans de James tengan una oportunidad?

\- Para que lo sepáis, no tengo pareja, James no me ha pedido ir, ni yo a él, de hecho, ni siquiera hemos hablado de la fiesta. – Contestó ella, sentándose en su cama. – Ya os diré si me apunto a vuestro plan o no más adelante. Todavía quedan un par de semanas, ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar en ese tiempo?

\- Ya te lo digo yo: James te pedirá que vayáis como amigos, tú dirás que sí y seréis otra vez la comidilla del colegio como cada vez que estáis solos en los jardines, lo del partido de quiddicht, la fiesta de Molly… - Eliza se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta mientras hablaba. – Y mientras tanto, a nosotras nos preguntará algún desesperado con el que nadie quiera ir y preferiremos ir solas.

\- Que pesimistas. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza.

\- Espera y verás.

* * *

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Scorp! – Exclamó Goyle, tirándole un cojín desde su cama.

\- ¡No seas bruto! – Exclamó el chico, esquivando el cojín por poco. – Solo os he dicho que no tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta de Longbottom.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Intervino Albus.

\- Porque no. – Respondió el rubio. – No seáis pesados, ¿para qué me necesitáis allí?

\- Porque este – John señaló a Theo – va con su novia, lo que hace que nuestro grupo se vea reducido y, si no vienes tú, seremos solo dos.

\- Parecería una cita y, siento decírtelo, pero no eres mi tipo John. – El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- Ni tú el mío, Potter, tranquilo.

\- La cuestión es que necesitamos a alguien más para el grupo y que tú no puedes pasar la última noche antes de las vacaciones aquí solo. – Albus se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama de su amigo. Le revolvió el pelo, haciendo que este lo fulminara con la mirada. - ¿Esto es porque quieres ir con una chica y ella te ha rechazado?

\- No, Al.

\- No nos engañas. – John se tiró sobre la cama, aplastando a sus amigos que protestaron entre risas. – Todos sabemos que esto es por una chica.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, creo que veo algo. – Goyle cerró los ojos y apoyó dos dedos sobre sus sienes, fingiendo una gran concentración. – Veo una melena pelirroja y una cara con muchas pecas. Una joven águila de carácter fuerte que no se rinde ante los supuestos múltiples encantos de cierto rubio arrogante. – Abrió los ojos y bajó las manos. Albus, a su lado, a duras penas contenía la risa. - ¿Sirven para algo las clases de Adivinación?

\- Vete a la mierda, John. – Scorpius trató de golpearle el hombro, pero el chico lo esquivó comenzando a reír.

\- Creo que he dado en el clavo.

\- Siento decirte que Rose sigue castigada por lo que pasó en verano y no puede ir a la fiesta. – Intervino Al. – Seréis las dos únicas personas en Hogwarts que no estaréis allí.

\- ¡Qué pena! – Scorpius forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – Lo siento chicos, pero se me ocurren mil cosas más divertidas que ir a esa fiesta.

* * *

Molly ya había rechazado quince invitaciones para ir a la fiesta. Había decidido ir con un chico concreto y estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso si él no se decidía y la invitaba. No le quitaba ojo mientras desayunaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- De hoy no pasa. – Anunció de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenían sus amigas y a la que no estaba prestando atención.

\- ¿Qué? – Todas se quedaron calladas y le dedicaron miradas interrogantes.

\- Voy a pedirle a Will que venga conmigo a la fiesta de Navidad. – La chica sonrió. – No podrá decirme que no.

\- Pues date prisa, seguro que no eres la única que quiere ir con él. – Contestó una de sus amigas.

\- Sí, deberías pedírselo cuanto antes para demostrarles a todas que está fuera de mercado y, de camino, para librarte de todos esos pesados que vienen suplicándote una cita. – Añadió otra de forma mordaz.

\- Allá voy. – Murmuró al verlo levantarse de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Terminó su zumo de calabaza de un sorbo y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor. - ¡Will!

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver a la morena acercándose.

\- Buenos días, Molly. – La saludó.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, voy hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. – Respondió él. - ¿Tú también, verdad?

\- Sí, podemos ir juntos. – Contestó la chica sonriendo y comenzando a andar hacia la clase. - ¿Qué tal lleváis la temporada de quidditch?

\- Estamos empatados con Gryffindor a victorias pero ganamos por puntos. – Explicó Will. – Este año tenemos que ganaros como sea.

\- A mi me vale si ganamos nosotros o, a unas malas, vosotros, el deporte no es lo mío. – Molly se encogió de hombros. – Y, cambiando de tema, ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile de Navidad del profesor Longbottom?

\- Todavía no, ¿por qué? – Dijo él mirándola de reojo.

\- Por si querías ir conmigo. – Sonrió al terminar de decirlo, aunque el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Y si le decía que no?

\- Claro, será genial ir contigo. – Wood sonrió y la chica se relajó. – Siempre lo pasamos bien juntos, eres una buena amiga. ¿Quién más viene?

\- No… no me refería exactamente a eso. – Arrugó la frente al darse cuenta de que no había entendido lo que le había querido decir. – Hablaba de ir solos los dos.

\- ¿Como una… cita? – Will se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a la chica que notó cómo su cara se ponía completamente roja.

\- Bueno, estamos hablando de la fiesta de Navidad, supuse que era evidente. – Le miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Quieres venir entonces o no?

\- Molly eres una chica encantadora pero no creo que encajemos como pareja. – Apartó la mirada. Era muy guapa y simpática, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, pero su fama la precedía.

\- Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad. – Se quejó ella.

\- No quiero ser un número más en tu lista, no soy de esos. – El chico apretó los labios y levantó la vista lentamente.

\- Pero contigo es distinto, te lo aseguro. No quiero que seas uno más, no lo eres.

\- Podemos ir como amigos si quieres, pero nada más.

\- ¿Me estás rechazando, Will?

\- Sé que no estás muy acostumbrada a eso, pero...

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Molly…

\- No quiero más excusas, quiero una respuesta. – Elevó el tono de voz y varias personas se quedaron mirando a los dos jóvenes. - ¿Por qué no me quieres dar una oportunidad?

\- Es complicado.

\- ¿Lo haces por mi fama? – Él bajó la cabeza y Molly supo que había dado en el clavo. – Lo haces porque no quieres que te relacionen conmigo.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen todos de ti.

La chica retrocedió dos pasos. No se esperaba aquello, no creía que incluso él pensara eso de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso acelerado. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitir que la vieran así. Tenía que llegar a su dormitorio cuanto antes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, James y Lizzy estaban en los jardines del colegio. Habían terminado de desayunar pronto y aprovechaban los últimos minutos antes de que comenzaran sus clases. Ambos estaban tumbados y la chica estaba apoyada en el pecho de él, que acariciaba su pelo lentamente.

\- Si no paras me voy a quedar dormida y tendrás que llevarme en brazos hasta la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. – Murmuró Lizzy tras bostezar.

\- Sería divertido, pero no creo que al profesor Watt le haga mucha gracia. – Contestó el chico, aunque no dejó de hacerlo. – Por cierto, ¿tienes ya pareja para la fiesta de Neville?

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su pregunta. Maldita Eliza.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que tuve que dejar a mi novio después de enterarme de que iba haciendo comentarios obscenos sobre mí y presumiendo de cosas que no había hecho, no. – Respondió con ironía.

\- Menos mal que alguien lo escuchó, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero ese alguien debería saber que no hacía falta casi mandarlo a la enfermería. – Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la hierba. – Eso lo podía hacer yo solita.

\- De hecho, lo hiciste. – Puntualizó James, sentándose también. – Estuviste una semana castigada por lanzarle un libro a la cabeza.

\- Pero ese no es el tema. – La chica se sonrojó. – Hablábamos de la fiesta.

\- Ah, sí, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tuve que romper con la pelirroja porque iba diciéndole a sus amigas que íbamos muy en serio y se estaba creando ilusiones, cosa que ponía en riesgo mi actitud de rompecorazones…

\- Suerte que tienes gente que te aconseja bien, ¿verdad? – Enarcó una ceja. – Deberías darle las gracias.

\- Lo hice y le prometí una bolsa de grajeas por Navidad. – James negó con la cabeza. – La cuestión es, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- La duda ofende, Jamie.

\- ¿Tendré que llevar una corbata a juego con tu traje?

\- Sabes que sí. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Qué clase de pareja de baile seríamos si nuestra ropa no combinara?

\- Una horrible, Neville no nos dejaría pasar si quiera. – Ironizó el chico.

\- Lo sé. – La chica miró su reloj y suspiró. – Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos muy tarde a clase.

James asintió. Por una vez le daba igual tener que ir a clase.


	22. Chapter 22

Lizzy bajó las escaleras que conducían desde la torre de Ravenclaw hasta el vestíbulo lentamente junto a sus amigas. La predicción de Eliza se había cumplido y, al final, las tres iban a la fiesta sola, mientras Lizzy iba con James, como siempre. Las cuatro llevaban vestidos que les llegaban por la rodilla y tacones bajos, para poder bailar cómodamente.

\- Espero que no les dé a las escaleras por moverse. – Susurró Caroline, agarrándose a la baranda. – Ya me cuesta bastante bajar.

\- Tranquila, todo irá bien. – Martha sonrió. Era la que mejor andaba con tacones y la que llevaba los más altos.

Las cuatro siguieron bajando hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde James esperaba apoyado en la pared y mirando su reloj. Levantó la vista justo cuando terminaban de recorrer el último tramo de escalera y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – Saludó antes de coger la mano de Lizzy y besársela. – Estás preciosa, Lizz.

\- Dime algo que no sepa. – Contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bueno, luego os vemos chicos. – Eliza les guiñó un ojo antes de empujar a Caroline y Martha hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- Me gusta tu corbata. – Murmuró Lizzy entonces, colocándosela bien.

\- Roja, como tu vestido. – La voz de James fue apenas un susurro. Miró a la chica a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar.

\- Me encantas cuando me haces caso.

\- No te engañes, te encanto siempre. – "Como tú a mí" quiso añadir aunque, por suerte, logró controlarse y no lo dijo.

\- Eres un creído. – Lizzy comenzó a reír y se separó un poco de él. El hechizo se había roto. – Anda, entremos, tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

\- Todo lo que quieras. – James le tendió el brazo y ella se agarró a él antes de seguir a un grupo de alumnos hasta la fiesta.

* * *

Albus y John no lograron convencer a Scorpius así que estaban solos en la fiesta. Cada uno tenía una bebida en la mano y hablaban entre ellos mientras observaban a la gente que entraba y salía.

\- Ahí hay otro grupo de chicas solas. – Señaló Goyle.

\- John, deben tener 14 años, no pienso acercarme a ellas, sería como ligar con mi hermana pequeña. – Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues, hablando de ella, ahí viene.

El pelinegro dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta, por donde Lily entraba acompañada de Hugo y Roxanne. Al verlo lo saludaron con la mano y se acercaron a él.

\- ¡Hola hermanito!

\- ¿Qué hay, chicos? – Saludó él.

\- ¿No has encontrado pareja o tu cita es Goyle? Si es la segunda opción deberías hablar con papá y mamá, pero que no se entere James o perderé la apuesta.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – El chico frunció el ceño mientras su amigo y sus primos comenzaban a reír y su hermana le miraba con carita de angelito. – Lily…

\- Es broma, tranquilo. – La pelirroja se unió a las risas de los demás.

\- Muy graciosa. – Albus puso los ojos en blanco. – Por lo que veo tú tampoco tienes acompañante.

\- Después de todo lo que James le ha hecho a Jordan… - La chica bajó la mirada y Hugo apoyó una mano en su hombro. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado desde que el chico rompió con ella. – No creo que haya nadie en Hogwarts que se atreva a venir conmigo.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitas pareja teniéndonos a nosotros? – Replicó su primo con tono burlón.

\- ¡Eso! – Intervino Roxanne. – Lucy es una traidora, se suponía que íbamos a venir todos juntos, como siempre.

\- Theo también nos ha dejado tirados a nosotros, si eso os consuela. – Goyle le dedicó una media sonrisa a la morena haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

\- Supongo que estamos en el mismo barco entonces. – Contestó, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Queréis algo de beber? – La interrumpió Lily entonces, consciente de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Tenía que preguntarle cuanto antes.

\- Sí, vamos.

Se despidieron de Albus y John y se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas.

\- ¿A qué han venido esas miraditas con Goyle? – Le preguntó en voz baja en cuanto se alejaron un poco.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – La morena arrugó la frente, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería la pelirroja.

\- Oh, venga Roxy, no te hagas la tonta, no puedes engañarme. – Lily enarcó una ceja y Hugo comenzó a prestar atención a lo que sus primas decían. – Creo que a Goyle le pareces muy mona y él no está mal, menos mal que se parece más a su madre que a su padre.

\- Lily, no digas esas cosas – La reprendió. – Es un chico mono, pero no estaba pasando nada, solo éramos simpáticos.

\- Ay, Roxy, lo que tú digas. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco mientras se servía un refresco.

La morena negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar girarse un poco. John seguía mirándola desde lejos.

* * *

-¡Mira allí están las amigas de Rose! – Exclamó Albus, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia donde el chico señalaba. - ¿Nos acercamos a hablar con ellas? Parece que también han venido solas.

\- Paso. – Se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Albus se pondría a babear por cierta rubia y no tenía ganas de quedar como un sujetavelas.

\- Bueno, pues vete con Clary y las demás, las he visto por allí. – El pelinegro señaló la mesa donde estaban los canapés antes de dirigirse hacia las Ravenclaw. – Luego voy a veros, no os preocupéis.

\- ¡Al! – La primera en verlos fue Caroline, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

\- Hola Caro, hola chicas. – Saludó él. – Estáis las tres guapísimas.

\- Gracias. – Respondió la rubia, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. – ¿Has venido solo? ¿Y los demás?

\- Solo hemos venido John y yo, Scorpius no tenía ganas y Theo ha bajado con Lucy. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, Rose y Lizzy también nos han fallado a nosotras. – Siguió diciendo, mientras Martha y Eliza contenían la risa.

\- Podemos estar todos juntos, si queréis, así nos lo pasaremos mejor. – Se atrevió a sugerir.

\- Claro, ¿verdad, chic…? - No pudo terminar la pregunta, cuando se dio la vuelta sus dos amigas habían desaparecido. Miró de nuevo a Albus, con el ceño fruncido. – Creo que acabo de quedarme sola.

\- Siempre puedes bailar conmigo. – Extendió una mano hacia ella.

\- Encantada. – Respondió Caroline, volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

Rose vagaba sola por los pasillos del colegio. Estaba cansada de estar sola en su dormitorio mientras todos se divertían en la fiesta. ¿Por qué había accedido a aquello? Podía haber protestado más, podía haber negociado o escrito a sus padres diciéndoles que no había vuelto a tener nada con Malfoy, aunque fuera una mentira. Tenía que haberlo intentado más, pero ahora no podía hacer nada así que, harta de leer metida en su cama, se había puesto su uniforme y su insignia de prefecta y había salido a "patrullar". Aquella noche casi todos los alumnos se saltaban alguna norma, pero no podía permitir que hicieran nada peligroso en los pasillos. Bajó hasta las mazmorras en silencio, todavía era temprano por lo que nadie había abandonado la fiesta. Suspiró. Tendría que volver a la torre lo quisiera o no, no podía seguir dando vueltas. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su sala común atravesando algunos pasillos para acortar el camino. Avanzaba con paso acelerado hasta que algo la hizo detenerse. Una figura sentada en un banco bajo una ventana. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién podía ser? Todos los alumnos estaban en la fiesta. Tuvo que contener una exclamación al reconocerlo. Ante ella se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy, leyendo un libro a la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó. El rubio se sobresaltó y maldijo por lo bajo, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

\- ¿No es evidente?

\- No sé ni por qué te he hablado. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino hasta que, de repente, una mano la detuvo.

\- No hace falta que te vayas. – Murmuró Scorpius. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente. – No quería ser borde, es que me ha parecido muy absurda tu pregunta.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que todos están en la fiesta de Neville, no creo que lo fuera. – Contestó Rose, a la defensiva.

\- Me dijo Albus que estabas castigada sin ir.

\- Tenía que seguir jugando en el equipo como fuera. – Se encogió de hombros al decir aquello. El chico seguía agarrándola y sentía un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el brazo. – Aunque ahora me gustaría estar allí.

\- Yo no he tenido ganas. – Contestó él. – Sabía que no iba a pasármelo bien. Tenía ganas de leer, pero me estaba agobiando en la sala común así que he subido aquí. Muchas veces me siento a leer en ese banco en mis horas libres.

\- Lo sé. – Scorpius arrugó la frente y Rose notó cómo se sonrojaba. – Quiero decir, te he visto alguna vez, es decir, no es que te observe, es solo que te he visto al pasar por aquí…

\- Te creo, Weasley, tranquila. – Replicó con un poco de chulería lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara todavía más.

\- ¿Y qué lees, si puedo preguntar? – Preguntó la Ravenclaw, cambiando de tema.

\- Es un libro muggle. – Malfoy apartó un poco la vista al decir aquello y se sonrojó. Conocía a pocos magos que compartieran su misma pasión.

\- Me gusta mucho la literatura muggle, ¿cuál es? – Se interesó por saber ella, sonriendo. – Quizás lo haya leído.

\- _Sueño de una noche de verano_. – Contestó volviendo a mirarla y sonriendo un poco.

\- Shakespeare.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué aficionado a la lectura no ha leído alguna obra suya? – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. – Me encanta _Hamlet_.

\- No está mal, pero mi favorito es _Romeo y Julieta._ – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. – Me encanta la historia de amor entre familias rivales.

\- Fue solo un capricho adolescente que causó demasiadas muertes en apenas unos días. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – No es la mejor historia de amor del mundo, no creo siquiera que estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de amor? – Comentó el Slytherin con ironía.

\- Puede que bastante. - La chica apartó la mirada y él, de repente, comprendió lo que sucedía. O, al menos, lo intuyó. ¿Y si Rose…? Pero aquello era imposible, si ni siquiera le hablaba, ¿cómo…? Lentamente deslizó su mano por el brazo de la pelirroja hasta que sus dedos se rozaron y la acercó un poco más a él. - ¿Qué haces?

La voz de la chica fue apenas un susurro y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos. Scorpius entonces no pensó – no podía hacerlo cuando estaba cerca de ella, no podía evitar que su mente se bloqueara cuando sus pieles se rozaban como en aquel momento – sino que deslizó su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica y terminó de acercarla a él. Rose lo miraba fijamente, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. ¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar de literatura a eso? No estaba muy segura y, encima, parecía que su cerebro no quería colaborar y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Scorpius acercó sus labios a los de ella. Tenía que apartarse, ¡era Malfoy! Iba a volver a besarla solo porque se aburría y creía que la tenía en el bote pero, por algún extraño motivo, aquello no le parecía tan malo. Quería que la besara y besarlo ella, quería estar con él sin importarle nada más. Así que no se apartó cuando el rubio unió sus labios, sino que se puso de puntillas y enterró la mano que tenía libre en el pelo del chico, que gruñó al notar cómo ella se aferraba a él con fuerza.

\- Rose… - Murmuró, separándose de sus labios apenas unos milímetros.

\- No hables, no pienses. – Contestó ella antes de besarlo de nuevo con rabia y pasión. Scorpius deslizó sus manos bajo el culo de la chica y la impulsó, haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Cualquiera puede vernos aquí. – Consiguió decir sin poder contener una sonrisa.

\- Me da igual. – La chica continuó besándolo y acariciando su pelo. Él comenzó a besar su cuello y Rose gimió.

\- Podríamos…

No terminó si quiera la frase, sino que avanzó con la chica en brazos, sin dejar de besarla hasta el aula más cercana. Sacó su varita, hizo un sencillo _alohomora_ y abrió la puerta. Cerró nada más entrar cerró con el pestillo y encantó la habitación para que nadie pudiera escuchar desde fuera lo que sucedía dentro. Ambos siguieron besándose. Habían perdido el control por completo. Scorpius sentó a Rose en la mesa del profesor y la chica dejó caer las piernas. Él apoyó una de las manos en la rodilla de la chica y comenzó a subir por su pierna lentamente hasta llegar a su falda. Rose se estremeció, pero no dijo nada sino que comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico. Scorpius volvió a besar su cuello y ella gimió de nuevo. Tenía el pulso acelerado y no le importó cuando el chico le quitó la camisa, ni cuando bajó su falda, pero cuando él se desabrochó el pantalón, un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió. Una chispa de razón y miedo.

\- Scorpius… - Se sentía la boca seca.

\- No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras. – Dijo él, leyéndole la mente. Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos. – Confía en mí.

Ella asintió y volvió a unir sus labios. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, por lo que sentían, por la pasión y el amor. No pensaron en el mañana, ni en el lugar en el que estaban. Solo existían ellos dos y, por primera vez en sus vidas, olvidaron todos los prejuicios, todo lo que les habían enseñado. El Slytherin dejó de ser astuto y la Ravenclaw inteligente. Ambos eran valientes, eran solo Rose y Scorpius, quizás por primera vez en su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose pasó casi todo el viaje en el vagón para prefectos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a su mente y no podía evitar sonrojarse. ¿Cómo había podido…? La situación se le había ido completamente de las manos. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Bueno, se corrigió a sí misma, no estaba pensando precisamente. Nadie podía enterarse de aquello, se moriría de vergüenza si alguien supiera que había perdido la virginidad sobre el escritorio del aula de Transformaciones con Scorpius Malfoy. Siguió mirando el paisaje, ignorando a Albus que no paraba de hablar a su lado. Le gustaría decírselo, poder desahogarse, contarle todo lo que había sucedido pero no podía. Confiaba en él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien los escuchara y lo difundiera. ¿Y si se enteraban sus padres? Su padre la mataría, no se lo perdonaría jamás, la odiaría. No podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera, se llevaría aquel secreto a la tumba si era necesario y esperaba que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. Después de todo lo que había pasado no habían hablado mucho. Parecía que solo se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho cuando hubieron acabado y apenas eran capaces de mirarse a la cara. Se vistieron en silencio y se marcharon rápidamente a sus respectivas salas comunes.

\- Vale, llevas todo el viaje ignorándome. – La voz de su primo se coló en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No te ignoro. – Dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- De lo bien que te lo pasaste en la fiesta con Caro. – Contestó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros. No había hablado de otra cosa en todo el día, dudaba que hubiera cambiado de tema.

\- Era una pregunta muy fácil. – Replicó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Ahora en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Nada. – Mintió la pelirroja. – Estoy cansada, solo eso.

\- No sé por qué me mientes, pero tus motivos tendrás. – Albus suspiró, dándose por vencido y su prima tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se sentía mal mintiéndole, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía reconocer aquello delante de Albus. - ¿Vienes a hacer una ronda? No has salido del compartimento y todos te empiezan a mirar mal. Si Lorcan no te ha dicho nada todavía, es porque no os habláis.

\- No digas eso Al, nos hablamos. – Apretó los labios. – Poco, pero lo hacemos. – Al decir aquellas palabras notó cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban y se puso nerviosa. – Hablar, digo.

\- Estás muy rarita hoy.

\- Voy a hacer una ronda. – Se puso de pie, evitando contestar, pero el chico también se levantó. No iba a ser tan fácil esquivarlo. – Puedo ir yo sola.

\- Pero las rondas en compañía son más entretenidas. – Se limitó a decir él.

\- Como quieras. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero no insistió. No quería que sospechara todavía más.

Los dos salieron del vagón y recorrieron el pasillo del tren lentamente. Había oscurecido hacía rato y no debía quedar mucho para llegar porque los alumnos estaban muy alterados. Andaban en silencio el uno junto al otro. Por suerte nadie estaba armando demasiado escándalo – ni siquiera James y Fred –, así que decidieron descansar un rato en el compartimento en el que estaban Lizzy y las demás.

\- ¡Creía que no ibas a venir ya a vernos! – Exclamó Martha al verla en la puerta.

\- Estoy muy cansada, es la primera vez que salgo del vagón de prefectos. – Se excusó ella. Lizzy le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Sabéis cuanto queda exactamente?

\- No más de media hora. – Eliza se encogió de hombros al decir aquellas palabras. – Tengo ganas de llegar por fin a casa, aunque os voy a echar de menos.

\- No te pongas sentimental. – Lizzy pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la abrazó. – Que en unos días estaremos juntas de nuevo y siempre podemos quedar en Londres.

\- Me encantaría ir a Londres en Navidad. – Exclamó Caroline, hablando por primera vez desde que ambos habían entrado. La pelirroja no pudo evitar notar que esquivaba la mirada de Albus y se preguntó si se habría perdido algo importante del relato de su primo.

\- Pues no se hable más, podemos quedar el 27 o 28 en mi casa, podéis llegar a través de la red flu. – Rose sonrió al decir aquello. – Desde allí iremos al Londres muggle.

Las otras cuatro chicas asintieron y comenzaron a hacer planes sobre lo que podían hacer. Albus carraspeó a su lado, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar y quería irse, pero no quería parecer antipático. Por suerte su prima entendió lo que le pasaba.

\- Escribidme contándome lo que queréis hacer, nosotros tenemos que volver para recoger lo que tenemos en el otro compartimento.

\- Oye, James y tú también podríais venir. – Intervino Lizzy. El pelinegro sonrió. – Será divertido.

\- Si todas queréis… - Murmuró.

\- Claro, cuantos más mejor. – Martha sonrió. – Además, si no ve a tu hermano, Lizzy no parará de lloriquear en todo el día.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? – La chica se puso roja mientras todos reían. - ¡No seas estúpida, Martha! Es solo que con James nos lo pasaremos mejor.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Rose negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. – Pues lo dicho entonces, escribidme y nos vemos pronto.

\- Hasta luego, chicos.

Lizzy le lanzó una grajea a la cabeza a Martha antes de que Rose tuviera tiempo siquiera de cerrar la puerta y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Albus a su lado le dedicó una media sonrisa. Parecía de mejor humor pero, aún así, seguía notándola extraña. Llegaron al vagón de prefectos y bajaron sus baúles. Pronto estarían en la Madriguera con toda su familia, preparando la casa para pasar la Navidad y comiendo galletas de la abuela Molly.

* * *

En la estación los esperaba prácticamente toda la familia, incluidos Victoire y Teddy. Al verlos comenzaron a agitar los brazos, llamando su atención. Rose y Albus fueron los primeros en llegar.

\- ¡Papá, mamá! – Exclamó la chica, abrazándolos a ambos.

\- Mi pequeña. - Dijo su padre, sin querer soltarla. - ¿Has crecido?

\- Tienes el pelo más largo. – Comentó su madre haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Todos los años lo mismo.

Poco a poco llegaron los demás: Lily, Hugo, Roxanne y Lucy; después Molly y, por último, Fred y James. Todos saludaron a sus padres y tíos con besos y abrazos.

\- ¡Mi primita favorita! – Exclamó Victoire, abrazando a Rose. – Te he echado de menos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

\- Lo sé. – Suspiró. Quizás Vic pudiera ayudarla, aunque no supiera la historia completa. - ¿Vas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. – No me perdería la comida de la abuela por nada del mundo y si para eso tengo que hablar con mi madre, lo haré.

\- Ya va siendo hora. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Chicas, ya hemos repartido los coches. – Teddy se acercó a ambas y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Rose a modo de saludo. – Vosotras dos, James y Albus venís conmigo, ¿os parece bien?

\- Perfecto cariño. – Vic besó la mejilla de su novio. – En seguida vamos.

El chico se acercó a su padrino y comenzó a andar hacia la salida del andén seguidos por los demás. Harry y Hermione habían aprendido a conducir, al igual que Audrey y Teddy por lo que había coches de sobra y todos podían ir así a la Madriguera. Salieron del andén 9 y ¾ sin parar de charlar, comentando algunas cosas que habían sucedido durante el comienzo del curso y bromeando unos con otros. No se separaron hasta llegar a los coches.

\- ¡Roxanne, Lily, Hugo! – Exclamó Harry abriendo el suyo. – Con Ginny y conmigo.

Los tres asintieron sonriendo y, tras colocar sus baúles en el maletero agrandado, se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

\- ¡Lucy, Molly! – Su padre señaló su coche y ambas se metieron, la mayor de las hermanas refunfuñando un poco. Seguro que su padre no paraba de hablar de exámenes y notas. Aún así, dejó sus cosas y se sentó junto a su hermana con la que todavía estaba enfadada.

Ron, Hermione, George y Angelina junto con Fred se metieron en otro coche, mientras hablaban de un nuevo producto que estaban a punto de lanzar al mercado. Finalmente, los que quedaban se montaron en el coche de Teddy. Victoire se sentó delante y Rose entre los dos Potter.

\- Espero que os guste el nuevo disco de las _Brujas de Greenwich_ porque es lo que vamos a escuchar todo el camino. – Anunció el conductor, encendiendo la música.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esa música para nenazas? – Protestó James, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Desde que Vic se vino a mi apartamento y me obligó a escucharla durante 3 horas seguidas. Después de eso, no vuelves a ser el mismo. – Contestó con voz sombría haciendo que su novia lo fulminara con la mirada. – No me mires así, fue traumático.

\- Muy gracioso.

Todos menos la rubia comenzaron a reír. Por un momento Rose olvidó todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Estaba en casa, con su familia, e iba a ser una Navidad genial.

* * *

Molly y Arthur salieron de la casa en cuanto escucharon los motores de los coches.

\- ¡Mis niños ya están aquí! – Exclamó la mujer.

\- Ya era hora, creíamos que no llegabais y tenemos mucho que preparar para mañana.

Todos fueron abrazándolos y dándoles besos mientras ambos comentaban lo mayores que estaban y lo muchísimo que habían crecido.

\- ¡Este año habéis terminado demasiado tarde! – Se quejó su abuela.

\- Es que McGonagall nos quiere tanto que no quería dejarnos ir. – Dijo James saludándola.

\- Sobre todo a ti, ¿verdad? – Bromeó Arthur, revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Ya sabéis que soy un alumno modélico. – Replicó entre risas entrando a la casa.

Andrómeda, Fleur, Bill y Louis los esperaban en el salón.

\- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! – Exclamó su tío con una sonrisa. – Menos mal que al fin habéis llegado, nos moríamos de hambre.

\- Pues todos a la mesa. – Anunció Molly. – Cuanto antes terminemos de cenar, antes podremos decorar la casa para mañana.

Victoire entró justo entonces a la casa, visiblemente nerviosa. Se quedó en la puerta mirando a sus padres, que le devolvieron la mirada. Su padre sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

\- Lo siento, papá. – Murmuró estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Tranquila, ya estás de vuelta, todo está bien. – Respondió él. – Suerte con tu madre, os dejo solas.

\- Gracias.

Bill se fue y obligó a los demás a seguirlo hasta el comedor. Madre e hija se miraban pero no hablaban, ni avanzaban la una hacia la otra. Finalmente, Victoire suspiró.

 _\- Maman, je suis…_ \- La chica no supo cómo continuar la frase. – _Je suis desolée. Je sais que tu es fâchée mais… tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup._

 _\- Je ne suis pas fâchée._ – Respondió Fleur tras guardar silencio unos segundos. – _J'étais très fâchée, mais maintenant je suis jusque inquiète. Tu es bien ?_

 _\- Oui, maman. Je suis très contente chez Teddy._

 _\- Tu vas revenir chez nous ?_

 _\- Non…_ \- Dudó antes de responder. Había tomado esa decisión mucho tiempo antes, pero todavía no se lo había dicho a nadie. – _J'aime vivre avec lui._

 _\- Ma petite Victoire._ – La mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. _– Tu m'as manqué aussi._

 _\- Maintenant, tout est bien. Je t'aime maman._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi ma petite._


	24. Chapter 24

Empezaron a comer en cuanto Fleur y Victoire entraron al comedor sonriendo, pero tuvieron que parar en seguida. No esperaban visita hasta el día siguiente así que no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver quiénes acababan de llegar.

\- ¡No nos habéis esperado! – Exclamó Charlie sacudiéndose los restos que se habían pegado a su ropa tras haber utilizado la red flu mientras entraba a la cocina.

\- ¡Charlie! – Su madre se levantó y se acercó corriendo a él. - No os esperábamos hasta mañana. ¿Dónde está Dominique?

\- ¡Aquí!

La chica entró a la cocina con una sonrisa. Llevaba su pelo, ahora un poco más largo, recogido en una pequeña coleta alta y lucía dos nuevos pendientes: un aro en un lado de la nariz y otro en la parte superior de la oreja.

\- ¡Dominique! – Exclamó su madre al verlo. - ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

\- ¿Tan poco te alegras de verme? – La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a saludar a los demás miembros de su familia.

\- A mí me encantan. – Intervino su hermana, abrazándola. - ¡Es como cuando yo me teñí media melena de rosa!

\- Y opino lo mismo que entonces. – Su madre se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, pero cuando su hija mediana se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- He echado de menos hasta tus comentarios. – Comentó riendo.

\- Os hago un hueco en la mesa, menos mal que he hecho comida de sobra. – Murmuró Molly haciendo que dos sillas del salón vinieran hacia el comedor.

\- Hazme un sitio a tu lado, primita. – Dominique le guiñó un ojo a Molly que asintió con la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con Dominique cuanto antes, estaba segura de que ella era la única que podía entenderla.

\- A mí me vale cualquier sitio. - Charlie se encogió de hombros.

Todos se movieron un poco y, finalmente, la pelirroja se sentó junto a su prima y su tío entre Hermione y Ginny.

\- ¡Qué rico, mamá! – Exclamó, sirviéndose un plato a rebosar. – Creo que lo peor de Rumanía sigue siendo la comida.

\- A veces tengo la sensación de que solo vienes a vernos por eso. – Replicó Molly conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Es uno de los motivos principales. – Respondió riendo. Su madre negó con la cabeza y él cambió de tema. - ¿Y cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?

\- Dirás sobrina. – Vic sonrió al decir aquello. – Y me va muy bien. Sigo viviendo con Teddy y en San Mungo cada vez tengo más trabajo. Pronto me dejarán atender una consulta completamente sola.

\- Eso es genial. – Respondió el hombre. - ¿Y tú Louis? ¿Todo bien en Gringotts?

\- Sí, no está mal, aunque todavía esos duendes supervisan todo lo que hago. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Son unos pesados, no se fían de mí.

\- ¿Por qué será? – James comenzó a reír. Su primo era casi tan bromista como él y Fred, pero siempre se libraba de todo por su carita de niño bueno.

\- ¿Este año no has hecho estallar nada, James? – Replicó el rubio.

\- Me estoy portando muy bien.

\- Sí, solo hemos recibido diez cartas de la directora, debe ser todo un récord. – Intervino Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Os ganamos, nosotros solo ocho! – Exclamó George levantándole un pulgar a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo que solo? – Angelina negó con la cabeza.

\- A ver, está perdiendo facultades, pero ocho es un buen número…

\- ¡No lo animes!

Toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas – exceptuando a Angelina – debido al comentario de George. Su hijo era igual que él y no podía evitar darle productos y animarlo a hacer bromas, aunque eso implicara que el chico se pasara casi todo el curso castigado, por no hablar de los continuos enfados de su madre.

\- Venga, mamá, no te enfades. – Dijo el chico poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. – Si yo soy muy bueno, pero James es una mala influencia.

\- Si claro, ahora échame la culpa. – Se quejó el aludido. – Tita, no le hagas caso. Él es el que me lleva por el mal camino a mí.

\- ¿Y no será que sois tal para cual? – Dominique enarcó una ceja al preguntar aquello y ambos chicos fruncieron los labios, haciendo una mueca muy ridícula que arrancó una sonrisa a su prima.

Todos volvieron a reír y alguno que otro a punto estuvo de atragantarse con la bebida. ¡Qué bueno era estar en casa!

* * *

Cuando terminaron, la abuela Molly sacó los adornos y organizó los grupos para decorar la casa y el jardín. El día siguiente era 25 de diciembre, no tenían apenas tiempo.

\- Los chicos al jardín, tenéis que colocar el trineo y las luces alrededor de la casa. – Dijo señalando a su marido, hijos y nietos, incluyendo a Harry y Teddy. – Las chicas os quedaréis aquí conmigo, tenemos que montar el árbol y poner la decoración.

Todos asintieron y se dividieron en pequeños grupos. Victoire, Lily y Rose colocaron el árbol en el salón y empezaron a adornarlo. Los adornos de su abuela eran preciosos y muy antiguos por lo que los colocaban con mucho cuidado mientras la más pequeña le contaba a su prima mayor todos los problemas que James le había dado durante lo que llevaban de curso.

\- Tu hermano tiene que comprender que no necesitas su ayuda para todo. – Le dijo la rubia. – Pero tranquila, de aquí a unos días se me ocurrirá algo y podrás vengarte.

\- Eres la mejor, Victoire. – Lily la abrazó.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió esta riendo.

Rose, mientras tanto, miraba el árbol. Estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba colocar la estrella. La sacó de la caja y desenvolvió con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Puedo ponerla yo? – Preguntó entonces.

\- ¡Déjamela a mí, Rose! – Exclamó Lucy, de repente. Acababa de terminar de colocar una guirnalda y se acercaba corriendo, seguida de Roxanne. – Por favor, sabes que he sido muy buena este año.

\- Sí, buenísima… - Comentó Molly con ironía haciendo que todas las miradas se centrasen en ella.

\- Molly…

\- Solo he dicho la verdad, hermanita. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó su madre. – Y no quiero que la respuesta sea "nada" porque sabré que me estáis mintiendo.

\- Que te lo cuente Lucy, por una vez no es culpa mía.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla. Molly nunca hacía nada, según ella.

\- ¿Lucy? – Las miradas de todas las presentes se habían desviado hacia la más pequeña de las hermanas, que se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de forma nerviosa. - ¿No piensas decir nada?

\- Bueno, puede que Molly se refiera a que estoy saliendo con alguien… - Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? – Audrey abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡Pero eres demasiado joven! Solo tienes 14 años, ahora deberías pensar solo en estudiar.

\- Pero eso no es lo peor, dile quién es el chico. – Su hermana sonrió al decir aquellas palabras. Se lo había advertido hacía mucho tiempo, pero si no le hacía caso a ella, tendría que hacérselo a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Percy y George acababan de entrar y tenían el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Lucy tiene novio! – Exclamó Audrey.

\- ¿Quién es? – Su padre abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Si no lo dices tú, lo diré yo, Lu. – Dijo Molly. Al ver que su hermana seguía callada y con la mirada baja, lo soltó sin más. – Theodore Nott.

\- ¿Una serpiente? – George golpeó a su hermano en el brazo. - ¡Menudo gusto tiene tu niña!

\- Vale, puede que yo esté saliendo con Theo, pero al menos no soy como Molly. – Replicó casi sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Su padre arrugó mucho la frente.

\- Nada, papá.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ahora te acobardas? – Su hermana le dedicó una mirada enfadada y la mayor se estremeció. Jamás la había visto así, quizás se había pasado al contar aquello antes de que ella estuviera preparada para decirlo. – Molly ha salido con más de la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts. Deberíais escuchar lo que dicen de ella.

El más absoluto silencio inundó la habitación. Percy y Audrey se habían quedado paralizados. Sabían que su hija no era precisamente una alumna ejemplar e intuían que había salido con algún que otro chico, especialmente después de verla en aquella fiesta, pero no se esperaban aquello. Sus primas se miraban unas a otras, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y su abuela y tías tenían los ojos muy abiertos. George guardó silencio y apartó la mirada. Por una vez no tenía ganas de bromear.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Molly? ¿Nada que explicar? ¿A qué se refiere tu hermana?

La morena guardó silencio. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y temblaba ligeramente. Rose y Victoire se miraron la una a la otra. ¿No podían tener unas Navidades en paz? ¿Por qué habían tenido las dos que empezar aquello?

\- No soy la única de esta familia que tiene cosas que ocultar. – Susurró por fin la chica. Rose se estremeció. ¿Y si se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ella y Scorpius y lo decía delante de todos? – Además, estoy segura de que Nott solo sale con Lucy porque yo lo rechacé, para ponerme celosa.

\- ¿No crees que alguien pueda quererme por mí misma? – Se defendió la pequeña. Lo suyo con Theo era una tapadera, pero no podía dejar que su hermana dijera aquello. Ella era la primera que debería ponerse celosa.

\- Sé que no te quiere, lo hago por tu bien.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de amor? – Negó con la cabeza. – Vas de tío en tío, ninguno te dura más que unos pocos días. No creo que sepas lo que es querer a alguien, ni sentirte querida porque solo te buscan para una cosa y tú los dejas, tú misma dejas que te traten como un trozo de carne y, lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que alguien como tú me dé lecciones de amor cuando es evidente que no comprendes esa palabra.

\- Lucy…

\- ¡No he terminado! – Exclamó. – No me has dejado decirte que ese es el motivo por el que Wood te rechazó, porque sabe cómo eres y, aunque te cueste creerlo, hay gente que se respeta a sí misma.

Las palabras fueron como una puñalada para la chica. Notó cómo todo se ensordecía y ponía a cámara lenta. Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo. Tragó saliva. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle. No podía seguir allí, no podía soportar todas esas miradas juzgándola, solo quería desaparecer. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de toda su familia. Dominique no tardó en seguirla, sabía que necesitaría alguien con quien hablar.

\- Lucy… - Su padre le dedicó una severa mirada.

\- Lo… lo siento. – Murmuró ella. Se había pasado y lo sabía, pero le había enfadado tanto el comentario de su hermana que no había podido evitarlo.

\- Cuando volvamos a casa mañana mantendremos una larga charla los cuatro. – Percy suspiró. Sus hijas eran más complicadas de lo que a simple vista parecían.

\- ¿Por qué no nos contaste que salías con alguien, cielo? – Preguntó Audrey, intentando alejar de la mente de todos las palabras sobre su hija mayor. - ¿Creías que no lo aceptaríamos por su casa o su familia?

\- No es porque sea un Slytherin o un Nott, es que quería ver cómo iba la cosa. – Lucy se encogió de hombros. – Theo es un buen chico y me trata muy bien, me trata mejor de lo que ha tratado a cualquier chica jamás. – Y aquello no era mentira. Él siempre había sido un mujeriego que jugaba con todas, pero a ella siempre la había respetado. – Albus es amigo suyo, podéis preguntarle.

\- Lo haremos, que no te quepa duda. – Dijo Percy, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos arriba ahora que están todos distraídos? – Murmuró Victoire en el oído de su prima. – Antes de que también nosotras salgamos perjudicadas.

Rose asintió y, con cuidado, ambas subieron las escaleras hasta el desván, donde las chicas siempre dormían.


	25. Chapter 25

Victoire y Rose cerraron la puerta con un encantamiento y se sentaron en la cama que compartían desde pequeñas.

\- Tengo tanto que contarte Vic. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Llevo un curso horrible, no sé qué me pasa. Ya te escribí contándote que me había liado con Malfoy en el baño y en los vestuarios y también te dije que solo quería estar conmigo para matar el tiempo pero hay más.

\- Dime. – La rubia sonrió levemente, invitándola a continuar aunque a Rose le parecía que ocultaba algo.

\- Bueno, tuvimos que hacer una poción por parejas que era muy importante para la nota final y trabajamos muy bien en equipo por una vez y cuando terminó la clase volvió a pedirme perdón, por decimoquinta vez al menos, e hicimos las paces.

\- ¿Entonces, estáis bien?

\- No porque de repente me besó, bueno, nos besamos, yo le seguí la corriente, no sé todavía por qué. – Rose se apartó el pelo de la cara, nerviosa. – Así que le volví a gritar que solo me quería para eso y me fui corriendo, pero anoche volvimos a vernos.

\- ¿No decías que no ibas a la fiesta?

\- No fui, nos encontramos en los pasillos. – Explicó rápidamente. – Empezamos a hablar sobre libros y, de repente, volvimos a liarnos. – Se sonrojó al decir aquello. Ni siquiera podía decirle la verdad a ella, le daba demasiada vergüenza. – No sé qué hacer Vic, esto me está volviendo loca.

\- Comprendo…

La pelirroja esperó unos segundos, pero su prima no añadió nada más. Se había tumbado en la cama y tenía la vista fija en el techo. Estaba claro que le pasaba algo.

\- Está bien, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Nada. – Mintió la rubia.

\- A mí no me engañas, ¿qué ha ocurrido Vic? ¿Tienes algún problema con Teddy?

\- No, nosotros estamos bien. Muy bien. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Entonces? – Rose se tumbó a su lado. – Es obvio que algo te pasa, no me estabas haciendo ni caso.

Victoire se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien y sabía que solo Rose la entendería.

\- Puede que tenga un problema bastante grave. – Se sentó en el colchón y miró a su prima con preocupación. – Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Teddy.

\- Tranquila. – La pelirroja también se sentó. – No diré nada, ¿qué te ha pasado?

\- Tengo un retraso de tres semanas.

* * *

\- ¡Molly espera!

Dominique corría detrás de su prima intentando detenerla, pero esta no le hacía caso y seguía corriendo por el jardín.

\- ¡Molly!

Por fin se detuvo y pudo alcanzarla. La abrazó y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, comenzando a llorar.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, todo irá bien. – Murmuró, acariciándole el pelo.

Dejó que se desahogara durante un rato y, cuando estuvo más calmada, la condujo hacia un árbol y ambas se sentaron al pie de este.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja por fin.

\- Yo solo quería que Lucy se diera cuenta de la verdad, no quería que todo me estallara de esa forma. – Susurró Molly. – No sabía que lo soltaría así como así. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado mi padre?

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de salir con quien quieras. – Se apresuró a decir Dominique.- No tienes que temer los comentarios de los demás, solo tú tienes que estar bien contigo misma. Tu padre lo superará, el mío lo hizo.

\- Mi padre no es el tuyo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, Lucy tiene razón. Will no me quiere por esto, porque cree que para mí los chicos son de usar y tirar.

\- Mols…

\- Déjame terminar, Dom. – La interrumpió la morena. – Él mismo me lo dijo, que no encajaríamos porque para él solo soy… la… solo soy la… - Rompió a llorar de nuevo y se abrazó a su prima, que terminó la frase por ella.

\- La zorra de Hogwarts. – Susurró. – Antes que a ti, me llamaban a mí así.

\- Pero a mí me gusta de verdad, no es solo un capricho, siempre me he sentido atraída por él.

\- Lo sé, tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué la gente me trata así, Dom? – Se separó de ella. – Sé lo que dicen a mi espalda, he oído sus comentarios y nunca me han importado pero ahora…

\- Sé cómo te sientes, lo comprendo mejor que nadie. – La pelirroja apartó la vista, recordando sus últimos cursos en el colegio y todos los comentarios a los que se había enfrentado. Ella era muy parecida a Molly, también le encantaba divertirse y salir con chicos y eso le había traído muchos problemas. – Si de verdad quieres a Will tienes que luchar por él, demostrarle que él no es como los demás. ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a Roger? ¡La primera vez que lo invité a Hogsmeade estábamos en sexto! Decía que un Finnigan no podía ser uno más en una lista y que con mi reputación sería solo eso, pero yo le demostré que no era así.

\- No quiero cambiar quien soy.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, yo no lo hice. – Se encogió de hombros. – Seguí saliendo por ahí, bailando, divirtiéndome como siempre… solo que le demostré que me importaba de verdad y, una vez que lo comprendió, no volvió a dudar de mí.

\- Will es muy distinto a mí: prefecto, subcapitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw…

\- Bueno, tú eres Molly Weasley y eres única, extrovertida, fuerte… - Sonrió. – No tienes que deprimirte por un chico, ni por lo que ha dicho tu hermana.

\- ¿Crees que mis padres me gritarán mucho?

\- Un poco, pero ten en cuenta que solo están decepcionados porque no se esperaban que su hija fuera así. – Explicó Dominique. – No creo que te acuerdes, pero hace unos años Louis se fue de la lengua y mis padres también se enteraron de mi reputación. Ninguno se lo tomó bien, pero tras una serie de largas charlas y unos cuantos meses acabaron por aceptarme tal como soy. Claro que poco después empecé a salir en serio con Roger así que todo mejoró a partir de entonces.

\- Estoy harta de que todos me acusen de hacerlo todo mal y también… de que me comparen con Rose. – Confesó, de repente, Molly. – Que si Rose es prefecta, que si sus notas, que si esto, que si lo otro. Lo odio. Me hacen sentir una completa inútil.

\- Te recuerdo que soy la hermana pequeña de Victoire todo-lo-hago-bien Weasley. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Todos esperaban que fuera como doña perfecta, pero mírame. La perfección está sobrevalorada. – Ambas sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Tenía razón al decir aquello.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Dom?

\- Pues aburrirte mucho. – La pelirroja rio y deslizó un brazo por encima del hombro de su prima pequeña. – Somos tal para cual y eso me encanta.

\- A mí también.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Dominique era la única que sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor con apenas unas palabras.

* * *

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Rose notó cómo palidecía.

\- No… no lo sé. – Tartamudeó Victoire. – Es posible.

\- ¿No te has hecho la prueba?

\- No soy capaz. – Confesó la rubia. – Estoy muerta de miedo Rose, compré el test hace días pero sigue en mi bolso, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

\- Pero tendrás que saberlo, ¿y si…?

\- ¡No lo digas! – Exclamó. – No quiero ni pensarlo. Embarazada a los 22, estaría echando a perder mi vida por completo.

\- Hazte la prueba ahora. – Dijo Rose con decisión.

\- No puedo. – Victoire bajó la mirada y comenzó a retorcerse las manos de forma nerviosa. - ¿Y si da positivo y Teddy me deja? Somos demasiado jóvenes para tener esa responsabilidad.

\- Teddy no va a dejarte.

\- ¿Y si lo hace? – La ansiedad era patente en la voz de la chica y la pelirroja apretó los labios al escucharla. - ¿Y si me deja sola con un bebé?

\- Entonces ya lo mataría yo, tranquila. – Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su prima. - ¿No confías en él?

\- Claro que lo hago pero, a veces, se comporta como un crío y… no sé. No lo veo siendo padre. – Confesó.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a apoyarte llegado el momento pero Vic si no te haces la prueba, no lo sabrás. – La rubia levantó la cabeza y miró a la otra a los ojos mientras hablaba. - ¿Lo tienes aquí?

\- Sí. – La chica se acercó a su bolsa de viaje y lo sacó. – Lo traje por si me volvía valiente y era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Pues vamos. – Rose se puso de pie.

\- ¿Y si sale positivo?

\- Podrás darles a todos una sorpresa por Navidad. – La pelirroja trató de sonar optimista, aunque comprendía la ansiedad de su prima. Ella estaría igual en su situación.

\- Está bien. – Victoire suspiró y se dirigió junto a su prima hacia el baño.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto se supone que tarda? – Preguntó nerviosa. No quería mirar el resultado así que se lo había dado a Rose quien no le quitaba ojo.

\- Poco ya. – Respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Rosa es que estoy embarazada y azul es que no, verdad? – Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nerviosa.

\- Sí, Vic, tranquilízate. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco pero, de repente, contuvo la respiración. Se estaba empezando a colorear.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó la rubia sin poder contenerse.

\- ¡Azul! – Exclamó feliz su prima, enseñándoselo. - ¡No estás embarazada Victoire!

\- ¡No estoy embarazada! – La chica cogió el test y lo miró un par de veces antes de comenzar a gritar y saltar emocionada.

\- ¿Ves como todo iba a salir bien? – La pelirroja sonrió.

\- Gracias, Rose, gracias. – Victoire la abrazó. – Gracias por convencerme y por estar conmigo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Siento no haberte escuchado mucho antes. – La rubia se sentó en el suelo del baño y su prima la imitó. – Pero deberías…

\- Espera, no he sido del todo sincera contigo. – Rose tomó aire. Ella le había contado lo que le pasaba realmente, había confiado en ella y ahora todo se había arreglado. Tenía que hacer lo mismo, si no lo contaba no se quedaría tranquila. – Puede que Malfoy y yo no nos hayamos solo liado. – Soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones antes de terminar. – Lo hemos hecho.

\- ¿Qué? – Su prima abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué su primita había…? – Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Acabas de hacerte un test de embarazo, creo que sabes el cómo. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco, pero la rubia no se rió. – Fue anoche. Ya te dije que nos encontramos en un pasillo y empezamos a hablar de libros. No sé cómo pero, de repente, nos estábamos besando y cuando volví a darme cuenta… - Se sonrojó.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho él?

\- No hablamos mucho después de eso. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio. – Fue como si acabáramos de darnos cuenta de lo que había pasado, como si no hubiéramos sido conscientes hasta ese momento. Nos vestimos y salimos del aula rápidamente.

\- ¿En una clase? ¿De verdad? – Victoire enarcó una ceja y contuvo una carcajada.

\- No tiene gracia. – Se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Tienes razón. – Su prima apoyó su mano en la rodilla de la chica. - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Todo lo bien que puede estar una después de una primera vez así. – Suspiró y apartó la mirada. Le picaban un poco los ojos. – Fue dulce y me trató muy bien pero, Vic, tú me conoces, yo nunca hago las cosas sin pensar, siempre he evitado hacer las cosas que no debía, sin embargo, cuando estoy con Malfoy no puedo controlarme. La gente no espera esto de mí, mi padre me mataría si se enterara de esto, ya viste cómo se puso cuando nos descubrió en la fiesta. ¡Le prometí que no habríamos ido a más, que lo habría parado en el momento adecuado! ¡Le dije que no volvería a hablar con él! ¡Y mírame! – No pudo evitar alzar la voz. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo Vic?

\- Malfoy te gusta, es evidente. – Victoire sonrió. – Sé lo que es ser doña perfecta y vivir presionada. ¿Crees que nunca he hecho nada que no debía? Para todos siempre era más fácil culpar a Teddy, mis amigos o quien fuera. Decían que yo no podía ser la que ideaba las bromas, la que incitaba a los demás a saltarse el toque de queda. – Se encogió de hombros. – Incluso cuando me teñí el pelo mi madre dijo que lo había hecho solo porque Teddy era una mala influencia para mí.

\- Estoy harta de intentar ser perfecta. – Suspiró. - ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

\- Dejé de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo. – Confesó su prima. – Rose, déjate guiar por tu corazón y habla de una vez con Malfoy. Tenéis que aclarar lo que pasa entre vosotros.

\- ¿Y si solo soy un capricho?

\- Entonces lo mataré. – La rubia sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Eres la mejor, Vic. – Rose la abrazó.

\- Igual que tú. – Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. – Creo que deberíamos volver a la habitación, las demás ya habrán subido.

\- Anda, vamos.

Las dos salieron del baño y subieron hacia el desván. Lily, Roxanne y Lucy ya estaban allí, sentadas en los tres colchones en los que dormían siempre y que ocupaban el espacio entre las dos camas de matrimonio. Lucy tenía los ojos rojos, pero las tres se callaron en cuanto las vieron entrar.

\- ¿Todavía no han vuelto Dominique y Molly? – Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

\- No. – Respondió Lily, apretando los labios. – No creo que tarden demasiado, pero deberíamos irnos a dormir ya. No sé vosotras, pero yo estoy muy cansada y mañana nos espera un día intenso.


	26. Chapter 26

Un flash despertó a Rose.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¡Esta foto vale oro! – Exclamó James riendo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – La voz de Dominique se escuchó desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Poco a poco, las siete chicas se fueron levantando, bostezando y quejándose un poco.

\- ¿Cómo puedes moverte tanto? – Protestó Victoire, masajeándose un hombro.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti. – Replicó Rose.

\- ¿Y vosotros dos qué queréis? – Molly les lanzó una mirada enfadada a James y Fred que seguían en la puerta riendo.

\- Tenéis que ver esta foto que os hemos hecho. – Fred le dio la vuelta para que todas sus primas pudieran verla. Salían todas dormidas: Dominique y Molly aparecían abrazadas, las tres pequeñas estaban tumbadas y tapadas con las mantas, cada una en su respectivo colchón, pero Victoire y Rose eran un completo desastre. La mayor estaba tumbada casi de lado, con las piernas apoyadas en la barriga de su prima, mientras la pequeña tenía un brazo sobre la cabeza de la otra y un pie fuera de la cama. – Tenemos que sacar copias para todos.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra! – Exclamaron Rose y Victoire casi al mismo tiempo, provocando que todos rieran.

\- Ahora, bromas aparte, os estamos esperando. – Dijo James. – No nos dejan abrir los regalos hasta que todos estemos abajo.

\- ¡Los regalos! – Lily se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. La escucharon gritar desde las escaleras. - ¡Vamos! ¿A qué estáis esperando?

Fred y James la siguieron y, poco después, el resto de las chicas Weasley bajaron. En el salón las esperaban todos los adultos junto al árbol lleno de regalos.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó George. – Sois unas dormilonas.

\- Cállate, papá. – Se quejó Roxanne sonriendo. - ¡Vamos a abrirlos ya!

Todos se acercaron al árbol y cogieron los paquetes envueltos del mismo color. Ya sabían lo que eran, todos los años recibían ese regalo: jerséis tejidos a mano por la abuela Molly con sus iniciales en sus colores favoritos. Una para cada miembro de la familia: todos los hijos, sus parejas y los nietos. Incluso a menudo hacía alguno para los amigos de sus nietos. Lizzy ya había recibido cuatro, probablemente aquel año recibiría el quinto y Scorpius tenía tres.

\- ¡Qué bonito abuela! – Exclamó Rose al desenvolverlo.

\- Tenéis que ponéroslo todos para la comida. – Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto. – James sonrió y se puso el suyo sobre la camiseta del pijama. - ¿Podemos seguir abriendo?

\- Claro chicos.

Todos los nietos siguieron abriendo paquetes entre risas y dándose las gracias entre ellos.

\- ¡Una chaqueta de cuero! – Exclamó James. - ¡Me encanta, chicas!

Rose y Victoire chocaron las cinco y continuaron con sus respectivos paquetes. Todos recibieron mucha ropa, productos de Sortilegios Weasley, cosas de quidditch y dulces. También algunos libros – especialmente Rose, Albus, Louis y Vic – y complementos las chicas. Victoire y Rose se habían regalado novelas muggles la una a la otra y, mientras Albus le había dado a su prima favorita otra novela, ella le regaló un manual profesional de quidditch porque "quizás así consigáis quedar segundos". Eliza le envió a Rose una foto que se habían hecho las cinco el verano pasado en la playa enmarcada y con una bonita dedicatoria, Caroline un bolso, Martha unas muñequeras nuevas y un kit para el cuidado de la escoba y Lizzy un paquete de grajeas y un póster de los Chudley Canons, su equipo de quidditch favorito.

\- ¿Eso es de Lizzy? – Le preguntó James, a su lado, abriendo un paquete envuelto con el mismo papel que el de la chica. Rose asintió. – Debe haberle dado urticaria al comprarlo. – Negó con la cabeza, la chica era la mayor fan de las Arpías del mundo.

\- Algún día volverán a ganar, deja a mis queridos Canons. – Enarcó una ceja. - ¿A ti qué te ha regalado?

\- Veamos… - Rompió el papel y sonrió. – Unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y… ¡cinco paquetes de pastillas vomitivas!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Es increíble. – James suspiró y cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

 _"_ _Hola Jamie,_

 _Sé que según tú es un clásico que nunca pasa de moda, pero ten mucho cuidado y no te metas en líos. Úsalo sabiamente y ni se te ocurra utilizarlo contra tus primos y hermanos. Me enteraré si lo haces y ambos sabemos que no quieres verme enfadada._

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Lizzy."_

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Rose le quitó la nota y la releyó. - ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

\- Me conoce bien. – El chico se encogió de hombros. – Igual que yo a ella.

\- ¿Qué le has regalado tú?

\- Una pulsera con una snitch y una bolsa gigante de grajeas. – Sonrió. – Es adicta a esas cosas, en serio, creo que sería capaz de comerse hasta las más asquerosas.

\- Ya veo. – Rose negó y cogió el siguiente paquete. Desde luego, aquellos dos eran tal para cual. No tenía nota, ni nada escrito por lo que no sabía de quién era. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Era un retrato suyo y muy bueno. Miró a todos los presentes. - ¿Es de alguno de vosotros?

Todos negaron, sorprendidos. Fuera quien fuera el pintor parecía un experto.

\- Sales muy guapa. – Comentó Albus, cogiéndolo. Estaba casi seguro de saber de quién era, pero quería mirarlo más de cerca. – Debes tener un admirador secreto.

\- Pero no sé de quién puede ser… - Murmuró. – No sé quién dibuja así de bien en Hogwarts, ¿tú conoces a alguien?

\- No. – Mintió él. Estaba claro de quién era, pero si él no había querido firmarlo, no era quien para estropearle la sorpresa.

\- Sea quien sea te mira con buenos ojos. – Fred lo cogió y lo examinó. – Es un retrato buenísimo.

\- ¿Tienes algún pretendiente en el colegio, Rose? – Su padre se acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Al parecer…

\- Pues déjale muy claro que no tiene nada que hacer contigo, eres demasiado pequeña. – La abrazó provocando que su hija riera. – Eres mi bebé.

\- Tu bebé tiene ya casi 17 años papá.

\- Siempre serás mi bebé. – Finalizó él.

Todos rieron, pero pronto se olvidaron del regalo de la pelirroja aunque ella no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza en todo el día. ¿Quién se lo habría enviado?

* * *

La abuela Molly era la mejor cocinera del mundo según todos sus nietos y, aprovechando que los tenía a todos reunidos bajo el mismo techo, preparó un almuerzo muy abundante. Había pollo, pavo, asado, entrantes, patatas, ensaladas y, sobre todo, muchos postres.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, entre bromas y comentarios, incluso Molly y Lucy parecían haber hecho una tregua y, aunque estaban sentadas en lados opuestos de la mesa, procuraban no faltarse el respeto ni dedicarse malas miradas la una a la otra. Ya tendrían suficiente cuando llegaran a casa y se sentaran a hablar con sus padres. Hablaban de Hogwarts, de lo que harían después y del año siguiente en voz alta, pero también de su vida amorosa y de las cosas que habían hecho a escondidas entre susurros. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Arthur fue al baño y volvió con un objeto de plástico en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Victoire y Rose contuvieron un grito. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

\- ¿Alguno sabe qué es esta cosa que estaba en la papelera del baño? – Preguntó enseñándoselo a todo el mundo.

\- Eso es un test de embarazo. – Murmuró Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. – La pregunta más bien es, ¿de quién es, chicas?

Las siete guardaron silencio, aunque casi todas tenían el ceño fruncido. No tenían ni idea de qué hacía eso allí. Teddy miró a su novia con preocupación, ¿sería de ella?

\- Podéis decirnos de quién es con tranquilidad, sé que es negativo. – Siguió diciendo la mujer, pero ellas continuaron guardando silencio. Victoire seguía mirando su plato, incapaz de decir nada. – Chicas…

Tenía que hablar, sabía que tenía que decirlo si no quería meterlas a todas en un lío. Notó que temblaba un poco y su hermana, a su lado, la miró. Ella evitó su mirada y trató de serenarse pero, cuando fue a hablar, alguien se le adelantó.

\- Es mío, tita. – Anunció, de repente, Dominique.

\- ¡Dominique! – Exclamó su madre. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Tenía un retraso de una semana y me preocupé, creía que lo había escondido bien, pero parece que no. – Mintió. – Lo siento, pero como habéis visto es negativo, no tenéis por qué preocuparos.

\- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado. – Dijo su padre negando con la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada un poco decepcionada. – Deberías aprender de tu hermana y pensar en las consecuencias que tienen tus actos.

\- Lo sé, papá. – Suspiró. - ¿Podemos olvidarnos de esto y seguir comiendo?

\- Claro, cielo.

Su abuela le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y todos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

\- Gracias, Dom. – Susurró Victoire, sonriéndole a su hermana.

\- No te preocupes, ya piensan lo suficiente mal de mí. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Si papá y mamá hubieran sabido que era tuyo les habría dado un infarto.

\- ¿Entonces era tuyo? – Teddy se puso blanco. Había escuchado lo que ambas hermanas decían y notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque dio negativo. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. – No quería asustarte, bastante asustada estaba yo sola ya.

\- ¿Pero estás segura de que no estás? – La ansiedad estaba patente en su voz.

\- Completamente, pero me haré otro test cuando lleguemos a casa si quieres. – Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él asintió lentamente y se giró para hablar con James, quien había empezado a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando terminaron el último pedazo de tarta de chocolate – que consiguió quedarse Rose tras pelear con su hermano y Fred –, Ginny se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos. Les dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Tenemos algo que anunciaros.

\- ¿No será un hermanito verdad? – Preguntó James dejando el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

\- Claro que no. – Dijo su madre, sonrojándose un poco, lo que provocó la risa de sus hermanos. – Es algo que creemos os gustará bastante. – Volvió a sonreír. – Como os habéis comportado relativamente bien lo que lleváis de curso, exceptuando tal vez a dos o tres, hemos decidido levantaros el castigo. ¡Podéis ir a Hogsmeade!

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- En serio. – La mujer rió. – Y chicos, vuestro padre y yo os vamos a devolver el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – James se levantó de su sitio y corrió a abrazar a su madre. – Eres la mejor, mamá.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta. – Respondió ella, negando con la cabeza. Demasiado entusiasmado estaba su hijo.

\- Supongo que no podemos estar reprochándoos siempre un único error. – Ron sonrió a su hija. – Habéis demostrado que sois más maduros de lo que creíamos y que podemos confiar plenamente en vosotros. Sé que lo de Malfoy no volverá a repetirse y que solo fue una tontería, Rose. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre, sin saber exactamente dónde esconderse.


	27. Chapter 27

El día 27 por la mañana Rose esperaba ansiosa frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar. Había quedado con las chicas a las diez en su casa y apenas quedaban unos minutos. Albus y James también irían, pero supuso que llegarían tarde, como siempre. Revisó el bolso, que su madre había hechizado para que todo cupiera sin problema, una vez más mientras los esperaba. Como Caroline era nacida de muggles no tenía su chimenea conectada a la red flu así que tenía que ir a Londres en tren por lo que James sugirió que, para que no tuviera que hacer dos viajes el mismo día, podían dormir todos juntos en Grimmauld Place, la casa de su tío Harry en la ciudad. Suspiró y miró su reloj. Lo llevaba todo y solo faltaba un minuto para las diez. Justo entonces la chimenea se iluminó y en ella apareció una sonriente Martha.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, Rose! – Exclamó, sacudiéndose los restos de ceniza y saliendo.

\- Igualmente, Martha. – La pelirroja se puso de pie y la abrazó. - ¡Por fin llega alguien!

\- Tranquila, no creo que Eliza tarde mucho más.

Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, la chimenea se iluminó de nuevo y la aludida apareció.

\- ¡Chicas! – Exclamó, saltando para abrazarlas. - ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Qué ganas tenía de veros!

\- Y yo. – Rose sonrió. – Os he echado de menos, chicas.

\- ¿No llevas una bolsa con tus cosas? – Eliza frunció el ceño, mirando de arriba abajo a Rose.

\- Mi madre ha hechizado mi bolso, cabe todo dentro. – Se encogió de hombros. – Si queréis, podéis guardarlo aquí.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Claro que no, no va a hacer que pese más. – Estiró el brazo. – Venga, dádmelos.

Martha y Eliza la ayudaron a guardar los brazos mientras murmuraban, asombradas, lo útil que era aquel hechizo. Cuando terminaron, la chimenea volvió a iluminarse y las tres sonrieron. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes acababa de aparecer.

\- ¿Llego muy tarde? – Preguntó tras saludarlas.

\- Todavía faltan Lizzy y tu hermano. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Qué casualidad.

\- ¿James no se ha pasado por aquí? – Albus frunció el ceño. – Se desapareció hace un rato, creía que habría ido a otro sitio mientras llegábamos los demás.

\- Pues aquí no ha estado, pero tranquilo, creo que sé dónde está.

* * *

\- Lizzy, tus amigas ya deben estar esperándote. – Dijo su madre mientras ella terminaba de guardar su pijama.

\- Ya lo sé, pero deberías haberme despertado más temprano. – Se quejó la chica. - ¡No sabía que era tan tarde!

\- Tienes 16 años, no tendría que llamarte. – Replicó la mujer. Su hija puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la bolsa.

\- Ya casi estoy, tranquila, además no les va a pasar nada por…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por una especie de chasquido y un alegre "Hola" que la sobresaltaron, provocando que tirara todo lo que acababa de guardar al suelo.

\- ¡Mierda, James! – Exclamó fulminando al chico con la mirada.

\- ¡Elizabeth! – La reprendió su madre.

\- No pasa nada, ya lo recojo. – Resopló y se agachó para recoger toda la ropa que se había desperdigado.

\- Buenos días, señora Collins. – Dijo James, entonces, de manera educada.

\- Buenos días, James. – Respondió ella de la misma forma.

\- Anda, deja que te ayude Lizz. – Se agachó junto a ella que le dedicó otra mirada de odio mientras él contenía la risa a duras penas. Cogió el sujetador que se le había caído a la chica y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Trae. – Prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos, con la cara completamente roja. Su madre enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos ante la escena. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a por ti para que no tuvieras que ir sola hasta casa de mi prima. – Contestó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lizzy cerró el bolso y ambos se levantaron.

\- Sabes de sobra que todavía no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, ni aparecerme.

\- Lo sé, aún te faltan diez días. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Que largos se me van a hacer, estoy deseando dejar de usar la red flu.

\- ¿Porque te ensucias?

\- Básicamente. – Puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a su madre que había contemplado toda la escena con el ceño fruncido. James iba a menudo a ver a Lizzy y ella a verlo a él, pero su comportamiento de aquel día la había puesto en alerta. ¿Qué se traía ese con su pequeña y por qué, de entre todas las prendas que había en el suelo, había cogido su sujetador? Quizás no debería dejarla dormir en su casa aquella noche. – Ya estoy mamá.

\- Oh, vale, sí. – Negó con la cabeza. Estaba siendo paranoica. Eran amigos y él solo era un niñato de 17 años que quería hacer que pasara un poco de vergüenza. Su hija le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el salón. – Espera un momento. – Se acercó a ella y sacó su varita. Apuntó a la bolsa y la redujo. Miró entonces a James mientras su hija guardaba la miniatura en su bolso de calle. - ¿Sabes cómo agrandarla de nuevo, verdad?

\- Por supuesto. – Contestó él sonriendo.

\- Entonces hazlo por ella, por favor. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – Pasadlo bien y tened mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sabes que sí. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de meterse a la chimenea y coger un puñado de polvos.

\- Hasta pronto, señora Collins. – Se despidió James.

\- Vuelve cuando quieras. – Dijo la mujer, sonriendo ahora más ampliamente. Eran solo amigos, estaba segura.

\- Estaré aquí mañana para almorzar. – Lizzy sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de decir con voz clara. - ¡Casa Weasley-Granger, Londres!

Llegó la última al apartamento y, nada más salir de la chimenea, sus tres amigas corrieron a abrazarla.

* * *

\- ¡Eres una tardona! – Le reprochó Martha. – Son casi y diez ya.

\- Lo siento, habría llegado antes pero James me ha entretenido. – Le dedicó una mirada de "tenemos que hablar muy seriamente" al chico mientras los demás la miraban sin entender qué hacían los dos juntos. – Se ha aparecido en mi casa. - Los demás asintieron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo que, por otra parte y conociéndolos a ambos, quizás sí era. – ¿A qué hora llega el tren de Caro?

\- A y media, debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a la estación antes que ella. – Anunció Rose.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida y comenzaron a andar. La estación no estaba demasiado lejos, pero tardarían al menos quince minutos en llegar. Lizzy y James se quedaron los últimos y comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

\- ¿De verdad has cogido mi sujetador delante de mi madre? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

\- Me pareció una idea divertida. – Se defendió él. – Además, seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta, ¿crees que si no te dejaría dormir esta noche en mi casa?

\- Me da igual, eres un idiota. – Se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

\- Venga, no te enfades. – Le dedicó una mirada de pena, pero la chica se limitó a arrugar más la frente. Tenía que cambiar su plan de ataque. – Solo te recuerdo que si quieres tu pijama, tienes que recurrir a mí. Sería una pena que estuviera molesto y no quisiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Intentas que duerma desnuda, Potter? – Lizzy no pudo contener una sonrisa al decir aquello.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que no me hace falta recurrir a chantajes para conseguir eso. – Sonrió de forma seductora y ella le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo. - ¡Auch! Era broma, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor, Elizabeth?

\- Déjate de tonterías, James.

\- Espera un momento. – La agarró del brazo e hizo que se detuviera. Los demás siguieron caminando. – Ahora en serio, ¿duermes conmigo esta noche?

\- Tenemos que andar más deprisa si no queremos quedarnos atrás. – Dijo ella en lugar de contestar a su pregunta aunque no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

\- Contesta primero. – Se acercó un poco más a ella. Los otros habían girado una esquina por lo que ya no podían verlos. – Por favor.

\- Ya veremos, depende de cómo te portes hoy. – Lizzy se soltó de él y siguió andando.

\- ¿Quién es ahora la chantajista? – Preguntó él, subiendo la voz para que la chica pudiera escucharlo.

\- ¡Vamos Potter, no tenemos todo el día!

* * *

Llegaron a la estación apenas cinco minutos antes de la llegada de Caroline. La rubia corrió hacia ellos con una radiante sonrisa nada más verlos.

\- ¡Por fin has llegado! – Exclamó Eliza.

\- Gracias por venir a buscarme, de verdad. – Dijo, todavía sonriendo. – Siento haber retrasado los planes.

\- No te preocupes. – Albus se acercó a ella que no pudo evitar ponerse roja. – Si es por ti no nos importa, si tuviéramos que hacerlo por James la cosa cambiaría.

\- Estoy aquí detrás, imbécil. – Dijo mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada. Su hermano a veces podía ser un completo idiota, él solo estaba allí por Lizzy y Rose. – Te he escuchado

\- Lo sé. – Albus se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que no eres sordo.

\- Pero no hemos venido a pelearnos. – La pelirroja intervino, consciente de que aquellos dos no dudarían en ponerse a pelear allí en medio si era necesario. – Albus no piques a James y viceversa. Estamos aquí para pasar un día agradable juntos y si vais a estropeárnoslo, os mandaré a casa y hablaré con vuestra madre.

\- ¿Todavía os amenaza con chivarse a mamá? – Comentó Lizzy provocando que las otras tres estallaran en carcajadas.

\- Conoces a mi madre, da miedo cuando se enfada. – Replicó el mayor de los hermanos, sonrojándose.

\- Pobre Jamie. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Rose interrumpió al chico antes de que pudiera hablar y le volvió a dedicar otra mirada amenazadora.

\- Claro. – Caroline sonrió. - ¿Dónde queréis ir primero?

* * *

Pasaron todo el día paseando por la ciudad. Llegaron a _Piccadilly Circus_ en metro – que impresionó mucho a las tres chicas que nunca lo habían utilizado – y desde allí fueron hasta el río, a través de _St James' Park_ , donde pararon a comer unos bocadillos y beber unos refrescos sentados en el césped. Durante todo el almuerzo no pararon de bromear, ni hacer tonterías ni un momento.

\- ¿Cuántos galeones me dais si me tiro al lago? – Preguntó James en un momento determinado poniéndose de pie de un salto

\- ¿Estás loco? – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. – Está helado.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que si te pasara algo tendríamos que soportarla quejándose. – Intervino Eliza riendo lo que provocó que la chica se pusiera completamente roja.

\- No digáis tonterías. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Me echarías de menos si me pasara algo, Collins? – James se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura. - ¡Qué mona!

\- ¡James suéltame! – El chico la levantó y comenzó a correr manteniéndola a algunos metros del suelo. Lizzy comenzó a patalear.- ¡Que me sueltes!

Pero él la ignoró y siguió corriendo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña pendiente, resbaló y los dos rodaron unos metros. Rose, Martha y Eliza los siguieron sin poder parar de reír y se lanzaron encima de su amiga, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¡Parad, por favor! – Suplicó Lizzy. James se acercó y ella volvió a patalear, sin poder parar de reír por culpa de las cosquillas. - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Caroline y Albus los observaban a cierta distancia. Ambos estaban callados y la chica evitaba su mirada. El pelinegro no entendía qué le pasaba. ¿Había hecho algo en la fiesta que la había molestado?

\- Oye Caro…

\- Albus, espera. – La rubia suspiró. – Lo que pasó en la fiesta solo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero si no pasó nada. – Contestó, extrañado.

\- Por eso, ya está. – Se encogió de hombros, pero siguió sin mirarlo.

\- Pero Caro…

\- Déjalo, Al. – Por fin le miró a los ojos y forzó una media sonrisa. – Tú solo déjalo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Albus no entendía que le pasaba a la chica. En la fiesta todo había sido genial, ¿qué le habría pasado? No se atrevía a preguntarle, no quería empeorar las cosas. Unos pasos los hicieron girarse. Rose se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa, el pelo algo enmarañado y restos de hierba en la ropa.

\- Vamos chicos, tenemos que seguir, nos queda mucho por hacer.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la pelirroja. No querían arruinar su día en Londres.


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando por fin llegaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tras coger de nuevo el metro y andar unos diez minutos, todos estaban agotados. Habían montado en el _London Eye_ , visto el _Big Ben_ y el Parlamento y después habían ido a una librería muggle donde las chicas compraron algunos libros clásicos.

\- ¡Menudo día! – Exclamó Rose en la entrada mientras Albus abría la puerta.

\- Lo hemos aprovechado al máximo y las fotos seguro que han salido geniales. – Comentó. Cuando consiguió abrir por fin extendió el brazo y sonrió. – Podéis pasar, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

\- Gracias.

Todos entraron al vestíbulo. Harry y Ginny habían reformado la antigua casa de los Black por completo poco después del final de la Guerra y parecía completamente distinta. Había más luz y habían conseguido quitar el retrato de la señora Black, el árbol genealógico de la familia – tal y como Sirius siempre quiso -, las cabezas de elfo… La amueblaron entera, al igual que las habitaciones aunque Harry dejó algunas cosas de su padrino y Regulus y, las demás, las guardó en el desván. No quería que cayeran en el olvido.

\- Los dormitorios están arriba. – Explicó James, comenzando a subir las escaleras. – Vosotras os quedaréis en el de invitados en la segunda planta, y Al y yo en los nuestros, en la tercera.

\- Creemos que cabréis todas, pero si queréis más espacio podéis usar también el de Lily, nos ha dicho que no le importa. – Su hermano se encogió de hombros. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta activando de nuevo las protecciones.

Rose siguió a su primo por las escaleras y les hizo un gesto a las demás que la siguieron algo cohibidas. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, la pelirroja sacó las bolsas de sus compañeras y su pijama.

\- Jamie… - Lizzy le dedicó una de sus miradas de cachorrito y él le dedicó una media sonrisa. La chica sostenía su bolsa reducida.

\- ¿No estabas enfadada conmigo, Elizabeth? – Replicó aguantando las ganas de reírse.

\- Pero te perdono si me agrandas la bolsa. – Se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos en sus brazos, todavía con la misma mirada. - ¿Por favor?

\- Tengo que pensármelo. – La apartó y se cruzó de brazos. – Todavía me duele la patada que me diste en el parque.

\- Me estaba defendiendo, erais cuatro contra una. – Lizzy se mordió el labio. – Venga, ¿no querrás que duerma así, verdad?

\- Hombre también podrías…

\- ¡Por Merlín, haz el hechizo de una vez James!

Los dos se sobresaltaron. Por un momento se les había olvidado que no estaban solos en la habitación. Con un suspiro, James sacó su varita y agrandó el bolso de Lizzy.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró ella.

\- Nos vemos en diez minutos para cenar. – Se limitó a responder él saliendo del dormitorio, visiblemente molesto por el comentario de su prima.

\- Has sido muy grosera, Rose. – La reprendió Lizzy, sacando su pijama y dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

La pelirroja tuvo que morderse la lengua. No le importaba que su mejor amiga y su primo tuviesen lo que fuera que tuviesen, pero no había podido evitar reaccionar así. No sabía por qué la habían crispado tanto. Estaban manteniendo una discusión absurda, parecían una tonta pareja. La imagen de Scorpius se le vino a la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y notó cómo se ponía roja. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se acordaba de él justo en aquel momento? Se dio la vuelta para que sus amigas no notaran nada y se cambió rápidamente. Tenía que hablar con el chico en cuanto volviera a Hogwarts. No podía seguir así. Desde que había vuelto a casa no había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido en aquella clase y no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos. Aunque intentaba convencerse de que solo fue un error, algo dentro de ella quería repetir lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Bajamos ya?

La voz de Caroline la sobresaltó. Tomó aire y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar cuando estuviera sola.

\- Sí, ya estoy lista.

Las cinco salieron del dormitorio de invitados y bajaron hasta la cocina, donde los dos hermanos Potter las esperaban conversando animadamente y preparando la mesa. Al verlas les señalaron los platos situados en la encimera.

\- Comida de la abuela Molly. – Explicó Albus. – Os va a encantar.

Las chicas sonrieron. Lizzy había pasado algunos días de verano en la Madriguera con Rose y sabía que la mujer era una excelente cocinera. Terminaron de colocar los cubiertos y llevaron los platos a la mesa, se sentaron alrededor de esta y empezaron a cenar.

* * *

Tras terminar y recoger la cocina – James intentó hacer un hechizo para que se recogiera sola y se fregaran los platos, pero solo consiguió empeorarlo provocando las risas de todos -, subieron a sus habitaciones. Los hermanos se quedaron un rato hablando en la habitación de las chicas hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlos y se despidieron. Las cinco se acomodaron en sus camas y apagaron la luz, dispuestas a dormir tras un largo día. O eso hicieron todas menos una. Lizzy esperó hasta que la última de sus amigas se durmió y salió de la cama lentamente. Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y subió a la planta de arriba. La casa era bastante lúgubre de noche, pero a la chica le dio igual. Cuando llegó, por fin, al rellano de la tercera planta, se dirigió a la puerta que estaba entornada y entró sin llamar.

\- Por un momento creí que no vendrías. – Dijo una voz a su espalda.

\- Eliza no se quedaba dormida. – Respondió ella con un susurro, cerrando la puerta y girándose para verlo. Estaba metido en la cama, tapado con una gruesa manta. - ¡Qué frío, hazme un sitio!

James destapó su cama un poco y la chica se tiró dentro. La tapó mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

\- _Muffliato._

\- Mucho mejor. – Murmuró sonriendo. Se fijó entonces en el dormitorio. Había estado muchas veces en la casa de la familia Potter, en el Valle de Godric, pero era la primera vez que visitaba Grimmauld Place y no pudo evitar fijarse en la decoración. Tenía un gran póster de las Arpías, el equipo en el que había jugado su madre, banderines con los colores de Gryffindor, una copa de quidditch en miniatura que, sospechó, era una réplica de la real que había en Hogwarts y algunas fotos.

\- ¿Te gusta el cuarto? – Preguntó él casi en su oído y restregando su nariz contra su pelo un par de veces lo que hizo que Lizzy sonriera.

\- Es acogedor. – Se encogió de hombros. – Muy tú.

\- Era el cuarto del padrino de mi padre, Sirius Black.

\- ¿En serio? - Lo miró. No le sorprendía demasiado oír eso. El chico había crecido oyendo las historias de los Merodeadores y los idolatraba.

\- Al menos lo fue hasta que se marchó de esta casa. – Explicó James, orgulloso. – ¿Te he contado eso alguna vez?

\- Solo unas veinte o treinta. – Bostezó al decir aquellas palabras. Estaba muy cansada.

\- Vale, creo que se ha acabado la hora del cuento y toca dormir. – Lizzy se acurrucó un poco más al escuchar aquello. – Buenas noches, Lizz.

\- Buenas noches, Jamie. – Dijo antes de besarlo. – Duerme bien.

\- Mejor que nunca.

* * *

Rose fue la primera en despertarse la mañana siguiente. Se estiró en la cama y se tapó un poco más. No tenía ganas de moverse, pero sabía que después se colapsaría el baño así que, haciendo lo que le pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió de la cama. Frunció el ceño al ver la cama de Lizzy vacía aunque no se preocupó. Solo podía estar en dos lugares. Miró su reloj antes de salir de su habitación. Eran apenas las ocho y media, pero el tren de Caro salía a las once y tenían que recoger, desayunar y llegar hasta allí. Despertaría al resto en cuanto saliera del baño. Salió del dormitorio y entró al aseo bostezando. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo completamente encrespado – como todas las mañanas – y unas tremendas ojeras. Había estado inquieta toda la noche, no había parado de soñar con Scorpius. Negó con la cabeza. El rubio iba a volverla loca. Se lavó la cara y cepilló el pelo, tratando de apartar al chico de su mente sin demasiado éxito, y volvió al dormitorio. Caro y Martha ya estaban despiertas y hablaban en voz baja.

\- Buenos días. – Las saludó.

\- ¡Por fin dejas libre el baño! – Exclamó la morena poniéndose de pie. - ¿Ha entrado Lizzy?

\- No. – Respondió Rose. – De hecho, no estaba ya cuando me he despertado.

Las tres aguantaron una carcajada. Era muy evidente donde estaba la chica. Martha salió del dormitorio mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a vestirse.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos despertarla ya? – Preguntó la rubia señalando a Eliza que seguía durmiendo.

\- Hazlo tú. – Contestó, poniéndose la camiseta. – Yo no me atrevo, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la despiertan.

\- Espera y verás.

Caroline abrió su bolso y sacó una botella de agua. Rose frunció el ceño al verla, tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. La chica se acercó a la cama donde Eliza dormía, le quitó el tapón y, sin pensarlo, le tiró toda el agua por encima.

\- ¡¿Qué hacéis?! – Exclamó la chica mientras las otras dos reían y Caro se escondía detrás de Rose.

\- ¡Buenos días dormilona! – Respondió.

\- Caroline Smith, date por muerta. – Dijo antes de lanzarle un cojín de la chica y levantarse de la cama.

Martha entró justo entonces al dormitorio y no pudo evitar empezar a reír al ver el panorama.

\- Creo que se os escucha por toda la casa. – Comentó.

\- ¡Me toca el baño ahora! – Dijo Caroline, huyendo de su amiga y esquivando a Martha por muy poco.

\- ¿No había una forma más civilizada de despertarme? – Se quejó Eliza, sentándose en su cama.

\- Te pones hecha una fiera hagamos lo que hagamos. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Caro solo ha intentado hacerlo más divertido.

Martha empezó a vestirse mientras la otra seguía refunfuñando. Cuando Caroline volvió del baño, fue el turno de Eliza que le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de salir del dormitorio. Terminaron de vestirse y empezaron a recoger sus cosas, aunque Lizzy seguía sin aparecer.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, las cuatro salieron del dormitorio con sus bolsos preparados y las camas recogidas. Decidieron subir a buscar, al menos, a Albus. Este estaba saliendo de su dormitorio cuando las chicas llegaron al rellano.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Las saludó. - ¿Ya estáis todos listos?

\- Faltan el tardón de tu hermano y Lizzy.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta del otro dormitorio y los dos aparecieron. Ella se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos al ver al resto allí mirándolos. Ya le había dicho a James que era muy tarde.

\- Buenos… días. – Dijo el chico, nervioso.

\- ¿Qué hacíais?

\- Nos hemos cruzado en el pasillo. – Mintió Lizzy. – Me dijo que subiera para… para ver su dormitorio porque… porque era el de Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Eso! Quería enseñarle el dormitorio de Sirius. – Corroboró James. – Ya sabéis que es mi ídolo, así que me siento muy orgulloso de tener su cuarto. El de Albus era el de su hermano Regulus.

\- De Slytherin a Slytherin. – Añadió la chica, con una risa nerviosa.

Los otros cinco los miraban asombrados. ¿De verdad se creían que engañaban a alguien? Aún así, asintieron y fingieron creerlos.

\- Claro. – Dijo Rose. – Pues nosotros vamos a preparar el desayuno, bajad en cuanto estéis listos. No tardéis.

\- Vale, Rose.

Los cinco se marcharon aguantando la risa mientras James y Lizzy se miraban el uno al otro serios.

\- Te lo dije. – Murmuró ella, cuando los demás estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos.

\- No sabía que todos estaban ya levantados. – Se excusó él. - ¿Se lo habrán creído?

\- Eso espero. – Suspiró. – Voy a bajar a cambiarme.

* * *

Albus y Rose acompañaron a Caroline hasta la estación a pesar de que ella les dijo que podía ir sola. Eliza y Martha utilizaron la chimenea de la casa para viajar a las suyas mientras Lizzy y James fueron al Callejón Diagon – le chica decía que no tenía que volver hasta la hora de comer, así que iba a aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas y él decía que la acompañaría y, de camino, visitaría a Fred -.

Cuando el tren salió de la estación, los dos primos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la casa de la pelirroja. A esta no le había pasado inadvertida la tensión entre Albus y Caroline, por lo que decidió aprovechar aquellos minutos a solas con su primo.

\- Al, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Apartó la mirada rápidamente y ella supo que le ocultaba algo.

\- Algo sobre Caro. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Pasó algo en la fiesta que no hayas mencionado?

\- Bueno, quizás… - Suspiró. – No fue exactamente en la fiesta, fue al terminar. La acompañé a la torre de Ravenclaw y estuvimos a punto de… besarnos.

\- ¿Qué? – La pelirroja se detuvo en medio de la calle con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Nos estábamos despidiendo y quería besarla y sabía que ella quería que la besara, pero no terminaba de decidirme y de repente ella me dijo que tenía que irse, que cualquier profesor podría pasar por allí y regañarnos. – Apretó los labios. – Y ayer me dijo que actuáramos como si nada hubiera estado a punto de pasar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me dio más explicaciones. – Negó con la cabeza. – Creo que se arrepiente, quizás no le guste.

\- Es muy raro, Al. – Rose frunció el ceño. Ella había visto como Caroline miraba a Albus, no entendía por qué actuaba así. – Intentaré averiguar algo.

\- No, da igual, voy a pasar de ella. – Albus se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Tendrá sus motivos, ya encontraré a otra. No me gustaba tanto. – Mintió.

\- Como tú quieras. – La pelirroja suspiró y pasó su brazo por la espalda de su primo, que era bastante más alto que ella. - ¿Quieres comer en mi casa?

\- Estaría bien.

\- Genial, pues ayúdame a cocinar algo decente, así le demostraremos a mi madre que no soy tan inútil en la cocina como ella cree.


	29. Chapter 29

El día 2 de enero todos volvían a Hogwarts. Rose y Hugo habían pasado fin de año con sus abuelos maternos, al igual que Molly y Lucy, Fred y Roxanne y Victoire, Dominique y Louis – que fueron a pasar sus días de vacaciones a Francia. En la Madriguera estuvieron únicamente los señores Weasley, los Potter y el tío Charlie, pero eso no impidió la diversión. Además, aumentó las ganas que tenían los chicos de reencontrarse.

Lily, Roxanne y Hugo esperaban en un compartimento a Lucy. Estaban muy preocupados desde su pelea con Molly, pero no habían podido hablar con ella a solas antes.

\- ¿Cuánto le quedará? – Preguntó la morena, nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, me dijo que iba a llevarle a Theo el jersey que le ha hecho la abuela. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Su abuela se puso a tejer en cuanto se enteró de todo, pero no le dio tiempo a enviárselo para Navidad por lo que se lo dio a su nieta para que ella misma se lo diera.

\- ¿Creéis que se enfadará con nosotros? – Preguntó Hugo.

\- No, solo queremos hablar con ella. – Lily sonrió con seguridad. – No vamos a echarle nada en cara, solo nos preocupa.

Sus primos asintieron. Aquello era lo mejor, no querían que las dos hermanas estuvieran peleadas por una tontería. Tenían que saber si Nott realmente la quería o no. La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y Lucy entró con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! – Exclamó sentándose al lado de Roxanne.

\- ¿Le ha gustado el jersey Weasley a Theo? – Preguntó amablemente Lily.

\- Sí, le ha parecido un detalle muy bonito por parte de la abuela. – Contestó. – Dice que no tenía ningún jersey hecho a mano.

\- Me alegra que le haya gustado, por un momento pensé que no iba a hacerle mucha gracia. – Siguió diciendo. Roxanne y Hugo se miraron. Ya sabían lo que pretendía hacer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sabía si ibais tan en serio.

\- Vamos bastante en serio. – Se defendió la chica. – A ver, solo llevamos dos meses pero creo que esto va bien, al menos de momento.

\- Pero, ¿no sois muy diferentes? – Se atrevió a preguntar Roxy.

\- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con mi hermana? – Lucy se puso completamente a la defensiva y les dedicó miradas serias a sus tres primos.

\- Estamos preocupados por ti, Lucy. – Confesó Hugo. – Molly y tú discutís a menudo, pero nunca habíais pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

\- Ambas dijisteis muchas cosas. – Intervino Lily de nuevo. – Solo queremos saber si estás bien y si las cosas con Theo no son…

\- ¿No son falsas? – Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Me parece increíble, no me esperaba esto precisamente de vosotros. ¿También voy a tener que daros explicaciones como a mis padres? ¡Se supone que me apoyáis!

\- Lucy, no te enfades, solo queremos hablar. – Roxanne apoyó su mano en el hombro de su prima. – Si tú dices que os gustáis y que todo va bien, nosotros te creemos, pero intenta arreglar un poco las cosas con tu hermana.

\- Molly es imbécil.

\- Lo sabemos. – Hugo se encogió de hombros y las otras dos le fulminaron con la mirada. – Es la verdad, no me miréis así, eso no quita que sean hermanas.

\- Lo de Will fue un golpe un poco bajo, Lucy, lo estaba pasando mal. – Se atrevió a decir Lily.

\- Le pedí perdón y ella lo aceptó, pero las cosas siguen frías. – Se mordió el labio. – Molly no es la misma de antes de las vacaciones.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hugo.

\- No lo sé, creo que esa pregunta solo puede responderla Dominique. – Confesó. Después de la larga charla que ambas chicas tuvieron con sus padres, Lucy intentó hablar con Molly, pero está, a pesar de decirle que la había perdonado, no había querido hablar con ella. – Me siento culpable, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada excepto dejar a Theo y no quiero hacerlo.

\- Déjale tiempo entonces. – Lily suspiró. – Lo importante es que vosotros os queréis y nuestros temores eran infundados.

\- Me ofende que no confiéis en mí.

\- Es que Molly parecía estar muy segura de que solo salís para provocarle celos.

\- Menuda tontería. – Lucy se obligó a reír.

* * *

Rose y Albus hacían la primera ronda en silencio. La pelirroja estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sabía que podía encontrarse con Scorpius en cualquier momento y que tendrían que hablar de lo que había pasado. Sabía que en cuanto Albus viera sus amigos iría a saludarlo, quizás podría decirle que tenían que hablar en privado, aunque eso levantaría las sospechas de todos y no podía permitir que volvieran a hablar de ella, no lo soportaría otra vez. Lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente o, mejor aún, a la próxima clase de Pociones. Entonces podrían hablar solos. Sí, era una buena idea.

\- Albus, - Se detuvo de golpe. – no me encuentro muy bien, voy a volver al vagón con el resto de prefectos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó él, preocupado.

\- He dormido mal, me duele muchísimo la cabeza y estoy cansada. – Contestó ella rápidamente.

\- Rose, en serio.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar, Al? – Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que ocultas algo. – Enarcó una ceja y ella apartó la mirada. – Rose…

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Albus la agarró del brazo. Había empezado a preocuparse, sabía que algo grave había sucedido y no entendía por qué no se lo contaba. Ellos dos se lo contaban siempre todo, ¿qué había cambiado? Su prima seguía callada sin mirarle. – Rose, me estoy asustando.

\- No pasa nada, Al, créeme.

\- Puede que me equivoque pero, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con Scorpius?

\- ¿Qué te ha contado? – No pudo evitar preguntar aquello. Lo miró a los ojos alarmada y Albus supo que había dado en el clavo.

\- Nada, pero creo que has omitido algo.

\- No te lo puedo decir aquí en medio. – Murmuró antes de mirar a ambos lados y acercarse a su oído. – El día de la fiesta de Navidad, Scorpius y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo y nos volvimos a liar.

\- ¿Qué? – Albus se separó de la pelirroja y la miró asombrado. - ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes?

\- Porque me daba vergüenza. – Se excusó ella. Se sentía un poco culpable por no contarle la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo. – Me voy al vagón de prefectos, no le digas nada de esto a Malfoy, por favor.

\- No lo haré, tranquila.

* * *

Scorpius llevaba todo el viaje callado. No le apetecía participar en la conversación que mantenían John y Theo, estaba nervioso y es que, por fin, iba a volver a ver a Rose. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella en todas las vacaciones. Había empezado varias cartas, pero no había sido capaz de terminar ninguna. No sabía qué decirle después de lo que había pasado en esa clase. ¿Se arrepentiría ella? No había intentado contactar con él, eso debía significar algo malo. Seguro que no quería ni verlo. Comenzó a mover la pierna sin poder evitarlo, cada vez más nervioso. Tenía que hablar con Rose, ¿y si iba a buscarla? Tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por ella. Justo iba a levantarse cuando, de repente, la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y Albus asomó la cabeza.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! – Los saludó.

\- ¡Albus! – Exclamó Nott. – Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. – Dijo este, entrando y sentándose junto a Scorpius. – Estoy haciendo mi ronda.

\- ¿Tú solo? – Preguntó el rubio, nervioso. ¿Rose no había querido entrar a verlo? Seguro que lo odiaba.

\- ¡Por fin hablas! – Exclamó Goyle. – Creíamos que tu padre te había echado un maleficio después de enterarse de lo de Weasley.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi prima? – Albus arrugó la frente. ¿Sabrían ellos lo que Rose le acababa de decir?

\- A mi hermana se le escapó en mitad del almuerzo de Navidad que Scorp y Rose se habían liado este verano. – Explicó Theo, conteniendo la risa. Scorpius cada vez estaba más rojo. – La cara de mi tío Draco fue un poema.

\- Creo que se lo tomó tan bien como tu tío. – Murmuró el rubio.

\- No había abierto la boca desde entonces. – Su primo negó con la cabeza. – Estaba empezando a asustarme.

\- No deberías, estoy bien.

\- Tu madre no opina lo mismo, la has dejado muy preocupada.

\- Pero, ¿se ha enfadado mucho? – Preguntó Albus, preocupado. Parecía que no solo tenían en su contra al padre de la chica.

\- Dice que cómo le puede gustar alguien como la hija de Weasley y Granger, que una cosa es que sea amigo tuyo y otra que quiera salir con Rose. – Siguió contando Theo, ya que su primo guardaba silencio.

\- Ya le dije que fue solo una tontería y que no había vuelto a pasar. – Susurró, por fin, Scorpius. Albus fue entonces consciente de que él era el único que sabía que se había repetido. – Le repetí una y otra vez que estábamos borrachos, pero aún así no se lo tomó nada bien y no dejó de repetirme que más me valía evitarla lo que quedaba de curso.

\- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

Albus interrogó con la mirada a Scorpius – sabía que su prima significaba más para él de lo que le había dicho a su padre, pero necesitaba una confirmación -, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apartó la vista rápidamente. No sabía si Rose le había contado algo, ni lo que este opinaría. Pensó entonces el regalo de Navidad que le había enviado a la chica. Albus había visto sus dibujos más de una vez, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que lo había dibujado él? Lo había hecho un par de meses antes. Se había pasado toda la clase de Runas mirándola y, cuando llegó a su habitación, no pudo evitar pintarla.

\- Ya veo. – Murmuró finalmente Potter. – Pues me alegra que, por lo menos, haya dicho algo. ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones?

John le contó que había estado en Suiza, esquiando con su familia mientras que Theo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y contarle lo preocupados que estaban todos por la reacción de Draco.

\- Bueno chicos, tengo que marcharme, Lorcan se enfadará conmigo si no termino mi ronda y mando a los siguientes prefectos a vigilar. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Os veré esta noche en la cena.

El chico se levantó y salió del compartimento. Scorpius se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes antes de suspirar y volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

\- Esto no ha estado bien. – Murmuró James, saliendo del baño.

\- Nada bien. – Confirmó Lizzy, mirando a ambos lados antes de salir detrás de él. – Ha sido muy arriesgado.

\- Cualquiera habría podido vernos. – Añadió él.

\- Una locura. – Dijo ella, asintiendo.

Avanzaron por el pasillo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del compartimento en el que estaban la chica y sus amigas.

\- Te veré luego, Lizz. – Se despidió él, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Hasta luego, Jamie.

Él le sonrió antes de seguir hasta su compartimento. Lizzy suspiró y apoyó su mano en la puerta, pero no abrió sino que esperó hasta que vio que el chico llegaba a la suya. Como si supiera que lo estaba mirando, giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de entrar y que ella hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¡Cuánto has tardado! – Exclamó Martha.

\- Había mucha cola. – Mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dejó caer en su sitio con el corazón y el estómago encogidos. Se apoyó en el cristal y se perdió en el paisaje sin poder quitarse la sensación de que todo se les estaba yendo de las manos.


	30. Chapter 30

Las Ravenclaw desayunaban tranquilamente la primera mañana después de las vacaciones. Martha, Caroline y Eliza hablaban de forma animada, pero tanto Rose como Lizzy estaban extrañamente calladas. La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, tenía su primera clase de Pociones, vería a Scorpius y tendría que hablar con él. Intentaba controlar el temblor que se extendía por su cuerpo. No sabía si sería capaz siquiera de mirarlo. Sin embargo, la morena estaba callada por un motivo muy distinto. No paraba de mirar hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, ni de mirar su reloj. Suspiró por sexta vez. Llegaba tarde. ¿Y si lo habían descubierto? Por suerte, unos minutos después James entró con su característica sonrisa seguido de su primo Fred y la chica respiró aliviada. Le guiñó un ojo desde lejos y le hizo un gesto que ella interpretó como que todo estaba preparado. Solo le quedaba esperar y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho. De repente del techo sobre la mesa de Slytherin comenzó a caer un líquido espeso que bañó a todos los que desayunaban allí que comenzaron a gritar, asqueados. La sustancia se les pegaba a la piel y al pelo, tiñéndolos de verde. El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas. Rose miraba incrédula como su primo y Scorpius trataban de volver a la normalidad hechizándose el uno al otro, pero nada de lo que intentaban funcionaba. Parecía que la sustancia era completamente inmune a la magia.

\- ¡Silencio chicos! – Exclamó la directora, furiosa ante el espectáculo. Como todos seguían riendo, gritó aún más fuerte. Estaba realmente enfadada, no le gustaban nada las bromas, especialmente las de aquel tipo. - ¡Silencio!

Todos se callaron, asustados.

\- Mucho mejor. – Paseó su mirada por toda la sala, tenía una ligera idea de quiénes habían sido los artífices de esa broma. - ¿Quién o quiénes son los responsables?

Nadie dijo nada. Lizzy bajó la mirada, de repente su tostada le parecía lo más interesante del mundo. James, por su parte, actuaba con naturalidad.

\- ¿Nadie habla? – Negó con la cabeza. – Bien, todos fuera excepto los de sexto y séptimo. Es una poción avanzada, estoy segura de que los culpables pertenecen a estos cursos. Los Slytherin podéis ir a la enfermería, la señora Longbottom os dará algo, pero después iréis directamente a vuestras clases. Sin excusas.

Lentamente todos se levantaron de sus mesas y abandonaron el comedor.

\- Los demás, al frente. – Miró a los profesores. – Longbottom, Watt y Carraway, ¿podríais hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes?

Los tres jefes de casa asintieron y se acercaron a sus alumnos.

\- ¡Potter, Weasley! – Los llamó Neville directamente. – Extended las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? – Se quejó Fred. – Por una vez no hemos sido.

\- Eso tengo que comprobarlo. – Pronunció unas palabras que provocaron que su varita se encendiera. La acercó a las manos del chico pero, ante su sorpresa, nada pasó. – Vaya, parece que decía la verdad, aún así, Potter, por favor.

James extendió las manos resignado y cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¡Ya tenemos un culpable! – Exclamó el jefe de Gryffindor. Las manos del chico se habían iluminado. – Ve con la directora mientras termino con esto.

El pelinegro asintió y se acercó a McGonagall que negó con la cabeza. Sabía que había sido él, pero le sorprendía que Weasley no hubiese colaborado también.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Watt fue comprobando las manos de sus alumnos. Lizzy movía la pierna de forma nerviosa y Rose le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada. – Mintió. - ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

\- No eres capaz de quedarte quieta. – Suspiró. – Por favor dime que no has tenido nada que ver con esto.

\- Weasley, Collins, extended las manos por favor. – Pidió el jefe de su casa con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo su conversación. Estaba seguro de que ellas no habían sido, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

\- Claro profesor. – Rose sonrió y lo hizo. Sus manos no se iluminaron por lo que el profesor Watt pasó a la siguiente.

\- Collins, por favor. – La chica suspiró y las extendió. El hombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, sorprendido, al ver cómo sus manos se iluminaban. – Elizabeth, me ha defraudado. ¡Directora, aquí tengo a otra!

Sus amigas se volvieron rápidamente para mirarla y ella notó cómo se ponía completamente roja. Bajó la mirada y se colocó al lado de James.

\- Te mato. – Susurró.

\- No sabía que podían detectar esa sustancia…

\- Mi madre me matará y después yo te mataré a ti. – Negó con la cabeza. Él le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y le besó en la cabeza. - ¡Ya verás cuando mi padre se entere de que he rebuscado en su despensa!

Cuando comprobaron que nadie más estaba implicado, mandaron a todo el mundo a sus clases y a James y Lizzy al despacho de la directora.

* * *

Rose entró de las últimas a la clase de Pociones. No podía creerse que su amiga hubiese ayudado a James en una de sus bromas. Ocupó su sitio al lado de Scorpius y Albus se volvió interrogante.

\- ¿Dónde está Lizzy? – Preguntó. Todavía tenía el pelo y parte del cuerpo verde.

\- En el despacho de McGonagall con tu hermano. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Ellos nos han hecho esto?! – Abrió mucho los ojos, furioso.

\- Ya conoces a James. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – Le encanta meterse con los Slytherin y puede ser muy persuasivo.

\- No creo que le haya hecho falta mucho para convencerla… - Los dos tuvieron que contener la risa debido al comentario.

\- ¡Buenos días, chicos! – El profesor Carraway saludó alegremente. – Id a la página 215, tenéis hasta que termine la clase como siempre.

Rose abrió el manual por esa página y leyó las instrucciones rápidamente. Miró de reojo a Scorpius, que hacía lo mismo, y notó cómo empezaba a temblar otra vez. Había recordado que tenía que hablar con él, que no podía evitarlo. Él le sonrió al verla mirando, aunque sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Quería aclarar por fin las cosas con ella.

\- Oye, Rose…

\- Iré cortando los ingredientes. – Lo interrumpió, rápidamente. Se había puesto completamente roja. No podía hacer aquello, algo se lo impedía.

\- Pero yo quería…

\- Yo corto mejor. – Se limitó a decir.

Scorpius suspiró con resignación. Le odiaba, ni siquiera quería hablar con él. La había cagado pero bien. Comenzó a preparar el caldero mientras ella cortaba, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que los nervios no la dejaban hacer bien su tarea. Rose no paraba de temblar por lo que no cortaba bien los ingredientes y evitaba cortarse por muy poco.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, puedo sola. – Mintió. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con él? ¿Tanto miedo tenía a que le dijera que no significaba nada para él?

\- Como quieras, tienes que añadir ahora al agua con esencia los trozos de bezoar.

Rose cogió un puñado y lo tiró sin pensar pero, de repente, el agua se enturbió y comenzó a subir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Parpadeó varias veces, sin entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué le has echado?

La pelirroja no pudo contestar porque la mezcla explotó, pringándolos a ambos y todo lo que los rodeaba.

\- Weasley, Malfoy, ¿qué ha sucedido? – El profesor se acercó rápidamente a ellos y les dedicó una mirada severa.

\- No lo sabemos, Rose ha añadido el bezoar y…

\- Señorita Weasley, eso que ha estado cortando no es bezoar. – La chica miró la tabla y abrió mucho la boca, horrorizada. Tenía razón. – No tolero estas imprudencias, podían haber provocado daños graves, por suerte solo estaba en la fase inicial. Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes.

\- Yo… yo… tengo que irme.

Sin dar más explicaciones salió corriendo de la clase, ignorando los gritos del señor Carraway y su amenaza de quitarle 30 puntos. Necesitaba alejarse de Scorpius, tranquilizarse y pensar.

\- ¡Rose!

Albus y Scorpius la llamaron casi al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo de la clase.

\- ¡Potter, Malfoy, si se marchan les restaré 15 puntos a cada uno! – Los amenazó el profesor, pero ellos lo ignoraron y siguieron a la chica fuera del aula.

\- ¿Dónde estará? – Preguntó el rubio revolviéndose el pelo, un gesto poco común en él.

\- No lo sé. – Confesó Albus. – Supongo que se habrá encerrado en alguna clase. ¿Sabes si hay alguna vacía a esta hora?

\- ¡Hay una al fondo del pasillo! – Exclamó Scorpius de repente. – Donde dan Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas cuando hace mal tiempo. Seguro que no hay nadie ahora.

\- Vamos.

Los dos aceleraron el paso y en seguida llegaron a la puerta. Estaba cerrada pero se podía escuchar cómo alguien sollozaba dentro.

\- Déjame entrar a mí, ¿vale? – El pelinegro miró a su amigo un poco molesto. Sabía que Rose estaba así por su culpa. – No creo que quiera hablar contigo.

\- Al…

\- Hazme caso.

Scorpius asintió con resignación y dejó que Albus entrara a ver a su prima. Cerró la puerta a su espalda con cuidado, pero la Ravenclaw ya le había escuchado y lo miraba fijamente, sentada en un pupitre al fondo de la habitación. Sorbía por la nariz y contenía el llanto a duras penas.

\- Rose… - Se acercó rápidamente a ella, que se puso de pie y le abrazó con fuerza. Enterró la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. – Tranquila, desahógate. Estoy aquí, todo va a salir bien. – Sintió un nudo al decir aquello. Pocas veces había visto a la chica llorando y siempre que lo había hecho había sido una mala señal, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Dejó que siguiera llorando, aferrada a él con fuerza durante unos minutos. – Tranquila, Rose.

\- Al… Albus… yo… - Sollozó en medio de la frase. – Soy tonta, no debería… no debería estar llorando así.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Volvió a acariciar su pelo intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Todo me supera, no puedo más. – Confesó, todavía llorando pero un poco más calmada, cosa que alivió a su primo. – Entre las clases, el quidditch, ser prefecta… Scorpius. Me voy a volver loca, Al.

\- Rose, - La cogió por los hombros y la alejó un poco de él. Apretó los labios al ver sus ojos rojos. – eres fuerte, siempre has podido con todo y seguirás haciéndolo. ¿Tienes problemas en algo en concreto? Pídenos ayuda, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta, igual que los demás. ¿Los entrenamientos de quidditch? Deja que Martha o Will se encarguen de alguno si no te ves capaz, a ellos no les importará, estoy seguro. ¿Ser prefecta? Tómatelo con calma, hasta ahora lo has estado haciendo muy bien. Y luego con respecto a Scorpius… - Suspiró. – Sé que voy a arrepentirme pero, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?

\- Sí… - La pelirroja apartó la mirada y notó cómo se ponía roja.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo? – Se arrepintió nada más preguntar. Ya sabía lo que le iba a contar y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse.

\- El día de la fiesta de Navidad no solo nos liamos, nos… - No terminó la frase, supo que no hacía falta.

\- ¿Habéis hablado de ello?

\- No soy capaz de hacerlo, sé que va a decirme que no le importo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

\- Porque es Scorpius. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues está ahí fuera.

\- ¿Qué? – Rose retrocedió dos pasos y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué hace ahí?

\- Salió corriendo en cuanto te marchaste de la clase, pero le dije que me dejara entrar a mí primero.

\- Dile que se vaya, no quiero verlo.

\- Rose, esto lo hago por tu propio bien. – Albus suspiró y se acercó a la puerta. Le hizo una señal a Scorpius con la cabeza para que entrara pero, antes de que lo hiciera, lo agarró del brazo. – Lo sé todo, que no vuelva a verla llorar por tu culpa.

El rubio asintió, tomó aire y entró en la clase. Rose le miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con los ojos hinchados lo que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

\- Scorpius vete.

\- Tenemos que hablar Rose, ambos lo sabemos. – Se acercó a ella lentamente. – Llevo queriendo hablar contigo desde lo que pasó, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. No saliste del vagón de prefectos en todo el viaje y luego quise enviarte una carta, pero no sabía qué decirte. Ayer en el tren iba a ir a hablar contigo y también lo he intentado ahora en clase.

\- Ya sé que tenemos que hablar, no soy estúpida. – Lo interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos. – Sé que vas a decirme que todo ha sido un error, pero tranquilo, no me había hecho ilusiones, no se repetirá.

\- No creo que haya sido un error. – Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlas y la chica le miró sorprendida. – Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo negando lo innegable. Rose, siento algo por ti, creo que es más que evidente. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mí?

La pelirroja no contestó, sino que recorrió la distancia que los separaba y lo besó.

\- Supongo que esto contesta a tu pregunta. – Murmuró cuando se separaron.

\- Sí. – Apoyó sus manos en la cintura y volvió a besarla. Ambos sonrieron. - ¿Así que quieres intentarlo?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir, Malfoy? – Enarcó una ceja divertida.

\- Exactamente, Weasley, ¿qué te parece?

\- Una gran idea. – Se mordió el labio. – Pero Scor, ¿crees que podríamos mantener esto en secreto? No quiero que llegue a oídos de mi padre, prefiero que se entere por mí y si alguno de mis primos nos ve…

\- Opino igual que tú. – Suspiró antes de contarle lo mucho que se enfadó su padre cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado en verano. – Si mi prima se vuelve a ir de la lengua…

\- Primero tenemos que ver cómo nos va sin presiones externas. – Rose sonrió y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

\- Solos tú y yo. – Scorpius sonrió. Todos sus miedos se habían evaporado. No lo odiaba después de lo que había pasado y, además, le correspondía. – Esto va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy segura. – Rose volvió a besarle consciente de que todos sus temores habían sido infundados.

\- ¿Quieres volver a Pociones?

\- No. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Ya he perdido 30 puntos, ¿qué más da?

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, a Albus y a mí también nos han quitado 30. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. – 15 a cada uno por seguirte.

\- Lo siento, es que me puse muy nerviosa y no me dejabas pensar. – Rose se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

\- ¡Pero si no hice nada! – Se quejó el chico, aguantando la risa. – Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar, me cortabas cada dos palabras.

\- Es que no podíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó delante de tanta gente. – Se excusó. – No quería que nadie se enterase.

\- Sí, puede que fuera una mala elección pero me alegra haberlo aclarado todo contigo.

\- Y a mí. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Aunque todo ha sido gracias a Albus.

\- ¿Quieres contarle lo nuestro?

\- Acabará por descubrirlo y se enfadará si no se entera por nosotros, creo que es lo mejor pero no ahora, mejor después de comer. – Rose se encogió de hombros. De repente todo le parecía menos grave. - ¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato?

\- Me encantaría.


	31. Chapter 31

Nadie volvió a ver a Lizzy y James hasta la hora de comer. La chica entró en el comedor hecha una fiera, seguida por él a pocos pasos.

\- ¡Lizzy, espera!

\- ¡Estoy enfadada, déjame de una vez! – Le gritó ella, sin girarse siquiera. Se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a sus amigas que la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tampoco ha sido para tanto. – Dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Que no ha sido para tanto? – Lizzy lo fulminó con la mirada y él tragó saliva. Era evidente que estaba furiosa, pero trataba de contenerse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se atrevió a preguntar Rose, sentada justo enfrente. Los dos se volvieron para mirarla.

\- Hemos estado toda la mañana en el despacho de la directora. – Comenzó a decir la morena, un poco más tranquila. – Nos ha echado la bronca del año, especialmente a mí porque se espera ese comportamiento de James, pero no de una de sus mejores alumnas.

\- No nos lo esperábamos ninguno. – Murmuró Martha y Caroline le pegó en el brazo.

\- Gracias, Martha. – Su amiga resopló. – Después ha empezado a interrogarnos para averiguar si había participado en alguna otra broma.

\- ¿No lo has hecho verdad? – La pelirroja la miró preocupada.

\- No tan directamente como en esta.

\- Es que es mucho mejor que nosotros en Pociones y muy lista. – La excusó James. – Le hemos preguntado cosas, nos ha ayudado con algún que otro encantamiento o poción, cosas así.

\- Lizzy… - Caroline negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero por suerte, McGonagall no se ha enterado de eso, hemos guardado silencio hasta que se lo ha creído. – El chico sonrió.

\- Aún así estamos castigados hasta mayo y la directora me ha dicho que, si antes era difícil que fuera Delegada, ahora es prácticamente imposible y que todo esto se verá reflejado en mi expediente. – La chica enterró la cara entre sus manos. - ¡Es la última vez que te hago caso!

\- Solo será los viernes, sábados y domingos por la noche y por lo demás, no te preocupes, ¿quién va a ver tu expediente a parte de los profesores?

\- ¡Me pasaré mi cumpleaños limpiando! – Se quejó ella, ignorando su último comentario. Era obvio que el Ministerio tendría acceso a él y que lo mirarían si ella solicitaba un puesto allí.

James iba a contestar pero, justo entonces, una lechuza marrón entró en el Gran Comedor con una carta roja atada a una de sus patas. Todo el mundo guardó silencio y la chica levantó la cabeza. Palideció al reconocer al animal.

\- Mierda. – La lechuza se detuvo junto a ella que la acarició antes de coger el vociferador. Todos sus compañeros la miraban y suspiró. – Allá vamos.

Una potente voz inundó el comedor.

\- "Elizabeth Collins, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido? Estamos muy decepcionados, no nos lo esperábamos de ti, siempre has tenido un comportamiento ejemplar, ¿qué te está pasando? ¡Has rebuscado en la despensa privada de tu padre y has robado un ingrediente bastante raro para gastarle una broma de mal gusto a tus compañeros de Slytherin! Más te vale ayudar a tus profesores a crear el antídoto y no te hagas la tonta, no eres tu padre, pero sabes perfectamente cómo se hace. No nos lo esperábamos de ti, deberías cambiar tu actitud si de verdad quieres llegar a algo, pero allá tú con lo que haces. ¡Aunque esto no acaba aquí, señorita! Cuando vuelvas estarás castigada. Ya hablaremos en casa con tranquilidad Elizabeth."

La voz se apagó y el vociferador desapareció. Lizzy tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, la cara blanca y los ojos vidriosos.

\- Lizz… - James la abrazó y ella escondió la cabeza en su hombro. – No pasa nada, yo recibo uno de estos todas las semanas. Tu madre no hablaba en serio, ha sido la impresión, seguro que mañana todo estará bien. Es una tontería, no ha sido para tanto.

\- Me voy a la sala común, no tengo hambre. – Contestó ella, tras guardar silencio un momento. Se limpió dos lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa. – Os veré luego.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar por el pasillo, pero justo antes de alcanzar la puerta una voz la detuvo.

\- ¡Mira James, ahí viene el tuyo! – Exclamó Fred.

Se giró y pudo ver que otra lechuza se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw con un vociferador. James le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de cogerlo y abrirlo.

\- "¡James Sirius Potter, ¿cómo te has atrevido?! Esta vez te has pasado. Hacerle eso a una casa entera, ¿cómo has podido? ¡Tu pobre hermano estaba ahí! Se acabó, es la última vez que haces algo de esto. Sabía que no teníamos que haberte levantado el castigo, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse, eso sí, una sola carta más de la directora y te pasarás todo el verano trabajando duro. ¡Tienes casi 18 años y te sigues comportando como un crío! Tanto tu padre como yo estamos muy decepcionados y queremos que pidas perdón a todos los afectados, especialmente a Albus y sus amigos. ¡Y más te vale hacerlo!"

Toda la mesa de Slytherin se giró para mirar al chico que negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Miró hacia la puerta.

\- No pienso hacer esto solo. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – Elizabeth, ven aquí.

\- Ni hablar, mi madre no ha dicho nada de eso. – Notó cómo se sonrojaba.

\- Tienes la misma culpa que yo.

\- ¡Venga, Lizzy! – Exclamó Rose lo que provocó que su amiga le dedicara una mirada enfadada. Esta se limitó a sonreír. No le había gustado lo que les habían hecho a Albus y Scorpius y quería cobrarse una pequeña venganza. – James tiene razón, si él tiene que pedir perdón, tú también.

\- Yo… - Maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que no le quedaba otra. – Está bien.

James y ella se acercaron a la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin donde un gran grupo de estudiantes con el pelo y la piel verdes los miraban sin dejar de sonreír. Sin apenas ser consciente de ello, él buscó su mano y ella la agarró con fuerza.

\- Sentimos mucho lo de esta mañana. – Dijo James. – No ha estado bien.

\- Yo lo que quiero saber es, ¿en qué momento esto os pareció buena idea? – Preguntó Albus, elevando la voz por encima de las risas de sus compañeros y aguantando la suya a duras penas. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a su hermano pidiendo perdón.

\- Eso es secreto, solo puedo decir que James tiene muchas ideas raras cuando está de vacaciones. – Lizzy le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Pero es la última vez que me convence para hacer algo de esto y me comprometo a preparar el antídoto.

\- Eso espero, señorita Collins. – La directora se acercó a ellos. – Vaya al aula de Pociones a ayudar al profesor Carraway, no puede faltar también a las clases de esta tarde y, señor Potter, ayúdelos.

\- De acuerdo, directora.

* * *

\- ¿Sigue tu hermana enfadada? – Preguntó Theo.

Él y Lucy habían salido fuera después de comer para ponerse al día. Habían estado escribiéndose todas las vacaciones, pero no habían podido hablar a solas desde que llegaron. El chico estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol y ella, sentada entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Hacía bastante frío por lo que estaban tapados con una manta.

\- Sí. – Lucy suspiró. – No tendría que haberme puesto así, todo lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar.

\- Deja de torturarte. – Respondió él mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. – Tarde o temprano se le pasará.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría hacer algo. – Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares. – Si te dejara todo sería más fácil.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

\- No. – Respondió con rotundidad, giró un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – Contestó Theo antes de besarla dulcemente. – Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? – El chico vio como su cara se iluminó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Sí, anda, levántate.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y el chico sacó una venda del bolsillo de su túnica, se la puso y la guió aguantando la risa hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerca del lago.

\- Ya hemos llegado. – Susurró Nott en el oído de la chica antes de quitarle la venda.

\- Theo esto es… - Lucy se tapó la boca con la mano. - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Delante de ellos había dos enormes rosales llenos de rosas amarillas.

\- Sé que te gustan mucho y pensé que te animarían. – Le dedicó una sonrisa. – Siempre encontrarás rosas amarillas aquí, da igual la época del año que sea. No quiero que pierdas tu sonrisa jamás.

\- Gracias.

Se puso de puntillas, enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Nadie había hecho nunca algo así por ella. Había plantado su flor favorita en uno de sus lugares favoritos del colegio para que pudiera cogerlas cada vez que se sintiera triste. Eso superaba cualquier regalo material que hubieran podido hacerle. Theo la abrazó por la cintura y la correspondió con una mezcla de ternura y pasión. Se separaron durante unos segundos y comenzaron a reír, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Estás loco.

\- Un poco solo. – Se encogió de hombros y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

Rose esperó hasta que Scorpius y Albus se levantaron de la mesa para salir del comedor. Sabía que el rubio entretendría a su primo hasta que ella llegara, pero aún así tardó apenas un par de minutos en alcanzarlos.

\- ¡Albus! – Exclamó.

El chico se giró y frunció el ceño. No sabía lo que había pasado en aquella clase cuando dejó a Scorpius y su prima solos, había intentado sonsacarle algo al chico pero no lo había conseguido. Cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta él no pudo evitar fijarse en su sonrisa.

\- Dime.

\- Tenemos algo que contarte, pero no podemos hablar aquí. – Rose intercambió una mirada con Scorpius.

\- Podemos entrar a cualquier aula, todavía queda un poco para que empiecen las clases. – Sugirió el rubio.

\- Como queráis. – Albus sonrió. Estaba casi seguro de saber lo que iban a contarle. – Pero daos prisa.

La Ravenclaw se acercó a la primera puerta que encontró, la abrió e hizo a los dos chicos pasar.

\- Siéntate, Al. – Dijo, un poco nerviosa. Sabía que se lo iba a tomar bien, pero no podía evitar inquietarse. Era la primera vez que iba a decir eso en voz alta.

\- ¿Tengo que asustarme? – Preguntó dedicándoles una media sonrisa. - ¿Voy a desmayarme o algo así?

\- Tú solo hazlo. – Scorpius le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Vale. – El pelinegro les hizo caso. - ¿Y bien?

\- ¡Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo! – Exclamó Rose con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por fin! – Respondió su primo. – Creí que nunca ibais a sentaros a aclarar vuestros sentimientos.

\- Era más complicado que eso. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Aún así me alegra que nos hayas obligado a hablar, nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de que nos estábamos comportando como dos idiotas.

\- Pues lo que sois.

\- Albus… - Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y cómo pensáis decírselo a vuestros padres?

\- No vamos a hacerlo de momento. – El rubio suspiró. – Bueno, ni a ellos ni a nadie. Solo lo sabes tú así que más te vale no contar nada.

\- ¿Vais a estar saliendo en secreto? – Les preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, ya sabes cómo son nuestras familias y todo lo que va a decir la gente. – Rose suspiró. – Queremos ver cómo va esto sin presiones, pero sabíamos que teníamos que decírtelo porque sin ti no habríamos empezado, – Miró a Scorpius con ternura. – no nos habríamos atrevido a hablar.

\- Me alegro muchísimo, chicos. – El pelinegro se levantó y abrazó a su prima que le devolvió el brazo. Después se acercó a su amigo y lo miró de forma amenazadora. – Te lo dije antes, pero lo repito. Como la hagas llorar…

\- ¿Me matarás? Creo que Rose puede defenderse solita.

\- Lo sé, por eso iba a decir que te remataré después de que ella acabe contigo. – Albus comenzó a reír y ambos chicos se abrazaron.

Por fin había pasado lo que tenía que pasar.


	32. Chapter 32

Rose, Martha, Caroline y Eliza llevaban todo el día dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Aquel viernes era 6 de enero y Lizzy cumplía, por fin, 17 años. Era la primera del grupo en convertirse en mayor de edad así que querían hacer algo especial y, además, desde la broma estaba de mal humor y algo deprimida. Sus padres estaban furiosos con ella y le enviaron un par de cartas llenas de reproches y muchos de sus compañeros le echaban en cara haber perdido 60 puntos.

Las tres, ayudadas por los chicos de sexto año y algunos que otros chicos más de su casa, decoraban la sala común mientras la chica estaba en su castigo.

\- Seguro que esto le encanta. – Comentó Martha mientras colgaba una pancarta con la ayuda de Will.

\- Habéis tenido una muy buena idea. – Dijo él. – Estoy convencido de que la animará, ¿viste su último entrenamiento de quidditch? Fue horrible.

\- ¿Haces esto por Lizzy o por el equipo, Will? – Preguntó Rose que terminaba de colocar la bebida y la comida en unas mesas cercanas y lo había escuchado todo.

\- Por ella por supuesto, pero una cosa no quita la otra. – El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa. No era ningún secreto que estaba obsesionado con el quidditch como su padre. - ¿A qué hora viene?

\- No puede quedarle mucho. – Rose suspiró.

\- A no ser que James la entretenga. – Puntualizó Eliza que acababa de bajar con el regalo que le habían comprado.

\- Sigue un poco molesta con él, además le dije que no se entretuviera, que tenía que contarle una cosa muy importante que no podía esperar. – Explicó la pelirroja.

\- Genial. – Caroline llegó acompañada de Lyssander Scamander. - ¿Quién falta?

\- Creo que estamos todos. – Rose repasó con la mirada a los presentes: todos los de sexto, el equipo de quidditch al completo, los miembros de Ravenclaw del Club de Encantamientos al que solía asistir Lizzy y algunos chicos y chicas de séptimo, quinto y cuarto. – Ya solo nos queda esperar.

* * *

\- James tengo que irme en serio. – Lizzy se quejó por quinta vez mientras el chico la guiaba por los pasillos con los ojos vendados.

\- Rose es una exagerada, seguro que no es para tanto, además no vamos a entretenernos demasiado. – Volvió a defenderse el chico mientras reía.

\- Me va a matar como llegue muy tarde...

\- Ya te he dicho que no vamos a tardar.

\- También dijiste que no pasaría nada si hacíamos aquella broma y mira. – Replicó Lizzy todavía algo molesta.

\- No ha sido para tanto. – Se defendió el chico. – Solo tenemos que limpiar un poco el castillo, podría haber sido mucho peor.

\- Es la última vez que te hago caso. – Se quejó recordando cómo aquella mañana en Grimmauld Place él le contó su "fabulosa idea" y ella, después de dudar mucho, se dejó convencer. Se sonrojó un poco. – Además, no jugaste limpio, si lo hubieras hecho no habría accedido.

\- Claro, sería eso. – Él sonrió. – Aunque, si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien sugirió utilizar ese ingrediente tan raro de la despensa de tu padre para hacer que los efectos duraran más tiempo.

\- Es que la mezcla que tú querías hacer podía resultar inestable y solo los habría pringado un poco. – Se defendió ella. – Lo hice solo por tu propio bien. Si ibas o, mejor dicho, íbamos a ganarnos un castigo teníamos que hacer las cosas a lo grande.

\- Haz bien las cosas o no las hagas, ¿verdad? – No pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. – Anda, deja de quejarte, ya estamos llegando casi.

Lizzy negó con la cabeza pero se dejó guiar por James quien no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando esta apareció, la abrió y condujo a la chica dentro. Como siempre que iban los dos había una cama gigantesca con dosel blanco casi transparente, un par de sillones y una mesita.

\- Ya hemos llegado. – Ayudó a Lizzy a sentarse en la cama, sacó un paquete envuelto de su túnica y la quitó la venda. – Feliz cumpleaños, Lizz.

\- James, no tenías que haberte molestado. – Se mordió el labio y cogió el regalo. Una novela muggle, _Cumbres borrascosas_ de Emily Brontë.

\- ¿La has leído? Mi tía me la recomendó, espero que te guste pero si no puedo cambiarla, le enviaré una lechuza a mi tía y seguro que me envía otra. – Dijo nervioso antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

\- Seguro que es genial, Jamie. – Sonrió y se acercó un poco a él. Sus labios estaban a apenas unos milímetros. – Gracias.

Recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba y lo besó con ganas. Había estado tan enfadada con él toda esa semana que no había pasado nada entre ellos desde que se liaron en el baño del tren. Él la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó una mano en su cintura mientras la besaba con pasión.

\- No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero… - Le costó separarse de él para decir aquello, pero sabía que Rose la estaba esperando y no podía quedarse a pasar la noche en aquella sala con él por mucho que quisiera en aquel momento.

\- Seguro que no es nada importante, relájate. – Murmuró él antes de besarla de nuevo y morderle el labio. Lizzy gimió un poco y él sonrió. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

\- No puedo Jamie, tengo que irme. – Contuvo un suspiro. James había comenzado a mordisquear su oreja.

-Venga Lizz, si tienes tantas ganas como yo. – Murmuró en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera. – Venga…

\- Solo quince minutos. – Accedió al final la chica mientras James bajaba hacia su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo. – O mejor media hora.

\- Podremos apañarnos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Lizzy entró en la torre de Ravenclaw. No se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y solo esperaba que Rose no estuviera muy enfadada con ella.

\- ¡Felicidades!

Se quedó quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos sus amigos – o, al menos, todos los que pertenecían a su casa – estaban allí y la sala estaba llena de globos y carteles.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Estaba muy sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lizzy! – Sus amigas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

\- Muchas gracias chicas, esto es increíble. – Les dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. Se mordió el labio. Por fin entendía por qué Rose le había dicho que fuera rápidamente a la sala común. – Y encima llego tardísimo, habéis tenido que esperarme y todo.

\- Justo eso iba a preguntarte, ¿no se suponía que tu castigo terminaba hace algo más de una hora? – Martha enarcó una ceja.

\- Es que James me ha dado mi regalo y me ha entretenido. – Se excusó la cumpleañera enseñándoles el libro.

\- Nos lo imaginábamos. – Las cuatro empezaron a reír y Lizzy notó cómo su cara se ponía completamente roja.

Poco a poco el resto de compañeros se fue acercando para felicitarla y darle sus regalos.

\- No teníais que haberos molestado. – Decía una y otra vez, con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

\- Todo sea por nuestra buscadora favorita. – Will se encogió de hombros y le dio el regalo del equipo, un libro sobre los mejores buscadores de todos los tiempos. – Esto es por si quieres coger ideas para los próximos partidos.

Lizzy negó con la cabeza, pero no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento. Sus amigas tenían razón, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de su castigo.

\- ¿Y qué se siente siendo mayor de edad? – Le preguntó una chica de quinto curso que iba con ella al Club de Encantamientos, mirándola de forma soñadora.

\- Un gran alivio, ¡por fin podré dejar de usar la red flu!

\- Pues entonces, esto te alegrará mucho. – Lorcan entró a la sala común con un folio entre sus manos y se lo tendió a Lizzy. – Creo que deberías ser la primera en inscribirte por ser la cumpleañera.

\- Gracias, Lorcan. – La chica sonrió y lo abrazó. Él, al principio se quedó quieto, no se esperaba aquello, pero después también sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rose, acercándose. El rubio y ella se miraron durante unos instantes. Su relación seguía tensa después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Comienza el curso de aparición! – Exclamó su amiga, enseñándole el papel, sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no le estaba prestando atención. – Voy a apuntarme ya.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Rose? – Le preguntó el rubio.

\- Claro. – Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Esperaba que no la invitara a salir otra vez.

Los dos se alejaron un poco de los demás y se sentaron en un rincón, el uno frente al otro. Lorcan parecía también inquieto, no paraba de mover la pierna y tenía los labios apretados. Durante unos instantes ninguno habló, cosa que aumentó el nerviosismo de Rose que no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

\- No sé por dónde empezar. – Murmuró por fin el chico.

\- ¿Por el principio, quizás? – Su voz sonó temblorosa y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – Su mirada se quedó fija en la de ella y sonrió lentamente. – Ya hablamos después de nuestra fallida cita, pero creo que no he sido justo contigo. Sí, me gustabas mucho desde hacía tiempo y tú no me correspondías, pero eso no me daba derecho a retirarte la palabra y tratarte así. No puedo obligarte a quererme y he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

\- Lorcan, me conformo con volver a ser amigos. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Hice mal al besarte, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no sentía nada por ti. Tú vales mucho, seguro que hay muchas chicas detrás de ti pero tú estabas tan cegado que no te dabas cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Sabes? No eres la primera que me dice eso. – El rubio arrugó el ceño recordando a otra pelirroja. – Quizás tengáis razón.

\- Pues claro que la tenemos, aunque no sé quién es ella. – Sonrió. - ¡A lo mejor le gustas y por eso te lo dijo! ¿No lo has pensado?

\- No…

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Rose sabía que ese comentario ocultaba un doble sentido, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas al chico, bastante mal lo había pasado ya por su culpa. – Acércate a ella, ¿sois ya amigos?

\- Bueno, es que ella es más pequeña, no coincidimos mucho. – El chico se sonrojó. ¿Estaba Rose Weasley dándole consejos de amor? Y, lo más importante, ¿era consciente de que le estaba diciendo que ligara con su prima pequeña? No, claro que no, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que había tenido aquella conversación con Lily Potter? Aquello era una locura, no podía tener nada con ella.

\- ¿Cómo de pequeña? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Está en cuarto.

\- Ah bueno, entonces no es tanto. – Suspiró. – Siempre puedes encontrártela en la biblioteca o quedar con ella para ayudarla en alguna asignatura. Aprovecha tu inteligencia y lo de ser el Delegado.

\- Después de ese comentario creo que no podré recomendarte para que lo seas tú el año que viene. – Lorcan negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa.

\- Tú ya me entiendes.

\- Me alegra haber hablado contigo, Rose. – El chico se puso de pie. – Te dejo para que disfrutes de la fiesta, yo me quedaré por aquí con los chicos de séptimo, si no os importa.

\- Estás más que invitado.

Le sonrió una última vez y él se dirigió hacia el grupo en el que estaban su hermano y el resto de sus amigos mientras ella se dirigía hacia las chicas. Iba a ser una buena noche.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily llevaba toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca y comenzaba a estar cansada. Normalmente iba con Hugo o Lucy, pero aquel día estaba sola, además, nadie se había sentado con ella. Estaba terminando una redacción para Herbología cuando alguien apoyó varios libros en su mesa. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Lorcan.

\- Hola. – Saludó la pelirroja.

\- Hola, Lily, ¿te importa si me siento aquí? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- En absoluto, la verdad es que estaba empezando a aburrirme.

\- ¿Qué estás estudiando? – Le preguntó, sentándose.

\- Herbología. – Contestó la chica. – Tengo que entregarle esta redacción mañana al profesor Longbottom, pero es muy difícil.

\- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? No es mi mejor asignatura, pero no se me da mal.

\- ¿De verdad? – No pudo evitar sonreír. Le vendría muy bien algo de ayuda, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. - ¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer? Estás preparando tus ÉXTASIS, seguro que tienes muchos deberes.

\- Lo miraré solo por encima, tranquila. – Insistió él. – Es mi forma de pedirte perdón, sé que no te sentó bien que castigara a Jordan y tu hermano aunque, en mi defensa, diré que se lo merecían.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias Lorcan.

Lily le dio la redacción y esperó mientras él leía rápidamente. No tardó demasiado en devolvérsela.

\- Está bastante bien, aunque para la próxima intenta consultar más manuales, se nota que has usado solo un par de ellos. – Le recomendó. – Por lo demás está bien, los datos son correctos y no hay contradicciones.

\- Muchísimas gracias, en serio. – Lily volvió a sonreír. – No me gustan mucho las plantas, me resultan muy aburridas.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta?

\- Las pociones. – La chica se encogió de hombros. – Me encantan y se me dan bastante bien. Eso de poder alterar una cosa y transformarla en otra… Es genial, te da un poder que jamás podrías conseguir únicamente con una varita.

\- Vaya. – El chico estaba impresionado. Jamás nadie le había hablado sobre las pociones con tanta pasión. – Pues entonces te gustarán mis deberes, estamos preparando Amortentia en clase y tengo que investigar un poco.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a séptimo para poder preparar cosas guays de verdad. – Suspiró al decir aquello. – De momento solo hacemos tonterías.

\- Las clases mejoran cuando llegas a quinto, no te preocupes. – Contestó él mientras desenrollaba su pergamino y cogía una pluma. – Aunque si te nombran prefecta tendrás muchas obligaciones.

\- ¿Crees que precisamente a mí me harán prefecta? – Lily enarcó una ceja. – Eso no hay quien se lo crea, doy bastantes problemas aunque no lo parezca.

\- Son los genes Potter mezclados con los Weasley. – Bromeó Lorcan. – Aunque tú no eres tan bromista como James.

\- Solo lo soy a veces, procuro que nadie me descubra. – Lily se echó hacia delante sobre la mesa para decirle aquello. Se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando. – Lorcan, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

\- Claro.

\- Pero nadie puede enterarse de esto, es una cosa que se le ocurrió a mi prima Victoire para castigar un poco a James por todo lo que se mete en mi vida. – Susurró.

\- ¿Debería asustarme?

\- Solo quiero saber qué castigo podría caerme, puedes fingir no saber nada después de que te lo diga, no puedo pedirte que me cubras.

\- A ver, cuéntame.

La chica le explicó su plan ante la mirada de asombro del rubio. Cuando terminó, se acomodó bien en su sitio y lo miró, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Lily, no puedes contarle algo así al Delegado y esperar que no haga nada. – El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir a McGonagall? – Preguntó ella, un poco asustada.

\- Claro que no, James se lo merece, solo constataba un hecho. – Sonrió al decir aquello.

\- Por un momento me has asustado… - Lily suspiró, aliviada.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio te castigaría por eso, quizás tendrías que limpiar un par de tardes o ayudar a algún profesor, pero nada más. – Respondió él finalmente.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ningún profesor lo reconocerá, pero a todo el mundo le encantará ver a James tan… humillado.

\- Yo no lo habría dicho mejor. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Pues tengo que hablar con una persona que me ayude, pero lo haré. – Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Lorcan. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y habló en su oído. – Muchas gracias.

\- De… de nada.

Lily recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la biblioteca, dejando al chico sorprendido, pero sonriente. Aquella chica era única.

* * *

\- ¡Lizzy!

La chica se volvió al escuchar cómo la llamaban. Iba sola por el pasillo, venía de ver a James y se dirigía hacia su sala común.

\- Lily, ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó a la pelirroja en cuanto esta la alcanzó.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Claro, ¿necesitas ayuda con alguna asignatura? – Se ofreció la morena rápidamente.

\- No, es para otra cosa. – Soltó una risa nerviosa al decir aquello, lo que provocó que Lizzy frunciera un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Todavía nada. – Suspiró. – Necesito tu ayuda para hacerle una cosa a James.

\- Soy toda oídos.

Lily le explicó el plan que Victoire le había sugerido en Navidad rápidamente. La morena no pudo evitar abrir la boca, aquello era demasiado bueno, pero podía salir muy mal.

\- No pueden volver a castigarme, Lily. – Lizzy bajó la mirada.

\- Yo asumiré toda la culpa, nadie tiene que saber qué tú me has ayudado, no creo que haya muchos testigos, pero no dirán nada, tranquila. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Todo el mundo querrá verlo, sabes tan bien como yo que se lo merece.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Fred o a alguna de tus primas?

\- Fred no colaboraría, además, sabes tan bien como yo que solo tú puedes hacerlo. – Lizzy se sonrojó ante el comentario de la chica. – Mira, no sé qué hay entre vosotros, pero a mí no me engañáis. Eres la única que puede hacerlo y salir con vida.

\- Somos solo amigos…

\- Podéis mentir todo lo que queráis. – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Venga, por favor, así podrás vengarte por el castigo.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes llegar a ser tan pesada como tu hermano? – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Te ayudaré, pero si alguien me acusa de algo lo negaré todo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Lizzy! – Lily la abrazó. – Mañana te confirmaré la hora.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

* * *

\- ¡Terminamos por hoy! – Exclamó James desde su escoba. Estaba cansado, llevaban hora y media entrenando. - ¡Pero recordad que tenemos que darlo todo en los entrenamientos de esta semana si queremos ganarle a Slytherin el sábado.

\- ¡Sí, capitán! – Respondió Fred bromeando por lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su primo.

\- Hablo en serio chicos, tenemos que ganarles si queremos optar al título este año, el equipo de Ravenclaw es muy fuerte. – Descendió hasta llegar al suelo y se bajó de su escoba.

\- ¿Ahora te arrepientes de haber entrenado a Collins? – Preguntó Fred agarrando al chico por el hombro.

\- Claro que no, es Lizzy, si puedo ayudarla lo haré y si ella puede ayudarme lo hará, pero Rose y Martha dan miedo. – Explicó él mientras se dirigían juntos hacia los vestuarios.

\- Lo haremos bien, ya verás, este año volveremos a ser campeones. – Trató de animarlo su primo. – De momento, centrémonos en acabar con esas serpientes.

\- Pues sí. – Suspiró. – Voy a cambiarme aquí, te veo en la sala común si quieres.

\- Vale. – Fred se encogió de hombros. Él siempre se duchaba en los dormitorios, pero su primo prefería hacerlo en los vestuarios.

En los vestuarios solo se quedaron James, Lily, Hugo y el otro golpeador del equipo, un chico de quinto. Los demás preferían también cambiarse arriba. La pelirroja miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta. Su hermano estaba en la ducha y su plan no iba a tardar en comenzar. Suspiró al ver cómo Lizzy entraba a los vestuarios echa una furia.

\- ¡James Sirius Potter! – Exclamó provocando que los otros dos chicos la miraran. - ¿Dónde está?

\- En la ducha, ¿qué pasa? – Hugo se sorprendió al ver a la mejor amiga de su hermana allí.

\- ¡Oh, no quieras saberlo! – Respondió ella, dirigiéndose hacia las duchas.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y se marcharon de los vestuarios - la chica tenía razón, no querían saber lo que sucedía -, aunque Lily se quedó. James había escuchado las voces y asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Lizzy?

\- ¡De verdad James, no tienes perdón! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

\- ¿Pero qué ocurre? – Preguntó él, nervioso. No había hecho nada, no sabía qué le pasaba a la Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Ahora hazte el tonto! – Exclamó ella, acercándose más a él para taparle el campo de visión de forma que no viera a su hermana.

\- De verdad, no sé qué te ocurre, ¿me dejas que termine de ducharme y hablamos más tranquilos?

\- ¡No, estoy harta de ser siempre la última para todo!

\- De verdad, no sé qué es lo que pasa, ¿te ha dicho algo alguna chica? – Bajó la voz antes de seguir hablando. – Porque si es así ten claro que te ha mentido, no he estado con nadie desde la pelirroja.

\- No es nada de eso. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza, aunque la alegró confirmar aquello. – Pero tú sigue actuando como si nada.

\- Lizz…

\- ¡No me llames Lizz, no tienes derecho después de lo que has hecho!

De repente, ambos escucharon un golpe a lo lejos. Aquella era la señal y la morena suspiró, aliviada. Por fin podría acabar con aquello.

\- Dame un minuto para salir de la ducha y hablamos de lo que ha pasado. – En sus ojos vio reflejada la preocupación y sintió remordimientos. Quizás se había pasado un poco.

\- No, da igual, déjalo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me voy a mi sala común, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de los vestuarios, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos del chico.

\- ¡Elizabeth espera, quiero saber lo que pasa! ¡Elizabeth!

En la puerta Lily la miraba, aguantando la risa, con toda la ropa de James y su varita en la mano.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo?

\- Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ha sido genial. – Respondió la pequeña.

\- Date prisa, nos va a pillar aquí. – Lizzy también aguantaba la risa a duras penas. - ¡Vamos!

\- Espera, quiero escucharlo cuando salga. – Pidió y la otra no se pudo negar. Iba a ser buenísimo así que ambas esperaron apoyadas en la puerta. El chico no tardó ni un minuto en salir.

\- ¡Maldita Elizabeth, verás cuando te pille!

Las dos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo sin poder parar de reír. Si él supiera quién era la artífice de aquello... No tardó en salir de los vestuarios y las vio a lo lejos.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó. - ¡Lily Luna Potter, ¿has colaborado en esto?!

La pelirroja se volvió y Lizzy se detuvo a su lado. Estaban a una distancia prudencial del chico que venía corriendo, envuelto solo en una pequeña toalla.

\- En realidad, esta es mi pequeña venganza por fastidiar mi relación con Jordan. – Respondió Lily con chulería. – Lizzy solo me ha echado una mano.

\- Tu hermanita es muy persuasiva. – Añadió la aludida, sin parar de reír.

\- Os vais a enterar.

Las dos empezaron a correr de nuevo, esta vez, intentando escapar del chico que las perseguía. Entraron en el castillo y la pelirroja agarró del brazo a la otra.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Exclamó, señalando las escaleras que bajaban. – Tengo un plan, tranquila.

La morena se dejó llevar. Era mejor que ir hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, tendría que subir muchos pisos y adivinar la contraseña – lo que no era siempre tarea fácil -. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y, desde allí, se dirigieron hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin. Albus las esperaba en la puerta, murmuró unas palabras y abrió la entrada.

\- ¡Rápido, entrad!

Las dos aceleraron aún más el paso, aunque empezaban a estar cansadas ya. Lizzy miró al pasillo una última vez y pudo ver a James corriendo hacia ellas. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de atravesar la entrada y que esta se cerrara a su espalda.

\- ¡Estáis locas! – Albus no paraba de reír al ver a su hermana con la ropa de James.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Malfoy y Nott, que estaban sentados en unos sillones, se acercaron a ellas al verlas entrar.

\- Nada pero, ¿podríais darnos asilo político hasta el mes que viene? – Preguntó Lizzy, también riendo.


	34. Chapter 34

Lo primero que vio Scorpius aquella mañana al despertarse fue una larga melena tan roja como el fuego. Rose estaba tumbada junto a él, casi bocabajo, con un brazo estirado sobre la almohada y el otro encogido. Tenía pintada una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y, sin darse apenas cuenta de ello, él también comenzó a sonreír. Ver a Rose dormir se acababa de convertir en una de sus cosas favoritas del mundo. Ojalá pudieran quedarse así hasta las tantas, pero tenía un partido que jugar y, además, no podían permitir que alguien los descubriera.

\- Rose, despierta. – Murmuró en el oído de la chica.

\- Cinco minutos más… - Murmuró ella, girándose hacia el lado contrario.

\- Ojalá, pero es tarde y tengo que irme. – Scorpius suspiró. – Si quieres puedes dormir, pero me gustaría que vinieras a animarme.

\- Es verdad, el partido… - Rose bostezó, pero se sentó en la cama. – Buenos días, Scorp.

\- Buenos días. – El rubio besó a su novia. – Tendríamos que escaparnos de nuestros dormitorios más a menudo.

\- Te dije que la Sala de los Menesteres era un buen lugar para dormir. – La pelirroja echó un vistazo a la habitación: únicamente había una gran cama sencilla, sin dosel ni un gran cabecero, una mesa alta con dos sillas y un sofá rojo. – Podemos venir siempre que queramos.

\- Eso suena demasiado bien. – Scorpius volvió a besar a la chica. Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder hacer aquello que ahora ni podía ni quería dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú no tenías mucha prisa? – La pelirroja lanzó una alegre carcajada.

\- Más nos vale ganar el partido.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la cama y empezar a ponerse su uniforme. Tenían un partido que ganar.

* * *

Aquel sábado se celebraría el primer partido del año, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y todo el mundo estaba expectante. Las serpientes tenían que ganar si querían seguir luchando por el título y los leones no podían perder si no querían que Ravenclaw se les escapara.

James y el resto del equipo desayunaban sentados en su mesa. El pelinegro bebía un poco de zumo de forma distraída, estaba repasando mentalmente algunas tácticas, cuando notó que alguien rodeaba sus hombros.

\- ¿Nervioso, Jamie?

\- Sigo enfadado contigo, Elizabeth. – Su voz sonó seria, pero la chica se rió y se sentó junto a él. Llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. – Se sirvió un café. Fred, en frente de ella, contuvo la risa. – Encima que voy a animar al enemigo y he apostado cinco galeones por ti…

\- Copiona. – James bufó un poco.

\- Oh, venga ya. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico, finalmente sonrió. – ¿Ves como no estabas enfadado?

\- Por esta vez te libras. – Dijo finalmente mientras cogía otra tostada. Ni siquiera los nervios le impedían comer. – Además, te queda muy bien mi bufanda.

\- Lo sé, por eso todavía no te la he devuelto.

\- Bueno, por eso y porque yo tengo la tuya desde octubre. – Añadió él.

\- Es otra razón. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando con tranquilidad.

Se quedó allí mientras los chicos hablaban de las posibles tácticas que seguirían los del otro equipo y las suyas propias.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. – Anunció de repente James, poniéndose de pie. El resto del equipo lo imitó, al igual que Lizzy que acababa de terminar. – Te veré cuando termine el partido, ¿vale?

\- Sí, luego nos vemos, mucha suerte.

La chica sonrió mientras todo el equipo de Gryffindor se marchaba del Gran Comedor rumbo al campo de quidditch al que acababan de llegar sus rivales. César Jones, el capitán, no había parado de dar instrucciones y consejos en toda la mañana.

\- Theo, ten mucho cuidado, Potter te tiene ganas después del golpe que le diste a Collins en el partido contra Ravenclaw, seguro que le pide a su primo que te devuelva el golpe.

\- Ya dije que fue un accidente. – Se quejó el chico.

\- Lo sé, pero él no te cree. – César se encogió de hombros. – Scorpius, por favor, para algún que otro gol esta vez.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré bien. – Dijo con seguridad. En este partido no estaba Rose para distraerlo.

\- Y tú, Albus, simplemente intenta superar a tu hermano.

\- Lo sé. – El pelinegro sonrió, aunque estaba bastante nervioso. James y él eran muy competitivos y nunca se sabía cómo podían acabar sus enfrentamientos.

\- Podemos ganar este partido y tenemos que hacerlo así que, ¡vamos!

César dio una palmada y los siete salieron de los vestuarios. Fuera, las gradas ya estaban llenas y, al verlos, muchos comenzaron a aplaudir. Rose se puso de pie y silbó desde las gradas de Ravenclaw. Llevaba puesta una bufanda que supuestamente le había prestado Albus, aunque en realidad era de Scorpius.

\- Desde luego, ¿no te da cosa animar al equipo que juega contra el de tu hermano? – Le preguntó Martha.

\- En este está Albus, además, nos conviene que ganen. – Se excusó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Pues eso, explícaselo a esta. – Martha señaló a Lizzy que negó con la cabeza.

\- A mí no me metáis en esto. – Dijo sonriendo. – Sabéis que si no animo a James, se enfada y llora por las noches.

Las cinco estallaron en carcajadas, pero pronto se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Jordan.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos al tercer partido de la temporada! – Anunció haciendo que las gradas volvieran a aplaudir. – Hoy se enfrentan Gryffindor y Slytherin. El equipo de las serpientes ya está en el campo capitaneado, como siempre, por César Jones. – El chico saludó con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Y aquí vienen por fin los leones capitaneados por el gran James Sirius Potter!

El chico saludó y dedicó guiños a los espectadores que comenzaron a vitorearlos.

\- ¡Vamos, Jamie! – Gritó Lizzy con todas sus fuerzas. Él la encontró en las gradas y le dedicó un gesto cariñoso que no pasó inadvertido a nadie.

\- Y luego dicen que son solo amigos… - Murmuró Lily, haciendo que Roxanne y Hugo empezaran a reír.

\- El partido de hoy determinará cuál de los dos equipos sigue en la lucha por el título. Si Slytherin vuelve a perder le será muy difícil alzarse con el campeonato y si Gryffindor gana, se pondrá primero.

La grada de los leones comenzó a aplaudir con más fuerza.

\- ¡Capitanes aquí! – Exclamó el señor Creevy. César y James se acercaron a él. – Ya lo sabéis, quiero juego limpio así que espero un buen partido. – Ambos asintieron. – Daos la mano.

\- Mucha suerte, Jones, la vais a necesitar. – Dijo James apretando con fuerza la mano del otro chico.

\- Tranquilo, tenemos a tu hermano, no nos hace falta. – Respondió el otro de forma mordaz apretando con la misma fuerza.

Se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a una parte del campo, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

\- ¡Podemos ganar, chicos! – Exclamó intentando tranquilizarlos. – Ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer.

\- ¡Que sí, hermanito! – Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras se montaba en su escoba. - ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Los demás la imitaron y todos juntos se elevaron en el aire al igual que el equipo contrario. Albus, desde lejos, intercambió una sonrisa con su hermana pequeña y Goyle le guiñó el ojo a Roxy que se sonrojó, pero le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué comience el partido! – Anunció el señor Creevy lanzando la quaffle.

Roxanne la atrapó por los pelos y se la pasó rápidamente a Lily, pero esta la perdió al esquivar una bludger que iba directamente hacia ella. Los cazadores de Slytherin contraatacaron rápidamente y, en seguida, se encontraron frente a la portería de los leones.

\- ¡Gol de Slytherin! – Exclamó Jordan. – 10-0 para las serpientes, ¡tenemos que remontar esto como sea!

Lily cogió la pelota y, sin dudar ni un minuto, inició un nuevo ataque. Esquivó a todos los rivales con una gran determinación que sorprendió a muchos.

\- ¡Ahí va la genial Lily Potter! – Dijo Jordan. Le resultaba un poco incómodo tener que hablar de su ex-novia, pero no podía negar que era uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo. - ¡Y marca consiguiendo el empate!

Los ataques y contraataques se siguieron sucediendo mientras los hermanos Potter buscaban la snitch. Cada uno volaba por un lugar del campo, pero cuando se cruzaban no podían evitar lanzarse alguna que otra pulla.

\- ¡Ándate con cuidado ojitos bonitos! – Dijo James. – Esta snitch es mía.

\- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! – Respondió el otro, con una media sonrisa. – No creo que llegues a verla si quiera.

James le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano pequeño y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en la búsqueda de la pelota dorada. Habían pasado ya cuarenta y cinco minutos y no había ni rastro de ella.

\- ¡Y anota otro Slytherin! – Anunció Jordan. – 90-70, partido muy igualado, parece que los buscadores decidirán. ¿Cuál de los hermanos Potter conseguirá la victoria? Yo, como buen león, apuesto por James.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que había cortado con Lily no paraba de hacerle la pelota para que lo olvidara todo y lo perdonara. Pero no era el momento de pensar en aquello, tenía que encontrar la snitch como fuera.

\- ¡Genial parada de Malfoy! Parece que hoy está más centrado que en el anterior encuentro, ¿tendrían que ver sus despistes con cierta cazadora pelirroja? La cual, por cierto, es de momento la máxima goleadora del campeonato seguida a cierta distancia por otra pelirroja, su prima Lily Potter.

Rose notó cómo toda su cara se ponía completamente roja al escuchar aquellas palabras. Muchos se volvieron para mirarla, pero ella prefirió mantener la vista fija en el campo. Scorpius, por su parte, tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la escoba para no caerse. No se esperaba aquel comentario.

\- ¡Jordan céntrate en el partido! – Gritó el rubio finalmente.

\- Solo constataba un hecho, no hace falta enfadarse tanto. – El comentarista rió, pero no pudo evitar añadir algo por lo bajo. – Aunque si te molestas es por algo.

\- ¡Jordan! – La que gritó esta vez fue la pelirroja provocando las carcajadas de sus amigas.

\- Perdona, Rose. – Se apresuró a decir. Desde luego, no quería más problemas con el clan Potter-Weasley.

La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en el partido. Esperaba que Albus atrapara de una vez la snitch – aunque no se lo diría a su hermano – y las serpientes ganaran, sin embargo, eso no pasó.

\- ¡Está allí! – Exclamó Lizzy señalando un punto del campo. - ¡James la ha tenido que ver!

El pelinegro volaba hacia allí rápidamente. Tal y como la Ravenclaw había dicho, ya la había visto.

\- ¡Parece que James Potter acaba de ver la snitch y se dirige hacia ella!

Albus se apresuró a perseguir a su hermano, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. James atrapó la pelota sin ningún esfuerzo y alzó el brazo de forma triunfante.

\- ¡Gryffindor gana 90-220! – Anunció el señor Creevy.

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos. Lizzy se puso de pie y silbó, vitoreando a James, mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza, triste por Scorpius y Albus.

\- Parece que ahora todo depende del partido que haga Ravenclaw, pero Slytherin se ha quedado muy atrás. – Dijo Jordan. – Un placer haber compartido esto con vosotros, nos vemos en el Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw del mes que viene.

Los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas. Los leones se abrazaban unos a otros y felicitaban a James, pero los Slytherin estaban cabizbajos.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró Albus. Estaba serio y apretaba los labios. – No me ha dado tiempo a llegar.

\- No te preocupes, Al. – Theo apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. – Ha sido culpa de todos, no solo tuya.

\- ¡Albus!

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Clarissa Brooks, la otra prefecta de Slytherin y una buena amiga. Corrió hacia él y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, lo besó.

\- Has jugado muy bien, ha sido solo mala suerte. – Dijo la chica cuando se separaron. Él todavía estaba en shock. – Para mí sigues siendo el mejor buscador de Hogwarts.

\- Clary… - No terminó la frase sino que la agarró de la cintura y volvió a besarla. Era una chica muy guapa y simpática y Albus mentiría si dijera que nunca se había fijado en ella.

Caroline palideció en la grada de Ravenclaw al verlo. Sabía que Albus no quería nada con ella y que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Eliza que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el campo y sabía las dudas que tenía la rubia.

\- Sí, solo me he mareado un poco. – Mintió con un hilo de voz. – Me voy a la sala común, os veré allí.


	35. Chapter 35

Molly colocaba bien los libros de la sección de Adivinación. Odiaba aquel trabajo, ¿por qué la gente no podía volver a colocarlos en su sitio? ¡No era tan difícil y ella se ahorraría mucho esfuerzo! No entendía por qué tenía que seguir haciendo aquello, se suponía que ya los habían perdonado. Sus padres estaban siendo injustos con ella.

\- Hola, Weasley.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de su oído y dejó caer el tomo que tenía en la mano. Por suerte, el recién llegado lo recogió antes de que tocara el suelo. La chica se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de Theodore Nott.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Cuánto te alegras de verme, cuñadita! – Exclamó con ironía.

\- Estoy muy ocupada, así que solo lo repetiré una vez, Nott, ¿qué quieres? – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eres una impaciente, ¿lo sabías? – Preguntó Theo, negando con la cabeza. Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el tomo se colocara en su sitio. - ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi cuñada favorita?

\- No sé cómo eres capaz de hacerle esto a mi hermana, es solo una cría, debería darte vergüenza utilizarla para darme celos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que es solo eso? – El Slytherin enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

\- Lucy es la persona más dulce que he conocido nunca pero, al mismo tiempo, también es decidida. Es inteligente, simpática, sincera… Tu hermana es un partidazo y solo venía a decirte que deberías dejar de comportarte como una cría. Lucy y yo estamos saliendo y no es por ti, sino por nosotros. – Sonrió con satisfacción al terminar de decir aquello, sin estar del todo seguro de cuanto había mentido, pero consciente de que mucho menos de lo que le gustaría.

\- ¿Esperas que me crea que te has enamorado de ella? No me hagas reír, sé que haces esto solo para llegar hasta mí pero, como ya te dije hace tiempo, yo solo tengo ojos ahora para un chico y ese no eres tú. – Molly respondió con seguridad y algo de chulería. A ella no la engañaban.

\- Está bien, Weasley, no me creas, yo seguiré con Lucy, la verdad es que nos va muy bien juntos.

\- ¿Sí o qué? – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Te sorprendería. – Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que provocó que la chica se estremeciera. Sintió una chispa de miedo: ¿y si intentaba sobrepasarse con su hermana?

\- Como le toques un pelo de más…

\- ¿Qué harás? Si ella quiere, tú no podrás evitarlo. – Se arrepintió nada más decir aquello, había sido demasiado duro. Parecía que solo estaba jugando con ella cuando no era verdad, él jamás le haría daño a Lucy. Tenían un acuerdo, nadie jugaba con nadie, los dos sabían de qué iba aquello. Además, algo dentro de él le decía que ya no era solo aquello, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que la pequeña no perdiera su sonrisa. – Molly, solo he venido a decirte que estás siendo muy injusta y que Lucy lo está pasando mal, pero ya te dejo tranquila.

\- No me des lecciones de moral, Nott. – Se limitó a responder ella. – No creo que precisamente tú puedas dármelas.

\- Pues quizás deberías empezar a escuchar a los demás. – El chico negó con la cabeza. No había nada que hacer. Había ido a hablar con ella para que Lucy dejara de preocuparse, pero no había servido para nada. – Me marcho, pero piensa en ello.

Theo se marchó y Molly volvió a mirar la estantería que estaba ordenando. A ella no la engañaban, sabía que solo estaba utilizando a Lucy para llegar hasta ella, pero le fastidiaba saber que su hermanita lo estaba permitiendo. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar por una sonrisa bonita? ¿No había aprendido nada de ella? Vale, puede que no fuera el mejor ejemplo del mundo, pero al menos no le romperían el corazón. "O no lo harían si no se descuidaba" le recordó una amarga voz en su cabeza. No pudo evitar suspirar. Will no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde aquel día. La esquivaba y si ella intentaba acercarse, él se inventaba alguna excusa y se marchaba rápidamente. Ojalá las cosas mejoraran. Solo esperaba que Dominique tuviera razón. Volvió a suspirar. Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar y concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

Hugo Weasley siempre había sido el más tranquilo de sus primos. Todos decían que había heredado el amor por las normas de su madre, aunque a él le habría gustado tener el talento que ella y Rose tenían. Por suerte, era muy trabajador y sabía que con su esfuerzo conseguiría grandes cosas. Decían que era el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico de la familia y que su entusiasmo lo llevaría muy lejos. Hugo habría hecho cualquier cosa – incluso saltarse las normas – por su hermana y por su prima Lily Luna, quien era su mejor amiga. Se habían criado juntos, eran los más pequeños de la familia – exactamente, ella era la más pequeña, mes y medio menor que él -, los más mimados según algunos y no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro, entre ellos no había ningún secreto, se contaban hasta sus pensamientos más oscuros. Habrían hecho cualquier cosa para que el otro sonriera y, precisamente por eso, Hugo no podía dejar de apretar los labios aquella noche al ver a su prima favorita llorando. Lily se presentó en la puerta de su dormitorio deshecha en lágrimas, así que habían cogido la capa de invisibilidad y habían subido a la Torre de Astronomía para que la chica pudiera respirar y tranquilizarse. No sabía qué le pasaba exactamente – aunque se hacía una idea -, así que se limitó a abrazarla hasta que, poco a poco, dejó de sollozar.

\- Está con otra. – Murmuró finalmente la pelirroja. Su primo acarició su pelo, animándola a continuar. – Le he visto con otra en el pasillo.

\- ¿Jordan?

\- Sí. – Lily se había mostrado fuerte delante de todos, se había guardado las lágrimas para sus momentos de soledad, había fingido que él no le importaba, que creía que era un idiota, pero no era verdad. Y solo Hugo lo sabía. – Estaba con una rubia de séptimo, creo que de Slytherin, besándose.

\- ¿Te han visto?

\- Sí, él solo me ha mirado, pero ella me ha dedicado una sonrisa de superioridad que… - Lily se apartó de su primo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la torre.

\- Debería darle vergüenza tener que humillar a una niña de cuarto siendo de último curso. – Hugo negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió de su sitio. Sabía que ella necesitaba su espacio e iba a dárselo. – ¿Se cree superior que tú por salir con tu ex? Debe ser muy insegura para hacer algo así.

\- ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado, Hugo?

\- A mí me lo vas a decir. – El chico dibujó una sonrisa triste.

Y es que Hugo Weasley guardaba un gran secreto que solo Lily sabía. La chica maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a él.

\- Un comentario desafortunado. – Susurró. – Lo siento, no he pensado antes de hablar.

\- No te preocupes, Lils.

\- Algún día encontrarás a algún chico que te quiera. – La pelirroja abrazó a su primo con fuerza. Era la única de la familia que sabía que Hugo era homosexual ya que este temía la reacción de los demás.

\- No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti. – La cortó él rápidamente. No le apetecía hablar de aquello. Sabía que cada vez más gente sospechaba y que tendría que confesarlo tarde o temprano, pero aún no se sentía preparado. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría su padre. Suspiró. Tenía que centrarse en Lily, ahora era ella la que tenía un problema. – Ya sabes lo que opino de Jordan, creo que es un cobarde inmaduro que nunca te ha merecido.

\- Me gustaría encontrar por una vez a alguien que no le tema a James. – Susurró.

\- ¿Aquí en Hogwarts? – El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. – No creo que haya nadie, quizás cuando se marche el año que viene encuentres a alguien dispuesto a plantarle cara desde la distancia.

\- Quizás sí que haya alguien… - Una imagen acababa de aparecer en la mente de Lily. Había una persona en el colegio que no le tenía ningún miedo a James, pero él jamás se fijaría en ella. Era demasiado caballeroso para eso. Se sonrojó al pensar en él, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Lils? – Hugo arrugó la frente, sin saber de quién hablaba.

\- No es nada. – Se apresuró a responder ella fingiendo una sonrisa. – Me había acordado de alguien, pero no creo que yo le interese.

\- Eres la chica más guapa del colegio, debe estar ciego.

\- Claro, seguro que es eso. – Se le escapó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y volvió a abrazar a su primo. – Gracias, Huguito.

\- No me llames así. – Se quejó él. – No dejo ni siquiera a mi madre que lo haga, ya no tengo cinco años.

\- Me da igual.

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero estrechó a Lily entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Desde luego, no sabría qué hacer sin su Lils.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes que eres la chica más guapa de Gryffindor?

Roxanne se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Sabía que era una exageración, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera halagada. Desde la fiesta de Navidad, John Goyle y ella habían estado mandándose cartas a escondidas y, por fin, habían decidido quedar para ver qué pasaba entre ellos, aunque la chica era consciente de que sería cosa de un rato. No le gustaba pensar en el futuro, solo en el ahora.

\- Eres un mentiroso.

\- No lo soy. – Goyle se pegó más a ella, que estaba sentada sobre un muro cerca del Bosque Prohibido, en un lugar por el que casi nunca pasaba a nadie. No querían que se enteraran de aquello, especialmente el hermano de la chica. – Y además de guapa eres increíble. Hiciste un muy buen partido.

\- Tú también. – La chica se sonrojó y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico. – Menos mal que no me distéis con la bludger.

\- Jamás me habría atrevido a atacarte.

\- Qué mono. – Roxy lanzó una carcajada al aire.

\- Pues como tú. – Se acercó un poco más. Sus labios casi se rozaban y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica. - ¿Tienes frío?

\- No precisamente.

Y dicho aquello se atrevió a recorrer la distancia que los separaba y besarlo. Él le correspondió. Ambos sabían que después de aquel momento todo se acabaría, que había estado bien para un rato, pero nada más. Se entregaron en cada beso y no pensaron en lo que pasaría a continuación. Esa noche solo existían ellos dos y su secreto.

* * *

Albus vagaba por los pasillos de forma distraída. Ya había terminado su ronda, pero no tenía ganas de volver a la sala común por un sencillo motivo: Clary. Desde el partido habían empezado a salir, pero a veces sentía que lo agobiaba. Siempre que lo veía en la sala común, se sentaba sobre él, sin importarle lo que él estuviera haciendo, lo distraía y lo convencía para que dejara de estudiar y se fuera con ella. Suspiró. Para ser prefecta era un muy mal ejemplo. Pero todo esto no podía decírselo a nadie. Habrían pensado que estaba loco, así que se contentaba con aquellos minutos de soledad en los que caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Normalmente no se encontraba con nadie, pero aquella noche escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos. Sacó la varita y negó con la cabeza, no podía ignorar sus deberes de prefecto.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó, acercándose. - ¡Todos los alumnos deben estar ya en sus dormitorios!

\- Como si tú nunca te hubieras saltado el toque de queda. – Albus bajó la varita al reconocer la voz de su hermano. James surgió de entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es un secreto. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y tú? Se supone que las guardias terminaron hace veinte minutos, estás muy lejos de las mazmorras.

\- Paseaba.

\- Paseabas… - James miró a Albus de forma interrogante y este apartó la mirada. - ¿Qué sucede, Al?

\- ¿Ya no soy "ojitos bonitos"? – Replicó con ironía. No sabía si sería buena idea contárselo, ellos dos no tenían siempre una buena relación aunque, para ser sinceros, había ido mejorando con los años.

\- Solo lo eres cuando jugamos al quidditch. – Sonrió. – Ahora en serio, te conozco, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Es una tontería, te vas a reír seguro. – Murmuró el Slytherin tras suspirar.

\- Eso todavía no lo sabes. – Insistió James. Sabía que a su hermano le pasaba algo, se notaba que estaba preocupado, y quería ayudarle o, al menos, intentarlo. – Venga, soy tu hermano, confía un poco en mí.

\- Es por Clary.

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Algo así. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Os va mal?

\- No, al contrario, nos va muy bien pero… es demasiado pegajosa a veces. – Le sonó ridículo hasta a él. James enarcó una ceja, sin terminar de entender.

\- No te sigo. Clary está muy buena, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Eres un bruto, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? – Albus lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lizzy. – Respondió con una media sonrisa. - A todas horas.

\- No sé para qué te digo nada… - El menor de los hermanos negó con la cabeza y se giró. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo, pero el otro lo detuvo. – James, déjame.

\- Escúchame, si crees que es demasiado empalagosa es porque no quieres nada con ella, así que déjala. – Le aconsejó. – Pero si crees que puede salir algo bueno de todo esto, si te gusta pasar el rato con ella, entonces coméntale lo que te pasa pero seguid juntos.

\- Es un buen consejo. – Contestó Albus, sorprendido, tras guardar silencio unos instantes.

\- ¿Te sorprende?

\- Es que creía que para ti las chicas eran solo de usar y tirar. – Negó con la cabeza. – Te estás haciendo mayor, James. Estás sentando la cabeza.

El mayor de los Potter arrugó un poco la frente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. ¿Estaba realmente madurando? La imagen de Lizzy se le vino a la cabeza y no pudo evitar morderse el labio. A lo mejor Albus tenía razón, pero no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta. Sabía que ellos dos solo podían ser amigos, lo habían dejado claro mucho tiempo atrás aunque últimamente las cosas se les estaban empezando a ir de las manos. Tenía que tener más cuidado si no quería acabar herido.

\- No digas tonterías, es solo que me preocupo por mi hermanito pequeño. – Respondió finalmente. – Y ahora, me voy a dormir, es tarde y estoy cansado.

\- Debería quitarte puntos, pero por una vez te perdonaré. – El Slytherin sonrió. – Gracias por el consejo.

\- De nada, Al. – James se encogió de hombros. – Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, James.


	36. Chapter 36

El mes de enero pasó y con él llegó febrero y dos cumpleaños muy importantes: el de James Potter y el de Scorpius Malfoy. Por casualidades del destino ambos habían nacido el mismo día con un año de diferencia.

\- ¡Felicidades James!

Las voces de Fred y Jordan despertaron al chico aquella mañana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó antes de incorporarse. Aquel 8 de febrero cumplía dieciocho años, ya era todo un adulto.

\- Gracias, tíos. – Respondió dedicándoles una sonrisa.

\- Felicidades. – Dijo su otro compañero de dormitorio, McLaggen, desde su cama, donde terminaba de abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos. Su tono de voz era cordial, pero nada más.

\- Gracias a ti también. – Dijo James con amabilidad. No tenían una buena relación ya que siempre había pensado que el otro chico era demasiado pretencioso, pero era su cumpleaños y quería tener un día perfecto.

\- ¡Ya verás qué día, esta noche vamos a organizar un fiestón! – Exclamó Fred. – Todo Gryffindor está invitado.

\- Será una pasada. – Añadió Jordan que, por fin, había recuperado la buena relación con sus dos amigos. – Alcohol, música, comida… ¡por fin algo con lo que romper la rutina!

\- Seguro que sí. – El cumpleañero volvió a sonreír. – Aunque ya os dije que no teníais que organizarme nada.

\- Cualquier excusa es buena para una fiesta. – Dijo el chico Weasley. – Además, eres nuestro amigo, claro que teníamos que prepararte algo así.

\- Lo que me recuerda, tenemos algo para ti. – Añadió Jordan.

Fred le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa a su primo antes de darle una caja envuelta. James la abrió rápidamente y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y un manual de quidditch, _Cómo ser un buen capitán en diez sencillos pasos._

\- No los uses al mismo tiempo. – Le recomendó su primo.

\- Sí, no creo que sea buena idea volar después de beberte todo eso.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, les daré buen uso a ambas cosas. – James les guiñó un ojo y salió, por fin de la cama. – Voy a cambiarme, os veo abajo.

* * *

\- ¡Felicidades Scorpius!

\- ¿Qué hora es…? – Murmuró este, ignorando la felicitación de sus amigos.

\- Tan agradable como siempre. – Masculló su primo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hora de bajar a desayunar, pero nos esperábamos un poco más de entusiasmo. – Añadió Albus. - ¡Cumples diecisiete, por fin eres mayor de edad!

\- Podrás hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y aparecerte. – Dijo John.

Scorpius se incorporó de un salto al escuchar aquello. Por un momento se le había olvidado qué día era. Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a vestirse.

\- Seguimos esperando un "gracias". – Insistió Theo.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, chicos, sois los mejores! – Exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras cogía un uniforme limpio. - ¿Está mejor así?

\- Te acabas de quedar sin regalo. – Albus se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué regalo? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Una cosa fabulosa que te habíamos comprado, pero que hemos decidido no darte por tu comportamiento, jovencito. – Añadió Goyle.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! Soy el mayor, no podéis tratarme así. – Scorpius lanzó una carcajada. - ¿Qué es?

Los tres se miraron durante unos instantes, tratando de decidir si se lo daban o no. Finalmente, Albus se encogió de hombros y los otros dos asintieron. El pelinegro se acercó a su cama y, de debajo de esta, sacó un paquete. Scorpius lo abrió rápidamente y sacó la nueva equipación de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, su equipo de quidditch favorito.

\- ¡Me encanta! – Dijo, sonriendo. – Muchísimas gracias, chicos.

\- Ya sabemos que somos geniales. – Contestó Nott con arrogancia.

\- Los mejores amigos del mundo. – Añadió John.

\- Y que no podrías vivir sin nosotros. – Terminó Albus, enarcando una ceja. – No hace falta que lo digas.

\- Sois unos malditos egocéntricos. – Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. ¡Por fin era mayor de edad!

\- Termina de vestirte, te esperamos abajo para ir a desayunar.

* * *

En la mesa de Ravenclaw las chicas desayunaban lentamente, sumidas en un extraño silencio. Rose estaba agotada, la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde preparando el regalo de Scorpius; Lizzy intentaba dar con algo que le gustara a James, pues el regalo que le había comprado aún no había llegado; Caroline estaba triste y hablaba poco desde que Albus y Clary comenzaron a salir; Martha pensaba en el partido contra Hufflepuff del sábado y Eliza intentaba recordar qué había olvidado hacer para Encantamientos.

\- ¿Había que entregar hoy una redacción para Encantamientos, verdad? – Preguntó, por fin, Eliza, rompiendo el silencio.

\- No, solo había que hacer unos ejercicios sobre el último encantamiento que vimos en clase. – Contestó Caro, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Menos mal! Estaba a punto de volverme loca. – Dijo, haciendo que las otras cuatro comenzaran a reír. – En serio, sabía que había que hacer algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

\- ¿Por qué no nos preguntaste antes? – Martha negó con la cabeza.

\- No me acordaba. – La chica se sonrojó un poco y sus amigas volvieron a reír.

\- Para tu cumpleaños te regalaremos una agenda. – Dijo Rose.

\- Pero que esté encantada, anote las cosas solas y la siga a todas partes, sino no serviría de mucho. – Lizzy le sonrió y arrugó un poco la nariz.

\- Y hablando de cumpleaños…

Caro señaló con la cabeza la puerta, por donde los Slytherin de sexto curso entraban vitoreando a Scorpius y diciéndole a todo el mundo que era su cumpleaños. Rose sonrió al ver al chico y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de correr hasta él para felicitarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo.

\- Parece que es el cumpleaños de tu "amigo", Rose. – Comentó Martha riendo.

\- Deberías ir a felicitarlo. – Lizzy le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ya le gustaría a él.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de comerse su trozo de pastel de chocolate. Miró de forma distraída hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se tocó el bolsillo de la túnica, donde tenía la nota que había escrito para Scorpius. Tenía que inventarse alguna excusa para ir hasta allí.

\- Chicas ahora vengo, tengo que hablar con Albus del regalo de cumpleaños de James. – Dijo, poniéndose de pie. Menos mal que ambos chicos cumplían años el mismo día.

Las demás asintieron y ella se alejó. Su primo le sonrió al verla acercarse. Sabía perfectamente a qué venía. Rose se quedó detrás de Scorpius, justo enfrente de Albus y comenzó a hablar con naturalidad.

\- Hola, Al.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rose?

\- ¿Está listo el regalo de James? – Preguntó.

\- Sí, lo tiene Lily, esta tarde se lo daremos. – Contestó él. – También es hoy el cumpleaños de Scorpius, por si no lo sabías.

El rubio se giró un poco para mirarla y le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa que hizo que la pelirroja tuviera que controlarse para no delatarse delante de todo el colegio.

\- Felicidades, Malfoy. – Dijo de forma seca, notando cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Weasley. – Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Él entendió lo que ella quiso decirle y extendió una mano de forma disimulada.

\- Bueno, me marcho ya. – Dejó caer la nota. – Avísame con la hora cuando hables con Lily y Hugo. Hasta luego, Albus.

\- Adiós, Rose.

Scorpius bajó la mirada y sonrió. Le costaba fingir que no había nada entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era también emocionante. Comió rápidamente y se marchó el primero del Gran Comedor. Quería saber qué ponía en la nota.

 _"_ _S,_

 _Esta noche, a las once, en la puerta de tu sala común. Noche en los jardines. Pídele a Albus el mapa._

 _Feliz cumpleaños,_

 _R."_

El rubio sonrió. No podía esperar a que llegara la hora.

* * *

James y sus amigos estaban en uno de los patios disfrutando de su hora libre. El pelinegro escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de la fiesta cuando, de repente, notó algo que le quemaba la piel. Frunció el ceño y se sacó del bolsillo la moneda que Lizzy y él usaban para comunicarse en secreto desde su quinto curso. Miró a su alrededor, consciente de que la chica tenía que estar cerca. La vio en uno de los pasillos haciéndole gestos.

\- Voy un momento al baño, en seguida vuelvo. – Mintió.

Se puso de pie y anduvo hasta el corredor rápidamente. La morena sonrió y lo guió hasta un pasillo más pequeño, oculto de las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

\- Ven. – Dijo, señalándole un tapiz. Se ocultó tras él y el chico la siguió. – Feliz cumpleaños, Jamie.

Lo besó y él la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron.

\- Gracias, Lizz. – Murmuró. – Pero, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

\- Solo tenía Adivinación. – Contestó ella, quitándole importancia con un gesto. – Adivino más cosas que Trelawney, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- Eres toda una rebelde. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Pues como tú. – Lizzy sonrió y lo besó otra vez.

\- Espera, - James se obligó a separarla de él y la chica lo miró molesta. – ¿no crees que esto es un poco arriesgado?

\- Nunca pasa nadie por este sitio y no van a mirar aquí detrás. – Dijo. – Además, tenía que felicitarte, no te he visto en el desayuno.

\- Es que he bajado tarde y ya te habías marchado. – Se excusó él. - ¿Y qué me has comprado?

\- Pues siento decirte que mi regalo todavía no ha llegado, pero puedo darte un adelanto de lo que va a pasar esta noche. – Se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo, ahora con más pasión, pegándose a él.

\- ¿Esta noche? – Murmuró él cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

\- Bueno, había pensado que podíamos pasar la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. – Dijo en su oído. Él se estremeció mientras ella comenzaba a besar su cuello. – Tú y yo solos, ya sabes.

\- Me habían organizado una fiesta, pero… - Tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse mientras la chica subía ahora besando su mandíbula y enredaba una de sus manos en su pelo. Aquellos eran sus puntos débiles y ella lo sabía. – Elizabeth, si sigues no respondo de mis actos.

\- Pues ven esta noche y terminamos lo que hemos empezado. – Llegó hasta sus labios y lo besó con pasión. James la elevó y la apoyó contra la pared mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Supongo que pueden hacer la fiesta sin mí. – Murmuró antes de morder el labio de la chica.

Lizzy gimió un poco, pero se obligó a apartar a James y puso de nuevo los pies en el suelo, para frustración de ambos.

\- Lo siento, si hubieras seguido, no me hubiera podido controlar.

\- Eres muy persuasiva, Collins.

\- Lo sé, Potter. – Le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Tienes la capa?

\- No, pero la tiene Lily así que se la pediré a ella e iré a recogerte. – Contestó él. – Te avisaré usando la moneda.

\- Está bien. – Lizzy lo besó una vez más. - ¿Vienes?

\- Dame un par de minutos para recuperarme. – Comentó con una sonrisa burlona. – Aunque, mejor, sal tú primero, por si pasa alguien.

\- De acuerdo, hasta esta noche cumpleañero.

\- Hasta luego, Lizz.

James esperó cinco minutos y tomó aire unas cuantas veces antes de salir. Cuando llegó sus amigos lo interrogaron con la mirada.

\- Chicos, creo que vais a tener que celebrar esa fiesta sin mí.


	37. Chapter 37

A las once Rose esperaba nerviosa en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Le había costado menos de lo que creía escabullirse de su dormitorio. Por suerte, Eliza, Martha y Caroline se habían quedado dormidas pronto y Lizzy se estaba duchando, aunque esta última no la preocupaba especialmente. Sabía que no la obligaría a contarle nada que ella no quisiera. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Scorpius salió, con el mapa del merodeador entre sus manos.

\- Hola, preciosa. – La saludó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Felicidades, Scorp. – La pelirroja pasó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo besó. Llevaba con ganas de aquello desde por la mañana.

\- Muchas gracias. – Respondió él antes de besarla de nuevo, apoyando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Cuando se separaron le dio el pergamino plegado. – Tu primo me ha dado el mapa pero no pone nada, decía que tú sabrías abrirlo.

\- ¿Nunca lo ha abierto delante de ti? – Le preguntó Rose. Sus padres les habían dicho siempre que tuvieran mucho cuidado con él y, siendo sinceros, cuando ella lo había usado delante de sus amigas siempre lo había abierto antes. Confiaba en ellas, pero le habían repetido tantas veces que ya había demasiada gente en Hogwarts que sabía la contraseña que no podía evitarlo y, supuso, que a Albus le pasaba lo mismo.

\- No, apenas lo hemos usado un par de veces. – El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues ya verás. – La chica sonrió. Confiaba en Scorpius y, si iba a formar parte de su vida, no quería tener ningún tipo de secreto con él. Apuntó al pergamino con su varita. – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Ante ellos, comenzaron a dibujarse todas las estancias del colegio y, dentro de estas, las personas que estaban en ellas.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos. – Me parece una contraseña demasiado fácil para preservar algo tan valioso.

\- Pues tú no has logrado adivinarla. – Replicó ella. – Así que o bien no eres muy listo, o bien no es tan fácil como dices.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Weasley. – El rubio se cruzó de brazos y fingió molestarse, pero Rose lanzó una alegre carcajada y lo besó, consciente de que solo estaba interpretando un papel.

\- Venga, deja de hacer el tonto. – La pelirroja volvió a reír y miró el mapa. – Sígueme, creo que podremos salir sin problemas.

\- Tendríamos que haberle pedido a tu primo también la capa. – Dijo él tras suspirar mientras comenzaban a recorrer los pasillos que los sacarían de las mazmorras.

\- La tiene James y, teniendo en cuenta que hoy también es su cumpleaños, supuse que querría utilizarla. – Contestó ella, sin dejar de mirar los puntos que se movían en el mapa. – Cuidado ahora al subir, no hagas ruido.

El chico asintió y subió las escaleras despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, seguido a poca distancia por su novia.

\- Espera un momento. – Rose lo agarró de la camiseta y él le hizo caso. Esperaron sin hablar durante lo que parecieron diez minutos, hasta que ella suspiró. – De acuerdo, tenemos vía libre.

Se apresuraron a terminar de subir y recorrer el pasillo que los llevaría hasta los jardines. Una vez ahí fuera, se alejaron un poco del castillo y se dejaron caer sobre la hierba.

\- ¿Y qué tienes planeado?

\- Espera un momento y lo verás. – Rose se descolgó su pequeño bolso y empezó a sacar cosas: un par de mantas, algo de comida, un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, unas velas y, finalmente, un paquete envuelto. – Esto es para ti.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado. – Dijo Scorpius, aunque lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Lo abrió y sacó un marco con una foto que los dos se habían sacado apenas unos días antes. El chico salía abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella reía. Se mordió el labio al verlo. Estaba preciosa en aquella foto. Debajo de eso había una tarjeta, hecha a mano. La abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta. – _"No todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años, no todos los días se hace uno mayor de edad. Piensa en todo lo que va a cambiar en tu vida a partir de ahora: podrás hacer magia cuando quieras, podrás sacarte la licencia para aparecerte, estarás un paso más cerca de terminar el colegio y convertirte en lo que realmente quieres ser. Podría decirte que tu vida empieza hoy pero, como no es verdad, me limitaré a decirte que estás un paso más cerca de cumplir tus sueños. Feliz cumpleaños, Scorpius. Por uno y muchos más juntos. Rose J. Weasley."_ – La chica lo miraba nerviosa y él no pudo resistirse ni un minuto más y la besó con fuerza. Ella le correspondió y, cuando se separaron, se sonrieron como dos tontos. – Te quiero, Rose.

\- Yo también te quiero, Scorpius. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio al decir aquello, incapaz de creerse que acabara de decirle que la quería y que ella hubiera respondido que también. Si le hubieran dicho aquello unos meses antes, jamás lo habría creído. – Eso no es todo, todavía queda un regalo más.

\- Rose, es demasiado, esto está bien, no necesito nada más si estoy contigo. – Protestó un poco él. Sabía que la chica había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en eso ya que no podía pedirle dinero prestado a sus padres.

\- No seas tonto. – La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un pequeño sobre. – Sé que te va a gustar.

\- A ver… - Abrió el sobre y sacó dos entradas. Lanzó una carcajada al leerlas. - ¿ _Romeo y Julieta_?

\- Sí, en Londres, el 10 de julio. – Ella también comenzó a reír. – Supongo que tendré que darle otra oportunidad.

\- Me encanta, Rose. – Volvió a unir sus labios, ahora con más pasión. Siguió besándola hasta que la chica quedó tumbada sobre la hierba y él, sobre ella. – Muchas gracias, no tenías que haberte molestado.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – Contestó ella, intentando recuperar el aliento. – Supuse que tus padres te enviarían un reloj, sino te lo habría comprado yo misma.

\- Sí, me lo han enviado esta tarde. – Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y volvió a acercarse a ella. – Pero no hablemos más de eso, se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores que hacer contigo que hablar de los regalos que me han enviado mis padres.

Unió los labios de la chica con fuerza y recorrió una de sus piernas con la mano, haciendo que ella lanzara una carcajada.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Scorpius sonrió y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios. La noche era larga e iba a ser bastante entretenida.

* * *

Cuando Lizzy volvió a su dormitorio, Rose ya no estaba y las demás seguían durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama, algo nerviosa. ¿Cuándo se suponía que llegaba James? ¿Y si no había podido escaparse de la fiesta y no iba a por ella? Jugueteaba con la moneda, con la mirada perdida cuando notó que esta empezaba a quemar y sonrió. ¡Por fin! Cogió su uniforme y sus libros – por si no le daba tiempo a volver por la mañana – y salió del dormitorio con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Cuando salió de la sala común no vio a nadie, pero supuso que el chico estaba debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

\- James. – Susurró. – James, ¿dónde estás?

Nadie respondió, pero de repente vio una mano que la agarró y la metió debajo de una tela. Se encontró frente a frente con James, que le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Libros, Elizabeth? ¿De verdad?

\- Cállate. – Lo fulminó con la mirada.

El chico hizo un gesto sobre sus labios, como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. Con cuidado, Lizzy se dio la vuelta y dejó que él rodeara su cintura con sus brazos. Juntos fueron hasta la Sala de los Menesteres con mucho cuidado pues no querían ser descubiertos y, cuando apareció la puerta, entraron rápidamente. James soltó a la chica y retiró la capa, dejándola sobre la mesita. Lizzy puso sus cosas encima de uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Te ha costado mucho salir?

\- Lily ha estado a punto de no dejarme la capa. – Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, dejando a su lado una bolsa que llevaba a su espalda. – Decía que no podía huir de mi propia fiesta así porque sí, por suerte he logrado convencerla.

\- Menos mal. – La chica se sentó junto a él y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. – Siento que te pierdas toda la diversión.

\- Aquí va a haber mucha diversión, te lo aseguro. – El chico se incorporó y la miró con picardía.- Además, prefiero estar aquí contigo que rodeado de un montón de gente que solo me "aprecia" por la fiesta.

\- Oh, que mono. – Intentó sonar despreocupada, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que lo decía de verdad y cada vez se sentía más culpable por no haber conseguido su regalo a tiempo. Carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar. - ¿Y esa bolsa tiene algo que ver con la diversión de la que hablas?

\- Tal vez… - La cogió y sacó la botella de whisky de fuego que le habían regalado aquella mañana y un paquete de cigarrillos. Le pasó la botella a Lizzy – Ten cuidado, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar la noche vomitando.

\- Han pasado dos años, ¿no se te va a olvidar nunca? – Replicó ella, indignada. Aún así, aceptó el whisky. Lo miró unos instantes antes de dar un largo trago directamente del envase. Sintió cómo el licor la quemaba, pero bebió otra vez.

\- Jamás. – Sonrió. – Creía que no ibas a volver a probar el whisky de fuego en tu vida.

\- Hago una excepción porque es tu cumpleaños.

\- Eso será. – Comenzó a reír mientras cogía un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Le dio una calada y suspiró al echar el aire. Hacía mucho que no fumaba.

\- Creía que ya no ibas a fumar más.

\- Dije que solo en ocasiones especiales. – Le dio otra calada. Lizzy negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre el chico, que posó una de sus manos sobre su pierna. Le quitó el cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada. – ¿Te enfadas conmigo y luego la que fuma eres tú?

\- Cállate, Potter. – Le dio la botella y él bebió un trago. – Un día es un día.

\- Eres una malota, mírate, bebiendo y fumando sobre un chico mayor, ¿qué diría la gente si te viera? – James enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa y, aprovechando la carcajada que lanzó ella, le quitó el cigarro.

\- La gente no te creería. – Dijo, recuperando la botella.

La chica bebió otro trago entre risas y besó a James, que no se resistió. Tiró el cigarro – con cuidado de no quemar nada – y metió sus manos bajo su camiseta, recorriendo su espalda con delicadeza. Se separaron para tomar aire y ambos volvieron a beber antes de besarse de nuevo, cada vez con más ganas y pasión. Lizzy sonrió en mitad del beso. La noche solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

James fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Lizzy estaba acurrucada en su pecho y dormía profundamente y él no pudo evitar acariciar su pelo con ternura. No sabía qué hora era, pero supuso que pronto tendrían que levantarse si querían llegar a la primera clase. La miró de nuevo y sonrió, sintiéndose afortunado. No todos podían tener a la chica más especial de Hogwarts entre sus brazos casi cada mañana. Suspiró. Estaba tan tranquila que le daba pena tener que despertarla, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

\- Lizz, es tarde, levanta. – Murmuró en su oído. Ella gimoteó un poco y él tuvo que contener la risa. – Venga, vamos.

\- Mi cabeza… - Consiguió decir ella antes de esconderse en su pecho y desaparecer bajo la sábana.

\- Se llama resaca y puede que el haberte bebido media botella de whisky tú solita tenga algo que ver. – No pudo contener más tiempo la risa.

\- ¡Fue entre los dos! – Se quejó ella, destapándose la cabeza. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos y la frente arrugada. Tosió un par de veces. - ¿Por qué tú estás bien?

\- Estoy más acostumbrado a esto que tú. – La besó en la frente. – Cuando desayunes algo te sentirás mejor.

\- ¿Desayunar? – Palideció solo de pensarlo, por lo que el chico volvió a reír. - ¿No puedo quedarme hoy en mi dormitorio?

\- No, lo siento, no creo que sirva aunque si quieres una pastilla vomitiva puedo darte una y mandarte a la enfermería.

\- ¿Estás loco? – Se incorporó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ves como no te encuentras tan mal? – James se sentó. - ¡En marcha, nos espera un largo día!

\- ¿Sabes que no me has dicho que te han regalado tus padres?

\- Es la peor estrategia del mundo para ganar tiempo. – James salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse. – Y no me han regalado nada de momento. Me han enviado una nota diciendo que se lo tienen que pensar debido a mi comportamiento, pero que probablemente cuando llegue a casa habrá una sorpresa esperándome. – Se encogió de hombros mientras cogía la ropa de la chica, desperdigada por el suelo. Se la lanzó. - ¡Y ahora, vamos o nos perderemos el desayuno!

Lizzy resopló, pero finalmente accedió. Debía darse prisa o tendría que inventar una larga explicación para aquello aunque, para su desgracia, le habría encantado poder pasar el resto de la mañana durmiendo entre los brazos de James.


	38. Chapter 38

El tiempo siguió pasando y febrero dio paso a marzo sin ninguna novedad. El equipo de Ravenclaw venció a Hufflepuff gracias a Lizzy que atrapó la snitch, volviendo a recuperar el primer puesto en la clasificación - todo dependía ahora del partido contra Gryffindor - , Lucy y Theo seguían juntos, Albus decidió darle una oportunidad a Clary - lo que entristeció mucho a cierta rubia de Ravenclaw -, Molly intentaba convencer a Will de que no era uno más, Lily y Lorcan pasaban muchos ratos juntos en la biblioteca, Hugo seguía guardando su secreto, Fred continuaba con sus bromas, Roxanne recibía las sonrisas de cierto Slytherin, Lizzy y James seguían viéndose de vez en cuando aunque con más frecuencia que nunca, parecía que de repente no eran capaces de estar el uno sin el otro, y Rose y Scorpius seguían viéndose a escondidas. Pero esto no era nada fácil, especialmente para el chico que empezaba a temer que su novia se avergonzara de él. ¿Por qué no podían actuar como el resto de parejas del colegio? ¡Su primo Theo salía con Lucy Weasley y no se ocultaban! ¿Por qué Rose se empeñaba en salir corriendo cada vez que alguien se acercaba? ¿Por qué le trataba en Pociones como si no se hablaran? No tenía ningún sentido y cada vez le resultaba más complicado. Él solo quería poder besarla cuando quisiera, poder estudiar con ella, comer juntos de vez en cuando - ¡hasta James y Lizzy comían juntos y eran "solo amigos"! -, salir a pasear por los jardines o ir a Hogsmeade. No pedía tanto, pero ella decía que no podía ser, que sus padres acabarían enterándose y se pondrían furiosos, que ya sabían cómo habían reaccionado al enterarse de lo de la fiesta, que se volverían locos si descubrieran que sus hijos estaban saliendo.

\- Lo mejor será esperar hasta verano, entonces podremos hablar con ellos con calma y tranquilidad. – Decía ella una y otra vez, cada vez que el rubio sacaba el tema. – Si no lo aceptan, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, seremos ambos mayores de edad, no podrán detenernos entonces.

Scorpius aceptaba con resignación pero solo porque era consciente de que jamás lograría convencerla. Él sabía que a su madre no le importaría, que estaría feliz por su hijo y que le ayudaría a hablar con su padre y, estaba casi seguro, la señora Weasley también apoyaría a Rose y hablaría con su marido.

Estaba harto de esconderse y, la gota que colmó el vaso, llegó un miércoles de principios de aquel mes. Ambos estaban tranquilamente en uno de los patios del colegio, fingiendo estudiar Pociones juntos. Si alguien les preguntaba fingirían que estaban preparando juntos las próximas pociones para remontar sus notas. A muchos les extrañaría, pero era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido. Además, los que los conocían sabían que ambos estaban obsesionados con sacar buena nota, podrían creerse que habían hecho una tregua momentánea.

\- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade el sábado? – Le preguntó Scorpius levantando la vista de su libro.

\- Claro, tengo que aprovechar que nos han levantado el castigo. – Rose arrugó un poco la nariz, pero siguió leyendo. - ¿Y tú?

\- Por supuesto. – Sonrió. – Había pensado que podríamos escabullirnos e ir a dar un paseo los dos juntos. – Se acercó un poco más a ella aprovechando que no pasaba nadie en aquel momento y murmuró en su oído. - Podríamos colarnos en la Casa de los Gritos.

\- No te pongas tan cerca. – La pelirroja lo apartó bruscamente. – Alguien podría vernos y sospechar.

\- Venga ya, no hay nadie Rose, todo el mundo está en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes, hace frío, solo a ti se te podía ocurrir estudiar aquí fuera. – Le reprochó.

\- Creía que sería una buena idea, eres tú quien cree que debemos pasar más tiempo juntos, Scorpius. – Por fin bajó el libro, pero le dedicó una mirada enfadada. – Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos arriesgarnos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de mis primos nos viera? ¿O tus amigos?

\- Rose, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?

\- Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías. – La Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico? Estaba demasiado pesado y ella no tenía tiempo para tonterías, tenía mucho que hacer.

\- No son tonterías, es la verdad. – Scorpius se puso de pie, nervioso. - ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro?

\- Baja la voz.

\- ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué, Rose? ¡Contéstame!

\- Te estás comportando como un crío de cinco años, sabes perfectamente el porqué. – Replicó ella, a punto de perder los nervios.

\- Bueno, sé tu versión, pero realmente creo que tu problema es que te avergüenzas, que no quieres que te relacionen conmigo porque soy hijo de un mortífago.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es nada de eso!

\- ¿Estás segura? – El rubio bufó.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy? Yo no juzgo a nadie por su familia, lo sabes perfectamente. – Rose se puso también de pie.

\- Demuéstramelo entonces, Rose, demuéstrame que te da igual lo que digan los demás. – La retó. – Ven y bésame.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, si esto llegara a oídos de mi padre…

\- La misma excusa de siempre. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- El tuyo reaccionaría igual o peor, creía que tú también querías mantener esto en secreto, quedamos en eso desde el principio.

\- Pues he cambiado de opinión, ahora mismo me da igual lo que digan, solo quiero estar contigo sin tener que ocultarme. – Confesó. – Esto es muy difícil, ¿sabes cuánto me gustaría poder besarte delante de los demás? ¿Pasear contigo de la mano? ¿Invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade? Estoy harto de fingir que te odio porque no es así, porque las cosas han cambiado.

\- Scorpius, sé que esto es difícil, pero… - Rose apartó la mirada. No podía darle ese disgusto a su padre. Tenía que hablar con él, prepararle el terreno. Sabía que James o Fred se lo dirían, incluso Molly podría hacerlo o Hugo, que seguro que pensaría que era por su propio bien. No podía permitir que su padre acabara en San Mungo por un infarto, ni que dejara de confiar en ella. Había roto su promesa y no podía dejar que se enterara así como así.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Vas a repetirme lo mismo de siempre? – El Slytherin lanzó una amarga carcajada. - ¿Sabes lo que hará mi padre cuando lo sepa? Me desheredará. Probablemente me echará de casa, a no ser que mi madre sea muy persuasiva. Pero mejor hablemos de mi abuelo, él sí que me desterrará de la familia, todavía espera que me case con una buena chica de sangre limpia que provenga de una familia como la mía. Se moriría si se enterara de que estoy enamorado de una Weasley. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora mismo me da igual porque sé que encontraremos una solución, porque sé que terminarán por aceptarlo si quieren que siga en sus vidas.

\- Scorp…

\- Espera un momento. – La cortó. – Rose sé que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, aunque parezca una locura porque tengo diecisiete años y mi familia acabará por aceptarte porque eres maravillosa.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil.

\- ¿Tú me quieres?

\- Claro que te quiero, Scorpius, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?

\- Porque creo que soy un entretenimiento para ti. – Negó con la cabeza. – Yo me he arriesgado, salí corriendo detrás de ti cuando te marchaste de la clase de Pociones, te pedí perdón durante meses después de meter la pata, incluso te envié un regalo a tu casa en Navidad, arriesgándome a que tu padre, tus tíos o cualquier miembro de tu familia me descubriera e intentara matarme.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca le había dicho que él le había mandado el dibujo aunque, siendo sinceros, ella tampoco preguntó. – No sabía que dibujabas tan bien, Scorpius.

\- Ese no es el tema. – El chico suspiró. – Lo que quiero decirte es que yo he hecho todo eso sin pensar en el qué dirán y tú…

\- ¿Por eso dudas de que te quiero? ¿Porque tú has hecho muchas cosas y, según tú, yo ninguna? – Esas palabras la hirieron. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? – No me puedes acusar de eso.

\- Pues lo estoy haciendo.

\- Entonces no me quieres tanto como dices. – Lo dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió al instante. Sabía que él la quería, ¿por qué no podía quedarse calladita sin más?

\- ¿Ahora el que no quiere soy yo?

\- No quería decir eso. – La voz de Rose fue apenas un murmullo.

\- Pues lo has hecho, Rose.

\- Te quiero, tienes que creerme. – Se acercó a él un poco. – Sé que esto es difícil, pero dentro de poco podremos decírselo a todo el mundo. Solo dame tiempo, necesito preparar el terreno un poco.

\- No quiero esperar, lo quiero ahora. – Dijo él. – Si de verdad te importo bésame aquí, delante de cualquiera que pueda pasar.

\- No puedes pedirme eso… - La pelirroja estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Quería hacerlo, pero estaba asustada. No quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa. – Por favor, hablemos de esto otro día.

\- No, ahora. – Terminó de acercarse a ella y la cogió de la cintura. Rose se estremeció, cualquiera podría verlos.

\- No puedo.

\- Respuesta equivocada. - Scorpius la soltó de mala manera y se alejó de ella. Recogió sus libros y empezó a andar hacia el pasillo. – Creo que una cosa ha quedado clara, Weasley: hemos terminado.

\- Scorpius, por favor… - Reprimió las lágrimas al pronunciar su nombre. No podían terminar así.

\- Para ti vuelvo a ser Malfoy. – Negó con la cabeza. – Cuando te aclares, búscame y entonces hablaremos.

Dicho esto, se marchó dejando a una Rose temblorosa. Se sentó y centró su vista en el suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse. No podía llorar, no podía dejar que la vieran así. ¿Qué iba a decir si la descubrían? No podía decir la verdad. Tomó aire un par de veces y se secó las lágrimas. Era Rose Weasley y tenía que mostrarse fuerte. Tras unos minutos, recogió sus cosas y volvió a ponerse de pie. No podía seguir estudiando, no lograría concentrarse en ese estado y sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse. Suspiró. Solo quería hablar con una persona, aunque sabía que iba directa a la boca del lobo, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Con la cabeza gacha y fingiendo que nada pasaba, recorrió los pasillos y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Se dirigió entonces hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y esperó hasta que un par de chicas de segundo años salieron.

\- Perdonad, ¿os importaría volver dentro un momento para decirle a Albus Potter que quiero verlo? Si está dentro, claro. – Les pidió con amabilidad. – Soy Rose Weasley, su prima.

\- Sí, claro, un momento. – Dijeron, con una sonrisa. – En seguida lo traemos, creo que lo he visto en la sala común.

\- Muchas gracias. – Les devolvió la sonrisa antes de que entraran.

Apenas tuvo que esperar un minuto. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Albus salió junto a las dos chicas.

\- Aquí lo tienes.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- De nada, ya nos vemos Albus, adiós Rose. – Se despidieron.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, el chico le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Quiso mentir y decirle que simplemente le apetecía verlo, que necesitaba un descanso de los libros, pero no pudo hacerlo. Apretó los labios y se obligó a no llorar para no preocuparlo y para evitar la pelea entre los dos chicos.

\- Scorpius y yo hemos roto. – Susurró, lanzándose a sus brazos. – Me ha dejado, Al.

\- Ven, vamos fuera, cuéntame qué ha pasado. – Acarició el pelo de su prima, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió y empezó a contarle su pelea. Sabía que ella también era culpable – quizás incluso más que él -, pero en aquel instante solo quería que alguien la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.


	39. Chapter 39

Pasaron dos semanas y Rose y Scorpius no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Albus era incapaz de creerse que hubieran roto por semejante estupidez, ¿no se daban cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Habrían encontrado una solución, pero habían sido demasiado orgullosos y por eso habían terminado así de mal.

Pero Rose no era la única chica de la torre Ravenclaw con mal de amores. Caroline no podía ni cruzarse con Clary y Albus por los pasillos y Lizzy no lograba dejar de pensar que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Cada vez tenía más ganas de estar con James y ya quedaban prácticamente todos los días, aunque fuera después de clase para que nadie sospechase de sus continuas noches fuera de sus respectivos dormitorios. Sabía que estaba a punto de quemarse y trataba de evitarlo, pero no podía, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que estar con él. Trató de mentalizarse y se repitió una y otra vez que todo seguía igual que siempre, que solo eran amigos con ciertos beneficios, pero aquella mentira cada vez le sonaba peor. Era obvio que eran mucho más que eso o, al menos, que para ella lo eran, pero no quería decírselo porque sabía que lo que llevaba años temiendo sucedería: lo perdería para siempre. Así que se tragó sus palabras hasta un día en el que, aprovechando que coincidía la hora libre de ambos, decidieron encontrarse en la Sala de los Menesteres para pasar un par de horas, hasta que llegara el entrenamiento de quidditch de la chica. Quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo evitar tener la conversación que tanto había temido tener con James.

\- Esto no está bien. – Murmuró casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba tumbada, apoyada en el pecho de James mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

\- ¿Qué? – Él se incorporó un poco y la miró con la frente arrugada, no entendía a qué se refería.

\- A esto, a lo que sucede entre nosotros. – Explicó ella, separándose de él y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

\- No te entiendo, Lizz.

\- No te hagas el tonto, James. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me refiero a lo que hacemos. Nos fastidiamos las relaciones el uno al otro, nos vemos a escondidas, cada vez con más frecuencia por cierto, y después fingimos que no pasa nada, que somos solo dos buenos amigos.

\- Tú dijiste que no querías perder mi amistad. – Le recordó él. – Fuiste tú quien insistió en que debíamos ser solo amigos porque, si intentábamos algo, podía salir mal y estropearlo todo entre nosotros para siempre.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que dije, nunca he querido perderte.

\- Ya lo sé y no me has perdido, sigo aquí.

\- Pero quizás ya no sea suficiente. – Lo soltó sin querer. ¿De verdad quería salir con James? ¡Era James! Era un mujeriego al que las novias le duraban apenas unas cuantas semanas aunque, para ser sinceros, ella había tenido la culpa de la mayoría de sus rupturas. Aún así le costaba asimilarlo. – No lo sé.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no ves esto de ser solo amigos bien? – Preguntó él señalándolos a ambos. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle exactamente? ¿Quería algo con él? A él no se le daba bien ser el novio de nadie y ella era su Lizzy. Le prometió una vez que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera él.

\- ¡Es que tú y yo no somos solo amigos, James! – Le replicó elevando la voz. – No sé tú, pero yo no me acuesto con mis amigos, bueno ni con ellos ni con nadie, solo contigo.

\- Bueno pues supongo que estamos empatados porque yo también me he acostado solo contigo. – Dijo él, empezando a enfadarse.

\- ¿Esperas que te crea? – Lizzy se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. - ¿Esperas que crea que no te has tirado a ninguna de tus queridas novias?

\- Pues no. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- No te creo, eres James Sirius Potter.

\- Y tú Elizabeth Collins, no tienes la mejor reputación de Hogwarts que digamos. – Le soltó haciendo que ella abriera mucho la boca. – Tus ex-novios dicen muchas cosas por ahí, ¿debo creer que solo lo has hecho conmigo?

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que esas cosas que dicen son mentiras, además, los espantas antes de que pueda pasar nada. – Contestó la Ravenclaw, cada vez más enfadada. – No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

\- Pues no me creas, pero entonces, ¿qué quieres Elizabeth?

\- ¡No lo sé! – A punto estuvo de tirarle un zapato a la cabeza, pero consiguió resistir la tentación en el último momento. – Solo sé que no puedo seguir así.

\- ¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos? – La voz del chico tembló. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esa pelea solo tenía una salida y no quería cogerla. - ¿Es eso?

\- No, claro que no quiero dejar de verte, es solo que no puedo seguir con esto. – Murmuró ella.

\- Te repito que fuiste tú quien dijo que lo mejor era ser solo amigos.

\- ¡Eso fue hace dos malditos años, James! – Respondió Lizzy. - ¿Te has parado a pensar que la gente cambia?

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que si salimos y todo acaba mal, no habrá más James y Lizzy, se habrá acabado para siempre, ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarlo todo por un capricho?

\- ¿Así que para ti soy solo un capricho?

James maldijo por lo bajo. Expresión equivocada. Claro que ella no era solo eso para él, era la chica más especial que conocía y no era capaz de imaginarse su vida sin ella.

\- Claro que no.

\- Pues es lo que acabas de decir. – Vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y salió de la cama. Se puso los pantalones rápidamente y se acercó a ella, pero cuando fue a abrazarla, lo apartó. – No me toques.

\- Lizz…

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así. – Negó con la cabeza luchando contra las lágrimas. – Al final me he convertido en lo que nunca quise ser: una más de tu larga lista de conquistas.

\- Claro que no, tú no eres un número más. – Murmuró él. ¿Cómo podía creer aquello? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente? – Jamás podrías ser eso.

\- No te creo, ya no puedo hacerlo. – Sollozó al decir aquello y a él se le partió el alma. Intentó abrazarla otra vez pero, de nuevo, ella lo apartó. – No quiero volver a hablar contigo, James Sirius.

\- Lizzy no quiero perderte.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, sin volverse si quiera, solo le dedicó una última palabra. – Adiós.

\- ¡Espera, Lizzy!

James salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin importarle quién pudiera verle por los pasillos del colegio sin camiseta persiguiéndola. Necesitaba hablar con ella, las cosas no podían terminar así.

\- ¡Lizzy, para!

La chica corría por los pasillos y él la seguía, esquivando a la gente, sin dejar de llamarla, pero ella no se giró ni se detuvo hasta que, cansada de sus súplicas, se dio la vuelta con la varita en la mano.

\- Te he dicho que no quiero verte más. – Dijo. Mucha gente a su alrededor los miraba con curiosidad. – No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

\- Lizzy, por favor.

\- Márchate.

\- No pienso hacerlo hasta que me escuches. – Su voz sonó firme, pero el miedo podía verse perfectamente en sus ojos.

Entonces ella agitó la varita y James salió disparado hasta la otra punta del pasillo. La Ravenclaw volvió a correr hacia su torre, consciente de que él no la seguiría más.

* * *

James se levantó lentamente del suelo rechazando de forma brusca la ayuda de los que se habían acercado a curiosear. Gruñó un poco antes de volver a la Sala de los Menesteres para recoger su ropa. Cuando terminó de vestirse se dirigió directamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. No quería ver a nadie, solo encerrarse en su habitación. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Una hora antes ambos estaban perfectamente y ahora… su Lizz no quería saber nada más de él. Dijo la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda y atravesó la sala común sin mirar si quiera a los que estaban en ella. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio no aguantó más y lanzó un grito antes de darle un puñetazo a la pared, soltando así toda su rabia y frustración. Lo había jodido todo y, lo peor, es que no estaba muy seguro de cómo. Le dio otro puñetazo. Por supuesto que ella no podía creerle, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que él solo tenía ojos para ella? Si estaba con las demás era por no perder su fama y por entretenerse un rato, pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado. Las comparaba a todas con ella, cuando las besaba pensaba en ella y jamás podría haber hecho nada más con las demás sabiendo que ella estaba ahí. ¡Era Lizzy, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría cambiarla por una cualquiera?! Volcó el baúl y golpeó ahora el poste de la cama. No quería pensar, no podía aceptar que ella ya no quisiera nada con él. Al final la había perdido por idiota, por no aclarar sus sentimientos antes, por no atreverse a dar un paso más. Justo entonces Fred entró en la habitación y palideció al ver el estado de su primo.

\- James, ¿qué ocurre? – Se acercó a él y lo agarró por la espalda, evitando que golpeara de nuevo la cama.

\- ¡Soy un jodido idiota!

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Insistió. Nunca lo había visto así, debía haberle pasado algo grave.

\- Lizzy me ha pasado, joder, Fred la he cagado, la hemos cagado. – Se soltó de sus brazos pero no siguió dando golpes sino que se dejó caer en la cama y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar sin control. – La he perdido para siempre.

\- Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

\- Sí y ahora no quiere saber nada de mí.

James suspiró y comenzó a relatarle a su primo la historia completa. Una historia que había empezado en el minuto en el que la conoció.

* * *

\- ¡Qué te abras de una vez estúpida puerta!

Lizzy estaba demasiado nerviosa como para adivinar la contraseña, ni siquiera escuchaba el acertijo, solo le gritaba al águila del picaporte que la dejara pasar de una maldita vez. Se había abandonado a las lágrimas un rato antes y ahora solo quería acostarse y dormir hasta que llegara el día siguiente. El águila repitió la adivinanza y ella, frustrada, profirió una serie de maldiciones e insultos y le pegó una patada a la pared.

\- ¡Como no te abras te voy a hacer pedazos!

\- ¿Lizzy?

Se giró rápidamente. Rose acababa de llegar y la miraba sorprendida. Su aspecto no debía ser el mejor. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, pero su amiga ya había visto sus ojos hinchados.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- Rose, yo… - No pudo terminar la frase. Sollozó y enterró la cara entre sus manos. – Solo abre la puerta… por favor.

\- Sí, claro, voy.

La pelirroja apenas tardó unos segundos en acertar la contraseña y condujo a su amiga hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí, la morena se tumbó en su cama, se abrazó a su almohada y dejó que el llanto volviera a apoderarse de ella.

\- Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Lizzy. – Suplicó Rose, sentándose a su lado, cada vez más preocupada. Su amiga era muy fuerte y apenas lloraba o se mostraba débil. Definitivamente nunca la había visto así.

\- Es… James. – Consiguió decir.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

\- Lo hemos… no lo hemos dejado porque no había nada, pero ya estaba harta y… - Volvió a sollozar.

\- ¿Entonces entre mi primo y tú había algo?

\- Claro que sí, no actúes como si no lo supieras, todos en Hogwarts sospechabais. – Lizzy se sentó en la cama y tomó aire un par de veces, serenándose. – No podía seguir con esto, estaba cansada y… esto es mi culpa, no tendría que haberle dicho nada. Lo he jodido todo y lo he perdido para siempre, Rose.

\- ¿Quieres unas grajeas? – Sabía que la tranquilizarían, pero al ver que negaba con la cabeza, su preocupación creció. La chica estaba realmente hundida. – Vale, ahora ya sí que estoy preocupada. Lizzy, cuéntamelo, somos amigas, confiamos la una en la otra y sé que necesitas desahogarte además… - Rose suspiró. Había llegado el momento de decirlo. – Yo he estado saliendo con Scorpius en secreto y tuvimos también una pelea muy fuerte hace un par de semanas. Desde entonces no nos hablamos. Creo que puedo comprenderte.

\- ¿Estabais saliendo en serio? – Preguntó la otra chica, sorprendida. Había creído que lo que había entre ellos era lo mismo que tenían James y ella.

\- Sí. – La pelirroja suspiró y le contó toda la historia, sin omitir ningún detalle, desde el día de la fiesta hasta la pelea. Al terminar se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. – Así que, ya ves, creo que soy tan experta en joder las cosas como tú.

\- Es una pelea absurda. – Suspiró. Escuchar aquello la había animado a contar por primera vez su historia. - ¿Recuerdas cuando James me besó? Estaba en cuarto y fue después de una pelea muy fuerte que tuvimos porque él había seguido a Davies ya que creía que solo me estaba utilizando, cosa que resultó ser verdad y que hizo que rompiera con él, pero el caso es que aún así me enfadé mucho con tu primo. Empecé a gritarle y no sé cómo acabamos besándonos. Después de eso hablamos y le dije que no quería perderle, que era demasiado importante para mí y que, conociéndonos a ambos, aquello saldría mal así que decidimos ignorar el beso y ser solo amigos, pero no pudimos. Antes de darnos cuenta volvíamos a besarnos y empezamos a dormir juntos. Lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que el año pasado lo hicimos, entonces volví a sentir el mismo miedo. No quería perderlo, pero él me prometió que las cosas no cambiarían y no lo hicieron. – Suspiró al recordar la primera vez de ambos y sus lágrimas la mañana siguiente, no quería que se alejara de ella, no quería que eso arruinara su relación, pero él supo cómo tranquilizarla, como siempre. – Después de eso seguimos viéndonos a escondidas, volví a tenerlo todo controlado. Cuando los dos estábamos solos recurríamos al otro, aunque siempre hemos respetado a las parejas ajenas, solo hemos metido un poco de cizaña para acelerar las rupturas. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero después de Navidad me di cuenta de que esto se estaba descontrolando y… no podía soportar seguir así, viéndonos a escondidas de vez en cuando, soportando los celos de verlo con otra, fingiendo que estaba bien con otros chicos… No podía seguir así, Rose.

\- Lizzy, ¿estás enamorada de James?

\- Sí, creo que llevo enamorada de él desde que lo conocí. – La morena asintió. – Pero ahora eso da igual, no tenía que haberle dicho nada hoy, no tendría que haber insistido. Ahora lo he perdido para siempre.

Volvió a echarse a llorar y Rose la abrazó, llorando ella también. Sus sollozos solo se vieron interrumpidos por un portazo y una voz muy enfadada.

\- ¡Aquí estáis! – Martha estaba furiosa con sus amigas. - ¡Hoy teníamos entrenamiento y ni la capitana, ni la buscadora se han presentado! El partido contra Gryffindor se acerca y si no ganamos… - Se calló al darse cuenta del estado de ambas. - ¿Estáis llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- James. – Susurró la morena.

\- Scorpius. – Añadió la pelirroja.

\- Mal de amores. – Martha suspiró. Sus amigas creían que engañaban a todo el mundo, pero realmente no engañaban a nadie. – Por eso yo prefiero los gatos, esperad un momento. – Rebuscó algo en su baúl y sacó un bote grande de crema de chocolate y varias cucharas. – Aquí tenéis.

Las otras dos sonrieron levemente y comenzaron a contarle lo que había pasado y ella escuchó atentamente pero, cuando iba a darles su opinión, Rose se puso de pie rápidamente. No quería perder a Scorpius por esa tontería, no podía permitirlo.

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con él. – Dijo. – Me da igual todo, él tenía razón, lo quiero y solo quiero estar con él, ya encontraremos la forma de decírselo a nuestros padres. – Suspiró. - ¿Creéis que es demasiado tarde?

\- En absoluto. – Lizzy le dedicó una mirada esperanzada. – Corre a por él, tú que puedes.

La pelirroja sonrió y salió corriendo del dormitorio, sin preocuparle sus ojos rojos, ni su pelo despeinado. Solo le preocupaba decirle a Scorpius lo mucho que lo quería y pedirle una segunda oportunidad.


	40. Chapter 40

Rose recorrió todo el colegio buscando a Scorpius. Lo buscó en la biblioteca, por los pasillos, en la ventana donde solía sentarse a leer, por los jardines y patios, incluso en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no lo encontró. Solo le faltaba mirar en un lugar y, a pesar de que supuestamente no se podía entrar a la sala común de las otras casas, en ese momento le daba igual. Recorrió las mazmorras a paso rápido, corriendo casi y, aprovechando que un chico entraba en la sala común de Slytherin, se coló detrás de él. Era la primera vez que entraba y le pareció un poco oscura, pero no quiso fijarse en ella en ese momento. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, pero él no estaba allí. Debía estar en su dormitorio.

\- ¡Eh, no puedes estar aquí! – Le gritó una chica dedicándole una mirada malhumorada. – Márchate o avisaré a algún profesor.

\- ¿Dónde están los dormitorios de los chicos? – Preguntó, ignorando sus amenazas. Le daba igual cuántos puntos quisieran quitarle, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él.

\- Ella tiene razón, tienes que marcharte de aquí, vuelve a tu torre, Weasley. – Le dijo un chico, cortándole el paso. La agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia fuera, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Suéltame, tengo que hablar con alguien! – Forcejeó un poco. - ¡He dicho que me dejes pasar!

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar a su alrededor. ¿Qué quería Rose Weasley? Parecía completamente desesperada. Clary salió entonces de su dormitorio y, al verla, abrió mucho la boca y corrió hacia el dormitorio de Albus.

\- ¡Al! – Entró sin llamar.

\- A ver, Clarissa, esto es un dormitorio de chicos, si entras así, igual te llevas una sorpresa. – Dijo Theo con una media sonrisa.

\- Ignóralo. – Albus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su cama. – ¿Qué ocurre, Clary?

\- Tu prima Rose.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – Preguntó preocupado. Pudo ver cómo Scorpius se ponía un poco rígido.

\- Creo que sí, está aquí abajo. – Explicó ella. – Están intentando echarla de la sala común, pero insiste en entrar en los dormitorios.

El chico no necesitó más para salir corriendo seguido de su novia, Theo, John y Scorpius. Cuando llegó al salón, la vieron todavía forcejeando, ahora con tres chicos.

\- ¡Que me dejéis pasar, no lo repetiré más!

\- Dejadla un momento. – Intervino el pelinegro, acercándose a su prima. Rose lo miró seria, pero sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse al mirar hacia el fondo de la sala. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Scorpius…

La pelirroja ignoró a su primo y se acercó al rubio que la miraba con preocupación. Había notado sus ojos hinchados y una punzada se instaló en su estómago. ¿Habría llorado por su culpa? Notó las miradas de todos fijas en ellos, pero le dio igual. Se alejó de sus amigos y avanzó un par de pasos hasta la chica.

\- Rose.

\- Déjame hablar. – Tomó aire antes de hablar. – Lo siento mucho, me he comportado como una imbécil. Tenías razón, solo ponía excusas, estaba asustada pero me he dado cuenta de que no quiero estar lejos de ti, que quiero quererte sin ocultarme.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Sonrió y agarró la cintura de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

\- No más secretos. – Rose sonrió. – Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Unió sus labios ante la asombrada mirada de la mayoría de los presentes.

Albus negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. Ya decía él que aquella pelea había sido una tontería y que todo se arreglaría. Rose y Scorpius siguieron besándose hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió. Una chica con el pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel los miraba de forma divertida, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Dijo.

\- Daphne, ni se te ocurra. – Theo se acercó a su hermana y la agarró del brazo. – Déjalos tranquilos, no seas una cotilla.

\- Quizás deberíamos hablar con ellos, - Scorpius miró a Rose. – solo para que no llegue a oídos de nuestros padres, si podemos evitarlo.

\- ¿Quién quiere ocultarse ahora? – Lanzó una carcajada.

\- No, es solo que…

\- Tranquilo, me parece una buena idea. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Yo también prefiero que se entere por mí.

\- Vale pues Daphne, Theo, John, Albus y Clary, a mi habitación ya. – Les ordenó, señalando el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios.

\- Tranquilito, ¿eh? – Respondió John, aguantando la risa.

Los siete se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio. Al entrar, el rubio cerró la puerta y les pidió a todos que se sentaran.

\- Rose y yo empezamos a salir en enero. – Dijo a boca jarro. – Ahora hemos estado dos semanas peleados, pero todo se ha solucionado. Estamos hartos de guardar el secreto y queremos poder actuar como una pareja normal, pero no queremos que esto llegue a oídos de nuestros padres de momento.

\- El tito Draco se va a volver loco cuando se entere. – Murmuró Daphne por lo bajo.

\- Por eso no va a enterarse todavía, yo hablaré con él en vacaciones. – Siguió diciendo su primo. – Y lo mismo sucede con el padre de Rose.

\- Por favor, déjame estar delante cuando se lo digas. – Pidió Albus con una sonrisa. – O grábalo al menos.

\- ¡Al! – La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Es broma, es broma. – Él rió. – Tranquilos, no diremos nada, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad. – John sonrió.

\- Claro. – Theo asintió. – No tenéis de qué preocuparos.

\- ¿Daphne? – Scorpius enarcó una ceja, su prima era quien más le preocupaba.

\- ¿Por quién me tomáis? – Replicó, ofendida. – No le he dicho a mis padres que Theo estaba saliendo con Lucy Weasley, no les voy a decir lo tuyo con Rose.

\- Eso espero.

\- Gracias chicos, de verdad. – Rose sonrió.

\- De nada, me alegra no ser la única chica en la familia. – Daphne sonrió y se acercó a Rose. La abrazó ante su sorpresa. – Bienvenida al grupo.

\- Gracias, Daphne.

\- Llámame Daph, todas mis amigas me llaman así. – Contestó, separándose.

\- ¿Y por qué yo no puedo? – Theo se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

\- Porque tú eres mi hermano, no una amiga. – La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. – Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me marcho, he quedado.

Abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos alegres. La pelirroja sonrió, le caía bien aquella chica.

\- Creo que tú también tendrías que irte, Rose. – Albus suspiró. – No creo que a los de ahí fuera les haga mucha gracia que te quedes, quizás hayan llamado a algún profesor.

\- Tienes razón. – La pelirroja miró a su novio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Él asintió y los dos se marcharon. – Adiós chicos, nos vemos en la cena.

Llegaron a la sala común, donde todo el mundo volvió a murmurar. Aquello había sido un bombazo y tenían que planear lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Tendría que hablar con las chicas y contárselo a sus primos. Esa, probablemente, sería la parte más difícil. Algunos no se lo tomarían bien e intentarían decírselo a su padre. Suspiró. Seguramente James o Fred la amenazarían, quizás incluso Molly aunque esta no fuera la más adecuada para hablar. Por suerte, sabía cómo mantenerlos a todos bajo control, solo tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó Scorpius al ver que llevaba mucho rato callada. Ambos iban de la mano, paseando tranquilamente por los corredores, ajenos a los murmullos de todos los que los veían.

\- En cómo neutralizar a mis primos. – Contestó con tranquilidad.

\- Eso puede ser complicado. – El chico suspiró, inquieto. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta le daban un poco de miedo los Weasley, eran demasiados.

\- Tranquilo, me he criado en una familia grande, tengo mis recursos. – La pelirroja lo besó y él sonrió. – No te preocupes por nada.

Se sentaron en el alfeizar de una ventana y allí pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre besos, risas y caricias. En seguida el rumor se extendió por todo Hogwarts y no se hablaba de otra cosa. Todos sabían que Rose se había colado en la sala común de Slytherin para reconciliarse con Scorpius y ambos habían decidido dejar de ocultarse. Incluso James, que no había salido de su dormitorio desde la pelea con Lizzy, se había enterado y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría su pobre padrino al enterarse de aquello. Era una locura, un Malfoy saliendo con una Weasley, ya tenían bastante con que fuera amigo de su hermano y con que Nott estuviera saliendo con Lucy. Aquello era demasiado.

\- Es lo que me han contado. – Repitió Jordan.

\- Es increíble. – Fred negaba con la cabeza. – Tenemos que hablar con Rose, ¿en qué está pensando?

\- No lo sé. – James suspiró. – Hablaré con los demás y trataremos de hacerla entrar en razón entre todos. De momento, que no se entere el tito Ron, no quiero que le dé un infarto.

* * *

Cuando Rose y Scorpius entraron al comedor todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y se giró parar mirarlos – incluso los profesores -. Ellos se sonrojaron un poco, pero no soltaron sus manos.

\- No creía que esto fuera a pasar. – Murmuró ella.

\- Pues ya no hay marcha atrás. – Respondió él. - ¿Comemos en tu mesa o en la mía?

\- La mía, tengo que hablar con las chicas.

El rubio asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw seguidos por las miradas de los demás. Cuando se sentaron, poco a poco retomaron las conversaciones y el Gran Comedor volvió a la normalidad.

\- Eso ha sido muy raro. – Rose negó con la cabeza. Sus cuatro amigas la miraban con una media sonrisa, aunque una más forzada que las demás. - ¿Cómo estás, Lizzy?

\- Estoy, – La morena se encogió de hombros. Apenas había probado bocado, no tenía ningún hambre. Echó un vistazo, casi sin darse cuenta, a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero James estaba de espaldas y no pudo verlo. – pero no hablemos de mi. Sois la comidilla de todo el colegio.

\- No podía creérmelo cuando me lo cortaron, pero miraos. – Intervino Caroline. - ¡Hacéis una pareja preciosa!

\- Gracias, Caro. – La pelirroja sonrió y su novio le dedicó una sonrisa. – La verdad es que estamos contentos, estábamos hartos de ocultarnos, pero no queremos que nuestros padres se enteren todavía. Cuento con vuestra discreción, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. – Eliza sonrió. – Nadie de fuera de Hogwarts se enterará por nosotras, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- Sabía que podía contar con vosotras. – Rose suspiró, aliviada. – Ahora solo me queda amenazar a mi familia para que nadie diga a nada.

Las demás asintieron lentamente, conscientes de que aquello podía llegar a ser complicado. Lizzy removía la comida en su plato con desgana. Sabía que antes ella habría conseguido que James callara, pero ahora ya no. Había jodido su relación y no podía si quiera ayudar en nada a su mejor amiga. "Genial, Elizabeth, genial", se reprochó a sí misma.

\- Me voy al dormitorio chicas. – Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

\- Apenas has comido, Lizzy. – Murmuró Caro.

\- No tengo hambre, quiero descansar.

\- Cógete al menos una manzana o algo de fruta por si te entra hambre más tarde. – Insistió Eliza.

\- Está bien, pesadas.

La chica cogió un par de mandarinas y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor, pero justo entonces James se puso de pie y sus miradas se cruzaron. Lizzy fue la primera en apartarla. Salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas y él apretaba los puños con fuerza.

\- Hola, James. – Una voz lo sobresaltó. Se giró y se encontró con una chica que conocía de vista. Estaba en quinto curso y siempre le había lanzado muchas indirectas. – Me han contado que esta tarde te han atacado salvajemente en el pasillo, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, pero gracias por preguntar. - Murmuró él.

\- ¿Seguro? Quizás podría ayudarte…

James volvió a mirar a la puerta y, de repente, sintió una inexplicable rabia. Él había hecho todo lo que había podido, había consentido a Lizzy, la había querido, la había protegido, nunca le había hecho daño y ella se lo había pagado así. Miró de nuevo a la chica. Era guapa, muy guapa. Tenía el pelo tan negro como el suyo y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Dedicó una última mirada a la puerta, pero ella ya no estaba. "Y no va a volver", se recordó. Sonrió a la chica. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera le apetecía, pero tenía que sacarse a Lizzy de la cabeza como fuera. Además, así le demostraría todo lo que había perdido por su tonta rabieta de niña pequeña. La miró de arriba abajo haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sí que podrías echarme una mano.


	41. Chapter 41

Una semana y dos días más tarde, todos los primos Weasley-Potter consiguieron despejar sus agendas para sentarse a hablar con Rose. Algunos estaban preocupados, pero la mayoría simplemente sentían una fuerte curiosidad. No entendían cómo había pasado aquello, ¿desde cuándo estaban viéndose? Quedaron todos en la Sala de los Menesteres el sábado por la tarde. Los primeros en llegar fueron Rose, Scorpius y Albus – que habían pasado el día estudiando juntos en la biblioteca –, aunque los demás no tardaron en aparecer. Las últimas fueron Lily y Lucy que pidieron perdón por el retraso y tomaron asiento en el suelo, delante de los otros.

\- Bueno, veo que ya estamos todos. – Rose sonrió nerviosa. Estaba de pie, delante de todos y no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Scorpius, a su lado, le apretó la mano, animándola a seguir. – Os hemos reunido aquí porque quería contaros una cosa.

\- Rose y yo estamos saliendo. – Se atrevió a decir él.

\- Exacto, empezamos a salir en enero y ya estamos hartos de escondernos así que solo me gustaría pediros…

\- Rose, ¿estás loca? – James la interrumpió. – No puedes hablar en serio, no puedes estar saliendo con una serpiente.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Slytherin? – Intervino Lucy, fulminando a su primo con la mirada.

\- Claro, tú la defiendes porque también estás con uno de ellos, pero los demás coincidiréis conmigo. – Insistió. – Ya sabes lo que dijo tu padre, ¿quieres que le dé un infarto? ¿Y cómo crees que se lo tomará el resto de la familia?

\- Venga James, sabes perfectamente que a nadie le ha importado que Lucy esté saliendo con Theo. – Intervino Lily. – La abuela le tejió un jersey incluso. Los únicos que se quejaron fueron el tito Ron y el tito George.

\- ¡Precisamente!

\- Ya sé que mi padre no se lo va a tomar bien, por eso estáis aquí. – Los interrumpió Rose. - ¿Alguno de vosotros se lo ha contado a alguien de fuera de aquí?

\- A Dominique. – Dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombros. – Me pareció un buen cotilleo, pero tranquila ella no dirá nada.

\- Y yo a Teddy. – James suspiró. – Quería ver si opinaba como yo, pero dice que Scorpius no es tan malo.

\- Es normal, son familia al fin y al cabo. – Albus sonrió a su amigo al decir aquello. – Sé que sus abuelas a veces comen juntas y los han llevado con ellas.

\- Exacto, después de la guerra mi abuela Cissy quiso recuperar el contacto con la tía Andrómeda. – Explicó Scorpius. – Y me alegra saber que Teddy piensa eso de mí.

\- Sí, todo eso está muy bien. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaban alejando del tema original. – La cuestión es que mis padres no se pueden enterar de esto todavía. Yo hablaré con ellos en vacaciones.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos no decir nada? – James se cruzó de brazos y Rose tuvo que morderse la lengua. Desde su pelea con Lizzy estaba insoportable.

\- Os daré motivos a todos para que guardéis silencio. – La pelirroja les dedicó una sonrisa maléfica y fue mirándolos uno por uno. – Lily…

\- No voy a decir nada. – Se apresuró a decir. – Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, yo no te juzgo.

\- De acuerdo. – Su prima sonrió. – Lucy…

\- ¿De verdad crees que precisamente yo diría algo? – La morena enarcó una ceja.

\- No, la verdad es que no. – Rose le guiñó un ojo y siguió. – Roxy…

\- A tu padre le va a dar algo Rose, no estoy en contra de esto, pero creo que debería enterarse cuanto antes.

\- Le diré al tuyo que te liaste con Goyle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Fred. - ¡Roxanne!

\- Fue solo una vez. – La chica se puso completamente roja. No se lo había contado a nadie, ¿por qué lo sabía ella? Miró a Rose con la boca muy abierta. - ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- Scorpius os vio salir del castillo.

\- Mierda, con lo cuidadosos que fuimos. – Roxanne maldijo por lo bajo. – Está bien, no diré nada, es tu decisión.

\- Genial. – La pelirroja pasó al siguiente. – Hugo, ¿no te chivarás de tu hermanita mayor que tanto te quiere, verdad?

\- ¿Y tener que soportar a papá diciéndome que por qué no lo impedí? – El chico puso los ojos en blanco. – Ni en broma.

\- Gracias, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. – Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de revolverle el pelo y que él se quejara. – Vale, Molly…

\- Mi padre se ha enterado de todo lo que he hecho, no vas a poder chantajearme y Will ya sabe que me gusta. – Su prima se encogió de hombros. – Pero no soy nadie para juzgar, no diré nada, tranquila. – Le dedicó una sonrisa. – Me alegra saber que no eres tan mosquita muerta como creía.

Rose se puso roja al escuchar aquello y la mayoría de sus primos empezaron a reír.

\- Bueno, vale, a Albus no tengo que decirle nada porque él lo sabía desde el principio y sé que no va a decirlo. – Él le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja sonrió, agradecida. – Solo quedáis vosotros dos. – Señaló a Fred y James.

\- Buena suerte, no lograrás convencernos. – Fred enarcó ambas cejas. – Esto que estás haciendo no está bien y tu padre debería saberlo. Si no le hemos escrito todavía es porque confiábamos en que entraras en razón, pero parece que no.

\- Venga Rose, te mereces algo mejor. – Insistió James. – Un buen Gryffindor o un Ravenclaw, incluso un Hufflepuff, ¿por qué Malfoy?

\- Porque le quiero. – Se limitó a contestar. – James, sé que debajo de toda esa fachada de tío duro tienes un corazón, lo sé por fuentes fiables. – Suspiró. Si Lizzy y él no se hubieran peleado aquello sería mucho más fácil. – Entiéndelo, ¿tú no estarías dispuesto a todo por la persona a la que quieres?

\- ¿Para que al final te rompan el corazón? – Negó con la cabeza. – El amor es una tontería, Rose, solo sirve para sufrir.

\- No creo que precisamente tú hayas sufrido mucho. – Recordó a su amiga que apenas podía dormir y que había perdido el apetito, que no lograba concentrarse y que se culpaba de todo una y otra vez mientras él en una semana se había liado con, al menos, una chica cada día. – James, voy a seguir con Scorpius le moleste a quien le moleste, me da igual tu opinión, lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a mi padre, que dejes que sea yo quien se lo cuente poco a poco.

\- James, Rose tiene razón. – Lily lo miró un tanto decepcionada. – No puedes detener al amor por mucho que lo intentes.

\- Y si ellos se quieren van a encontrar siempre la forma de estar juntos. – Añadió Hugo. – Mi padre tendrá que acostumbrarse.

\- Sois demasiado críos para saber nada de eso. – Masculló él.

\- James, lo único que conseguirás si se lo dices es hacerle daño y tú no quieres eso. – Rose suspiró. – No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión y estoy dispuesta a decirle a tu madre que estás descontrolado y que, a este ritmo, te habrás ligado a todo Hogwarts antes de que termine el curso.

\- Eres una chantajista. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa burlona. Su prima sabía jugar, desde luego. James sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaría su madre y no le apetecía tragarse un sermón sobre "cómo tratar a las chicas". – Está bien, pero te daré hasta verano. Si para entonces no le has dicho nada, hablaré yo mismo con él.

\- Genial. – La Ravenclaw suspiró. – Y tú Fred, sé que has estado probando unos prototipos muy inestables, cosa que no hará gracia a tu padre. Podría dejárselo caer.

\- No voy a ser el que se chive, tranquila, si todos han dicho que no lo harán, yo tampoco. – Fred negó con la cabeza. – Pero me uno al ultimátum de James.

\- Está bien, lo acepto, no tendréis que decirle nada, para entonces ya lo sabrá. – Rose sonrió feliz y miró a Scorpius. - ¿Ves como lo tenía todo bajo control?

\- Desde luego, jamás imaginé que fueras una "negociadora", – Él puso los ojos en blanco al decir aquello. – por no decir otra cosa.

\- En una familia grande tienes que aprender a sobrevivir. – Lily sonrió y se puso de pie. Se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó. – Bienvenido a la familia, Scorp. Porque ahora puedo llamarte Scorp, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – Él sonrió debido a la efusividad de la chica.

\- Bienvenido al clan Weasley, deberías escribirle a Teddy para que te aconseje. – Molly comenzó a reír y los demás lo imitaron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

\- Nada cielo, no te preocupes. – Rose lo besó en la mejilla. – Es solo que mi familia puede llegar a ser muy especial.

\- Sí, que no te asusten las bromas ni los comentarios. – Lucy sonrió. – Pero no le digas nada de esto a tu primo, todavía no lo he advertido.

\- Mis labios están sellados. – Él también sonrió.

\- Una escena conmovedora, pero yo me marcho. – James se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. – He quedado con esta chica, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Mel…, no Mal… - Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con arrogancia. – Bueno, he quedado con una rubia de Hufflepuff, total, no voy a volver a verla después de esta tarde, ¿para qué quiero saber su nombre?

Abandonó la sala ante la mirada de decepción de su familia. Muchos negaban con la cabeza o apretaban los labios.

\- Está descontrolado. – Murmuró Lily. - ¿Por qué hace esto?

\- Es una buena pregunta. – Rose suspiró. – Hay gente que no sabe sobrellevar las separaciones.

\- Es su forma de demostrar que está por encima de todo. – Dijo Fred. A él también empezaba a preocuparle su primo. Siempre había sido un ligón, pero aquello era demasiado. Desde su pelea con Lizzy había estado con nueve chicas y subiendo. – Lo está pasando mal, ¿vale?

\- Ya claro y voy yo y me lo creo. – Rose negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más. Si por ella fuera le contaría a James como estaba su amiga, pero ella intentaba aparentar que estaba bien delante de todo el mundo, aunque a ellas no lograra engañarlas, y no quería traicionarla.

\- Si en un par de semanas no vuelve a la normalidad le escribiré a Teddy. – Dijo Albus, preocupado. – Él es el único que puede hacerlo entrar en razón.

Rose asintió lentamente. Odiaba ver a la gente pasándolo mal y lo único que quería era que todo se solucionara aunque lo veía muy complicado.


	42. Chapter 42

Rose y Scorpius dejaron de ser noticia poco a poco. La gente seguía mirándolos y murmurando cada vez que los veían pasar cogidos de la mano, se sentaban juntos en clase o comían en la misma mesa, pero trataban de disimular y a muchos en seguida dejaron de interesarles. Se esperaban una batalla entre la pareja y sus familias, pero nada de eso había pasado. Los primos de él estaban encantados con Rose y la mayoría de primos de ella y su propio hermano estaban a gusto con Scorpius. Además, todas las miradas se centraban ahora en James Sirius Potter y su larga lista de líos. Todos los días había una chica llorosa porque él no la quería y solo había querido pasar un rato con ella. Lizzy lo veía pasearse con una y con otra colgadas de su brazo por delante de sus narices y tenía que reprimir las lágrimas. Sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás era la única en todo Hogwarts que lo conocía lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Quería volverla loca de celos, mostrarle todo lo que había perdido, volcar su rabia hacia ella de aquella manera. Era su forma de "ganar" aquella separación. Y lo peor de todo para Lizzy es que sabía que a él no podía engañarlo y que sabía perfectamente que si sus ojos se encontraban, James leería la tristeza en ellos. Por eso lo evitaba y esquivaba sus constantes miradas. Él la buscaba queriendo saber si le importaba, pero debía dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. No eran nada – oficialmente nunca habían sido más que amigos –, no podía reclamarle nada. Si aquella era su forma de sobrellevar su separación, allá él. Aunque no es que su forma fuera mucho mejor, pero no podía evitarlo. En aquel momento lo único que quería era poder dormir más de cinco horas seguidas. Por suerte ya había recuperado el apetito y la concentración.

\- No encuentro nada en este manual, voy a buscar otro. – Susurró a sus amigas. Estaban en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de Transformaciones. – En seguida vuelvo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las estanterías que contenían los libros sobre aquella materia. Repasó varios títulos de forma distraída, buscando alguno que le llamara la atención. Odiaba tener que buscar fuentes antes de escribir una redacción, si ya sabía lo que iba a poner, ¿por qué tenía que buscar en más y más libros? Tardaba más en leerlos que en escribir. Finalmente vio uno que le pareció útil pero, justo cuando iba a cogerlo, su mano chocó con la de otra persona.

\- Perdona. – Dijo una voz masculina. La chica se giró y vio a McLaggen dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. – No sabía que ibas a coger ese.

\- ¿Lo necesitas con mucha urgencia? Yo puedo esperar o coger otro. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

\- Tranquila, Collins, cógelo. – Lo sacó de la estantería y se lo dio. – Es un manual avanzado, si lo utilizas conseguirás un Excelente en el trabajo.

\- Gracias, McLaggen.

\- Por favor, llámame Cormac. – Pidió él.

\- Entonces tú tienes que decirme Lizzy. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo. – El Gryffindor asintió. – Me han dicho que hace unas semanas lanzaste a Potter a la otra punta de un pasillo.

\- Bueno, yo… - Apartó la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. – Se apresuró a decir él. – Solo quería decirte que alguien tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, es un arrogante que se cree por encima de todo por ser quien es.

\- Bueno, es que tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte. – Sabía que los dos chicos no se llevaban bien a pesar de compartir habitación.

\- Me lo imagino, antes siempre ibais juntos a todas partes, pero ya no. – Cormac se acercó un poco más a ella y apoyó su mano en su hombro. Lizzy se sintió un poco intimidada. No sabía si era porque no estaba del todo recuperada emocionalmente o porque le había sorprendido su amabilidad, pero sintió cómo su estómago se encogía. – Sé que apenas hemos hablado antes, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme. Los enemigos de James son mis amigos.

\- No somos enemigos. – Murmuró la chica. A pesar de todo seguía queriéndolo, no podría odiarlo nunca. – Simplemente hemos dejado de ser amigos.

\- Bueno, aún así. – El chico se mordió el labio nervioso. – No sé qué te ha hecho, pero solo un idiota podría perder a una chica como tú y no intentar recuperarla.

\- No exageres.

\- Es la verdad. – Él sonrió. - ¿Te gustaría venir a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade conmigo? Es la semana antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. A no ser que ya tengas planes para ese día, entonces me gustaría invitarte a la siguiente.

\- No, en realidad no tengo ningún plan especial, iba a ir con las chicas como siempre. – Respondió ella, un poco dubitativa. Cormac parecía muy simpático pero, ¿realmente quería ir con otro chico? No sabía si debía, ni si realmente quería. Iba a decirle que no, pero de repente una voz llegó desde el otro lado de las estanterías. Tanto ella como el chico se giraron un poco para escuchar mejor.

\- Como te lo cuento, tía, he quedado con James esta tarde. – Decía una chica emocionada.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Sale con una chica al día desde que se peleó con su amiguita. – Contestó otra.

\- Me ha dicho que yo soy distinta, que lleva mucho tiempo fijándose en mí. – Insistió. – Yo creo que va a pedirme salir después de esta tarde, además…

Dejaron de escucharlas, debían haberse alejado. Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes. La sangre de Lizzy parecía estar hirviendo y agarraba el libro con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan mentiroso?

\- Me parece mentira que haya chicas que se crean esas cosas. – Murmuró Cormac. – Supongo que no será más que una cría de cuarto o quinto año.

\- Probablemente. – Lizzy se mordió el moflete por dentro. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole eso? ¡Se acabó! Ella también sabía jugar a ese juego. Miró a Cormac y recordó todas las veces que James se había quejado de él. Sabía que le molestaría verla con otro, pero si además ese otro era McLaggen… Estaba mal, pero en ese momento no quería pensar. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y solo quería demostrarle que ella también podía "ganar" aquello. - ¿Sabes qué, Cormac? Me apetece muchísimo ir a Hogsmeade contigo la semana que viene.

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamó contento. – Pues ya concretamos hora más adelante.

Lizzy sonrió y, tras intercambiar solo un par de frases más, volvió a su sitio. Rose levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- Creo que tengo una cita. – Susurró Lizzy. Sonrió de forma nerviosa. A lo mejor aquello no era una buena idea.

* * *

Scorpius estaba tumbado en su cama, leyendo tranquilamente cuando su primo entró al dormitorio.

\- ¿Estás solo? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? – Contestó el rubio.

\- No, pero tengo algo importante que contarte y no quiero que Albus se entere. – Negó con la cabeza. – Siento cierto aprecio por mi vida.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Lucy? – Scorpius se sentó en la cama y cerró el libro después de señalar por dónde iba con un marcapáginas que le había quitado a Rose.

\- Sí.

\- Tienes toda mi atención.

\- A ver, empezaré por el principio, el día de la fiesta quise liarme con Molly pero ella me rechazó y me dijo que solo tenía ojos para Wood. – Empezó a explicar. – Entonces se cruzó su hermana en mi camino.

\- Ay no, Theo.

\- Déjame terminar. – Pidió, sentándose en la cama junto a su primo. – El caso es que empecé a hablar con ella y me dijo que ni lo intentara, que no era su hermana, pero entonces descubrí que a ella también le gustaba Wood y llegamos a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Fingiríais estar juntos para ponerlos celosos? – Preguntó. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? Su primo debía haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza de pequeño.

\- Básicamente.

\- Es la cosa más absurda que has hecho en tu vida. ¿Te ha servido para algo? – El rubio negó con la cabeza. – Molly sigue detrás de Wood, lo dijo el otro día delante de mí cuando Rose habló con sus primos, y no creo que él se esté fijando en Lucy.

\- Aquí viene mi problema. – Theo suspiró. – Creo que me estoy enamorando de Lucy.

\- ¿Qué? – Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Tú enamorado?

\- No debería sorprenderte tanto.

\- Pero si a ti te encanta ir de chica en chica y odias las relaciones estables.

\- Bueno, tú no eras mucho mejor que yo y mírate ahora. – Nott negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ella siente algo por ti?

\- No lo sé. – Resopló. – ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a decir que para mí esto ha dejado de ser un juego?

\- A mí me parece una buena frase.

\- Scorp, hablo en serio, se alejaría inmediatamente, odia hacerle daño a la gente, a veces me pregunto cómo accedió a hacer esto.

\- Te gusta mucho. – El rubio empezó a reír. – Theodore Nott enamorado, ¿quién nos lo iba a decir?

\- No sé para qué te cuento nada.

\- No, ahora en serio, no sé por qué estás tan deprimido. – Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su primo. – ¡Ya estás saliendo con ella!

\- Es una chica increíble, - Murmuró él, ignorando las palabras del otro. – es tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan decidida. Fui su primer beso, ¿no te parece tierno?

\- Tiernísimo. – Contestó Scorpius con cierta ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Cuando estoy con ella siento que todo está bien y en calma. No tengo ninguna prisa porque sé que no se va a mover de mi lado. – Se echó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Ninguna prisa tú? – El rubio volvió a reír. – Definitivamente, mi querido primo, estás enamorado de Lucy Weasley.

\- Esto es un desastre, yo solo quería una noche con Molly, ¿cómo he podido acabar así?

\- Bueno, yo ni siquiera quería una noche con Rose y míranos ahora. – Scorpius miró su reloj y suspiró. Llegaba tarde. – Lo que me recuerda, he quedado con ella para estudiar hace diez minutos.

\- Márchate, no queremos que tu querida novia se enfade.

\- No te rías tanto, el que tiene mal de amores eres tú.

\- Qué simpático.

\- Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que solo tienes que hablar con ella. – Se encogió de hombros. – Lucy parece comprensiva y quizás ella también siente cosas por ti, ¿no crees? Lleváis muchos meses fingiendo, a lo mejor los sentimientos ahora son mutuos, puedes llegar a ser un buen tío cuando te lo propones.

\- Qué romántico te has vuelto desde que tienes novia, Scorp. – Theo se sentó y sonrió a su primo. – Gracias por escucharme, pero que no se entere Albus.

\- No diré ni una palabra. – Contestó. - ¡Hasta luego, primo!

\- Adiós.

Scorpius salió del dormitorio y recorrió la sala común peinándose con los dedos. Rose era una impaciente, seguro que estaba enfurruñada cuando llegara. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de la biblioteca donde ella lo estaba esperando.

\- Llegas casi veinte minutos tarde. – Dijo nada más verlo.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, me ha surgido un imprevisto. – Se excusó. Ella enarcó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír. – No me creerías. Anda, vamos, tengo que ganas de pasar la tarde contigo aunque sea haciendo un trabajo de Pociones.

La besó y ella sonrió.

\- Tienes suerte, Malfoy, no habría esperado a ningún otro.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? – Sonrió y volvió a besarla. - ¿Entramos?

\- Sí, vamos.


	43. Chapter 43

Quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de Pascua. El próximo sábado algunos alumnos regresarían a sus casas para pasar una semana con sus padres, pero aquel día tocaba visita a Hogsmeade. Las chicas todavía no podían creerse que Lizzy hubiera accedido a ir con el pretencioso de McLaggen, mucho menos James. Cuando aquello llegó a sus oídos no lo creyó pero, después de investigar un poco, descubrió que era verdad. Aquella tarde volvió a estallar. ¿Por qué tenía que irse justo con ese? ¡Había montones de chicos en Hogwarts! ¿Por qué tenía que elegir al que peor le caía? Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito – bueno, el se había paseado por delante de ella con la mitad del sector femenino del colegio colgado del brazo -, pero lo desechó en seguida. Ni siquiera lo miraba, seguro que no era por eso aunque eso no quitaba que le molestara. Muchísimo. Así que había decidido contraatacar, por si acaso, y había convencido a su primera novia para ir con él a Hogsmeade. Annabeth Meadow seguía pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana, de hecho, con los años, había ganado en belleza, aunque no en cerebro. A todos les sorprendía que estuviera preparando sus ÉXTASIS. Lizzy y ella empezaron a llevarse mal cuando ellos empezaron a salir y desde entonces no se habían soportado. Le costó un poco convencerla pero era James Sirius Potter y ni siquiera su ex-novia fue capaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

\- Bueno, James, ¿dónde tienes pensado llevarme? – Le preguntó cuando llegaron al pueblo.

\- Primero te invitaré a una cerveza en las Tres Escobas, - Contestó con una sonrisa pícara. – después ya veremos.

\- Me parece muy bien. – Ella también le sonrió.

Se agarró a su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. James quiso alejarla un poco, pero justo entonces vio a Lizzy y McLaggen charlando y riendo, a punto de entrar a las Tres Escobas. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Él sonrió con autosuficiencia y ella negó con la cabeza y enarcó ambas cejas. No podía creerse que hubiera decidido ir con esa justo el día que ella tenía su primera cita después de su separación.

\- Maldito hijo de…

\- ¿Qué dices? – Cormac arrugó la frente, sin entender lo que acababa de murmurar la chica por lo bajo.

\- Nada, que deberíamos entrar ya, hace fresco.

\- Claro, después de ti. – Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

James se mordió la lengua al ver aquello y guió a Annabeth hasta el local. Cuando entró, le dijo que se sentara en una mesa que, "por casualidad", estaba al lado de la que Lizzy ocupaba.

\- Lizzy. – Saludó la Gryffindor con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Annabeth. – Respondió la morena con un gesto similar.

\- He venido con James, después de todos estos años he decidido darle una nueva oportunidad, creo que está muy enamorado de mí, me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo pedirme una cita, pero que no se atrevía porque temía que siguiera guardándole rencor. – Explicó. – Menuda tontería, ¿verdad? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, estábamos en tercero, ambos hemos cambiado. ¿No te parece adorable?

\- Perdona, ¿me decías a mí? – Lizzy dejó de mirarse las uñas. – Creo que no te he preguntado nada.

\- Hay gente que nunca cambia.

\- Habla por ti, sigues teniendo el mismo cerebro de mosquito. – Masculló la Ravenclaw por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué? – Annabeth arrugó la nariz y puso cara de tonta.

\- Nada, no he dicho nada. – Mintió ella.

\- Has dicho algo por lo bajo, no soy estúpida.

\- Eso es discutible. – Volvió a murmurar.

\- ¡Has vuelto a hacerlo! – Exclamó la Gryffindor, señalándola.

Lizzy negó con la cabeza. Esa chica se había vuelto más tonta con los años. Decidió ignorarla y volvió a mirarse las uñas. Se entretuvo quitándose un padrastro hasta que llegó Cormarc con las dos cervezas.

\- Perdona, había mucha gente. – Dijo con una sonrisa dándole una de las jarras.

\- No te preocupes. – La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo. – Muchas gracias, Cormac.

\- De nada. – Miró entonces hacia el lado y vio a su compañera de casa. Le sonrió. – Hola Annabeth, no te había visto, ¿cómo estás?

\- Estupendamente, James y yo nos estamos dando otra oportunidad. – Respondió. - ¿Lizzy es tu cita?

\- Bueno, sí. – Él asintió.

\- Supongo que hay gente para todo. – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. James llegó justo entonces. – Hola, James, por fin llegas.

\- Había mucha gente. – Contestó el chico. – Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, encanto.

\- Qué mono eres.

\- Monísimo. – Masculló por lo bajo Lizzy.

\- Oh, no os había visto. – James fingió una sonrisa. – Hola, McLaggen; hola, Collins.

\- Potter. – Dijo ella.

Era la primera vez que hablaban desde su pelea, pero no parecía que fueran a decir mucho más que eso. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro con decisión, retándose y queriendo demostrar que los dos estaban por encima de aquello.

\- ¿Lizzy?

\- ¿Qué? – La chica fue quien rompió el contacto visual. ¿Por qué tenía Cormac que interrumpirla?

\- Te preguntaba que qué querías hacer después de tomar la cerveza.

\- Lo que tú quieras. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Notó la mirada de James fija en ella y empezó a jugar con su pelo. - ¿Dónde te apetece ir?

\- Podríamos pasear por los alrededor del pueblo. – Comentó él y ella asintió. Se acercó un poco a él, echando su cuerpo por encima de la mesa.

\- Me parece una buena idea, quizás podamos encontrar un lugar más privado. – Se mordió el labio como solo ella sabía hacer y vio como James se removía nervioso en su sitio, sin prestar atención a lo que Annabeth le contaba.

\- Bueno, hay un lugar al que no suele ir mucha gente. – Él también se inclinó sobre la mesa, quedando muy cerca de ella.

James por su parte también se había acercado a Annabeth y tenía su mano apoyada en la rodilla de la chica. Ella reía tontamente y no paraba de tocarle el brazo.

\- Vaya, se nota que entrenas mucho, tienes los brazos muy fuerte. – Dijo haciendo que él sonriera con chulería.

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene ser el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que conseguiré darle la victoria a Gyffindor. – Dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Lizzy lo escuchara. Tenía muy mal perder y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla. – El equipo de Ravenclaw no puede competir contra el nuestro.

\- Espero que ganes, me haría mucha ilusión.

\- Como a todos. – El chico tuvo que morderse la lengua. Sabía que Annabeth odiaba el quidditch y que decía eso solo para impresionarlo. Se acercó un poco más a ella y apartó un mechón de su cara. De reojo vio cómo Lizzy apretaba la mandíbula con un movimiento casi imperceptible pero que él conocía muy bien.

La chica tomó aire. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener. No se lo pensó dos veces. Recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba a ella y Cormac y unió sus labios en un beso.

* * *

\- Id pensando en salir de aquí. – Dijo Rose a sus compañeros de mesa: Scorpius, Albus y Clary. – Va a estallar una guerra y no quiero que me pille en medio.

\- Madre mía, se comportan como si tuvieran cinco años. – Albus negó con la cabeza al ver como James empezaba a besar a Annabeth después de ver el beso de Lizzy y McLaggen. - ¿Qué les pasa en la cabeza?

\- Que no la están utilizando. – Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. – No quiero ofenderos, pero son un poco estúpidos. ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo esto es una tontería y lo están haciendo solo porque no soportan ver al otro con alguien más?

Los cuatro suspiraron mientras James y Lizzy continuaban su batalla de besos, mirándose de reojo el uno al otro.

\- Quieren demostrar que están mejor que el otro como sea. – Rose apretó los labios. Sabía que su amiga estaba mejor, pero todavía veía en sus ojos que no estaba del todo bien. Necesitaba más tiempo del que ella misma se había dado.

\- Los misterios del amor. – Dijo Clary apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Albus que sonrió con resignación. La chica no había entendido su charla sobre los espacios personales y seguía haciendo aquello. Cada día estaba más cansado. – Menos mal que Albus y yo somos una pareja consolidada y no vamos a pelearnos por cosas como esas.

\- Claro…

\- Por supuesto. – Lo besó haciendo que Rose y Scorpius miraran hacia otro lado, un poco incómodos. – Cuanto me alegra que no seas como tu hermano, eres el chico perfecto.

Él intentó forzar una carcajada, pero esta murió en sus labios al ver que la puerta del local se abría y por ella entraba Caroline, con un gorro de lana y un abrigo corto a juego que la hacían parecer un ángel. El estómago le dio un vuelco sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Miró otra vez a Clary. Era guapísima, más guapa incluso que Caro, pero no sentía lo mismo al mirarla. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

\- Clary, tenemos que hablar. – Le dio igual estar rodeado de gente. Por fin lo tenía claro y no quería tener tiempo para pensar y echarse atrás.

\- Scorpius creo que deberíamos irnos. – La pelirroja y el rubio intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo. – El chico se puso de pie en seguida. – Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

\- Adiós. – Rose también se puso de pie y los dos salieron de las Tres Escobas rápidamente. Una vez fuera, ambos suspiraron. – Hemos estado muy cerca de quedar atrapados.

\- Lo sé. – Él asintió y se mordió el labio. – Menuda se va a armar ahí dentro, menos mal que hemos salido a tiempo.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, entre James y Lizzy y Albus y Clary… - La Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

\- ¿Ir a la Casa de los Gritos está descartado? – Enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa y ella le dio en el hombro.

\- Completamente.

\- Pues entonces, lo que tú quieras. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. – A mí me da lo mismo, me basta con estar contigo.

\- Qué mono eres cuando quieres. – Apoyó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él la cogió por la cintura. Se besaron y sonrieron al separarse.

\- ¿Sigue descartado lo de ir a la casa?

\- ¡Sí! – Rose le dio en el hombro otra vez y se separó de él, riendo. – Anda, vamos a Honeydukes y después, ya veremos.

\- ¿Me vas a comprar chuches? – En su cara se dibujó una expresión infantil.

\- Por favor, ¿cuántos años tienes? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- 17, lo que me recuerda que en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños y no podré pasarlo contigo. – La acercó de nuevo a él. - ¿No podrías escaparte?

\- Lo siento, mi familia me tendrá secuestrada todo el día. – Se excusó ella. – Pero cuando volvamos a Hogwarts lo celebraremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – Le dio un corto beso.

\- A lo mejor no tengo casa para entonces porque mi padre me ha echado y tengo que irme a vivir contigo. – Comentó la chica medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- Ya, van a ser unas vacaciones divertidas. – Scorpius se mordió el labio. – Hablaré primero con mi madre y que ella vaya preparando el terreno.

\- Lo mismo y si tenemos que dejar lo de nuestros padres para verano, pues lo dejamos.

\- Una genial idea, pero ahora, ¿por qué no dejamos de preocuparnos por eso y vamos a por algo de chocolate?

\- Me parece una gran idea.


	44. Chapter 44

Era la segunda noche que Rose pasaba en su casa. El día anterior había llegado agotada y no reunió el valor suficiente para decir nada, pero de aquel día no pasaba. Su madre se había ido a su cuarto a leer y, aprovechando que su padre y su hermano estaban en el salón jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, la siguió.

\- Hola mamá. – Dijo entrando y tumbándose en el lado vacío de la cama, como hacía cada vez que quería hablar con ella sin que nadie se enterara.

\- Hola, cielo. – Hermione dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y sonrió a su hija que se había hecho un pequeño ovillo y enterraba la cara en la almohada.

Las dos guardaron silencio. Rose estaba armándose de valor para hablar y su madre no sabía qué decirle. Finalmente, la pelirroja tomó aire y habló.

\- Estoy saliendo con un chico.

\- ¿Qué? – Su madre abrió la boca, sorprendida.

\- ¿No te alegras?

\- Sí, claro, a ver me gustaría que te concentraras completamente en las clases, pero mientras no interfiera con tus estudios… - Hermione suspiró. - ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

\- Sí, lo conoces.

\- ¿Es Lorcan? Luna me contó que le pareces una chica increíble.

\- No, no es él. – Rose sonrió aunque su madre no pudo verla. Si ella supiera su historia con el hijo de los Scamander… - Es Scorpius.

\- Scorpius. – Tardó unos segundos en asimilar quien era. – Scorpius ¿Malfoy?

\- ¿A cuántos Scorpius conoces, mamá? – Rose por fin se giró y miró a su madre a la cara. – Sí, es él. Llevamos saliendo desde enero, desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de Navidad.

\- Entonces, ¿la cosa no acabó en la fiesta?

\- No, ahí empezó, después de eso nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos e intentamos luchar contra nuestros sentimientos, pero al final nos rendimos. – La chica se mordió el labio, preocupada. – Mamá, es un muy buen niño, te lo prometo. Es inteligente, sus notas son clavadas a las mías, es simpático y muy atento conmigo. Habría sido prefecto de no ser por una pelea que tuvo en cuarto con unos chicos que empezaron a insultar y llamar hija de mortífago a su prima Daphne, que tenía solo 13 años, pero estoy segura de que si sigue así será Delegado el curso que viene.

\- A mí me dan igual sus notas. – Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Solo quiero que te trate como te mereces, aunque sea un Malfoy.

\- Él no es como su familia, te lo aseguro, además su padre ha cambiado mucho gracias a su madre. – Se apresuró a añadir. – Mamá, nos queremos y voy a seguir con él pase lo que pase, pero me preocupaba mucho vuestra reacción, por eso no os lo dije. He tenido que chantajear a la mitad de los primos para que no dijeran nada.

\- Sé que eres una persona muy sensata para tu edad y confío en tus decisiones pero ya sabes que siempre ha habido muchos roces entre nuestra familia y la suya.

\- Pero Albus es amigo de Scorpius. – Protestó. Creía que sería fácil convencer a su madre de que aquello era una buena idea.

\- Lo sé, no te estoy diciendo que cortes con él, solo que tengas mucho cuidado y que no va a ser fácil. – Hermione le dedicó a su hija una media sonrisa. – Eres muy inocente a veces, no quiero que te hagan daño y sé cómo pueden llegar a ser los Malfoy.

\- Tú conociste al señor Malfoy y su padre, pero ya te digo que ellos no son Scorpius. – Insistió.- Su madre es distinta y lo ha educado para que no juzgue a la gente por su sangre, para él eso son tonterías sin sentido.

\- De acuerdo, yo te apoyo, pero quiero conocerlo personalmente. – La mujer sonrió finalmente. Debía confiar en el buen criterio de Rose, aunque había algo que le preocupaba mucho. – ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a papá?

\- No lo sé. – Confesó su hija. – Se va a enfadar mucho, le prometí que me mantendría lejos de él.

\- Ya sabes que tu padre no soporta al suyo y es normal, pasaron muchas cosas antes y durante la guerra.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Sabes quién me hizo esto? – Hermione se levantó la manga del pijama y dejó que su hija viera la marca que le habían dejado en el brazo. Rose asintió lentamente, con los labios apretados. - ¿Quién, Rose?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange. – Murmuró. – La tía abuela de Scorpius pero ya te he dicho que no es como el resto de su familia y, además, esa mujer también era tía abuela de Teddy.

\- Andrómeda no es Narcissa.

\- Pues a Teddy le cae bien. – Rose suspiró. – Mamá, ¿estás conmigo o contra mí?

\- No se trata de estar contigo o contra ti, cariño, es verlo todo en perspectiva. – Hermione sonrió. – Ya te he dicho que confío en ti y que le daré un voto de confianza hasta conocerlo al menos.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir a papá?

\- No, esa es tu tarea. – Contestó. – Yo intentaré tranquilizarlo cuando lo sepa.

\- ¿Crees que me echará de casa? – Preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación.

\- ¿A su princesita? Jamás. – La mujer lanzó una carcajada. – Además, ¿crees que yo lo permitiría?

\- Gracias, mamá, sabía que me entenderías. – Ambas se abrazaron y, justo entonces, Ron entró en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Celebramos algo? – Preguntó desde la puerta, con una sonrisa.

\- No, es solo que os he echado de menos. – Rose sonrió y se levantó de la cama. - ¿Ya habéis terminado la partida? ¿Quién ha ganado?

\- Tu hermano hace trampas. – Refunfuñó él haciendo que tanto su hija como su mujer comenzaran a reír.

\- Seguro que sí, papá. – Rose abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Me voy a dormir ya, estoy muy cansada.

\- Que descanses, cariño.

Rose salió del dormitorio de sus padres con una sonrisa. Si bien no estaba todo ganado, lo de hoy podía considerarlo una gran victoria.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Scorpius aprovechó que su madre estaba sola en su saloncito mientras su padre revisaba unos papeles en su despacho para mantener con ella la misma conversación que había mantenido su novia con su madre la noche anterior. Rose le había mandado una lechuza aquella mañana contándole que había ido más o menos bien y que intentaría hablar con su padre después de su cumpleaños. El chico tomó aire antes de entrar sin llamar. Su madre estaba sentada tomando el té acompañada de dos elfos domésticos con los que charlaba alegremente. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Sus abuelos se escandalizarían si la vieran y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella: le daba igual todo lo que sus suegros pensaran de ella y no les permitía decidir ni sobre ella, ni sobre su hijo.

\- Scorpius, pasa cariño. – Dijo con una sonrisa al verlo entrar.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, mamá? – Preguntó sentándose en el sillón enfrente de ella.

\- Claro. – Miró a los elfos amablemente. – ¿Podríais dejarnos solos?

\- Por supuesto, señora Astoria.

Los dos elfos inclinaron la cabeza y salieron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Scorpius tomó aire entonces.

\- Tengo que contarte una cosa.

\- Dime, cielo.

\- He empezado a salir con una chica, llevamos juntos desde enero. – Soltó de golpe, casi sin respirar.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro! – Exclamó Astoria, estirando una mano hacia su hijo. Sabía por su sobrina Daphne, que podía ser un poco bocazas, que era un poco rompecorazones y le alegraba saber que había sentado la cabeza. - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa… - El rubio aceptó la mano de su madre, que lo miró sin comprender. – Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de _Romeo y Julieta_?

\- Por supuesto. – Era uno de sus libros favoritos. Había sido ella quien había aficionado a Scorpius a las novelas muggles.

\- ¿Te parece que hicieron bien en enamorarse?

\- Nadie controla de quién se enamora, pero las circunstancias no fueron las más idóneas. - Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Me he enamorado de Rose Weasley. – Respondió finalmente.

\- ¿Weasley?

\- Sí, ya sabes, la prima de Albus.

\- La hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley. – Murmuró ella, asombrada.

\- La misma.

\- A tu padre le va a dar un infarto.

\- Lo sé, por eso quería hablar contigo a solas. – Scorpius suspiró, desanimado. Se esperaba otra reacción por parte de su madre. - ¿No te alegras por mí?

\- Claro que sí, me alegro muchísimo y me encantaría poder conocerla mejor. – Astoria sonrió y apretó la mano de su hijo con fuerza, dándole ánimos. - ¿Cómo es? Solo la he visto de refilón en la estación. Cuéntame cosas de ella.

\- Es la más lista de nuestra promoción, es realmente impresionante. – Empezó a decir. – También juega al quidditch, es la mejor cazadora de Hogwarts, máxima goleadora de lo que llevamos de temporada y además es muy buena con todo el mundo, ayuda a los demás siempre que puede y es prefecta y futura Delegada.

\- Suena genial.

\- Lo es. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. De Rose le gustaba hasta el mal genio. – Estoy seguro de que las dos os llevaríais muy bien, pero hasta que no hable con papá…

\- No le va a hacer ninguna gracia. – Astoria había decidido ser franca con él. – Y no lo vais a tener fácil, no creo que su padre lo acepte así como así.

\- No sé cómo hablar con él, qué decirle, cómo tantear el terreno, mamá. Rose ya ha hablado con su madre, pero también le da miedo hablar con el señor Weasley.

\- Es comprensible. – La mujer suspiró. – Cariño, tendrás que decirle a tu padre lo que sucede tarde o temprano, yo te ayudaré si quieres, pero debe saberlo por ti.

\- ¿Y qué le digo?

\- La verdad, que la quieres y que él tiene que entenderlo. ¿Tú crees que yo era la nuera que querían sus padres? ¿O tu padre lo que querían los míos para mí? – Negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió recordando momentos pasados. - Dile que recuerde y también a lo que estás dispuesto.

\- ¿Tú crees que funcionará?

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Ahora está solo en su despacho, aprovéchalo.

\- ¿Y si me deshereda?

\- Tendrá un problema conmigo – Astoria miró con ternura a su único hijo. A su pequeño rubio que poco a poco iba haciéndose mayor. Hace nada correteaba por los pasillos de la mansión y ahora le hablaba preocupado de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. – y con toda la familia Greengrass, incluido tu tío Theo.

\- Gracias por apoyarme, mamá. – Scorpius se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de salir de la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre, pero se quedó quieto en la puerta, incapaz de llamar. Temía la reacción de su padre y, por mucho que intentaba ser fuerte y valiente, no lo lograba. No podía hacerlo, no podía evitarlo. Estaba aterrado y temía que su padre tomara medidas drásticas y no pudiera volver a verla. Era mayor de edad, pero todavía no había terminado el colegio, no tenía trabajo y dependía de él para todo. Se asustó y no pudo hacerlo. Se volvió hacia su dormitorio, abatido. Ya hablaría con él en otra ocasión… o en verano.


	45. Chapter 45

Louis y Victoire llegaron los primeros a la cafetería muggle en la que habían quedado con los demás. Le habían tendido una pequeña emboscada a James y estaban esperando a que el resto llegaran. La rubia aguantaba a duras penas la risa al ver cómo su hermano miraba embelesado a la camarera del local mientras esta se acercaba.

\- Hola Louis, veo que hoy vienes muy bien acompañado. – Dijo alegremente. Era una chica alta, con el pelo castaño, los ojos marrón claro y muchas pecas.

\- Sí, esta es mi hermana Victoire. – La presentó. Ambas hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y sonrieron. – Vic, esta es Emma.

\- Encantada. ¿Te traigo lo de siempre?

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Y a ti?

\- Un café con leche, por favor.

\- En seguida os lo traigo.

Emma se fue y la chica miró a su hermano con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

\- Sí, bueno, de vez en cuando, vengo algunos días, me pilla cerca del trabajo. – Mintió él.

\- No está cerca. – Su hermana sonrió. – Ya decía yo que algo tramabas cuando sugeriste venir a este sitio.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Louis, por favor, te conozco, te gusta esa chica.

\- Baja la voz. – La reprendió él, mirando hacia todas partes.

\- Eso es que sí. – Victoire dio dos palmadas, emocionada. - ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Harías una buena pareja.

\- Porque no sé.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza? – Era incapaz de creérselo porque en Hogwarts su hermano había sido un conquistador, pero ese sonrojo…

\- Es que es una muggle, sería muy complicado, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, ¿y si sale mal? No, es muy arriesgado, además ella no se ha fijado en mí, para ella soy un cliente más. – Suspiró. – Ni siquiera sé si tiene novio, Vic.

\- Louis, ¿tú te has mirado a algún espejo? Eres un bombón y no lo digo porque sea tu hermana, que también. – Respondió ella. – Dedícales una sonrisa de esas tuyas y ya está.

\- ¿Y si está saliendo con alguien?

\- Si no intentas nada, no lo sabrás.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Emma, que venía con dos cafés y un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate.

\- Aquí tenéis chicos. – Dijo sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias, Emma. – Louis sonrió y ella se sonrojó un poco.

\- Si necesitáis algo más, estaré en la barra, no dudéis en llamarme.

Se marchó tras dedicarle un guiñó y Victoire estalló en carcajadas.

\- Eres un idiota, Louis, ¿de verdad no te das cuenta de las indirectas que te lanza?

\- ¿Eso son indirectas?

\- Por Merlín, no entiendo cómo ligabas en Hogwarts…

El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros antes de coger su taza y beber un sorbo de café. Empezaron a merendar mientras llegaban los demás, aunque no tardaron demasiado. Primero llegaron Albus y Rose hablando de los problemas que estaban teniendo tanto ella como Scorpius para contarle lo suyo a sus padres junto con Lily y Hugo; después Molly y Lucy, seguida al minuto por Fred y Roxanne; y, finalmente, Teddy y James. Este último cuando vio al resto de sus primos en la cafetería fulminó con la mirada al ahijado de su padre.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

\- Lo hacemos por tu bien, James.

\- Creía que íbamos a tomarnos algo tú y yo para hablar de nuestras cosas. – Replicó.

\- Hablar vamos a hablar, tranquilo. – Teddy sonrió. – Anda, vamos, ya nos están esperando todos.

James maldijo por lo bajo pero finalmente siguió al chico. Unieron otra mesa vacía a las que ya habían juntado antes y se sentaron en dos sillas libres.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó el mayor de los Potter, cruzado de brazos.

\- Lo mejor será que pidáis algo antes de eso. – Louis miró hacia la barra y levantó un poco el brazo, haciéndole gestos a Emma para que lo viera.

\- Vaya, ¡cuánta compañía! – La chica rió al ver aquella curiosa reunión. – Con lo acostumbrada que estoy a verte solo.

\- Son todos primos míos, menos el del pelo azul que es mi cuñado. – Explicó riendo. Teddy puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

\- Pues encantada de conoceros a todos, yo soy Emma. – Se presentó la chica. - ¿Qué os traigo?

Cada uno pidió algo y la camarera prometió traerlo lo más rápido posible. Todas las miradas se centraban en Louis y Lily no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y cuchichear con Lucy.

\- Bueno… vayamos al grano. – Dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

\- Está bien, James creemos que tienes un problema. – Empezó a decir Teddy. – Albus me escribió el otro día y me dijo que estabas descontrolado.

\- ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman, Al?

\- Estoy preocupado por ti. – Dijo su hermano. – No es normal, ¿con cuántas chicas has estado desde que te peleaste con Lizzy?

\- Con una cada día, aunque creo que hubo un día en el estuvo con dos. – Contestó Fred por él.- Sabemos que te hizo daño pero…

\- ¡Prometiste no decir nada! – Gritó a su primo.

\- Y no lo he hecho, pero ha sido más que evidente. – Se defendió Fred. – Sabes que jamás traicionaría tu confianza.

\- Todos sabíamos que entre Lizzy y tú había algo, hermanito. – Intervino Lily. – Y os vimos en las Tres Escobas, debería daros vergüenza a ambos, parecía que teníais cinco años.

\- ¿Y a vosotros qué os importa lo que ella y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer?

\- Nos preocupas, James. – La voz de Victoire sonó serena. – Estás enfocando esto de la forma incorrecta, no puedes esperar olvidarla así, no puedes jugar con las ilusiones de todas las chicas del colegio para conseguir pasar página.

\- No actúes como si fueras mi madre, Victoire, además, ¿a vosotros quién os ha dicho que yo esté intentando olvidarla? Para eso primero tendría que quererla. - Dijo tratando de mantenerse serio aunque la mentira le escoció.

\- ¡Claro que la quieres! – Rose dio un golpe en la mesa y todos se volvieron para mirarla. – Me parece increíble que actúes así, como si no te importara, como si no fuera nada para ti cuando ambos os queréis.

\- Pues bien que ella se ha ido con McLaggen.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo, eh? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Por el mismo motivo por el que tú te lías con todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

\- Rose tiene razón, es evidente que entre vosotros dos hay algo grande. – Añadió Molly. – O, bueno, había.

\- ¿Me habéis traído aquí para hablarme de Lizzy? – James negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué le hacían aquello? ¿No veían que ya era lo suficientemente difícil para él sin que se la estuvieran recordando?

\- James, sabemos que es difícil, pero también que estáis siendo unos estúpidos. – Murmuró Fred. – Tú la quieres y ella a ti.

\- Ella no me quiere.

\- Claro que te quiere. – No pudo evitar decir Rose. - ¿No aprendiste nada durante aquella pelea? ¿Por qué crees que se marchó?

\- No es tan sencillo, no sabéis nada. – Insistió él. – No entendéis lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

\- Yo solo sé que a veces la mirabas como si fuera lo único que existía en el universo. – Murmuró Lucy.

\- Y que era la única que podía mantenerte bajo control. – Añadió Lily con una media sonrisa recordando las veces que había conseguido que su hermano la dejara tranquila con una sola mirada.

\- Y que te daba igual perder, si ella era la que ganaba, aunque no lo reconocieras. – Dijo Fred recordando su conversación tras un entrenamiento de quidditch.

\- Te hemos visto hacer lo que fuera por hacerla sonreír. – Albus sonrió al decir aquello.

\- Y es evidente que ella te quiere, se ha metido en mil líos por tu culpa. – Dijo Rose.

\- Y coincido con mi hermana, ella te mira de la misma forma que la miras tú a ella. – Molly sonrió al decir aquello.

\- Dominique me ha pedido que te diga que no te rindas así como así y que lo que estás haciendo no es la solución. – Dijo entonces Victoire. – Que si te apetece hacer eso, que ella lo acepta, pero que si únicamente lo haces por Lizzy, no deberías porque solo vais a conseguir haceros más daños el uno al otro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en James, que bajó la vista. Sabía que tenían razón, sabía que la quería y que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Por Merlín, ¿por qué habían sido tan idiotas? ¿Qué les pasaba? Aquellas semanas habían sido horribles, se había dedicado a mentir y manipular, había jugado con mucha gente y se había portado fatal. Recordó la mirada perdida de ella, sus suspiros disimulados. Podía engañarlos a todos, pero no a él. La había cagado. Sintió ganas de golpear algo de nuevo, pero se obligó a contenerse. No era el momento ni el lugar.

\- Tengo que irme. – Se puso de pie y sacó algo de dinero muggle de su cartera. – Tomad, el dinero del café.

\- James…

\- Louis, deberías pedirle salir a esa camarera, está claro que le gustas. – Sonrió a su primo. – Os veré en el cumpleaños de Rose.

Salió de la cafetería rápidamente y empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo. No le apetecía ir todavía a casa. Caminó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que, de repente, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y se volvió. Albus se acercaba rápidamente y él se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Vas a arreglar las cosas con ella?

\- No te interesa.

\- Claro que sí, eres mi hermano. – Albus lo alcanzó por fin. – Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Pues supongo que sí, intentaré arreglarlo. No puedo perderla, Al. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? Cortaste con Clary.

\- Me gusta otra.

\- ¿Vas a ir a por ella? – James enarcó una ceja, curioso.

\- Me ve como un amigo, pero quizás intente algo. – Se encogió de hombros al decir aquello y su hermano sonrió.

\- Buena suerte entonces.

\- Tú la necesitas más que yo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Soy James Sirius Potter. – Dijo con fingida arrogancia.

\- Eso no va a funcionar con ella, lo sabes tan bien como yo, además, has sido un auténtico capullo.

\- Lo sé…

\- Vas a tener que hacer algo grande para que te perdona, una simple disculpa no te va a servir para nada.

\- También lo sé. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

\- Claro. – Albus suspiró. – Por cierto, Louis y Emma tienen una cita el sábado.

\- Me alegro mucho.

James también suspiró. Sabía que tenía que pensar algo bueno si quería recuperarla, pero una cosa tenía clara: iba a reconquistar a Lizzy costara lo que costara.


	46. Chapter 46

El cumpleaños de Rose llegó y su abuela organizó una gran cena familiar en la Madriguera el viernes, a la que también asistirían las amigas de la chica, los Longbottom y los Scamander. Harry había ordenado que un escuadrón completo de aurores vigilara la zona. Todavía no habían encontrado a esos mortífagos y cada vez estaba más preocupado, aunque no había querido decírselo a nadie. Quería que disfrutaran de la reunión familiar.

A lo largo del día, todos los miembros de la familia fueron llegando, al igual que sus amigos. Martha y Eliza llegaron por la tarde a través de la red flu, Caroline fue hasta Londres y, una vez allí, se reunió con Rose – que había almorzado con sus abuelos maternos en el centro – y viajó con ella y el resto de la familia. La última en llegar fue Lizzy y todos imaginaron porqué. Se apareció en el salón con una enorme sonrisa y una bolsa de regalo.

\- Lizzy, querida. – Molly salió de la cocina al escucharla.

\- Hola, señora Weasley, espero no llegar demasiado tarde. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Para nada, aunque Rose estaba empezando a temer que no vinieras. – Explicó la mujer. – Ya le dije que era una tontería, ¿cómo no ibas a estar aquí?

\- Desde luego…

La chica fingió una sonrisa y siguió a la abuela de su amiga hasta el jardín, donde estaba todo el mundo. Vio a los adultos reunidos alrededor de una mesa, charlando animadamente; a lo lejos, un gran grupo de gente entre los que distinguió a James. Él la estaba mirando y se sintió tentada de ir hacia él, pero se contuvo. No podía hacerlo, seguía tan enfadada y triste como el primer día.

\- Por fin llegas, tardona.

Se giró y se encontró con sus amigas, acompañadas de Albus y Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Rose. – Dijo antes de estrecharla con fuerza entre los brazos. Se acercó a su oído para susurrar. – Lo siento, no quería encontrarme con gente indeseable.

\- Lo sabemos, tranquila.

Ambas se separaron y sonrieron. La morena le dio su regalo y esta lo llevó dentro con los de los demás. Se sentaron a charlar en el césped hasta que anunciaron que la cena estaba lista. Se levantaron y se sentaron en la segunda mesa, que había estado vacía hasta entonces. Rose se sentó en la cabecera por ser la anfitriona y los demás se fueron colocando en el resto de sillas. Lizzy se sentó entre Caroline y Victoire, no muy lejos de la pelirroja. Charlaba sobre San Mungo con la mayor de los Weasley cuando una voz las interrumpió.

\- Hola, preciosa; hola, Lizzy, cuánto tiempo.

\- Hola, Teddy. – Respondió la morena con una sonrisa al ver que el chico se sentaba enfrente de su novia, pero esta no tardó en desaparecer al ver que James venía a su lado.

\- Ho… hola. – Tartamudeó él, sin saber si sentarse o no.

\- Hola. – Respondió ella, tratando de sonar lo más lejana posible. – Puedes sentarte, ¿sabes? No muerdo, ni voy a montar un numerito si eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- Lizzy…

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser Lizzy? Creía que era Collins.

James suspiró. Cuando se ponía así no había nada que hacer, su única oportunidad era que su plan funcionara. Notó las miradas de todos sus primos fijos en ellos dos y apartó la mirada. La chica también las notó, pero prefirió ignorarlas y guardar silencio el resto de la cena. Disfrutaría de la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley, comería un poco de tarta, se reiría con las demás de la cara de Rose al abrir los regalos y después se iría a casa. Nada más. No quería hablar con James, no quería hacerse más daño. Sabía que ninguno de los dos habían actuado bien, pero no podía evitar culparlo por su odiosa actitud. Tanto Victoire como Caroline trataron de entablar conversación con ella durante la cena, pero no lo consiguieron. Estaba cabizbaja y solo asentía o negaba y lo mismo pasaba con James. Ni Teddy ni Fred consiguieron sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas y ni una triste sonrisa. La situación era peor de lo que habían imaginado los primos, no habían tenido en cuenta que Lizzy era tan cabezota como James y tenía un carácter muy fuerte. No todo iba a ser tan fácil como ellos creían.

* * *

Después de la abundante cena, sacaron la tarta y los adultos se acercaron a la mesa de los jóvenes. Cantaron _Cumpleaños feliz_ varias veces, hasta que el pelo de la chica y su cara acabaron del mismo color. Partieron entonces la tarta y sacaron los regalos para que la chica los abriera mientras todos comían. Justo cuando iba a abrir el primero, una lechuza plateada apareció.

\- ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tengo ni idea. – Mintió su hija con una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie.

\- Quizás Rose tiene algún admirador secreto, tito. – Dijo Fred conteniendo la risa. - ¿No recuerdas el misterioso regalo de Navidad? Deberías vigilarla más de cerca, hay chicos muy peligrosos por ahí sueltos.

\- Fred, tu prima no tiene tiempo para tonterías de ese tipo, está muy ocupada con las clases, ¿verdad que sí, nena?

\- Oh, claro papá, por supuesto, yo estoy demasiado centrada en mis clases, no tengo tiempo para admiradores secretos, ni tonterías de esa.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas entonces, incapaces de aguantar más. Incluso Hermione tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír y delatar a su hija delante del resto de la familia. Ron frunció el ceño, ¿qué le estaban ocultando?

\- Rose, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada, papá, ¿qué va a pasar? – Se apresuró a responder. – Voy a ver que trae esta lechuza misteriosa que no he visto nunca hasta hoy y luego sigo con mis regalos, ¿te parece bien? Es solo para que pueda volver a su casa, no por otra cosa, no me interesa saber qué trae, seguro que son tonterías, una broma o algo de los chicos, ¿quién sabe? – Rió de forma nerviosa provocando nuevas carcajadas. Su padre enarcó ambas cejas. Su hija era la peor mentirosa del mundo. – Bueno, voy a ello.

Rose se acercó a la lechuza de Scorpius y le quitó la cajita que tenía atada a la pata. El animal salió volando en seguida y ella comenzó a desenvolver el paquete. Abrió la nota y la leyó rápidamente. No iba firmada – el chico no era tonto, ni un suicida – y era muy breve: _"Espero que te guste, para que te acuerdes de mí. ¿He sido demasiado atrevido al mandarte esto a tu casa en medio de tu fiesta? Quizás. Llámame loco, pero hoy me he despertado con ganas de felicitarte de forma especial. Nos vemos pronto, te quiero."._ Sonrió al leerla pero decidió no compartirla con nadie, era demasiado comprometedora, su padre le haría un interrogatorio al enterarse. Abrió la caja y sacó un bonito colgante de plata con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas. Por detrás tenía sus iniciales grabadas, una en cada hoja: R. J. W. y en la última un pequeño corazón.

\- ¿Quién te envía algo tan bonito? – Preguntó su abuela, sorprendida.

\- No lo sé, la nota no venía firmada. – Mintió ella.

\- Ya claro. – Su tía Ginny le guiñó un ojo y ella se puso completamente roja. – Pues sea quien sea esa misteriosa persona a la que no conoces de nada, tiene un muy buen gusto, es un colgante precioso.

\- A mí me parece un gesto muy bonito. – Añadió Luna con su habitual tono soñador.

\- ¿Seguro que no sabes quién te lo envía? – Ron arrugó la frente. – El dibujo en Navidad, este colgante… Me parece un poco sospechoso, además no te he visto realmente sorprendida, era como si te lo esperaras, al menos en parte.

\- No digas tonterías. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, voy a seguir con los siguientes…

No pudo terminar la frase. De repente, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y voces en la zona que bordeaba la Madriguera. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y sacó sus varitas, en estado de alerta.

\- ¡Teddy, ven conmigo! – Exclamó Harry corriendo hacia el lugar del que venía todo el ruido. Cada vez era más evidente que había gente peleando. – Mis aurores están allí, deben haber aparecido aquellos mortífagos.

\- ¡Harry! – Se quejó su mujer, incapaz de creerse que no se lo hubiera si quiera comentado.

\- ¡Id todos dentro! – Ordenó.

\- ¡Vamos chicos, ya lo habéis oído! – Se apresuró a decir Molly, empezando a empujar a sus nietos hacia el interior de la casa.

En seguida estaban todos dentro, pero justo cuando Hermione iba a sellar la puerta para que no pudieran entrar, su rostro se ensombreció.

\- ¡La parte de atrás debe estar desprotegida! – Exclamó. - ¡Vamos!

Empezó a correr, seguida por su marido, Ginny y el resto de sus cuñados, los Longbottom y los Scamander. Los chicos, Molly y Arthur fueron los únicos que quedaron en la Madriguera.

\- Sentaos, seguro que no tardan en volver. – Murmuró Arthur, tratando de tranquilizar a sus nietos y sus amigos que cada vez parecían más nerviosos. – Seguro que no es más que una falsa alarma.

Todos asintieron, aunque sabían que era una mentira y que su abuelo solo decía eso para que no se asustaran más. Victoire se sentó en el suelo con los labios apretados y Rose y las demás se sentaron junto a ellas.

\- Tendría que haber ido yo también, no sé qué me ha pasado… - Susurró.

\- Tranquila, deja que los aurores y los demás se encarguen. – Rose suspiró. Estaba preocupada por sus padres. – Saben lo que hacen, no te preocupes.

\- Espero que los atrapen por fin, estoy cansada de esto.

La pelirroja apretó los labios. Ella vivía despreocupadamente en Hogwarts y nunca se había parado a pensar en que los que estaban fuera tenían que estar siempre alerta por si se decidían a atacarlos. Debía ser muy duro. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prima tratando de infundirle ánimos. Nadie hablaba, todos esperaban noticias en silencio.

Pasaron minutos, quizás incluso una hora hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercarse. La puerta se desbloqueó y todos los adultos entraron, con cara de resignación. Victoire corrió hacia Teddy que la abrazó con fuerza y susurró algo en su oído. No hizo falta preguntarles qué había pasado para saberlo, aunque Harry lo anunció de todas formas.

\- Se han escapado, otra vez.

\- Lo habéis hecho lo mejor que habéis podido. – Murmuró Molly, tratando de infundir ánimos a su yerno.

\- Pero no es suficiente. – Se revolvió el pelo con frustración y negó con la cabeza. – Empiezo a creer que nunca los atraparemos.

\- No digas eso, papá. – James sonrió a su padre. – Estoy seguro de que pronto lo conseguiréis, los malos nunca se salen con la suya.

\- Ojalá, James, ojalá. – Suspiró. – Vámonos ya a casa, necesito descansar.

\- Sí, creo que todos deberíamos regresar. – Hermione suspiró. – Arthur, Molly, podéis venir con nosotros esta noche si queréis, será más seguro.

\- Está bien, deja que recojamos un par de cosas. – Molly sonrió agradecida y, junto a su esposo, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

\- Chicas, una última cosa, - Harry se acercó a las amigas de su sobrina y las miró con preocupación. Esas cuatro chicas no tenían nada que ver y habían acabado involucradas en un ataque, tenía que parar aquello como fuera. - ¿podrías no decir nada de este ataque? No queremos que la gente se entere y cunda el pánico. Me haríais un gran favor si así lo hicierais, aunque eso implicaría no decírselo si quiera a vuestros padres.

\- No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, no quiero que me encierren bajo siete llaves. – Lizzy le dedicó al hombre una media sonrisa mientras movía el brazo de forma dramática y James no pudo evitar sonreír, sobretodo porque se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando la pulsera que él le había regalado por Navidad.

\- Supongo que es también un buen motivo. – Harry sonrió y miró a las demás. - ¿Y vosotras?

\- Mis padres son muggles, no quiero asustarlos. – Dijo Caroline con su habitual amabilidad. – No tiene por qué preocuparse.

\- Yo no diré nada. – Martha sonrió.

\- Ni yo tampoco. – Se apresuró a decir Eliza.

\- Está bien, pues entonces podéis marcharos ya a casa. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Os estoy realmente agradecido.

Martha fue la primera en marcharse a través de la chimenea, seguida de Eliza y Caroline – que pasaría aquellos últimos días de vacaciones en casa de la otra –. Lizzy tras despedirse de Rose y dedicarle una mirada a James, se desapareció y pronto la Madriguera se quedó completamente vacía.


	47. Chapter 47

La vuelta a Hogwarts fue un alivio para todos los adultos de la familia. Sabían que en el castillo no los atacarían, que estarían a salvo, pero los jóvenes no podían evitar seguir preocupados. Sus padres estaban ahí fuera, donde esos mortífagos campaban a sus anchas. No podían olvidar que sus familias estaban en peligro. Aún así, trataron de aparentar normalidad y no le contaron a nadie lo que había sucedido – ni siquiera a Scorpius o Theo -, era demasiado arriesgado y no podían permitir que se enteraran. Solo querían que atraparan a aquellos hombres pronto y que no hubiera más ataques.

* * *

El último fin de semana de abril, se celebrarían los dos últimos partidos de quidditch: el Slytherin-Hufflepuff, en el que se decidiría el tercer puesto, el sábado 29, y el Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, en el que se decidiría el ganador de la copa de aquel año, el domingo 30. Tras dos semanas de duros entrenamientos, los cuatro equipos estaban preparados para aquel intenso fin de semana. Todos iban a dar lo mejor de sí mismos, todos querían ganar.

Rose no paró de gritar durante el primer partido, animando a Scorpius y su primo. Quería que el equipo de las serpientes ganara pero, por mala suerte, un bludger golpeó a Albus en el hombro cuando iba a coger la snitch, dislocándoselo, momento que aprovechó el otro buscador para coger la pelota. Hufflepuff consiguió el tercer puesto y el equipo de Slytherin se marchó sumido en la tristeza. Habían perdido los tres partidos de aquella temporada, habían quedado los últimos. El equipo necesitaba cambios, pero ya no podrían hacer nada hasta septiembre. Rose se pasó el resto del día y parte de la noche consolando a Scorpius, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvo que irse a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía un partido que ganar.

* * *

\- ¿Estáis listos? – Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa al equipo. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para que comenzara el partido y todos esperaban su pequeña "charla motivadora", aunque siendo sinceros, estaba tan atacada que no sabía si sería capaz de decir algo coherente. Tendría que intentarlo. – Hemos llegado muy lejos, hemos ganado los dos partidos anteriores, somos buenos y lo sabemos. Debemos estar orgullosos de lo que hemos conseguido, somos un gran equipo, una gran familia de águilas luchadoras. Hoy tenemos que salir a ganar, sé que podemos lograrlo, sé que podemos hacerlo. – Miró a Lizzy que se mordía el labio y se pegaba pequeños pellizcos en el uniforme de forma nerviosa. – Lizzy, sé que tienes una gran presión y es normal, gran parte del resultado del partido dependerá de ti, pero puedes hacerlo, confío en ti. Puedes superar a James y sé que quieres hacerlo, así que a por él. – Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa. Desde luego, le tenía muchas ganas al chico. – Sé que todos lo haremos bien, hemos entrenado muchos, estamos preparados.

\- ¡A por la copa! – Exclamó Will poniéndose de pie y dando una palmada.

\- ¡A por la copa! – Repitieron sus compañeros riéndose.

Los siete se dirigieron entonces hacia la salida y se colocaron en fila. Escuchaban los gritos de sus compañeros, sus vítores y sus pitidos. Rose tomó aire antes de salir.

\- ¡Y aquí la tenemos! – Exclamó Jordan por megafonía. – La máxima goleadora de lo que llevamos de temporada, la pelirroja más inteligente de Hogwarts, la capitana de Ravenclaw: ¡Rose Weasley!

En la grada de las águilas empezaron a corear su nombre y ella levantó el brazo a modo de saludo. No podía ni quería decepcionarlos.

\- ¡Y aquí viene el resto del equipo, los golpeadores, los cazadores, el guardián William Wood y la jugadora revelación de esta temporada: la buscadora Lizzy Collins!

Los otros seis siguieron a su capitana y, en seguida, los gritos de la multitud ensordecieron sus oídos. Empezaron a saludar y lanzar guiños a sus compañeros, un poco menos nerviosos que antes.

\- ¡Y ya tenemos aquí al capitán de Gryffindor! – Exclamó entonces Jordan. – El gran, el increíble, el inigualable: ¡James Sirius Potter!

La multitud se volvió loca y muchas chicas comenzaron a gritar de forma histérica – lo que provocó que Lizzy pusiera los ojos en blanco - . James entró en el campo de juego con su característica sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a los aficionados.

\- Lo siguen el resto del equipo: los golpeadores, el guardián Hugo Weasley y los cazadores, entre los que se encuentra la gran Lily Potter, que puede arrebatar a su prima el título de máxima goleadora. Todo depende de este partido, ¡bienvenidos a la final de quidditch de Hogwarts del curso 2022-23!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, incluidos los jugadores. En el estadio no cabía ni un alfiler, probablemente todo Hogwarts estaba ahí reunido. Eran muchos los que animaban a Gryffindor, pero también los que apoyaban a Ravenclaw. Habían colgado pancartas de ánimo y todos coreaban los nombres de los jugadores que los miraban radiantes. Scorpius y Albus animaban como locos a Rose desde las gradas de Slytherin. Si ellos no habían podido ganar, al menos les gustaría que lo consiguiera ella.

\- ¡Capitanes, aquí! – Los llamó el profesor Creevy. Rose y James se acercaron hacia el profesor y se dedicaron una sonrisa de medio lado. – Quiero un juego limpio chicos, es la final así que espero un espectáculo bonito. Nada de trampas, ni tácticas antirreglamentarias, ni ataques gratuitos. Quiero un buen partido y espero tenerlo.

\- Lo tendrá profesor. – Contestó James con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Era su último partido, su última oportunidad de atrapar la snitch y de darle la victoria a su casa y, sin embargo… Miró hacia el equipo rival y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lizzy. – Será algo especial.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi primo. – Añadió Rose. – Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

\- Está bien, daos la mano.

\- Mucha suerte, primita.

\- Igualmente. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Pase lo que pase, estaré contenta. Hagamos un buen partido.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. – El Gryffindor le dio un abrazo a su prima, que no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Esto es mejor que un simple apretón de manos, verdad profesor?

\- Señor Potter, señorita Weasley, ya pueden volver con los demás. – El hombre negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los dos primos se separaron y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

\- Es la hora chicos. – Rose suspiró. – Podemos hacerlo.

\- ¡A por la copa! – Exclamó James a sus compañeros. - ¡Vamos a demostrar lo que valemos!

Los catorce jugadores se montaron en sus escobas y se elevaron en el aire casi al mismo tiempo. Todos tenían la misma misión o, al menos, casi todos. Esperaron en su sitio mientras su profesor iba soltando una a una las pelotas, con el corazón cada vez más acelerado. Todos guardaban silencio y parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado. Cuando por fin lanzó la quaffle, pitó y las gradas estallaron.

\- Rose Weasley coge la quaffle, – Comenzó a narrar Jordan. - se dirige rápidamente hacia los arcos de Gryffindor, se la pasa a Roth, pero ella la pierde al esquivar una bludger lanzada por Fred Weasley. La recoge Lily Potter. Potter se la pasa a Roxanne, Weasley está muy cerca de la portería, lanza pero… ¡uy! Genial parada de Wood. Le pasa la pelota a sus cazadores, que comienzan el contraataque.

Los jugadores de uno y otro equipo continuaron pasándose la pelota e intentando recuperarla, lanzando a los aros tratando de meter gol, intentando pararlos para estar un paso más cerca de proclamarse vencedores.

\- ¡Gol de Roxanne Weasley!

La morena fue quien inauguró el marcador.

\- ¡Gol de Lily Potter! 20-0 para Gryffindor.

Aunque el contrataque no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡Gol de Rose Weasley! – Anunció Jordan para, apenas unos minutos después, volver a gritar.- ¡Gol de Martha Roth! Los dos equipos empatan y los Gryffindor han iniciado un ataque. ¿Y qué pasa con los buscadores?

James y Lizzy estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, llevaban así todo el partido, desde que el profesor Creevy había pitado el chico había comenzado a seguirla y llamarla una y otra vez, esperando que ella se girara y quisiera escucharlo, aunque de momento no había conseguido nada.

\- Lizzy, por favor. – Repitió. No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. – Tienes que escucharme, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- James, deja de insistir. – Respondió ella, por fin, haciendo que él sonriera a pesar de su tono de voz. – Esto es importante, tengo que encontrar esa dichosa bola.

\- Yo también, pero ahora mismo me da igual, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Más tarde.

\- No me vale esa respuesta, sé que después de esto te marcharás y volverás a girarme la cara cuando pase por tu lado. – James negó con la cabeza. – Sé que me lo merezco, que merezco esto y mucho más, que he sido un capullo, un cretino, un gilipollas y todo lo que tú quieras decirme. Me he portado fatal contigo y no sé cómo pedirte perdón, no sé cómo conseguir que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. – La chica se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero no puedo seguir así.

\- James…

\- Déjame terminar. – Pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Aquel día, cuando llegué a mi habitación, me volví loco. Te había perdido y no podía soportarlo, sabía que era mi culpa, que debería haberme dado cuenta de que tú querías algo más y no podía parar de repetirme que la había cagado, pero después sentí una rabia indescriptible y, cuando una chica se acercó a tontear conmigo, le seguí la corriente. Soy una persona horrible y lo sé, no me merezco ninguna oportunidad. En ese momento, quería hacerte daño, quería que sintieras lo que sentía yo. Creía que tú no estabas sufriendo, me obligué a mí mismo a pensarlo. – Apretó mucho los labios. Lizzy tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Ambos somos culpables. – Susurró ella finalmente. James tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla. En aquel momento a ambos les daba igual el partido, el marcador, la copa, la snitch; en ese momento, solo existían ellos. – Cuando te veía con esas chicas, con una detrás de otra, una diferente cada día… creía que me volvería loca y cuando Cormac me pidió una cita solo pensé en pagártelo con la misma moneda. Sabía que te molestaría, que odiarías verme con otro, especialmente con él porque no os lleváis bien. Dudé, pero lo hice y, ¡por Merlín!, lo de Hogsmeade no estuvo nada bien.

\- En absoluto, fue un espectáculo lamentable.

\- Solo pensaba en que tenía que demostrarte que estaba por encima de todo, que me daba igual con cuantas chicas salieras, que había pasado página. – Siguió diciendo la chica. – Esto es culpa de ambos, somos horribles.

\- Lizzy, por favor, volvamos a ser los de siempre, seremos lo que tú quieras, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. – James se mordió el labio antes de seguir. Aquello era difícil para él, pero sabía que era lo que realmente quería. – No quiero pasar ni un día más sin ti, no quiero volver a verte triste y saber que es por mi culpa, no quiero mirarte de lejos y lamentarme por no poder hablarte. Lizz, estoy enamorado de ti desde los 12 años, desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Me pareciste tan decidida, tan fuerte, tan diferente. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, no me atreví a besarte hasta que estuviste en cuarto y, después de eso, he tardado demasiado en admitirlo, pero te quiero. Joder, te quiero muchísimo Lizz y necesito que me perdones, aunque entenderé que no quieras volver conmigo.

\- Yo también te quiero, James. – Confesó ella con una sonrisa tímida. – Llevo enamorada de ti desde los 11 años y he estado engañándome a mí misma demasiado tiempo. No me atreví a reconocer lo que sentía por ti hasta nuestra pelea, había pasado tantos años mintiéndome…

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Temía perderte, ya lo sabes. – La morena negó con la cabeza y James sonrió. – Somos unos idiotas.

\- Completamente.

\- ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde? – Su voz sonó ligeramente esperanzada y el chico amplió su sonrisa.

\- Nunca será tarde si ambos lo queremos. – El pelinegro se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que sus escobas estuvieron pegadas. – Sé que me he portado mal pero, ¿podrías perdonarme?

\- Sí. – La chica asintió, con los ojos ligeramente llorosos otra vez. - ¿Y tú a mí?

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, aquel día tenías razón, las cosas habían cambiado, teníamos que sentarnos a hablar. Para mí no eres un capricho.

\- Lo sé. – Lizzy se mordió el labio. – Esto no será fácil, los dos somos unos cabezotas y unos orgullosos.

\- Pero nos queremos y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Lizzy no aguantó más y recorrió la distancia que los separaba, posando sus labios en los de James. Había echado de menos a su James, sus besos, sus palabras, su sonrisa. Él la correspondió, sin poder dejar de pensar que había tenido mucha suerte. Por un momento temió que ella no lo perdonara o, peor aún, que ni siquiera lo dejara explicarse.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?! – Se escuchó la voz de Jordan a través de la megafonía. Ni él, ni nadie podían creerse aquello. ¿Qué hacían los dos buscadores besándose en medio del campo en lugar de atrapar la snitch? - ¡James, espabila!

Rose y Martha se miraron la una a la otra sorprendidas. El partido parecía haberse detenido. Nadie hacía nada, nadie se movía, pero el árbitro no había pitado así que el tiempo seguía corriendo. James y Lizzy sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, solo se separaban para tomar aire.

\- No es posible. – Lily negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que reconciliarse con ella justo en aquel momento? Iban ganando 120-60, pero si Lizzy atrapaba la snitch no serviría de nada.

Y justo entonces, en una nueva parada para coger aire, la buscadora de las águilas vio algo revoloteando detrás de James. Y recordó dónde estaba. El partido, la final de quidditch, lo que se estaban jugando. No sabía si quiera cómo iba el marcador, pero sí que hasta que no atraparan la snitch, aquello no terminaría. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que los demás no se lo perdonarían nunca.

\- Lo siento mucho, James. – Susurró.

\- ¿Qué? – Él arrugó la frente, confundido. ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada más. Lizzy se estiró en su escoba, alargó el brazo y se echó un poco más hacia delante hasta alcanzar la pelotita dorada. Sonrió al agarrarla, por fin, pero perdió el equilibrio sobre su escoba y se cayó encima de James, que también resbaló de la suya, por lo que ambos se precipitaron al suelo. Él cayó tumbado y ella sobre él. Por suerte no estaban muy alto.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – La chica abrió la palma de la mano y le mostró la bola. – No es posible.

\- Te quiero. – Lanzó una alegre carcajada antes de besarlo, tal y como habían caído mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola a él todavía más, si es que aquello era posible.

Siguieron besándose hasta que unos brazos tiraron con fuerza de Lizzy y la levantaron, obligándolos a separarse. Rose y Martha la abrazaron y empezaron a vitorearla.

\- ¡Hemos ganado! – Exclamó la pelirroja sin poder parar de saltar y gritar. - ¡Vamos, nos tienen que dar la copa! Hemos ganado gracias a ti, perdíamos de 60, sin ti no lo habríamos logrado.

Lizzy sonrió. Desde luego aquel día había ganado, pero algo mucho mejor que un trofeo de quidditch.


	48. Chapter 48

James se levantó e intercambió una última sonrisa con Lizzy antes de dirigirse hacia el resto de su equipo. Iban a matarlo, habían perdido por su culpa. Los seis chicos lo miraban enfadados y él les dedicó una media sonrisa, tratando de ablandarlos, pero no funcionó.

\- Esto, yo…

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, James! – Le gritó su hermana. - ¡Íbamos ganando, solo tenías que coger la snitch o impedir que la cogiera ella!

\- Lo siento, chicos, es solo que…

\- ¿Que lo sientes? – Fred bufó. – Eso no es suficiente, la copa se nos ha escapado de las manos, nuestra última copa, James.

\- Pero Lizzy y yo hemos hablado por fin, nos hemos perdonado y estamos juntos. – Consiguió decir finalmente. - ¿No era eso lo que queríais?

\- Claro, pero no así. – Lily bufó.

\- Venga, hermanita, no te enfades. – Él comenzó a reír y la agarró por la cintura.

\- ¡James, suéltame! – La pelirroja protestó, pero en seguida se unió a sus risas y se dejó abrazar por su hermano. – Anda, enhorabuena, ya hablaré luego con mi cuñada.

\- Miedo me dais las dos juntas.

El pelinegro miró al resto de su equipo con la culpa pintada en la mirada y ellos, resignados, al final se acercaron a los dos hermanos y se unieron a su abrazo. Habían jugado una muy buena temporada y habían hecho un partidazo - a pesar de la metedura de pata de James -; debían sentirse orgullosos de su segundo puesto.

\- ¡Equipos por aquí! – Los llamó la directora.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el centro del campo, donde los esperaba la mujer, acompañada del profesor Creevy y los jefes de las dos casas, con un par de copas, los tres premios especiales y catorce medallas. Los espectadores aplaudían y vitoreaban a uno y otro equipo, sin importarles quién era el ganador y quién el perdedor.

\- En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitaros a todos, – Dijo la mujer haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el estadio. – ha sido un partido excelente y los dos equipos habéis dado lo mejor de vosotros mismos. Tengo que felicitaros también por vuestras excelentes temporadas.

\- Gracias, directora. – Dijeron los dos capitanes con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Primero, quiero conceder el premio al máximo goleador de la temporada o, en este caso, la máxima goleadora, a la señorita Rose Weasley.

La grada de Ravenclaw comenzó a corear el nombre de su capitana y la pelirroja se acercó a la directora que le dio un pequeño trofeo.

\- Enhorabuena, señorita Weasley.

Rose se lo agradeció antes de alzar el trofeo al aire y comenzar a saltar. Los miembros de su equipo la vitoreaban y, los del contrario, aplaudían animados. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y ella le guiñó el ojo. Había sido una gran competidora y, estaba segura, el año que viene el título sería para ella.

\- Bien, ahora el premio al guardián menos goleado que va para el señor Hugo Weasley. – Siguió McGonagall.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, incrédulo. Creía que el título iría a parar a Wood, pero al parecer él había sido el mejor guardián de aquella temporada. Cogió el pequeño trofeo y, al igual que su hermana, lo elevó en el aire. Recibió los vítores de la multitud e intercambió una sonrisa de orgullo con su hermana, que corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Vale, ahora el último premio especial, al jugador revelación de la temporada.

\- Tiene que ser para Lizzy, - Interrumpió James, provocando las risas de sus compañeros y el sonrojo de la joven. – ha atrapado tres snitchs de tres, ni yo lo habría hecho mejor.

\- Señor Potter, ¿me deja continuar?

\- Lo siento, directora, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad. – Lizzy estalló en carcajadas al escuchar eso y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

\- El premio es, efectivamente, para la señorita Elizabeth Collins.

La chica cogió el trofeo y lo levantó con energía mientras sus compañeros aplaudían para, acto seguido, acercarse a James y volver a besarlo. Se separaron con una nueva sonrisa y ella volvió con el resto de su equipo. Tanto la directora, como los profesores allí reunidos negaron con la cabeza. Aquellos dos chicos eran, desde luego, incorregibles.

\- Bueno y después de esto, me complace presentarles al equipo subcampeón de esta temporada, - McGonagall señaló a Neville. – profesor Longbottom, por favor.

Uno a uno, él les fue entregando sus medallas y felicitándolos por su temporada, hasta que llegó el turno de James.

\- Enhorabuena. – Dijo dándole su premio. Cogió entonces la copa y se la acercó. – James, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Como jefe de la casa y, sobre todo, amigo de tu familia quiero que sepas lo orgullosos que estamos todos de ti. Además, Lizzy es una gran chica.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió él con una gran sonrisa. – Gracias, Neville.

Justo entonces cogió la copa y la alzó, brindándosela a todos sus compañeros, no solo de equipo, sino de casa que comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorearle. Sus compañeros corrieron junto a él y les pasó la copa entre risas. Lily la cogió y, entre Hugo y Fred, la levantaron por lo que ella empezó a reír. James buscó a Lizzy y volvió a besarla. Ahora que habían empezado a salir, no pensaba separarse de ella.

\- Está bien, chicos, todavía tenemos un último premio que dar. – El profesor Creevy sonrió al decir aquello. – Profesor Watt, haga usted los honores.

\- Será un placer. – Dijo el hombre.

Él también fue repartiendo las medallas y felicitando a los jugadores de su casa hasta que llegó el turno de Rose.

\- Señorita Weasley, es un honor para mí ser profesor de una chica como usted. – Dijo mientras le daba la copa de campeones. – Mi más sincera enhorabuena por el título.

\- Gracias, profesor. – Le agradeció antes de, por fin, coger el trofeo.

Cuando lo levantó para dedicárselo a todos sus compañeros, la multitud estalló en vítores y todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw saltaron al campo de juego para celebrar con los jugadores. Caroline y Eliza corrieron a abrazar a sus amigas y las cinco empezaron a dar saltos y gritar emocionadas. Lorcan se acercó a felicitar a Rose antes de dirigirse hacia Lily; Scorpius y Albus no tardaron en llegar y subir a hombros a la capitana de Ravenclaw que no podía parar de reír. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, era su primer año como capitana y había logrado ganar la copa. Intercambió una mirada tierna con Scorpius y este le guiñó un ojo. Bueno, había conseguido mucho más que un trofeo aquel año. Mientras tanto, Lizzy buscó otra vez a James entre la multitud y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él le dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de dejarla en el suelo y sonreír. Aquella derrota era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado jamás.

* * *

Casi dos horas más tarde, y después de haber ayudado a recoger todo el campo de quidditch después de la celebración, Rose, Lizzy, Martha, James, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Albus y Scorpius – que se habían quedado para echar una mano – volvían al castillo. James y Lizzy iban cogidos de la mano y los demás los miraban con una sonrisa tierna. Habían sido tan idiotas que habían temido no verlos juntos jamás.

\- Podéis dejar de mirarnos así, ¿sabéis? – Dijo la chica riendo.

\- Sí, estáis empezando a incomodarnos…

\- No parecíais muy incómodos mientras os dabais el lote delante de todo Hogwarts. – Replicó Lily dedicándole a su hermano un gesto malicioso que le hizo enarcar una ceja.

\- Por favor, solo lo he hecho para que todo su club de fans se enterara de que está fuera del mercado de forma definitiva. – Contestó Lizzy, encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que más de una se ha desmayado, pero después del mes pasado, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a esas zorras.

\- ¡Lizzy! – La regañaron Martha y Rose al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó la risa de todo el mundo.

\- Parecéis mi madre.

\- No te preocupes, cuñada, yo estoy contigo en esto. – La defendió la pelirroja levantando sus pulgares.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa y James volvió a suspirar. Realmente le daban miedo las dos juntas, pero aún así le encantaba que se llevara bien con su familia, para él era muy importante.

\- ¿Vais a venir a la fiesta de la victoria esta noche? – Preguntó Lizzy a los demás, después de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

\- ¿Nos colaréis? – Intervino Scorpius.

\- Si queréis, sí. – Rose sonrió al rubio. – No sé qué habrán preparado, pero dicen que va a estar muy bien.

\- Es la fiesta de la victoria, por supuesto que va a estar bien. – Martha sonrió. – Llevan desde el viernes preparándolo todo.

\- Y lo mejor es que mañana no hay que madrugar, así que fiesta toda la noche. – Lily levantó los brazos y se puso a bailar.

\- Tú no vienes. – Dijeron sus hermanos casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya claro, porque vosotros lo digáis. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. – Me ha invitado Lorcan, no necesito vuestro permiso.

\- ¿Lorcan? – Rose enarcó ambas cejas.

\- Sí, me dijo que me pasara, que estaría bien. – Le quitó importancia con el gesto. – Nos llevamos bien y le da igual lo que James opine, es capaz de plantarle cara si hace falta.

\- Ya veremos.

\- James… - Lizzy lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

\- Tiene 14 años. – Protestó él. La Ravenclaw siempre se ponía de parte de Lily.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que cuando yo tenía 14 años tú y yo ya nos veíamos a escondidas, Jamie?

\- Uuuuuh. – Dijo Fred, metiendo cizaña mientras los demás reían.

\- Adoro a esta chica. – Lily suspiró. – Tienes tantísimas cosas que contarme, Lizzy.

\- Eso sí que no. – James se puso blanco y su hermana empezó a reír. – Lizzy no va a contarte nada, son cosas privadas.

\- Algo debes estar ocultando. – Dijo Albus también riendo.

\- ¿Pero tú estás con ella o conmigo?

\- Contigo, pero una cosa no quita la otra. – Respondió su hermano.

\- No, ya en serio chicos, los detalles privados son privados. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco al decir aquello. – Solo puedo contar ciertas cosas.

\- Ya quedaremos. – Lily sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿cuándo se lo vais a decir a mis padres? ¡Podríamos organizar una cena todos juntos!

\- Las cosas con calma. – Dijo su hermano.

\- Sí, todavía es muy pronto para decírselo a nuestras familias. – La morena suspiró. – Queremos ir poco a poco.

\- Lleváis dos años viéndoos a escondidas. – Rose frunció el ceño, sin entender.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- No sé, creo que ya habéis ido bastante a vuestro ritmo. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – A la abuela Molly le encantará, te adora.

\- Di lo que quieras Rose, pero hasta donde yo sé el tito Ron no tiene ni idea aún de que Scorpius y tú estáis saliendo. – James le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar. – Respondió un poco nerviosa. – Además, podría aprovechar el día que la presentes a la familia para presentar yo a Scorpius.

\- Seguro que así uno de los dos pasa desapercibido. – Murmuró Scopius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No hablemos de eso todavía. – Rose sonrió y besó al chico. – Ahora centrémonos solo en la celebración de esta noche.


	49. Chapter 49

La fiesta duró toda la noche, aunque hubo quienes desaparecieron a altas horas de la madrugada. Hubo gente de todas las casas, música, baile, whisky de fuego y, sobre todo, mucha diversión. Lily se pasó toda la noche sentada en un sofá hablando con Lorcan hasta que consiguió sacarlo a bailar, momento que aprovechó para besarlo. Por suerte para ella, Albus estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Caroline – que estaba ligeramente borracha y no podía parar de reír, por lo que se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses – y James se había marchado con Lizzy hacía ya bastante rato. El rubio correspondió el beso, al principio un poco intranquilo, no podía olvidar que Lily tenía solo 14 años, pero después se dejó llevar completamente. La pelirroja lo tenía completamente loco.

* * *

Rose se despertó a la mañana siguiente junto a Scorpius, en su dormitorio. Sabían que se les habían adelantado y la Sala de los Menesteres ya estaba ocupada, así que invitó al chico a dormir en la torre de Ravenclaw aunque, para eso, habían tenido que burlar la protección de los dormitorios de las chicas. El chico seguía dormido y ella se incorporó lentamente. Habían corrido el dosel y puesto algunos hechizos silenciadores para que sus compañeras de habitación no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, aunque intuía que ya lo sabían. Rose se sentó con cuidado. No sabía qué hora era, pero no debía ser demasiado tarde así que podrían pasar algo de tiempo en la cama. Por suerte no tenían clase hasta el miércoles, por el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Sacó un libro que tenía guardado debajo del colchón y empezó a leer. Estuvo un rato leyendo, hasta que una voz adormilada la interrumpió.

\- ¿Tan temprano y ya con un libro?

\- Algo tenía que hacer mientras te despertabas, dormilón. – Contestó con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de su libro. – En cuanto termine esta página tendrás toda mi atención.

\- ¿Tengo que esperar? – Preguntó el chico con tono lastimoso acercándose a ella y empezando a besar su cuello. Rose se estremeció y lo miró de reojo. - ¿Te estoy distrayendo?

\- No. – Mintió, releyendo la misma frase por tercera vez y tratando de concentrarse. El chico siguió besándola hasta que ella se rindió y cerró el libro. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él empezó a reír. – No es divertido, estaba en la parte más interesante.

\- Déjame entonces que te lo compense.

Scorpius comenzó a besarla y Rose sonrió, dejándose hacer. Pasaron así un rato, hasta que la pelirroja se separó de él, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo revuelto.

\- No es que quiera parar, Scorp, pero te recuerdo que detrás de estas cortinas están mis amigas.

\- Maldita Lizzy, seguro que fue ella quien convenció a James para irse tan pronto y poder quedarse con la Sala de los Menesteres. – Masculló el Slytherin por lo bajo.

\- No seas malo, están reconciliándose. – Rose sonrió al decir aquello.

\- Pues espero que no les lleve mucho tiempo, esa habitación no es solo suya. – Añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, sí, deberíamos hacer un calendario para que nadie la acapare. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. – Podríamos dormir allí mañana por la noche.

\- ¿Y por qué no hoy?

\- ¿Conoces a James y Lizzy? No creo que salgan de ahí hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. – Rose negó con la cabeza antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su novio. – Anda, puedo avisarte cuando vuelva al castillo o puedes esperarme directamente allí, seguro que no hay nadie.

\- Es verdad, mañana vas a la fiesta esa.

La "fiesta esa" era la conmemoración de los 25 años de la Batalla de Hogwarts y la derrota de Voldemort. La organizaban el Ministerio de Magia y el Profeta y solo se había invitado a ciertas personas. Obviamente la familia de Rose al completo asistiría, al igual que los Longbottom, los Scamander, la directora McGonagall, el profesor Creevy, antiguos profesores de Hogwarts ya jubilados que lucharon aquella noche, antiguos alumnos que participaron en la resistencia y Lizzy, por el puesto que tenía su madre en el Profeta. Iría toda la alta sociedad, exceptuando a aquellos que tuvieron algo que ver con los mortífagos: los Malfoy, los Nott, los Goyle, los Zabini…

\- Te dije que podías venir conmigo, podría haberle pedido a mi madre o mi tío Percy otra invitación.

\- Y yo te pregunté que si estabas loca. – Scorpius negó con la cabeza. – Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero no puedes esperar que me presente allí cogido de tu mano apellidándome Malfoy.

\- Sería una forma muy original de que nuestros padres se enteraran. – Bromeó ella, aunque sabía que el chico tenía razón. Aquello sería una locura. – Pero tranquilo, no volveré a insistir. Sé que tu primo tampoco irá con Lucy.

\- Theo está en mi misma situación. – El rubio suspiró y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo de la chica. – De todas formas, volviendo al tema principal, me parece una buena idea. Me iré allí y te esperaré, espero que no vengas muy tarde.

\- Tranquilo, te despertaré de todos modos.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Cuando se separaron, Rose descorrió las cortinas para comprobar que las otras tres chicas seguían dormidas. Al ver que así era, le indicó a Scorpius que saliera sin hacer ruido. El chico se puso la camisa mientras bajaban a la sala común que, por suerte, estaba desierta. Se despidieron con un último beso en la puerta.

\- Te veré en el almuerzo, ¿vale? – Dijo él.

\- Vale, yo bajaré de todas formas a desayunar algo ahora y después iré a la biblioteca. – Rose se encogió de hombros. No pensaba desaprovechar su mañana.

* * *

Como bien había supuesto Rose, no volvieron a ver a James y Lizzy hasta que fue estrictamente necesario. La chica apareció en el dormitorio de Ravenclaw el martes por la mañana y sus amigas no pudieron evitar empezar a reír al verla.

\- Ni una palabra. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de coger su toalla y un uniforme limpio y dirigirse al baño. – Esperadme, no tardo.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de vestirse mientras las demás volvían a reír. Era 2 de mayo, el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y, como cada año, todos los alumnos tenían que asistir a los actos de conmemoración que se celebraban en el colegio. A la pelirroja siempre le había incomodado aquello, los demás la miraban y señalaban durante el discurso de la directora por ser una Weasley, por ser la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Con los años se había acostumbrado y, a estas alturas, ya era capaz de ignorar a todo el mundo, pero sabía que aquel año le iba a costar un poco más pues pensaba sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin con Scorpius. Iba a ser todo un escándalo.

Lizzy no tardó en salir con el pelo mojado, apretándose la corbata. Se puso los zapatos y las cinco bajaron al comedor rápidamente, apenas tenían quince minutos antes de que los actos empezaran. Bajaron las escaleras que, afortunadamente, decidieron no moverse junto con un gran grupo de alumnos. En la puerta del comedor, esperaban Scorpius y James.

\- Hola, preciosa. – James besó a su novia, lo que hizo que varias chicas la fulminaran con la mirada.

\- ¿No habéis tenido suficiente en estos dos días? – La pelirroja les dedicó una sonrisa burlona y besó a su chico. – Hola, Scorp.

\- Rose, ¿estás segura de esto? – Le preguntó él cuando se separaron. Desde que le había contado lo que pretendía hacer estaba preocupado por ella, sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente al verlos juntos en ese momento.

\- Pues claro, tú también lo pasas mal en estos actos.

\- Pero por cosas diferentes.

\- No te engañes, en el fondo ambos sufrimos por lo mismo, por todo el daño que ese despreciable ser le hizo a nuestras familias. – Volvió a besarlo y él sonrió lentamente. – Anda, vamos dentro.

Se cogieron de la mano y entraron al Gran Comedor con paso firme, ignoraron los murmullos y se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de la serpiente, donde Theo y John les hicieron un hueco.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Rose? – Preguntó Nott cuando ya estuvo acomodada.

\- No soy ninguna cobarde, Theo. Además, es solo un rato. – Contestó ella, con decisión. Todo el mundo le había hecho ya aquella pregunta y estaba harta.

\- Vale, tranquila, no iba con mala intención. – El chico sonrió en son de paz. Iba a añadir algo más, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Lucy levantarse de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba con toda su familia, y dirigirse directamente hacia él. – Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- He visto a Rose y he pensado que yo también podía sentarme aquí, si no te importa claro. – Dijo, sonrojándose. Se sentía un poco tonta al hacer aquello, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera.

\- Claro, claro, siéntate, faltaría más. – Contestó él, un poco nervioso, moviéndose en su sitio para hacerle un hueco. - ¿Cabes bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. – La morena se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisa a su prima y le agradeció aquello con la mirada. Sabía que hacía aquello para que ella no estuviera sola. El resto de sus primos, exceptuando a James, que estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Lizzy, e incluyendo a Albus, estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Queridos alumnos, - La voz de la directora hizo que todos guardaran silencio y desviaran la mirada hasta el atril desde el que la mujer hablaba. – hoy es 2 de mayo y, como cada año, celebramos lo que pasó hace ya 25 años, la derrota de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, el fin del triunfo de la oscuridad. Hoy recordamos a todos aquellos que murieron defendiendo el colegio, defendiendo sus ideales, luchando por un mundo mejor. Pido, por favor, un minuto de silencio por todos los caídos.

McGonagall dejó de hablar y todos siguieron callados. James, que abrazaba a Lizzy por la espalda y la tenía apoyada en su pecho, le dio un beso a la chica en la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos. Demasiados miembros de su familia habían muerto a manos de aquel hombre y sus seguidores: sus abuelos, Sirius, los padres de Teddy, su tío Fred. Lizzy apretó su mano con fuerza y suspiró. James no era el único que había perdido gente en aquella guerra, su tío Dan había muerto en aquella batalla, estaba solo en cuarto año, pero decidió no marcharse y murió al recibir un hechizo que iba para una amiga. Le salvó la vida a costa de la suya. Aunque, para ser sinceros, casi todos los alumnos habían sufrido alguna pérdida a manos de Voldemort, nadie se había librado del miedo y las amenazas, muchas familias habían huido del país y habían regresado hacía relativamente poco. Cuando terminó el minuto, la directora volvió a hablar, ensalzó los valores de los que defendieron el castillo aquella fatídica noche, honró la memoria de los caídos y recordó la importancia del perdón. Una vez finalizado el discurso, todos aplaudieron y un enorme banquete apareció. Debían celebrar que la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico desde hacía 25 años.


	50. Chapter 50

Neville y Hannah Longbottom esperaban pacientemente a los alumnos que debían ir con ellos a la fiesta de aquella noche. El resto de profesores, junto a la directora McGonagall, ya se habían marchado, pero ellos habían prometido esperarlos. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Finch-Fletchley y las gemelas Thomas, seguidos por los hijos de otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledor. Lucy no tardó en llegar – vestida con un vestido que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, de color blanco, con la cintura entallada y falda amplia, palabra de honor; el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza-, ni tampoco Albus. Wood y los gemelos Scamander bajaron justo después y dijeron que Rose y Lizzy llegarían en cinco minutos. Neville suspiró. Les había pedido puntualidad, pero aquellos chicos no aprenderían nunca el significado de esa palabra. Por fin, a lo lejos, vieron aparecer a Jordan seguido de los primos Weasley-Potter.

\- ¡Si llegamos tarde es solo por culpa de Molly! – Exclamó James, colocándose bien la corbata.

\- Perdona, pero yo no me he cambiado de corbata quince veces porque "Lizzy no me ha dicho ningún color y no tengo ni idea de cuál ponerme". – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba un vestido largo azul oscuro, con escote recto y el pecho muy entallado que, a partir de la cintura, caía suelto; el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño bajo despeinado.

\- ¿Estás segura de que la verde oscura me queda bien? – El pelinegro arrugó la frente. Como Lizzy y él no iban como pareja, tenía que elegirse la corbata él mismo, así que no estaba muy seguro de cuál era la más apropiada.

\- Que sí, deja de ser pesado. – Lily sonrió al decir aquello. Su vestido le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, era rosa palo y le tapaba solo un hombro; llevaba su larga melena pelirroja suelta.

\- Además, ¿de verdad crees que alguien va a fijarse en ese detallito? – Añadió Roxanne, riendo. Llevaba un vestido negro por la rodilla, con escote en v y una especie de flor grande a la altura de la cintura; su pelo también estaba suelto.

\- Por favor, soy yo, es más que evidente que acapararé todas las miradas. – Bromeó él, utilizando su tono de "soy James Sirius Potter".

\- ¿Quién falta por llegar? – Preguntó Lily, ignorando deliberadamente a su hermano mayor.

\- Solo Rose y Lizzy. – Contestó Will. – Lizzy ya estaba lista, pero a Rose le quedaba un poco. Decían que en seguida bajaban, pero parece que tardan.

Apenas tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más para ver a las dos chicas aparecer. Bajaban lentamente las escaleras, charlando entre ellas y sonriendo. Lizzy llevaba un vestido verde oscuro largo, con escote corazón, unas mangas muy pequeñas que apenas le tapaban los hombros y una falda amplia; en la cintura llevaba un cinturón de pedrería y su pelo estaba suelto y liso, pero se había recogido los mechones que normalmente le caían alrededor de la cara. Rose por su parte llevaba un vestido rojo largo, palabra de honor, con una falda también algo amplia, con una cascada de volantes; llevaba su melena recogida a media altura, aunque había dejado dos mechones sueltos que le enmarcaban el rostro.

\- Sentimos el retraso. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Ha sido culpa mía.

\- Ni un solo comentario, sé que este vestido es demasiado, pero me lo ha mandado mi abuela Charlotte y mi madre me ha obligado a ponérmelo. – Se apresuró a añadir la morena, antes de suspirar.

James se acercó a ella y la besó, con cuidado de no estropear su pintalabios.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Estás fantástica. – Dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo. – ¿De verdad no podemos decir que estamos saliendo? Vas a tener que pasarte la noche espantando moscones.

\- No te pongas celoso, ya sabes que no me gusta y que solo tengo ojos para ti, Jamie. – Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo. – Por cierto, bonita corbata, parece que me has leído la mente.

\- Me ha costado decidirme, pero algo me decía que tenía que ponerme esta.

\- Bueno parejita, tenemos que irnos. – Neville sonrió y Lizzy se sonrojó debido a la familiaridad con la que les había hablado su profesor de Herbología.

\- Claro pero, Neville, nuestros padres no saben que estamos saliendo, ¿te importaría no comentarlo? – Pidió James con una media sonrisa.

\- Ay, sí, y tampoco que yo estoy viéndome con Scorpius. – Pidió Rose.

\- Está bien, como queráis chicos, pero vámonos, ya llegamos muy tarde. – El hombre negó con la cabeza. Aquellos chicos eran un caso.

Los condujo hasta su despacho, desde donde irían al Ministerio usando la red flu. La primera en marcharse fue Hannah, seguida poco a poco por los chicos y, finalmente, por su marido. Aparecieron en el hall principal del edificio, donde había unos aurores esperándolos.

\- Señores Longbottom, - Uno de ellos estrechó su mano. – muchas gracias por encargarse de los alumnos del colegio, por favor, sígannos todos.

Los aurores les guiaron a través de los pasillos hasta unas enormes escaleras de mármol que descendían hasta la sala de fiesta. Desde arriba podían escuchar el ruido de la gente y la música.

\- Solo tienen que bajar, espero que lo pasen muy bien. – Dijo el auror que los había recibido a modo de despedida.

Todos comenzaron a bajar poco a poco. Rose se agarró a Albus y Lily a Hugo, aferrándose con fuerza para evitar caerse. James miró a Lizzy y ella le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus brazos. La gente se volvió al verlos aparecer, lo que provocó alguna que otra sonrisa nerviosa y varios sonrojos. Nada más llegar al salón, un fotógrafo se acercó corriendo a los chicos.

\- Por favor chicos, una foto para el artículo especial de mañana. – Les pidió a Rose, Hugo, Albus, James y Lily.

\- Oh, esperad, me aparto. – Dijo Lizzy rápidamente, soltándose del brazo de James.

\- No, quédate. – Se quejó él.

\- Sí, Lizzy, tú también tienes que salir. – Se apresuró a añadir Rose.

\- Claro que sí, señorita Collins, póngase usted también. – Dijo el fotógrafo dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Está bien…

Se colocó entre Rose y James, que deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura sin poder evitarlo. Los seis sonrieron y el hombre les sacó dos o tres fotos. Cuando terminó les dio las gracias y los dejó reunirse con sus familiares.

\- ¡Chicos, por fin llegáis! – Ginny Potter se acercó a ellos con una media sonrisa. Iba radiante con su vestido largo negro. – Rose, Hugo, vuestros padres estaban hablando con el ministro, no deben estar muy lejos y Lizzy, creo que he visto a tu madre con tu abuela hace un par de minutos.

\- Sí, están allí. – La chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellas rápidamente. Su madre estaba sentada junto a su abuela Anne y ambas charlaban animadamente. - ¡Hola!

\- Cielo, por fin llegas. – Mary Collins se puso de pie y abrazó a su única hija.

\- Mi preciosa nieta. – Anne Douglas también se levantó para abrazarla. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, abu, pero ¿dónde están los demás? – Preguntó.

\- Tu padre y tu abuelo habían ido a por unas bebidas y tus otros abuelos estaban hablando con Giorgio y sus padres.

Lizzy suspiró, pero asintió lentamente. Sabía por qué su abuela hacía aquello, la familia Cavalli era una familia italiana muy influyente y adinerada, los representantes del Ministerio de Magia Italiano en el Reino Unido. Sabía los planes que tenía, pero aún así no dijo nada. A pesar de todo, Giorgio le parecía majo. Se sentó junto a las dos mujeres y esperó hasta que llegaron los dos hombres, que también la saludaron de forma afectuosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los primos Potter-Weasley ya habían saludado a toda su familia y se habían dividido en grupos. Dominique y Roger, que habían venido desde Rumanía para la fiesta, le explicaban a Molly y Fred algo sobre un nuevo dragón que había llegado hacía unas semanas; Lucy, Hugo y Roxanne estaban sentados en una mesa, charlando; Lily bailaba con Lorcan, atrayendo las miradas de muchos curiosos, ya que los chicos estaban demasiado pegados el uno al otro para ser solo amigos; Teddy, Victoire, Louis, Rose y Albus estaban en otro círculo. La pelirroja les estaba contando a sus primos cómo habían ganado la copa de quidditch y James, cada vez más rojo, interrumpía a su prima constantemente para dar su versión de los hechos.

\- ¿Dónde está Lizzy? – Preguntó Teddy, sin poder parar de reír al imaginar al chico declarándose en medio del partido. – Quiero hablar con ella, ¡llevo años esperando este momento!

\- Estaba con su familia, iré a buscarla. – Contestó el mayor de los Potter, con una sonrisa.

James se separó de los demás y empezó a buscarla mientras Louis comenzaba a contarles lo bien que le iba con Emma – quedaban todos los sábados, que era el día que librara la chica e iban al cine, a pasear, a algún museo… -. Según él la relación que estaba empezando iba genial y, si todo seguía así, pronto se atrevería a dejarle caer cosas sobre su mundo. Solo esperaba no asustarla y que ella se alejara.

\- Todo irá bien, - Dijo Vic, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermanito. – ya lo verás.

* * *

James se acercó al lugar en el que estaba la chica junto a sus padres y abuelos maternos y una pareja que él no conocía y que la estaba interrogando sin piedad.

\- ¿Entonces juegas al quidditch?

\- Sí, soy buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw. – Contestó ella, visiblemente incómoda.

\- ¿Y juegas bien?

\- Lo intento, este año hemos ganado la copa de las casas, a ver qué tal nos va el próximo. – Desvió la mirada y vio a James, que notó la súplica en sus ojos. Había llegado el momento de sacarla de ahí.

\- Señores Collins, señores Douglas, un placer volver a verlos. – Los saludó, interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Hola, James. – Respondió la abuela de la chica con una sonrisa. – Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te va todo?

\- Muy bien, señora Douglas, ¿y a usted?

\- No me quejo. – La mujer se encogió un poco de hombros antes de enarcar una ceja. - ¿Ya vienes a quitarme a mi nieta?

\- Solo será un ratito, Victoire y Teddy quieren saludarla. – Mintió él, sonrojándose un poco. Tenía la sensación de que aquella mujer sabía más de lo que decía. La pareja que no conocía lo miraba con la frente arrugada. – Soy James Sirius Potter, un placer.

\- Es un amigo de Lizzy. – Añadió Mary Collins rápidamente. – Anda, vete con tus amigos, luego te veremos.

\- Claro, voy. – La chica se estiró un poco la falda antes de acercarse a James y con una sonrisa pícara decirle, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan. – Anda, sé un caballero por una vez en tu vida y deja que me coja a tu brazo, no quiero tropezarme con los tacones.

\- Soy todo un caballero y lo sabes. – Se defendió él, dejando que se agarrara. Se despidió de la familia de la chica con un gesto de cabeza y ambos se alejaron de allí, aunque James no podía evitar sentir los ojos del padre de la chica fijos en él mientras se alejaban. – Eres muy mala a veces, Elizabeth, ¿a qué venía ese comentario? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu padre ahora mismo quiere que me separe de ti.

\- Me apetecía ponerte un poco en vergüenza. – Respondió y lanzó una carcajada antes de pegarse un poco más a él, que negó con la cabeza. – Además, ambos sabemos que nunca has sido muy caballeroso.

\- Me ofendes, Elizabeth. – Dijo, realmente molesto. ¡Él siempre había sido todo un caballero con ella! O, al menos, lo había intentado. A ratos.

\- Te pones monísimo cuando te picas, te besaría ahora mismo si eso no provocara un escándalo. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Quién es ahora la poco caballerosa? – James puso los ojos en blanco, pero rió mientras terminaba de conducir a la chica hacia los demás. Cuando llegaron, la soltó para que pudiera saludarlos.

\- ¡Bienvenida a la familia! – Teddy la abrazó. – Por fin alguien a parte de Roger y de mí será el objetivo de las bromas.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – La chica palideció y miró a James. – No, yo no, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, las bromas son para ellos, para Scorpius, Theo… los novios de las chicas, no para mí también, ¿verdad? – James se mordió el labio y guardó silencio. - ¿Verdad, James?

\- No puedo prometerte nada, sabías dónde te metías. – La agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y la besó en la mejilla. – Yo te defenderé, tranquila, además ya sabes que todos te adoran. No creo que te hagan nada.

\- Lo mismo me dijo Vic a mí… - Murmuró Teddy por lo bajo, provocando que la rubia le pegara en el hombro y los demás, exceptuando a Lizzy que seguía asustada, rieran.

Vic, Louis y Teddy les pidieron que relataran su historia desde el principio y ellos, tras dudar unos instantes, empezaron a hablar. Rose y Albus, que ya la habían escuchado – la primera de boca de Lizzy y el segundo gracias a su prima – decidieron salir a bailar un rato y hablar de sus cosas.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Susurró Rose mientras se deslizaban por la pista.

\- Sabes que lo que quieras. – Se encogió de hombros y la pelirroja miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie conocido cerca.

\- ¿Por qué empezaste a salir con Clary si está claro que te gusta Caroline?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Os vi en la fiesta de la victoria, estaba esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, creía que ibais a liaros, pero como veo que no os decidís…

\- No sé si le gusto.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que sí, Al? – Rose sonrió al ver la inseguridad de su primo. – El amor no es tan difícil, míranos a Scorpius y a mí.

\- Vale, lo intentaré, pero no quiero cagarla. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Además, no creo que seáis el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

Ambos rieron y Rose abrazó con fuerza a su primo, infundiéndole ánimo. Sabía que si lo intentaba, al final todo saldría bien.


	51. Chapter 51

Justo cuando James y Lizzy terminaron de contar su historia y Victoire suspiraba emocionada – le encantaban las historias de amor con final feliz y le alegraba muchísimo que James hubiera, por fin, sentado cabeza –, un chico se acercó a la morena, interrumpiéndolos. Los dos rubios y el metamorfamago decidieron dejarla tranquila y se marcharon, pero James no se movió de su sitio.

\- _Lizzy! Bellissima!_ – Era un chico de unos veintipocos años, alto, moreno, con algunos músculos, los ojos verdes claros y el pelo castaño. Le dio dos besos a la chica, que sonrió con amabilidad.

\- _Giorgio! Come stai?_

 _\- Molto bene e tu?_ – Respondió cogiendo a la chica del brazo y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

 _\- Bene, grazie!_ – Miró a James, que observaba la escena con una ceja enarcada y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. – _Giorgio, lui è James Potter, un amico._ James, este es Giorgio Cavalli, el hijo del representante del gobierno italiano en el Reino Unido y un viejo amigo de la familia.

\- _Piacere di conoscerti, James._ – El italiano le tendió la mano al mayor de los Potter que se la estrechó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa.

\- ¡Elizabeth, por fin te encuentro!

Una mujer mayor, de aspecto elegante y estirado se acercó a ellos con una radiante sonrisa. La chica suspiró, pero también sonrió. A pesar de todo, la quería mucho.

\- Hola, abuela. – La saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

\- Estás guapísima, sabía que este vestido te sentaría bien.

\- A ella le queda todo bien. – Dijo Giorgio con su acento italiano, haciendo que Lizzy se sonrojara y James se mordiera la lengua. ¿Pero de qué iba ese tío?

\- La ves con buenos ojos, Giorgio. – Dijo Charlotte Collins tras guiñarle un ojo.

\- ¿Me da su permiso para sacar a su nieta a bailar, señora Collins? – Pidió el chico con tono respetuoso.

\- No necesito su permiso para bailar con quien quiera. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pero siempre debería pedirse, es cuestión de modales, cariño, tú eres una dama. – La mujer sonrió. – Por supuesto, que os divirtáis.

\- Ahora nos vemos, James. – Murmuró Lizzy mientras Giorgio la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba a la pista de baile.

El pelinegro suspiró. Iba a marcharse justo cuando la mujer habló de nuevo.

\- No te conozco de nada, Potter, pero quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi nieta.

\- ¿Disculpe? – La miró sin comprender. Era la primera vez que la veía en su vida y no entendía qué tenía en su contra.

\- Lo que has oído, mi Elizabeth no es una cualquiera a la que puedas meter en tu cama, tengo grandes planes para ella. – La señora Collins lo miró con gesto serio.

\- Lizzy tiene 17 años, creo que es mayorcita para saber lo que hace. – Se atrevió a replicar, molesto.

\- No, no lo es, yo sé qué es lo mejor para ella y tú no lo eres, así que lo mejor será que no me entere de que sigues rondándola de esta forma, ¿todo claro?

Iba a replicar cuando otra voz anciana lo interrumpió, justo a tiempo para calmar sus ánimos.

\- Charlotte, querida, tu hijo te está buscando. – Dijo la señora Douglas con su habitual sonrisa amable.

\- Gracias por avisarme, Anne. – Le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a James antes de irse y este suspiró.

\- Charlotte acaba de amenazarte, ¿me equivoco? – Preguntó al chico, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Bueno… esto… yo… - No sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué se supone que le dices a la abuela de tu novia en una situación así?

\- Simplemente ignórala. – Le aconsejó, riendo. – Yo apuesto por ti.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

\- Sé que quieres a mi nieta, he visto cómo la miras. – Le explicó haciendo que él palideciera un poco. Así que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas y aquella mujer sabía lo que pasaba. – También he visto cómo ella te sonríe, así que supongo que es cuestión de tiempo. Me gustas mucho para ella, eres un buen chico y sé que no vas a hacerle daño.

\- Nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara. – Confesó él.

\- No hace falta que la protejas, se puede defender ella solita. – Replicó la mujer y James sonrió. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado aquella faceta Lizzy.

\- Gracias por su apoyo, señora Douglas.

\- De nada, James. – Sonrió. – Solo quiero lo mejor para ella, además, cuando digo que apuesto por ti, hablo literalmente, mi marido y yo hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta y creo que, o no conoce bien a nuestra nieta, o tiene muy poca fe en ella. Ese italiano lleva años fuera de juego, por mucho que Charlotte se empeñe no conseguirá nada. En realidad me da un poco de pena, pero así es la vida. – La mujer negó con la cabeza y James rió. – Anda, vete a bailar con ella, te está esperando.

James miró hacia Lizzy y vio que la miraba con las cejas alzadas, sola en el centro de la pista. No tardó en acercarse a ella, envolverla con sus brazos y comenzar a bailar. Estuvieron un rato moviéndose al ritmo de la música, hasta que ella se acercó a su oído para murmurar algo.

\- En cinco minutos, en los baños de la planta de abajo, ¿sabes llegar?

\- Creo que sí. – Murmuró él.

\- Pues ahora nos vemos.

Lizzy se separó de él, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida. James negó con la cabeza. Desde luego, aquella chica y su familia iban a volverlo loco.

* * *

Harry Potter miraba a su hija pequeña con cara de enfado, mientras Ginny y Luna, a su lado, contenían la risa.

\- ¿No vas a decirle nada? – Le dijo, finalmente, a su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- Tiene 14 años y Lorcan 17, se está aprovechando claramente de ella. – Se quejó mientras su hija seguía bailando muy pegada al chico. – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

\- Harry déjala, solo están bailando. – Intervino Luna a favor de su hijo. – Además, Lorcan es muy responsable, no le haría nada a Lily.

\- ¿Esperas que me crea que solo bailan? – Negó con la cabeza. No podía apartar la vista de su hija, que se puso de puntillas y susurró algo en el oído del chico. Él sonrió y, de repente, la besó. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. - ¡Lily Luna Potter!

\- Papá, quiero presentarte a mi novio. – Dijo la chica, tirando de Lorcan y dedicándole a Harry una gran sonrisa. – Lorcan y yo estamos saliendo, oficialmente.

\- Tienes solo 14 años, no puedes tener novio, no te dejo.

\- Harry, por favor, ¿de verdad crees que va a hacerte caso? – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Su hija tenía mucho carácter y era consciente de que iba a salir con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera. Como había hecho ella. – A mí me alegra mucho que estés saliendo con alguien como Lorcan, es un muy buen chico.

\- Gracias, señora Potter.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Ginny. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Luna vamos a ser consuegras!

\- Yo creo que Lily es muy buena niña, bueno, ¿qué voy a decir yo siendo su madrina? – Luna sonrió y se marchó a buscar a su marido. – Rolf tiene que enterarse.

Harry refunfuñó sin comprender cómo todos podían estar tan contentos con aquella relación y sin querer creer que su pequeña pelirroja, ya no fuera tan pequeña.

* * *

Molly miraba a Will de forma distraída, ignorando lo que Dominique le contaba en aquel momento. Suspiró. Ojalá volviera a hablar con ella, ojalá no le hubiera dicho nada y todo siguiera siendo cordial entre ellos.

\- Oh, por favor, ya está bien. – Se quejó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Solucionar esto de una vez, voy a hablar con Wood.

\- ¡No, por favor, Dom! – Respondió su prima.

\- Me da igual lo que digas, voy a dejarle un par de cosas claras.

\- Dom, por favor.

\- ¡No te va a servir de nada!

Molly no argumentó nada más mientras Dominique se alejaba. Sabía que no lograría convencerla, solo podía esperar. La chica llegó hasta Wood y le dio un par de toques en el hombro, llamando su atención.

\- ¿William Wood, verdad?

\- Sí. – El chico arrugó la frente.

\- Soy Dominique Weasley, la prima de Molly, no sé si te acuerdas de mí.

\- Sí, te recuerdo. – Él asintió lentamente. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Mira, voy a ir directa al grano, Will. – Empezó a decir la chica, cruzándose de brazos. – A mi prima le gustas mucho y tú estás siendo muy injusto con ella. Sé por qué no quieres salir con ella, Molly es mi yo de hace cuatro años, le encanta salir por ahí, divertirse, tontear con chicos… Su plan era no enamorarse pero, amigo mío, lo ha hecho y, una vez que a una Weasley se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no parará hasta conseguirlo. – Dominique no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico. – Te lo digo yo, que pasé por lo mismo que ella. Mi novio tampoco quería salir conmigo por el hecho de ser yo y ahora estamos más felices que nunca.

\- Creo que…

\- Déjame terminar de hablar. – Lo cortó. – No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que ella te gusta o, al menos, te atrae. Te parece guapa y simpática, estoy segura de ello.

\- Ya hablé con Molly y le dejé claras las cosas. – Dijo finalmente él, negando con la cabeza.

\- No eres uno más para ella, te quiere de verdad.

\- Eso ninguno de nosotros puede saberlo, Dominique.

\- Yo sí y ella también. – Giró la cabeza para mirar a su prima, que tenía la frente arrugada. – Sácala a bailar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído y no es una sugerencia, más bien es una orden. – La pelirroja sonrió y descruzó sus brazos. – Os lo pasaréis bien y así tú también podrás darte cuenta de que no eres un capricho para ella.

\- No voy a darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Un baile no le hará daño a nadie. Vamos.

Will se quejó por lo bajo, pero finalmente se dirigió hacia Molly y le preguntó si quería bailar con él. Esta, sorprendida, aceptó con los ojos iluminados. Roger se acercó a Dominique y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que lo haría?

\- No tenía ni idea. – Confesó ella. – Le he soltado el mismo rollo que a ti, supuse que volvería a funcionar.

\- A veces me sigo preguntando cómo acabé saliendo contigo. – Él puso los ojos en blanco y Dom sonrió.

\- Pues porque soy la mejor del mundo, preciosa, ideal, majísima y, lo más importante, estás completamente enamorado de mí. – La pelirroja se giró, deslizó sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico y lo besó con ternura.

\- Supongo que eso será. – Contestó él sonriendo. - ¿Bailamos?

\- Claro, vamos.

* * *

\- ¡Albus! ¡Rose!

\- ¡Hagrid! – Los dos chicos dejaron de bailar y corrieron hacia el semigigante, que acababa de llegar a la fiesta. - ¡Qué alegría verte!

\- No sabía que llegaba tan tarde, me he entretenido con unas nuevas criaturitas a las que estoy cuidando. – Se excusó él mientras los abrazaba. - ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

\- Pues… - Rose los buscó entre la multitud y en seguida los encontró. Estaban junto a Harry, que discutía con Lily. – Allí están.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre, Albus? – Preguntó el hombre comenzando a andar hacia allí seguido de los dos chicos.

\- Tiene que ver con mi hermana, pueden ser demasiadas cosas. – Contestó el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Ahora nos enteraremos.

\- Seguro que no es nada. – Rose trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque si su tío se había enterado de lo de Lorcan… Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, fue la primera en hablar. - ¡Mirad quién ha llegado!

\- Hola a todos. – Saludó Hagrid con una sonrisa. Todos respondieron entusiasmados, excepto Harry, que se limitó a gruñir un poco. - ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

\- Es un exagerado, no te preocupes. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No soy un exagerado! – Se defendió el hombre, que acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo mediano. – ¿Tú no sabrías nada de esto, verdad Albus? ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? ¡Teníais que habernos avisado!

\- Yo no tenía ni idea. – Mintió él.

\- ¿Y James?

\- No lo sé, hace rato que no lo veo. – Albus se encogió de hombros. – Estará con Lizzy en alguna parte.

\- ¿Por qué con Lizzy? – El hombre arrugó la frente y el pelinegro se mordió la lengua. Quizás no debería haber dicho eso.

\- Porque siempre están juntos, tito. – Intervino Rose. – De todas formas, Lily es ya mayorcita y sabe lo que hace.

\- ¡Rose, no digas eso! – Exclamó su padre. – Tú tienes ya 17 años y yo reaccionaría igual si tuvieras novio.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada nerviosa consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad. Por suerte para ella, un hombre muy mayor se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter! – Exclamó. – Algunos de mis alumnos preferidos.

\- Profesor Slughorn. – Hermione le dedicó una amable sonrisa. – Qué agradable sorpresa, me alegra mucho volver a verlo.

\- A mí también, chicos. – El hombre volvió a sonreír. - ¿Y quiénes son estos encantadores jóvenes?

\- Esta es mi hija Rose. – La presentó la mujer. La chica le estrechó la mano al hombre.

\- Vaya, ¿eres tan inteligente como tu madre?

\- Lo intento.

\- Lo es. – Albus le dedicó una media sonrisa al decir aquello.

\- ¿Y usted es?

\- Albus Severus Potter. – Se presentó. – El hijo de Harry y Ginny.

\- Tienes los mismos ojos que tu abuela Lily.

\- Me lo han comentado. – El chico volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Y esta encantadora señorita?

\- Lily Luna Potter. – La chica relajó su gesto y sonrió un poco.

\- Te pareces mucho a tu abuela. – El antiguo profesor suspiró, recordando a una de sus alumnas predilectas. – Seguro que eres una bruja de talento excepcional como ella, ¿qué tal se te da Pociones?

\- Es mi asignatura favorita.

\- ¡Maravilloso! – Slughorn dio una palmada. – No entiendo por qué parecías tan enfadado con esta agradable señorita, Harry. – Puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Queréis que os cuente cosas sobre vuestra abuela, chicos? Conozco muchas anécdotas de vuestros abuelos, seguro que os gustará escucharlas.

Albus y Lily asintieron y se dirigieron hacia una mesa con el anciano profesor. La pelirroja sonreía ampliamente. Se había librado de la charla de su padre e iba a descubrir cosas nuevas sobre su familia.


	52. Chapter 52

James y Lizzy salieron del baño sin poder parar de reír. Lizzy se estiraba la falda y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Desde luego, ya sé por qué mi abuela escogió justamente este vestido, no se puede hacer absolutamente nada con él. – Comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco y todavía riendo.

\- Pero ha sido divertido. – James enarcó una ceja. – Sobre todo cuando se ha quedado enganchado con la puerta y no podíamos soltarlo.

\- Sí, solamente creía que tendría que volver a la fiesta en ropa interior. – Dijo con ironía.

\- Fue tu idea, Collins.

\- Pero te ha encantado.

\- No lo niego. – Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, que entrelazó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Crees que alguien pasará por aquí?

\- No lo creo, pero de todas formas, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de emoción? – Contestó ella cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

\- Me alegra que digas eso.

James la besó mientras ella sonreía y se pegaba un poco más a él – todo lo que aquella voluminosa falda le permitía -. Siguieron besándose hasta que escucharon un carraspeo a su espalda. Se separaron rápidamente, pálidos y se giraron para ver quién los había descubierto. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver allí a Rita Skeeter. La mujer les dedicó una media sonrisa cínica que hizo que Lizzy se estremeciera. Aquello no iba a terminar bien.

\- Vaya, vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí, al hijo de Harry Potter y la hija de mi queridísima Mary Collins. – Dijo acercándose a ellos.

\- Señora Skeeter, ¿qué tal está? – La chica trató de sonar educada. No soportaba a esa mujer, ni su madre tampoco. Realmente, nadie la aguantaba, no entendía cómo podía seguir trabajando en El Profeta.

\- No tan bien como vosotros por lo que veo. – Contestó mientras su pluma anotaba algunas cosas. – Muy interesante, creo que el artículo especial sobre esta fiesta que aparecerá mañana en el periódico os gustará.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – La cortó James. Tenía los ojos entornados y los labios apretados. Sabía lo que escribiría.

\- Un placer veros.

\- Hasta otra, señora Skeeter. – Se despidió Lizzy de forma cortante.

James y ella salieron del pasillo rápidamente, sin pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al salón. Lizzy suspiró y el chico la miró preocupado.

\- Todo el mundo va a enterarse de esto. – Murmuró.

\- No si yo puedo impedirlo. – La chica apretó los labios. – Voy a hablar con mi madre, voy a parar ese artículo.

\- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – La voz de James sonó dubitativa.

\- Tengo que intentarlo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrar en su oído. – Saca a algunas chicas guapas a bailar de todas formas, así la gente no se creerá lo que ella diga.

\- ¿Vas a volver a bailar con Giorgio?

\- Probablemente, mi abuela insistirá. – Se encogió de hombros. – Por lo menos así podré practicar mi italiano.

Lizzy se fue por un lado y James por el otro. La chica se acercó a su madre, que estaba hablando con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

\- Mamá. – La llamó.

\- Elizabeth, ¿no saludas? – Le dijo ella con tono de ligera reprimenda, enarcando una ceja.

\- Sí, lo siento. – La chica sonrió. – Buenas noches a todos, ¿podría llevarme a mi madre unos segundos?

\- Claro. – Respondió uno de los hombres dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- En seguida vuelvo. – Mary Collins se alejó junto a su hija. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, se decidió a hablar. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tienes que conseguir que no se publique el artículo de Rita Skeeter de mañana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Aparte de porque es una embustera? – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Antes he ido al baño con James y…

\- ¿Cómo al baño con James? – La mujer arrugó la frente y volvió a sentir las mismas sospechas que en Navidad.

\- No, no pienses mal. – La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Estábamos bailando y dije que necesitaba ir al baño y él dijo que él también, así que bajamos a los de la planta de abajo.

\- ¿Por qué fuisteis a esos? Se supone que nadie puede bajar, para eso hay otros baños aquí. – Replicó ella. Sus sospechas aumentaban cada vez más.

-Creíamos que allí no habría cola. – Replicó su hija. – El caso es que estábamos en el pasillo y Rita nos ha visto y nos ha dicho que le parecía muy "interesante". Ambas sabemos lo que eso significa.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que censure un artículo?

\- No quiero que diga cosas sobre mí.

\- Mala suerte, es lo que te ha tocado por ser mi hija y amiga de un Potter. – Su madre negó con la cabeza. – Si no hubieras salido de esta sala quizás no tendría pruebas de lo que dices, pero esa situación se puedo malinterpretar con mucha facilidad además, ¿qué más te da lo que diga si es mentira?

\- Mamá…

\- La censura no arregla nada, no voy a hacerlo, lo siento mucho cariño.

\- Creí que me ayudarías. – Se quejó la chica. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería que al día siguiente todo el mundo mágico supiera que James y ella estaban juntos.

\- No puedo hacerlo, solo ignórala, nadie se toma en serio lo que Rita escribe, todos saben que es una mentirosa. – Mary la abrazó. Seguía intranquila, pero confiaba en que, si pasaba algo entre su hija y James, ella se lo contara. De todas formas, le parecía un buen chico. – Volveré con los demás y tú deberías ir a ver a tu abuela Charlotte, te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Está con los Cavalli?

\- Creo que sí. – La mujer suspiró. – Haz lo de siempre, sé agradable con ellos y no los ofendas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, mamá.

Lizzy suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Misión fallida.

* * *

Victoire bailaba con Teddy, pero notaba a este muy distraído. No paraba de mirar hacia la puerta y parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿A mí? – Dijo él tontamente.

\- ¿A quién si no, Teddy? – Vic lanzó una carcajada al decir aquello. Algunas veces parecía que, en lugar de 25, tenía 15 años.

\- No me pasa nada. – Dijo, aunque no sonó del todo seguro. Carraspeó para volver a repetirlo, tratando de mejorar su respuesta, aunque solo consiguió empeorarla. – No me pasa absolutamente nada.

\- No me engañas, ¿qué ocurre?

\- No seas pesada, Vic.

\- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que todavía no me hayas felicitado? – La rubia enarcó una ceja y él sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Por qué debería felicitarte?

\- No te hagas el tonto. – Negó con la cabeza. A veces su novio era imposible.

Victoire quiso añadir algo más pero, de repente, escuchó como comenzaban a cantar _Cumpleaños feliz_ y vio a Rose y Albus acercándose a ella con una tarta. Teddy la abrazó y ella notó cómo se ponía completamente roja. Todo el mundo en la sala estalló en aplausos cuando apagó las 23 velas.

\- ¿Idea tuya? – Le preguntó a Teddy.

\- ¿De quién si no? – La besó con ternura. – No pensaba olvidarme de tu cumpleaños, mucho menos hoy.

\- ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

\- Porque… - El chico carraspeó y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo antes de ponerse de rodillas delante de ella. Victoire abrió mucho los ojos al ver que la abría y, en su interior, había un pequeño anillo con un diamante en el centro. – Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, eres la mujer de mi vida, llevo enamorado de ti más de diez años, sé que somos jóvenes, pero ni quiero ni puedo esperar más tiempo para hacerte esta pregunta, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó ella, sorprendiéndose hasta a ella misma. ¿Acababa de aceptar casarse con solo 23 años? Teddy sonrió y le puso el anillo haciendo que cualquier duda se despejara. Era el hombre de su vida y lo sabía, además, no tenían por qué casarse al día siguiente, necesitarían al menos un año, puede que más, para preparar las cosas. Sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. – Claro que me casaré contigo.

Los dos se besaron y todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir. Bill estaba en estado de shock, era incapaz de creer que su hija fuera a casarse y Fleur, a su lado, contenía las lágrimas de emoción. Todos sus primos corrieron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

\- ¡Vic, te vas a casar! – Exclamó Rose mientras la estrechaba con fuerzas entre sus brazos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Serás mi dama de honor principal, Rose?

\- Por supuesto. – La pelirroja dio un par de saltos, emocionada. – Va a ser genial.

\- No puedo creérmelo hermanita. – Dominique llegó hasta la rubia y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo vas a casarte?

\- Llevo diez años con Teddy, Dom, vivimos juntos, era solo cuestión de tiempo. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – ¿No te alegras ni un poquito por mí?

\- Claro que sí. – Ambas hermanas se abrazaron. – Supongo que a ti te van esas cosas.

\- Algún día Roger te pedirá matrimonio y tú aceptarás.

\- Lo dudo mucho. – Dominique le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su hermana al separarse.

\- ¿Serás una de mis damas de honor, verdad?

\- Solo si me dejas ponerme un vestido que me guste.

\- Eso lo tendréis que decidir entre vosotras. – Victoire negó con la cabeza antes de recibir el abrazo de su emocionada abuela.

* * *

\- ¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Giorgio, posando su mano en el hombro de Lizzy. – _Io amo l'amore!_ Las bodas son _meravigliosi._

\- Me alegro mucho por ellos, Teddy y Victoire son la pareja más estable que conozco. – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Yo me casaré pronto. – Anunció él de repente.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Todavía no estoy muy seguro, mis padres están intentando conseguir un buen acuerdo con su familia. – Dijo lentamente, esperando su reacción. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería.

\- El matrimonio debería basarse únicamente en el amor, no en el dinero.

\- Depende de para quién. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa. Aquella chica llevaba años trayéndolo loco, pero sabía que si se casaban no le resultaría fácil tenerla bajo control. Sería todo un reto, pero él necesitaba una mujer tranquila y sabía que al final lograría dominarla como fuera.

\- Yo no quiero casarme, ni tener hijos, eso no es para mí. – Dijo ella. Era una verdad a medias, solo estaría dispuesta a decirle que sí a James, y tendrían que pasar muchísimos años para que eso sucediera, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por un embarazo.

\- ¿Bajo ningún concepto?

\- ¡Lizzy, ven! – James la llamó desde lejos. Agitaba sus brazos y sonreía. – Vamos a felicitar a los chicos.

La chica también sonrió ampliamente y Giorgio suspiró, entendiéndolo todo en aquel momento. Tendría que decirles a sus padres que dejaran de insistir, no le hacía falta escuchar su respuesta para saber que solo renunciaría a sus ideas por una persona que, por desgracia, no era él.

\- Me voy con ellos, pronto regresaré a Hogwarts así que, por si no te veo antes de marcharme, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

\- Igualmente, Lizzy. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la vio marcharse. James la cogió de la mano y él negó con la cabeza. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que nunca había tenido nada que hacer.

* * *

Poco después, y tras despedirse de sus familias, los profesores de Hogwarts llevaron a sus alumnos de vuelta al colegio. Los dejaron en el vestíbulo y les dijeron que se fueran directamente a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero no todos lo hicieron. Rose se dirigió corriendo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres y Lizzy, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor junto a James.


	53. Chapter 53

Rose pasó tres veces por delante de la pared vacía pensando en Scorpius. Sabía que estaba allí esperándola. Cuando la puerta apareció, la abrió lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Había una pequeña luz encendida y pudo ver al rubio tumbado en la cama, dormido. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran las tres de la mañana, seguro que la había esperado hasta no poder más. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al chico. Sabía que a Scorpius le encantaba verla dormir y, en ocasiones como aquella, entendía por qué. Siempre le había parecido que mirar a una persona mientras dormía era espeluznante, pero ahora que lo veía tan tranquilo y relajado, no podía apartar los ojos de él. El chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse con qué estaría soñando. Probablemente con algo agradable pues su respiración era lenta y rítmica. Acarició su pelo lentamente y él se removió.

\- ¿Rose? – Preguntó mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

\- Siento haberte despertado, no era mi intención. – Susurró ella. – Acabo de llegar de la fiesta.

\- ¿Y qué tal ha estado? – Scorpius se sentó en la cama y la besó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

\- Muy bien, la verdad es que ha sido entretenida. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Deberías haber venido, te has perdido muchas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Pues Lily y Lorcan han empezado a salir oficialmente y a mi tío Harry casi le da un infarto. Ha intentado interrogar a mis primos, pero Albus se ha librado y James estaba haciendo Merlín sabe qué con Lizzy. – Dijo riendo. – Y, lo más importante, Teddy le ha pedido a Vic que se case con él.

\- ¿Y ella qué ha contestado? – Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Que sí! – Exclamó Rose, emocionada. – Me ha pedido que sea su dama de honor principal.

\- Eso era más que evidente, eres su prima favorita.

\- Supongo que tú también estarás invitado a la boda. – Dijo ella, sonrojándose. – No solo por ser mi novio, sino también por ser familia de él.

\- Sí, supongo que Andrómeda querrá invitar a mi abuela Cissy y acabarán por invitarnos a todos. – El chico comenzó a reír por lo bajo. – Un precioso encuentro entre nuestras familias.

\- ¿Te imaginas a mi padre y el tuyo sentados juntos en la misma mesa?

\- Nuestras madres tendrían que ponerse como barrera entre ambos para que no se maten.

\- Es como si estuviera escuchando a mi padre: "Malfoy, manten al sangre limpia de tu hijo alejado de mi pequeña, nunca podrá ser uno de nosotros".

\- Y yo me imagino al mío: "Una Weasley nunca será bien recibida en la familia Malfoy, aleja a tu hija de mi Scorpius".

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes. Habían hablado en broma, pero sabían que lo que habían dicho era verdad, que sus padres reaccionarían así, que tratarían de alejarlos, que lo considerarían una traición a sus familias. No los perdonarían jamás. Rose enterró la cara entre sus manos y suspiró. Scorpius, al verla así, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Encontraremos la solución. – Murmuró en su oído. – Si se enfadan, que se enfaden, yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para estar contigo. ¿Que tenemos que escaparnos de nuestras casas? Pues nos escapamos. ¿Que tenemos que casarnos? Pues nos casamos. ¿Que tenemos que tener un hijo? Pues lo tenemos. – Ambos rieron debido a aquel comentario. – Lo importante es que estemos juntos.

\- Te quiero.

Rose lo besó con pasión y él correspondió a su beso sin dudarlo. No dejaron de besarse hasta que el aire les faltó y tuvieron que separarse. Tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas y no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero, Rose.

Volvieron a besarse, cada vez con más pasión. Las manos del rubio se deslizaban sobre el vestido de la chica, mientras ella le quitaba la camiseta. Scorpius buscó la cremallera de la prenda y, tras bajársela, la hizo ponerse de pie para que pudieran deshacerse de su precioso vestido rojo. La abrazó por la espalda mientras este caía al suelo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- Un vestido muy bonito, pero creo que sobra. – Murmuró en su oído. Mordió entonces su oreja, arrancándole un ligero gemido a la chica.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Rose sacó las piernas de la falda, se dio la vuelta y empujó a Scorpius, que cayó tumbado en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, ahora con más fuerza. El Slytherin consiguió deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba puesta y, lentamente, terminó también de desnudar a la pelirroja. Rose le mordió el labio y él gimió. Si aquella noche había que pasarla sin dormir, él lo haría gustoso.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ambos yacían tumbados en la cama, abrazados. Scorpius acariciaba el pelo de ella, que tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Le preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Qué? – Rose se movió un poco, para poder mirar a su novio a los ojos.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo pude tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas. – Susurró el rubio. – No entiendo cómo pude estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo. Era obvio que te prestaba demasiada atención, siempre intentando quedar por encima de ti, siempre queriendo verte fruncir el ceño. – Le acarició la mejilla y ella se sonrojó. – Y otras veces me asusta pensar qué habría pasado si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en esa fiesta, me da miedo pensar que nada de esto estaría sucediendo ahora.

\- Tendrás que darle las gracias a Victoire, Dominique y Molly.

\- Lo sé, estaré eternamente agradecido a tus primas por haberte obligado a ir a aquella fiesta y especialmente a Victoire por desaparecer en el momento apropiado, haciendo que tuvieras que quedarte el resto de la noche conmigo. – Sonrió. – Y, por supuesto, también a Theo, porque si él no nos hubiera perseguido, no habríamos acabado en esa habitación y no te habría besado esa noche.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca había besado a nadie?

\- ¿Qué? – Scorpius se incorporó un poco y la miró, asombrado. - ¿Hablas en serio?

\- ¿Por qué mentiría en algo así? – Rose se sonrojó todavía más.

\- Es que con lo guapa que eres me cuesta creer que nunca hubieras besado a algún chico. – Se explicó él, apresuradamente. – ¿Por qué a mí y no a otro?

\- Me hice esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo, le eché la culpa al alcohol, me dije a mí misma una y otra vez que no tenía ninguna importancia, que solo había sido un error. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me fastidiaba haber desperdiciado mi primer beso contigo, siempre he sido de las que buscaban a su príncipe azul.

\- Adorable.

\- Cállate. – La Ravenclaw lanzó una carcajada. – El caso es que hasta la noche que nos encontramos en el baño, el día de mi cita con Lorcan, no me di cuenta de por qué lo había hecho. Cuando lo besé y después te besé a ti, supe que entre nosotros había algo diferente y especial. Creo que a partir de entonces dejé de arrepentirme de lo que había hecho, aunque después de lo que pasó antes de Navidad…

\- Me imagino. – Scorpius suspiró. – Creía que querrías matarme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Fue tu primera vez, te merecías velas, pétalos de rosas y todas esas cosas cursis. – Confesó él.

\- Me merecía a alguien que me quisiera y tú me querías. – Replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Besó al chico lentamente. – Nunca quise nada más que eso, no podría haber sido otro, tú eras el adecuado. El momento y el lugar fueron lo de menos.

\- Pero fui un desastre, ni siquiera te pregunté cómo estabas. – Se quejó él. A veces se arrepentía de no haber parado a tiempo aquella noche, creía que tenía que haberse controlado para haberle dado a la chica una primera vez mejor, pero también era consciente de que ese fue el detonante, lo que hizo que por fin confesaran sus sentimientos y empezaran a salir.

\- Fuiste muy dulce.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí, tonto. – Rose volvió a besarlo. – No estuvo mal.

\- ¿No estuvo mal? – Scorpius arrugó la frente y la miró ofendido.

\- Eso he dicho. – La chica comenzó a reír al ver su reacción.

\- Yo soy genial, no hago cosas mediocres. – Replicó, haciendo que ella no pudiera parar de reír. Se picaba por cosas demasiado tontas. – No es gracioso, Rose.

\- Eres un exagerado, ¿qué esperabas que te dijera? "Oh, Scorpius, fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida, fue algo único y extraordinario que jamás podrá ser superado por muchas cosas que pasen" – Dijo, con voz melodramática.

\- Imbécil.

\- Pero me quieres.

\- El imbécil sería yo si no lo hiciera.

\- Oh, que mono. – El rubio le sacó la lengua debido a su comentario y ella volvió a reír. – Me gusta cuando sacas tu lado cursi oculto.

\- No te acostumbres, Weasley, yo soy un tío duro. – Contestó, sacando pecho y poniendo una voz grave.

\- Estuviste a punto de llorar cuando te hiciste un corte al preparar los ingredientes para una poción. – La Ravenclaw enarcó una ceja. No sabía a quién pretendía engañar pero, desde luego, a ella no.

\- Era muy profundo y no paraba de sangrar. – Se defendió él.

\- Un rasguño del que salieron tres gotas de sangre, el profesor Carraway todavía debe estar riéndose, por no hablar de Hannah. – Negó con la cabeza. – Decía que nunca nadie había ido a la enfermería por algo así.

\- Podría haberse infectado.

\- ¿Con qué? Estabas cortando unas hojas con propiedades curativas.

\- Pues… ¡oh, déjalo ya! – Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

\- No te piques, anda.

La pelirroja lo besó y, aunque él al principio trató de resistirse, en seguida sonrió y le siguió la corriente. Siguieron besándose mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer sus cuerpos y Scorpius se colocaba poco a poco sobre Rose.

\- ¿Piensas dejarme dormir hoy? – Preguntó mientras el chico besaba su clavícula y ella se estremecía.

\- Sinceramente, esa no es mi intención.


	54. Chapter 54

\- ¿Qué pasa si me pillan durmiendo aquí? – Susurró Lizzy mientras entraban al dormitorio de James.

\- No te pillarán, tranquila. – Murmuró él. Se acercó a su cama y cogió el pijama que la chica le había dado aquella misma tarde. – Vamos al baño para que puedas cambiarte.

\- ¿No te fías de nosotros, James? – Fred enarcó una ceja.

\- Más bien poco, pero de todas formas necesita su intimidad, Lizzy es una dama. – Dijo él de forma maliciosa, lo que provocó que la chica lo golpeara en el brazo.

\- No te atrevas a repetir eso. – La morena negó con la cabeza. – Anda, vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el baño, donde el pelinegro ayudó a la Ravenclaw a deshacerse de su vestido. Lizzy suspiró al notar cómo se desprendía, por fin, de todo el peso con el que había estado cargando toda la noche. James, al verla así, no pudo evitar subirla al lavabo y besarla. Ella río y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, correspondiendo su beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la chica saltó de nuevo al suelo y comenzó a vestirse. James negó con la cabeza, pero se vistió también, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios. Volvieron al dormitorio una vez hubieron terminado y, cuando entraron, Lizzy colgó su vestido con cuidado en un gancho en la pared mientras James deshacía la cama. Fred y Jordan ya se habían acostado y habían corrido sus respectivas cortinas.

\- Estoy agotada. – Confesó ella en un susurro. – Estas fiestas me matan.

\- Pues vamos a dormir entonces. – James dio un par de golpecitos en el colchón y ella se metió en la cama y dejó que él la arropara. - ¿Bien, así?

\- Perfectamente. – Lizzy sonrió y, con un movimiento de varita, corrió también las cortinas de aquella cama. – _Muffliato._ Así no molestaremos a nadie.

\- ¿Tú no tenías mucho sueño? – El mayor de los Potter enarcó una ceja, divertido.

\- Pero un ratito de charla aguanto. – Lo besó y sonrió. - ¿Sabes que Vic me ha pedido que sea una de sus damas de honor?

\- ¿En serio? – James abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, supongo que es su forma de darme la bienvenida a la familia, ¿tú vas a ser uno de los padrinos de Teddy?

\- No uno, sino el padrino. – Contestó él, orgulloso. – Los demás son secundarios, yo soy el más importante.

\- Va a ser genial, ya verás, además, empiezo a tener ganas de contarle lo nuestro a todo el mundo. – Lizzy comenzó a dibujar círculos con su dedo en la palma de la mano de James. – Seguro que todos se lo toman bien.

\- ¿Con todos te refieres a tu familia al completo? – Preguntó el Gryffindor.

\- Oh, eso. – Ella suspiró. Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta, además conociendo a su abuela… - ¿Te ha dicho algo mi abuela Charlotte?

\- Que tiene grandes planes para ti y que me aleje, ¿de qué se supone que va? – No quería sonar brusco, pero sus palabras le habían molestado mucho.

\- Ella es la última de una de estas grandes familias de sangre limpia y para ella todo eso de los matrimonios concertados es normal.

\- Pero yo creía que tu abuelo era nacido de muggles.

\- Y lo es, aquí viene la parte divertida, se fugó con él porque sus padres no les permitían casarse, quisieron desheredarla pero al ser su única heredera al final la perdonaron y, como a ella le ha ido todo tan bien, tiene la absurda teoría de que todos los demás debemos hacerle caso porque sus decisiones siempre son correctas. – Lizzy suspiró. – Quiso elegir tanto a la esposa de mi padre, como a la de mi tío, pero mis padres empezaron a salir en cuarto curso y mi tío murió en la Guerra, así que no pudo hacerlo. De todos modos, mi madre le parecía encantadora y aprobaba a su familia, así que no tuvo muchos problemas. A mí lleva intentando casarme con Giorgio desde que tengo uso de razón.

\- ¿Y por qué nadie hace nada por impedirlo? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

\- Bueno, si no te dije nada fue porque no quería que te escandalizaras. Eran cosas familiares que debía solucionar yo solita. Y, con respecto a lo otro, para casarme antes de cumplir los 17 necesitaba un permiso que mis padres se negaron a firmar, diciendo que era demasiado joven para poder afrontar los deberes del matrimonio. Y sí, lo dijeron así. – James negó con la cabeza al escuchar aquello. – Tuvieron una gran discusión cuando yo tenía 15 años, pero al final consiguieron evitarlo y ahora no puede casarme con nadie que yo no quiera. Sinceramente, aunque me quite la herencia haré lo que me plazca, puedo ganar mi propio dinero y no estoy dispuesta a ser propiedad de nadie.

\- Esa es mi Lizz. ¿Y los Cavalli no se imaginan que después de tantos años no van a conseguir su objetivo?

\- Creo que hoy se lo he dejado bastante claro a Giorgio, gracias al compromiso de Teddy y Victoire, pero de todas formas, mi abuela siempre los entretiene con nuevas negociaciones para que no se den cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre.

\- Me parece muy mal que te vean como una simple moneda de cambio.

\- Ellos son ricos y quieren que su hijo tenga una mujer de buena familia de la que pueda presumir en las fiestas y mi abuela quiere casarme "bien", con alguien adinerado y que provenga de una familia importante. – La voz de Lizzy era ahora solo un murmullo. – Él quiere una cara bonita, no una persona que piense, alguien capaz de defender sus valores y de valerse por sí misma.

\- Al menos ahora estás a salvo, ya no vas a caer en sus garras. – James la abrazó y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

\- No es tan malo. – La morena movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. – Es simpático y a veces incluso divertido.

\- No esperes que me caiga bien. – El pelinegro arrugó la nariz. - Al menos no habrá intentado propasarse contigo, ¿verdad?

\- No, además, solo nos hemos liado una vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, venga ya, no te hagas el sorprendido. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Tenía 15 años, era una preciosa noche de verano, él era mayor, italiano y estaba buenísimo.

\- Me parece increíble que le dieras esperanzas.

\- No lo hice, le dejé claro que no iba a volver a pasar, que una noche tonta la tiene cualquiera y aquello no había significado nada para mí. Fui muy sincera con él, aunque creo que no le hizo mucha gracia.

\- A veces puedes llegar a ser un poco brusca. – James suspiró. – De todas formas, me alegra saber eso y, mucho más, que estés ya libre de esa amenaza.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, para mi abuela Charlotte soy una dama que solo un caballero del más alto nivel puede tocar, pero aún así la quiero. Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado, por suerte mi abuela Anne es completamente distinta a ella y, por eso mismo, la adoro.

\- También he estado hablando con ella.

\- Has hablado demasiado con mi familia hoy. – Murmuró la chica por lo bajo. – A ver, ¿qué te ha dicho?

\- Que apuesta por mí y que sabe que puedo hacerte feliz.

\- Es demasiado lista.

\- Lo sé. – James suspiró. – Dice que no hay más que ver la forma en la que te miro y tu sonrisa al verme.

\- Qué mona. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Si supiera que lo de la apuesta era algo literal… - Supongo que después de todo lo que pasó en las vacaciones de Pascua se habrá dado cuenta de que te quiero.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Arrugó el ceño sin poder evitarlo. No le había contado nada de esos días.

\- Nada, estuve bastante deprimida, creo que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba cuando empecé a lavar los platos de forma voluntaria y sin utilizar la magia. Y también el hecho de le gruñera a mi madre cuando me preguntó por ti puede que tenga algo que ver. Creo que dije algo como "es un gilipollas" y "no pienso volver a hablarle jamás", algo así fue porque me gané uno de sus "¡Elizabeth!". Ya sabes, se escandaliza por cualquier cosa. – Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reír.

\- Eres única, ¿lo sabías? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Así que no pensabas volver a hablarme en la vida?

\- Ese era mi plan, me habría aburrido bastante, pero mi orgullo habría quedado intacto.

\- Por suerte para ti, fue el mío el único que hubo que pisotear.

\- No seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que me encantó lo del partido.

Lizzy lo besó y él correspondió a su beso con ternura. Claro que lo sabía, no habría vuelto con él si no. Siguieron besándose hasta que, de repente, un bostezo se le escapó a la chica, lo que provocó las carcajadas de ambos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó James, haciéndose el sorprendido.

\- Cuando dije que estaba cansada, lo decía de verdad. – Se defendió ella, todavía riendo y secándose unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. – Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – James la besó una vez más antes de abrazarla. – Buenas noches, Lizz.

\- Buenas noches, Jamie.

* * *

James fue quien la despertó por la mañana. Susurró su nombre todas las veces que hicieron falta y la zarandeó un poco hasta que consiguió que sonriera y, lentamente, abriera los ojos.

\- Buenos días. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Lista para volver a las clases?

\- Por supuesto. – Se desperezó y descorrió las cortinas. Fred y Jordan se estaban levantando con cara de resignación, pero la Ravenclaw no se fijó en ellos. Su mirada se quedó fija en la cama más alejada, desde donde McLaggen la miraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. – Buenos días chicos, Cormac.

\- Lizzy… - El chico carraspeó sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer. No entendía que hacía una chica de sexto año de Ravenclaw en los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, aunque luego recordó que desde el partido estaba saliendo con James Potter y todo pareció cobrar sentido. Se puso de pie y cogió su uniforme. – Si me disculpáis, voy al baño a cambiarme.

\- Adiós, McLaggen. – James sonrió, todavía tumbado en la cama y Lizzy lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Qué?

\- Así que querías que durmiera aquí por esto. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, tú misma dijiste después del partido que habías montado ese espectáculo para alejar a las chicas de mí, era mi turno de hacer lo mismo.

\- Creo que ese día tú también lo hiciste. – Arrugó la frente pero, de repente, empezó a sonreír y un escalofrío recorrió al chico de arriba abajo. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Lizz?

\- Tú te has tomado tu venganza contra Cormac, deja que yo me tome también la mía.

\- ¿Contra quién? – Era una pregunta tonta, pero tenía que preguntarle.

\- Annabeth Meadow, ¿quién si no? ¡Y ahora arriba, tenemos que vestirnos!

Los dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a coger las prendas de su uniforme mientras Fred y Jordan salían a cambiarse fuera pero, cuando Lizzy fue a coger su corbata descubrió que no estaba. Miró rápidamente a James y vio que este la sostenía en alto.

\- Devuélvemela inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

\- James, no puedo ir sin corbata, podrían llamarme la atención.

\- Mala suerte. – Él sonrió y la colgó en la pared con un hechizo. – Me gustan los colores, me la quedo.

\- Te daré una luego, pero dame esa. – Le pidió ella.

\- Llévate esta. – Le tiró una corbata de Gryffindor. – Estoy seguro de que te quedará muy bien.

\- Te odio. – Dijo ella refunfuñando antes de comenzar a vestirse.

\- Me quieres, pero vale, di lo que tú quieras.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de vestirse, bajaron con sus cosas a la Sala Común y se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Todavía era temprano y Lizzy sabía que Annabeth seguiría arriba. Esperaron media hora hasta que la vieron aparecer y la morena se lanzó a los brazos de James y lo besó con pasión. Él negó con la cabeza pero le siguió la corriente, al fin y al cabo, él había hecho lo mismo. Annabeth tardó un rato en reaccionar, se quedó mirándolos con la boca muy abierta y una expresión enfadada. Odiaba a aquella niña desde hacía años y ahora sus sospechas se habían confirmado: entre ella y James siempre había existido algo. Cuando se separaron, Lizzy enarcó una ceja y ella se marchó del salón maldiciendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

\- No, parece que tengo tres años, pero al menos ya estamos en paz. – Volvió a besar a James, aunque ahora con ternura. – Anda, bajemos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.


	55. Chapter 55

Cuando James y Lizzy llegaron al Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo leía El Profeta y murmuraba. Se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron. Algunos empezaron a señalarlos y hacer comentarios mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Nada más sentarse, la lechuza de la chica llegó y soltó su periódico sobre su todavía vacío plato.

\- ¿Quieres ver lo que esa loca ha escrito? – Preguntó mientras se servía un poco de café.

\- Supongo. – James cogió una tostada y se encogió de hombros.

La Ravenclaw fue pasando páginas hasta que llegó al principio del especial "Aniversario de la victoria". Las primeras páginas estaban llenas de fotos.

\- ¡Oh, mirad que bien salimos!

La voz de Lily los sobresaltó. Acababa de llegar y se había puesto detrás de ellos a mirar el periódico. Señalaba la foto que se habían hecho los seis nada más llegar y bajo la que estaba escrito: _"Los Potter y los Weasley, hijos de los famosos Harry y Ginny Potter y Ronald y Hermione Weasley, junto a la señorita Collins, hija de una de nuestras redactoras principales, Mary Collins, y del famoso investigador David Collins, llegan a la fiesta desde el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."_

\- La verdad es que sí. – James le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica. - ¿Ves como tenías que ponerte?

\- Le pediré a mi madre que nos envíe copias.

Siguieron mirando las demás fotos en las que salían sus padres, primos y abuelos entre otras celebridades y personajes importantes posando, aunque también había algunas fotos "robadas". Albus y Rose dándose un abrazo; Teddy de rodillas proponiéndole matrimonio a Victoire; Lizzy y James bailando y riendo; Hugo, Lucy y Roxanne sentados en una mesa riendo; Lily besando a Lorcan…

\- Cuando papá vea esta foto, te mandará un vociferador. – Dijo James negando con la cabeza.– Todavía no sé cómo se te ocurrió.

\- Soy una Gryffindor, no le tengo miedo a nada. – Replicó la pelirroja. – Además, voy muy en serio con Lorcan.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde anoche. – Lily sonrió. – Lo que te pasa es que te molesta que tu hermanita tenga novio formal antes que tú.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que soy yo? – Lizzy rió ante el comentario de la chica.

\- Me habéis entendido perfectamente. – La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza. – Anda, pasa a la página siguiente.

La morena lo hizo pero, en lugar de fotos, en este había un largo artículo escrito. Suspiró antes de empezar a leerlo en voz alta.

 _"_ _Ayer se conmemoraron los 25 años de la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el Ministerio de Magia y El Profeta organizaron una gran fiesta, a la que asistió solo la crème de la crème, para celebrarlo. El ministro Shacklebolt presidió un acto al que asistieron, como no, los famosísimos Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Weasley (de soltera Granger) junto al resto de su familia, incluyendo a sus hijos. Unos hijos que dan mucho que hablar. Empecemos por la pequeña de la familia, Lily Luna Potter, una pelirroja de armas tomar que protagonizó una gran pelea con su padre. Parece que al Elegido no le gustó mucho el espectáculo de besos que protagonizó la chica de todavía 14 años con el hijo de Rolf Scamander y su esposa, la excéntrica Luna Scamander (de soltera Lovegood), un chico de casi 18 años. Parece que la pequeña de los Potter ha heredado el carácter de su madre Ginny y su abuela Molly Weasley (de soltera Prewett) ya que no dudó en gritarle a su padre delante de todo el mundo para defender su relación."_

\- Verás cuando Lorcan lo lea. – La interrumpió Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Se va a morir de la vergüenza.

\- La que debería avergonzarse eres tú, ¡tienes 14 años! – Protestó James. – Tengo que hablar seriamente con ese.

\- No va a dejarse intimidar por ti, no te tiene ningún miedo. – Lo defendió su hermana. – Además, te recuerdo que es el Delegado.

\- Lily tiene razón, déjalos tranquilos o acabarás metido en un buen lío. – Lizzy enarcó una ceja.- Y no solo con ellos.

\- Pero Lizz…

\- Pero nada, déjame seguir leyendo, ahora va a empezar a hablar de nosotros.

El chico suspiró y le pidió a su novia que continuara.

 _"_ _Pero Lily no es la única enamorada de la familia, ayer también pudimos ver al mayor de los tres hermanos, James Sirius Potter, muy cerca de la hija de nuestra directora Mary Collins. Elizabeth se dedicó a tontear con unos y con otros, pues también pasó un buen rato bailando con Giorgio Cavalli, hijo de una importantísima familia italiana. ¿Estamos ante una cazafortunas? Probablemente. No sería la primera que se acerca a un Potter y, al mismo tiempo, a un extranjero famoso para conseguir poder y fortuna – recordemos a Hermione Granger, quien ya lo intentó en su adolescencia-. Parece que Elizabeth tiene bien enganchado al hijo de los Potter ya que una servidora los encontró escondidos en un pasillo, muy acaramelados por no decir otra cosa que pueda resultar ofensiva - solo diré que la tensión era palpable en el ambiente y que si hubiera tardado un poco más en pasar por ahí, probablemente me habría encontrado una escena mucho más desagradable -."_

Lizzy dejó de leer y tiró el periódico sobre la mesa, realmente enfadada. A su lado, James contenía la risa y Lily la miraba sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Una cazafortunas? – Dijo finalmente la morena. Apretó los dientes y los puños tratando de controlarse, aunque no funcionó. - ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?! ¡Esto es culpa de mi madre, le dije que no la dejara escribir nada!

\- Lizz, la gente no le hace caso. – Intervino James, tratando de tranquilizarla. – Hay que ser un idiota para creer lo que escribe.

\- Como se nota que tú eres la víctima y yo soy la furcia que solo te quiere por tu dinero o, mejor dicho, que va buscando al chico que más le convenga. – Negó con la cabeza. – No me gusta que la gente crea que te estoy utilizando cuando no es verdad.

\- Es obvio que no lo es. – Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, tratando de calmar a la novia de su hermano. – Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts aguantaría una cazafortunas a James, hay que quererlo para poder soportarlo.

\- Anda, termina de leer, quiero saber qué dice de Albus.

\- Está bien. – Lizzy abrió la boca para empezar a leer, pero en seguida la cerró. Abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie. - ¿Dónde está Rose?

\- Creo que todavía no ha llegado, ¿por qué?

\- Tiene que leer esto, bueno, y tu hermano también.

Justo entonces la pelirroja entró al Gran Comedor de la mano de Scorpius. La morena no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella, seguida de James y Lily, que no entendían qué pasaba.

\- ¡Rose! – Exclamó señalándole el artículo nada más llegar a su posición. - ¿Dónde está Albus?

\- No lo sé, nosotros hemos dormido en la Sala de los Menesteres. – La chica se encogió de hombros. - ¿Desde cuándo eres de Gryffindor?

\- ¿A que le queda bien? – Dijo James con una sonrisa. Su novia lo fulminó con la mirada y él resopló. – En serio, ¿qué pone en ese maldito artículo?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? – Albus acababa de llegar junto a Theo y John y miraba a los cinco con el ceño fruncido.

\- Rita Skeeter ocurre, sentaos, lo vais a necesitar. – Lizzy les señaló la mesa de Gryffindor, donde habían dejado sus cosas, y Rose, Albus y Scorpius los siguieron hasta allí, mientras los otros dos Slytherin se dirigían hacia su mesa. Cuando estuvieron sentados, carraspeó y volvió a leer.

 _"_ _Pero quizás el peor de los hijos del Elegido sea el mediano, Albus Severus Potter. Es sabido por todos que el chico es un Slytherin y que sus mejores amigos descienden directamente de mortífagos - ¿quién podía imaginarse que un Potter y un Malfoy se convertirían en mejores amigos? –. Aunque esta vez el chico ha ido aún más lejos y no solo él sino también Rose Weasley, la hija mayor de los ya nombrados Ronald y Hermione Weasley. ¿Fui la única que se dio cuenta de la excesiva cercanía entre los dos chicos? Ambos primos estuvieron toda la noche juntos, no se separaron en ningún momento: bailaron, rieron, se abrazaron… A mí esta actitud me resulta muy sospechosa, ¿soy la única? ¿Están los Potter-Weasley ocultando un secreto que podría romper para siempre sus familias? ¿Está Rose Weasley siguiendo el legado de su madre al intentar conquistar – o haber conquistado ya, eso no podemos saberlo aún – al hijo mediano de Harry Potter? ¿Estamos ante otra cazafortunas que, como en el caso de James y Elizabeth, quiere hacerse con la fama y el dinero del apellido? No lo sabemos, pero creo que no tardaremos en descubrirlo. Los secretos no pueden ocultarse para siempre, mucho menos si son así de jugosos."_

Lizzy dejó de leer y levantó la vista del periódico. Tanto Rose como Albus tenían la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. James, que por fin había entendido qué le pasaba a su novia, tenía los labios apretados, Lily estaba en completo silencio y Scorpius no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Su voz apenas fue un murmullo. - ¿Qué clase de perturbada escribe eso?

\- Exacto. – Albus hizo una mueca horrorizada. – No tengo nada en tu contra Rose, pero qué asco.

\- ¡Es mi primo! ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido? – La chica seguía negando. - ¿Y eso de que mi madre y yo somos unas cazafortunas? ¿De qué va?

\- Bienvenida al club, a mí también me ha puesto de eso para arriba. – Dijo Lizzy con ironía.

\- ¿Y todo el mundo mágico ha leído esto? – El mediano de los Potter suspiró. - ¿Por qué no la despiden? No hace más que escribir mentiras.

\- Yo me pregunto lo mismo. – James suspiró. Se había pasado al escribir aquello.

\- Mi madre dice que no creen en la censura. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. - ¿Queréis que termine de leerlo? Ya no queda mucho.

\- Claro, sigue, no puede ponerse peor.

 _"_ _El resto de primos de la familia parecen muy tranquilos, apenas se dejaron ver y se quedaron con sus respectivos grupos y/o parejas, con una única excepción: Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley. El ahijado de Harry Potter sorprendió a todo el mundo al proponerle matrimonio a su preciosa novia en su 23 cumpleaños. La chica dijo que sí – nunca entenderé cómo con sus pintas pudo empezar a salir con él y, aunque no me gusta pensar mal de la gente, no puedo evitar sospechar de ese chico medio salvaje –, por lo que dentro de poco tendremos una Weasley menos y una Lupin más._

 _El resto de miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y sus hijos también estuvieron allí, aunque a mí me gustaría destacar únicamente a la pareja que forman Neville y Hannah Longbottom (de soltera Abbott) – el profesor de Herbología y la enfermera de Hogwarts –. ¿Soy la única que ha notado los kilitos de más que ha cogido ella? ¿Habrá vuelto a darle a la bebida? ¿Están nuestros hijos seguros con una enfermera como esa? No soy nadie para juzgar, solo espero que se controle un poco por el bien de la futura generación._

 _Supongo que eso ha sido todo. El resto de invitados me resultaron de lo más aburridos, supongo que evitaron hablar conmigo para que no descubriera sus secretos más íntimos, pero al final todo se sabe._

 _Se despide cordialmente la maravillosa,_

 _Rita Skeeter."_

\- Por Merlín, esta mujer no tiene límite. – Lily suspiró antes de bajar el tono de voz. – Hannah está embarazada, escuché a mi madre comentándolo con la abuela.

\- ¿Sí? – Rose sonrió. Sabía que Neville y ella llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo tener hijos, pero que no lo conseguían. La alegraba mucho que lo hubieran conseguido por fin.

\- Solo está de tres meses, todavía es pronto, pero están muy contentos.

\- Bueno, al menos hemos recibido una buena noticia hoy. – Lizzy sonrió. – No sé vosotros, pero yo voy a terminar de desayunar antes de ir a clase.

\- ¿Hoy vas a conseguirle puntos a Gryffindor?

\- Muy gracioso, Albus.

Lizzy se cruzó de brazos y todos rieron dejando de lado, al menos por un rato, el artículo del Profeta.


	56. Chapter 56

Los exámenes estaban cada día más cerca y los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. No era raro ver a la gente estudiando incluso en el Gran Comedor. También se celebró el clásico torneo de duelo que el profesor Watt organizaba desde su llegada y que enfrentaba a todos los alumnos de séptimo curso que cursaban Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Bueno chicos, como sabéis ayer fue el último enfrentamiento de nuestro tradicional torneo, así que hoy os he traído una sorpresa. – Dijo el profesor Watt nada más llegar a la clase en la que estaban los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin de sexto curso. El aula estaba despejada, no había mesas ni sillas, así que todos estaban sentados en el suelo. – Quiero que deis la bienvenida al ganador de este año, uno de los mejores duelistas que he visto en este colegio, el señor James Sirius Potter.

El pelinegro entró en la clase con una sonrisa mientras los demás le aplaudían. Lizzy enarcó una ceja. Con razón no había querido decirle por qué tenía tanta prisa aquella mañana.

\- Muchas gracias a todos, es un placer poder ser el ayudante del genial profesor Watt hoy.

\- No hace falta que me hagas la pelota, no van a ponerte mejor nota en los ÉXTASIS por eso. – Contestó el hombre riendo. – Pero sí, hoy el señor Potter será mi ayudante ya que tendremos una clase especial sobre duelos.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, emocionados. Aquello era lo mejor de llegar a último año y tenían muchísimas ganas de empezar.

\- Me gustaría empezar con una pequeña exhibición así que, señor Potter, ¿quiero batirse en duelo con alguien en concreto o elijo a un alumno al azar?

\- Pues sí que me gustaría pelear con una persona. – Dijo con una media sonrisa. Todos miraron a Lizzy que negó con la cabeza.

\- Usted dirá.

\- Elizabeth Collins. - Le guiñó un ojo y ella se levantó.

\- ¿Esto es un intento de venganza por la final de quidditch? – Preguntó acercándose hacia él, con la varita ya preparada.

\- Algo así.

\- Lástima que vayas a perder otra vez. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y provocando un ligero "uuuh" entre sus compañeros.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

\- Le advierto que la señorita Collins es una de mis mejores alumnas, no debería confiarse, señor Potter. – Dijo el profesor Watt, tratando de contener la risa al ver el pique que la pareja mantenía.

\- No me confío, profesor, pero sé que voy a ganarle.

\- Sigue soñando, Jamie.

\- Soy el campeón del torneo y estoy en último año, Lizz. – Se cruzó de brazos con chulería y ella enarcó una ceja. – Es más que evidente cómo va a acabar esto.

\- Pues vamos a ello.

La morena se colocó en el centro de la clase y él la siguió. Dieron unos cuantos pasos, separándose y se miraron de forma desafiante.

\- La cortesía es lo primero, Collins. – Dijo James con retintín, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Tranquilo, sé cuáles son las reglas. – Replicó la Ravenclaw, imitándolo.

\- Bueno chicos, cuando cuente tres, lanzáis vuestros hechizos, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo el profesor dedicándoles una sonrisa. Aquello iba a ser interesante.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Pues uno… dos… - Ambos sujetaron sus varitas con fuerza y se apuntaron el uno al otro. – tres.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – Gritó James.

\- _Protego._ – Lizzy consiguió detener el hechizo y rápidamente, incluso antes de haber terminado de desviarlo, volvió a exclamar. – _Desmaius._

James no lo vio venir. No se esperaba que la chica fuera a responder tan rápido y no pudo defenderse. El hechizo impactó en él, que cayó al suelo desmayado, dejando caer su varita.

\- Y la ganadora es la señorita Collins. – Anunció el profesor, impresionado mientras sus compañeros aplaudían y ella se acercaba al Gryffindor.

\- _Enervate._ – Susurró. James abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró, todavía sin comprender qué había pasado. – ¿Qué decías antes?

\- Te odio, Elizabeth. – Murmuró él, dejando que ella lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

\- Me quieres, pero di lo que quieras. – Lanzó una carcajada al repetir las palabras que él había utilizado una vez con ella y le dio un rápido beso.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? No lo he visto venir. – James negó con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera te ha dado tiempo a terminar un hechizo, ¿cómo es posible? Eres increíble, Lizz.

\- Debo decir que la señorita Collins es la mejor duelista que he visto en mucho tiempo, pero tranquilo, señor Potter, usted también es extraordinario.

\- Gracias, profesor. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Podéis sentaros. – Les dedicó una sonrisa y ellos se marcharon del centro de la clase. - ¿Alguien más quiere hacer una demostración?

\- Nosotros, profesor. – Rose levantó su mano y la de Scorpius, que la miró asombrado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos, será divertido. – La pelirroja se puso de pie y tiró de su mano hasta que consiguió que se levantara.

\- Está bien, señorita Weasley, señor Malfoy, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro y se colocaron de la misma forma que los otros dos chicos.

\- De nuevo, cuando cuente tres chicos. – Anunció el profesor mientras ellos preparaban sus varitas. – Uno… dos… tres.

Rose fue la primera en atacar. Lanzó un hechizo que Scorpius consiguió esquivar con una media sonrisa provocativa, retándola a hacerlo mejor. La pelirroja volvió a lanzar un conjuro, que acabó de la misma forma. El rubio se apresuró a lanzarle un _Expeliarmus_ que Rose logró desviar. Se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro, conscientes de que aquello iba para largo, antes de volver a atacar. Continuaron así durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que Scorpius consiguió desarmar a la chica y el profesor Watt lo anunció como ganador.

\- Un muy buen duelo, chicos. – Los felicitó el hombre. – Ahora, poneos todos en parejas y practicad y, señor Potter, le recuerdo que esto es una clase, deje de manosear a la señorita Collins. Puede seguir luchando contra ella si quiere, a ver si consigue vencerla.

Ambos se pusieron rojos y se levantaron rápidamente, disculpándose. Se habían sentado uno delante y el otro detrás por lo que Lizzy tenía su espalda apoyada en el pecho de James, que la abrazaba. La chica se sonrojó todavía más al recordar el día que apareció en clase con la corbata de Gryffindor y ese mismo profesor le dijo que "el señor Potter era una mala influencia para ella". Al menos no le había quitado puntos, como el profesor Carraway. La Ravenclaw suspiró.

\- ¿Preparada para la revancha?

\- Sigue soñando, Potter.

Él negó con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y la siguió a un espacio vacío.

* * *

Después de clase y, a pesar de las quejas de James que quería ir al campo de quidditch a volar un rato, todos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Tenían que estudiar para los exámenes, así que Scorpius, Rose, James y Lizzy cogieron una mesa y se sentaron con el firme propósito de pasar allí el resto de la tarde.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó el mayor de los Potter levantando la vista de su manual de Pociones.

\- Todavía no. – Lizzy suspiró. No le gustaba estudiar en la biblioteca, aquel silencio forzado la ponía muy nerviosa y le crispaba incluso la forma de respirar y pasar las páginas de la gente. – Apenas llevaremos cuarenta minutos, tenemos que estar aquí al menos dos horas.

\- ¿Tantas? – El chico elevó un poco la voz y varias personas le murmuraron que se callara.

\- Venga, podemos hacerlo, si ya llevamos todo este tiempo…

\- ¿Sois conscientes de que llevamos solo quince minutos estudiando, verdad? – Intervino Rose, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – Lizzy abrió mucho la boca. – Pero, ¿cómo ha podido pasar tan poco tiempo?

\- Si os concentrarais en estudiar en lugar de mirar cuánto tiempo falta para poder iros, se os pasaría más rápido. – Les reprendió Rose. – Y ahora, guardad silencio, no me dejáis concentrarme.

James y Lizzy se miraron durante unos segundos y empezaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente. Había muchos lugares para estudiar mejores que la biblioteca. Scorpius y Rose negaron con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes.

\- Nos vamos a los jardines, ya nos veremos en la cena. – Murmuró la morena, poniéndose de pie.

\- Hasta luego. – Se despidió James, cogiendo la mano de su novia y llevándola hacia la puerta, feliz por poder tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Los otros dos siguieron estudiando en silencio hasta que Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus apuntes de Transformaciones en su dormitorio. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Tengo que bajar a por unos apuntes, ¿te importa quedarte sola?

\- En absoluto. – Contestó ella, concentrada en sus apuntes de Herbología. Tenía que memorizar demasiados nombres en su opinión. – Vete, te espero aquí.

\- No tardaré.

El rubio salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras con paso rápido. No quería perder ningún tiempo ahora que los exámenes estaban tan cerca, pero era demasiado despistado a veces. Lo único que quería era volver a la biblioteca con Rose, lo que no sabía es que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil aquella tarde.

* * *

James y Lizzy estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, concentrados en sus apuntes. Aquel sí que era un buen lugar para estudiar y, además, allí también podían practicar los hechizos. El pelinegro observaba a la chica con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo recogido con una pinza y una felpa, para que no la molestara y estaba completamente concentrada en su manual de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se acercó un poco a ella y empezó a besarle la mejilla, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios. Ella sonrió de medio lado antes de dejarse besar, pero también protestar un poco.

\- Sé que soy irresistible, pero me gustaría aprobar mis exámenes.

\- Ya llevamos mucho rato estudiando y esta vez es de verdad. – Añadió él, abrazándola por la cintura. – Nos merecemos un descanso, además todavía me duele el cuerpo por culpa de tus hechizos.

\- Razón de más para seguir estudiando, quizás algún día logres vencerme, aunque para eso vas a tener que practicar mucho. – Lizzy sonrió y volvió a fijar su vista en los apuntes que tenía delante.

\- Anda, vamos… - Volvió a besarla y le soltó el pelo rápidamente, pero ella enarcó una ceja y él bufó. – Espero que seas al menos Delegada el año que viene.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es muy difícil. – Contestó la Ravenclaw. – Seguramente lo será Rose.

\- Pues entonces, ¿para qué estudiar tanto?

\- Eres un cabezota que va a suspender sus ÉXTASIS, Jamie.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

Se acercó a ella que se dejó besar otra vez. Por descansar cinco minutos no pasaría nada. Sin embargo, se separaron rápidamente al escuchar una pequeña explosión. Un grupo de hombres entraba corriendo al colegio, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. James sacó la capa de invisibilidad y los cubrió a ambos con ella rápidamente. Lizzy y él se miraron alarmados. Habían entrado en Hogwarts.


	57. Chapter 57

James contenía la respiración, asustado. No quería hacer ningún movimiento, no quería que los descubrieran aquellos hombres. No entendía lo que pasaba, sabía que se habían fugado dos mortífagos de Azkaban pero, ¿de dónde habían salido los demás? Aquello no tenía sentido, era como si hubiesen convencido a más gente para unirse a ellos y, ¿qué clase de locos habrían accedido a ello? Agarró la mano de Lizzy, que estaba tensa junto a él y tampoco se movía. Ella le dio un pequeño apretón, pero no dijo nada hasta que todos hubieron desaparecido.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Lo sé, tengo que avisar a mis padres o… no lo sé, tienen que saberlo y venir cuanto antes. – Contestó el chico, nervioso, saliendo de la capa. Se puso de pie y extendió su varita. – _Expecto patronum._

Al principio no apareció nada más que un poco de humo y el pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Volvió a intentarlo, pero tampoco fue capaz de crear nada corpóreo. La chica apoyó una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Déjamelo a mí. – Dijo. Su voz sonaba segura, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada. Pensó en el partido de quidditch en el que James y ella se habían reconciliado, antes de pronunciar el hechizo. – _Expecto patronum. -_ Un precioso león apareció y ella sonrió. – Señor Potter, los mortífagos que buscaban han entrado en Hogwarts, no vienen solos, vengan rápido por favor.

Agitó la varita, haciendo que se marchara corriendo. James sonrió levemente, a pesar de la situación. Le encantaba la forma del patronus de la chica.

\- Deberíamos avisar también al Ministerio, avisaré a mi tía Hermione. – El chico tomó aire y se concentró en la sonrisa de la chica que tenía frente a él, en la primera vez que la besó. En seguida, un águila apareció y James suspiró aliviado. – Tita, los mortífagos están en el colegio, ya hemos avisado a mi padre, por favor venid cuanto antes.

El animal salió volando y Lizzy apenas logró contener una tímida sonrisa y un comentario. Le gustaba muchísimo el patronus del chico, pero no era el momento de decir tonterías.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Se atrevió a preguntar antes de suspirar. – No podemos quedarnos aquí, ahí dentro corren peligro.

\- Lo sé. – James asintió. – Yo voy a entrar, no quiero ponerte en peligro pero…

\- No hace falta que me lo pidas, tranquilo, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras atacan a mis amigos. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones.

\- Estaremos bien, lo conseguiremos.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de echar a correr hacia el castillo. No iban a rendirse tan pronto.

* * *

Un grito rompió el silencio de los pasillos seguido de una explosión. Un muro cayó derribado y Scorpius se paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tomó aire, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y empezó a correr. Cada vez se escuchaban más gritos y explosiones y él aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la planta principal. No pudo evitar temblar al ver lo que pasaba: un grupo de hombres con túnica, dos de ellos con máscaras de mortífagos, lanzaban hechizos y se abrían paso entre los alumnos, que trataban de huir atemorizados. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando y había cundido el pánico. Se separaron en grupos para recorrer el colegio, parecía que buscaban algo y el Slytherin de repente se dio cuenta de lo que era: la familia Potter-Weasley. Rose estaba en peligro, estaba sola en la biblioteca, seguro que no se había enterado de nada. Tenía que hacer algo. Derribó a uno de ellos con un _desmaius,_ envió un patronus a su padre para que intentara hacer algo, y volvió a correr. Recorrió los corredores lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras esquivaba a sus compañeros, que también corrían aunque ellos hacia los dormitorios, tratando de encontrar un refugio. Estaba aterrorizado y el corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho, pero no podía detenerse. Sabía que le llevaban ventaja, que algunos estarían llegando ya a la biblioteca y que, aunque Rose era una de las mejores brujas de su generación, no podría enfrentarse a un ataque sorpresa completamente sola. Aceleró el paso. Debía llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Una explosión hizo que Rose cogiera su varita y se pusiera de pie rápidamente. Dos encapuchados acababan de aparecer en la puerta. Lanzaron un encantamiento a la bibliotecaria, que cayó al suelo desmayada y atada de pies y manos y comenzaron a observar la biblioteca, con las varitas en alto. Los alumnos más pequeños empezaron a gritar y correr, escondiéndose entre las estanterías, sin saber qué pasaba, pero la Ravenclaw lo sabía muy bien. Habían venido a por ellos, pero no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Si querían atraparla tendrían que derrotarla primero. Buscó a Molly con la mirada y las dos primas intercambiaron una rápida mirada. La morena dejó los libros que llevaba en la mano y buscó su varita.

\- ¡Por aquí chicos, hay una puerta escondida detrás de las últimas estanterías, vamos! – Les dijo a los demás, que corrieron hacia donde ella señalaba mientras ella se acercaba a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó Rose con una entereza que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

\- Creo que lo sabéis muy bien. – Uno de ellos se quitó la capucha. Era un chico de no más de 25 años, alto y de aspecto fiero. Les dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que la sangre se congelara en las velas de ambas. – Rose y Molly Weasley, hemos venido a por vosotras y toda vuestra familia.

\- Tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para tocarles un solo pelo. – Dijo Molly con determinación. – Solo os daré una oportunidad para que os marchéis.

\- Eso no será ningún problema. – La apuntó con la varita y lanzó un rayo rojo que ambas chicas esquivaron por poco. - ¡Entregaos y nadie sufrirá daños!

Rose respondió con un hechizo que alcanzó el hombre del que todavía llevaba la capucha, que gruñó y contraatacó enseguida. En seguida ambas primas se batían en duelo contra los dos hombres. Solo quedaban ellos en la biblioteca, por suerte el resto había conseguido huir. Ambas chicas luchaban lo mejor que podían, pero sus contrincantes eran mucho mayores, por lo que sabían más hechizos y estaban más experimentados. El combate pronto se inclinó a su favor. Rose sabía que necesitaban una vía de escape si querían escapar de allí sanas y salvas. Sin dejar de pelear, miró hacia uno y otro lado hasta que, de repente, se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¡Sígueme, Molly!

Lanzó un hechizo con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió que su oponente saliera disparado. Su prima hizo lo mismo y se apresuró a seguir a la pelirroja. Ambas sabían que no tardarían en seguirlas.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Ya lo verás. – Rose sonrió levemente y giró hacia unas estanterías.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡La salida está allí! – La morena señaló hacia la puerta trasera, sin comprender qué quería hacer la otra chica.

\- Nos atraparían antes de llegar, nuestra única oportunidad es derribarlos.

\- ¿Estás loca? Estas estanterías están encantadas. – Molly negó con la cabeza. – Imposible, Rose.

\- Tiene que haber un modo. – La pelirroja apretó los labios. No podía resignarse a creer que no había escapatoria.

\- Escúchame, sé que es muy difícil, pero correr es nuestra única oportunidad. – La Gryffindor suspiró. – Les lanzaremos un encantamiento aturdidor y correremos.

\- No lo lograremos, debemos pensar un plan mejor.

\- ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, Rose! – El grito de su prima la sorprendió. – Vamos, no nos queda otra.

La Ravenclaw finalmente asintió. Las dos se asomaron justo cuando los dos hombres se ponían de pie otra vez y volvían a lanzar rayos.

\- _Desmaius_.

Molly empezó a correr sin mirar si quiera si su hechizo había alcanzado su objetivo o si alguien la seguía. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, creía que nada podía fallar, pero se equivocaba. Un muro apareció de la nada, obligándola a detenerse y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una mano la agarró con fuerza y unos brazos la inmovilizaron. Le quitaron la varita y ella comenzó a patalear.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿No decíais que debía pasar por encima de tu cadáver? – El joven lanzó una carcajada y apretó un poco más haciendo que ella apretara un poco los ojos. – Veo que ya no eres tan valiente.

Rose no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su prima pues, de repente, ambos desaparecieron. Ella comenzó a retroceder hacia la pared. Acababa de recordar que tanto la directora como el profesor Longbottom y algunos otros estaban fuera del colegio. Por eso habían entrado en ese momento – quizás incluso les habían invitado unas invitaciones falsas -, por eso habían conseguido romper las protecciones del colegio.

\- Creo que solo nos queda por cazar aquí a una pelirroja.

Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que derribar esa estantería, era su única oportunidad. Sacó la varita y empezó a pronunciar hechizos. Podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Un conjuro, otro, otro más. Escuchaba los pasos acercándose lentamente. Sabía que aquel hombre estaba solo jugando con ella, que en cualquier momento aparecería y luchaba porque no le entrara el pánico.

\- ¿Dónde te escondes, pequeña Rose? ¿No te enseñaron papá y mamá que no había que huir de la lucha?

Un nuevo intento fallido. Rose cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Agitó la varita y, de repente, la estantería comenzó a tambalearse. Abrió mucho los ojos y la empujó con su hombro.

\- Pero, ¿qué…?

Hubo un efecto dominó. Las estanterías fueron cayendo una tras otra al igual que los libros. Rose escuchó un grito y, de repente, el silencio. No se atrevió a moverse. Le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Esperaría cinco minutos y, si nada sucedía, saldría corriendo. Tenía que encontrar a los demás y salvar a Molly cuanto antes.

* * *

\- ¡Lucy!

Theo corría por los pasillos empujando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino y llamando a la chica una y otra vez. Sabía que iban a por ella, lo había escuchado en el almuerzo de Navidad, sus padres y tíos lo habían comentado. "Los Weasley deberían tener cuidado, seguro que esos mortífagos que huyeron van a por sus hijos". Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podían haberla atrapado, no podía haberle pasado nada malo.

\- ¡Lucy!

La llamaba una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, sabía que ni siquiera ahí estaría a salvo. Derribó a un encapuchado sin detenerse, nada podía entretenerlo. Aceleró el ritmo y gritó su nombre de nuevo, cada vez más desesperado. "Mierda, mierda, mierda". Tenía que haber sido más rápido, había tardado demasiado tiempo en enterarse de lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Theo!

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar aquella voz - ¡su voz! – respondiéndole. La vio aparecer con el miedo pintado en sus ojos, corriendo hacia él y mirando hacia atrás. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

\- Estás bien, he pasado tanto miedo, por Merlín, estás a salvo. – La miró durante unos instantes con atención y, tras comprobar que no le pasaba nada, la abrazó de nuevo. – Lucy vienen a por vosotros.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tengo que ponerte a salvo, no puedo permitir que te pase algo.

La cogió del brazo y la llevó por los pasillos, buscando un escondite. Ella se aferró a su mano y se dejó llevar, aunque no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro.

\- Estarán bien. – Theo le leyó la mente y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Eso no lo sabes, debería ir con ellos, somos una familia y debemos permanecer unidos. – Murmuró ella.

\- Lucy, estás en cuarto, ni siquiera tienes tus TIMOS, no puedes hacer nada contra ellos, deja que sea yo quien vaya. – Justo entonces vio un pequeño armario y no se lo pensó dos veces. La metió dentro y cerró la puerta a su espalda. – Aquí estarás bien.

\- Theo…

\- Prométeme que no te pasará nada malo. – Él acarició su mejilla lentamente y se dio cuenta de que ambos temblaban.

\- No puedo hacerlo. – Sabía que era verdad, pero aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para él.

\- Te quiero, Lucy. – Se atrevió a confesar. Tenía que decirlo, era ahora o nunca, no sabía lo que sucedería después.

\- Yo también te quiero, Theo.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Yo también. – La morena sonrió y él supo que no mentía. – Creo que me he enamorado de ti, temía que no sintieras lo mismo.

Él también sonrió y la besó.

\- Quédate aquí, vendré a por ti cuando todo esto acabe.

El chico se marchó sin dejarla añadir nada. Lucy suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y salir de nuevo al pasillo. No iba a dejar a nadie atrás.


	58. Chapter 58

James se estremeció sin poder evitarlo y Lizzy, a su lado, también se tensó. Aquella parte del colegio estaba completamente vacía y eso no les daba buena espina a ninguno de los dos. Mantenían las varitas en alto y miraban a su alrededor, intentando que nadie los pillara por sorpresa.

\- Esto es muy siniestro. – Murmuró Lizzy.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz que parecía venir de la nada.

\- Elizabeth Collins, ¿cierto? Y, por supuesto, James Sirius Potter, el primogénito del Elegido. – Un par de encapuchados aparecieron de la nada. Descubrieron sus rostros y les dedicaron cínicas sonrisas. Ambos tendrían alrededor de cuarenta años. – Justo el chico que estábamos buscando. Vas a venir con nosotros.

\- No. – Se limitó a responder James, apuntándolos.

\- Vendrás o ella pagará las consecuencias. – Señaló a Lizzy con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que vas a lograr asustarme? – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. – No me hagas reír, por favor.

\- ¿Una pequeña leona? – El otro hombre la miró de arriba abajo de forma divertida, incapaz de tomársela en serio.

\- Un águila muy orgullosa. – Respondió, achicando los ojos.

\- Una chica encantadora desde luego, tienes buen gusto, Potter. – El primer hombre lanzó una carcajada. – Sería una pena tener que dañarla por tu obstinación, pero no dudaré en hacerlo. Me gusta mucho la maldición _cruciatus_ , la encuentro extremadamente útil. ¿De verdad quieres verla retorcerse de dolor a tus pies?

\- James no irá a ninguna parte. – Contestó ella por él, serena. Las palabras de aquel hombre le habían provocado un pellizco en el estómago, pero no iba a demostrarlo. El chico asintió lentamente. No quería que le hicieran daño a Lizzy, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se salieran con la suya. – Lo mejor será que os marchéis ahora mismo si no queréis resultar heridos.

\- ¿Crees que nos das miedo, niña?

\- Debería dároslo. – James sonrió. – Y, como bien ha dicho, no iré a ninguna parte, así que tendréis que acabar primero con nosotros.

\- Y no os resultará fácil. – Añadió la Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Es tu última respuesta, Potter? ¿Vas a jugarte tu vida y la de ella? – El chico asintió lentamente. – Vais a arrepentiros de esto.

\- Yo creo que no.

* * *

\- ¡Roxanne te dije que te quedaras en la torre con Hugo y Lily! – Fred abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su hermanita ayudando a evacuar a los más pequeños.

\- No eres papá, no me mandas. – Respondió ella. Su hermano estaba luchando junto a sus profesores, intentando contener a los asaltantes. – Además, ¿crees que ellos no están aquí también?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Os lo prohíbo! – Exclamó el chico. – No sé dónde están James o Rose, así que yo se lo prohíbo, soy el adulto responsable ahora mismo y tenéis que hacerme caso, lo hago por vuestro propio bien.

\- Necesitáis nuestra ayuda, Fred, vienen a por todos nosotros, esta también es mi lucha.

\- Tienes solo 15 años.

\- Y tú 17, ¿qué diferencia hay? – La chica negó con la cabeza. – Esta discusión nos está haciendo perder un valiosísimo tiempo, volvamos allí.

\- No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Estaré bien. – Roxy sonrió levemente. – Y ahora vamos, la mitad de la familia está desaparecida y el resto nos necesita.

Fred asintió con resignación, cuando a su hermana se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, aunque no le quitaría el ojo de encima. Era solo una cría. Ambos corrieron hacia el pasillo en el que los profesores Watt y Carraway, los líderes de la Resistencia en aquel momento, luchaban con destreza, logrando contener a los encapuchados. El resto de profesores se había marchado, todos habían sido citados por el Ministerio – lo que ahora sabían que había sido una solo una trampa – pero ellos dos se habían quedado porque alguien debía hacerse cargo de los alumnos. Y menos mal que lo habían hecho. Fred se puso a su lado y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, hasta que uno de los hombres lo interceptó y comenzó a batirse en duelo con él.

\- ¡Si te llevo ante mis jefes se pondrán muy contentos!

\- Eso no va a ser tan fácil.

Lucharon hasta que el chico escuchó un grito de dolor. Sabía quién era, no le hacía falta verla para reconocer aquella voz. Roxanne. Sin saber cómo, lanzó un conjuro tan fuerte que lanzó a su contrincante a la otra punta del pasillo, haciendo que golpeara a otro, que también cayó. Se giró para ir a socorrerla, pero se quedó quieto al verla, realmente impresionado.

\- ¡ _Desmaius_!

Nunca se imaginó que su hermanita pudiera lanzar un hechizo aturdidor tan preciso. Quizás no era la niña dulce e indefensa que él había creído siempre. Ella se volvió y lanzó un rayo que dio justo detrás de él, a un encapuchado que había intentado atraparlo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, Fred? ¡Vamos, no te distraigas!

Él agitó la cabeza. Quizás no tenía que protegerla tanto como creía.

* * *

\- ¡Rose!

Scorpius entró corriendo a la biblioteca y tuvo que contener una exclamación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. No sabía qué había pasado allí, pero se temía lo peor. ¿Habrían entrado allí a por ella? ¿Habría logrado huir? Iba a volver a llamarla, cuando escuchó una respuesta en la distancia.

\- ¿Scorpius?

\- ¡Estás bien, menos mal! – Exclamó él, comenzando a buscarla. La encontró detrás de una estantería. – Estaba muy preocupado por ti y… - Se detuvo al ver que lo apuntaba y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. - ¿Rose?

\- ¿Cómo sé que eres tú?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que oyes, ¿cómo sé que eres el verdadero Scorpius Malfoy y que nadie se está haciendo pasar por él para capturarme? – Lo miró con decisión y él supo que hablaba en serio. – Dime algo que solo sepamos nosotros dos.

\- Aquella clase, la última noche antes de las vacaciones de Navidad o, también, el dibujo que te envié a tu casa de forma anónima. – Dijo él lentamente, con las manos en alto. – Creo que nadie sabe eso.

\- Eres tú. – La pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos y dejó que la envolviera con fuerza. – Vinieron a por Molly y a por mí, a ella se la han llevado, pero yo he conseguido salvarme, sea quien sea el chico, está atrapado bajo las estanterías.

\- Ven conmigo, te llevaré a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Albus está allí, os protegeremos a los dos. – Dijo el rubio, preocupado. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería arriesgarse a que aquel hombre escapara o alguien más llegara.

\- ¿Sabes algo de los demás?

\- No he visto a nadie, pero estoy seguro de que estarán bien, no he visto nunca una familia más fuerte que la tuya. Además, he mandado un patronus pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán a por nosotros?

\- Estoy seguro, ten fe Rose.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente. Scorpius tenía razón, sus primos eran fuertes, seguro que estaban bien, y pronto llegarían los aurores y gente del Ministerio, ahora lo único que podía hacer era ponerse a salvo y comprobar que Albus estaba bien. Esperaba que no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería y también lo hubieran capturado, solo pedía que estuviera a salvo en su dormitorio. Cuando llegaran los demás encontrarían a Molly y entre todos les darían su merecido a esos despreciables. El chico la cogió de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, con las varitas preparadas por si se encontraban con alguien. Derribaron a un par de encapuchados sin detenerse, conscientes de que tenían que llegar cuanto antes a las mazmorras.

* * *

\- ¡ _Expeliarmus_!

\- ¡ _Protego_!

Lily maldijo por lo bajo, había estado a punto de logarlo, pero había esquivado su hechizo en el último momento. Hugo y ella combatían contra un hombre de alrededor de 30 años que parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa por atraparlos. Se suponía que estaban escondidos en la torre, pero no habían podido evitar salir al escuchar los gritos de los demás y las explosiones. Aquel encapuchado los había localizado en seguida, nada más abandonar la Sala Común de Gryffindor y bajar unas escaleras, y llevaba ya más de 10 minutos combatiendo contra ellos, que no sabían cómo seguían resistiendo pero que eran conscientes de que no aguantarían mucho más.

\- _Desmaius_.

El hechizo de Hugo tampoco consiguió darle y el hombre sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que dos niñitos van a poder con un mago como yo?

\- ¿Y por qué no te metes mejor con alguien de tu tamaño?

Lorcan apareció de la nada y lanzó un rayo que impactó en su hombro haciendo que una mueca se dibujara en su cara.

\- ¿Y tú quién se supone que eres? Apártate si no quieres resultar herido, no descansaré hasta llevármelos conmigo, mis jefes me recompensarán.

\- Soy Lorcan Scamander y, si quieres llevarte a mi novia y su primo, vas a tener que derrotarme a mí primero. – Contestó con firmeza, apuntándolo con la varita. Miró a la chica de reojo. – Lily, corre a esconderte.

\- No voy a hacerlo. – Replicó ella con la varita preparada por si su contrincante decidía volver a atacar. – Te ayudaré.

\- Te ayudaremos. – La corrigió rápidamente Hugo sintiéndose un poco desplazado en aquella conversación. Los otros dos lo miraron de reojo, recordando de repente que no estaban solos.– No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás, ahora eres parte de la familia y los Weasley siempre nos mantenemos unidos, pase lo que pase.

\- Hugo tiene razón, déjanos echarte una mano.

El Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, sabía que era inútil tratar de convencerlos así que, ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Además, tres varitas siempre eran mejor que una y así podría comprobar que a la chica no le sucedía nada malo. Sabía que era muy capaz, pero no dejaba de tener 15 años recién cumplidos. Lanzó un potente rayo y la pelea volvió a comenzar, aunque ahora las fuerzas se habían inclinado a favor de los tres estudiantes.


	59. Chapter 59

La puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba abierta de par en par cuando Scorpius y Rose por fin llegaron. Un estremecimiento recorrió de arriba abajo a la pelirroja.

\- No. – Entró corriendo, con la varita en alto. Parecía que no había nadie. - ¡Albus!

\- Espera. – El chico la agarró del brazo y puso una mano en su boca. Rose forcejeó un poco, sin comprender qué le pasaba. ¿Es que no quería ayudar a Albus? – Primero tenemos que comprobar que no hay nadie escondido. – La soltó un poco al notar que asentía lentamente. – Iré al dormitorio de los chicos, tú sube al de las chicas.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

\- Tú también.

Se separaron y, con las varitas en alto, recorrieron cada rincón de aquel lugar: los dormitorios, los baños, la Sala Común… Abrieron los armarios e incluso miraron debajo de las camas y dentro de las duchas, pero no encontraron a nadie. Todos los Slytherin habían huido o sido capturados y el estómago de Rose se encogió al pensar en Albus. ¿Estaría bien? Si algo le había sucedido no podría perdonarse el no haber llegado a tiempo jamás.

\- Necesitamos un plan. – Dijo Scorpius, dejándose caer en un sofá. No había ni rastro de sus primos, ni de John tampoco y eso le preocupaba. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran hijos de mortífagos, podían intentar coaccionarlos para que colaboraran. Esperaba que estuvieran todos bien. – No podemos salir ahí fuera y vagar sin rumbo, necesitamos saber cuántos son y dónde se han llevado a los demás.

\- Espero que solo tengan a Albus y Molly. – Murmuró la pelirroja, preocupada, después de sentarse junto a él. - ¿Y cómo vamos a descubrir…? ¡Oh! – Se puso de pie rápidamente, con la mirada iluminada. – Creo que Al tiene el mapa, debe estar en vuestra habitación.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo que decir nada más. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la habitación, donde el rubio señaló el baúl del mediano de los Potter. Rose empezó a rebuscar sin ningún tipo de pudor entre las pertenencias de su primo hasta que encontró el viejo pergamino.

\- ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó, enseñándoselo a Scorpius.

\- Genial, ahora solo tenemos que abrirlo y…

Un ruido de ladrillos cayendo lo interrumpió y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Alguien acababa de entrar. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de empezar a andar lentamente hacia la sala y pronto empezaron a escuchar murmullos.

\- Tienen que estar aquí. – Rose frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella voz femenina. Juraría que era… pero, ¿qué hacía ella allí?

\- Puedes haberte equivocado. – Contestó un chico. – No quiero ser negativo, pero es posible que la hayan capturado.

\- Imposible, Rose es fuerte, estoy segura de que ha encontrado la forma de escapar y que Scorpius la ha escondido aquí, seguro que nos están esperando. – Insistió la chica. – Son una Weasley y un Malfoy, ¿de verdad crees que alguien tiene algo que hacer contra ellos?

Rose asomó la cabeza incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Sabía que había reconocido las voces y no se había equivocado.

\- ¡Vic, Teddy!

\- ¡Rose!

La rubia corrió a abrazar a su prima mientras Scorpius salía de su escondite y bajaba su varita. Teddy se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro de forma afectuosa.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El Slytherin le resumió al chico lo que había pasado y este apretó los labios. Eran más de los que creían.

\- Menos mal que estáis bien. – Victoire comprobó que la pelirroja estaba perfectamente y suspiró. – Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido, ¿qué sabéis de los demás?

\- Tienen a Molly y probablemente a Albus. – Contestó Rose. – Justo ahora íbamos a mirar el mapa.

\- Pues vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. – El metamorfamago sacó su varita y señaló el pergamino. – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Los cuatro intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Después de ver aquello, necesitaban un buen plan.

* * *

Lizzy y James luchaban ferozmente contra sus oponentes. Lanzaban hechizos y se protegían de sus continuas maldiciones sin pestañear casi, dando lo mejor de sí mismos y procurando no dudar ni un instante. Se estaban jugando mucho y ambos lo sabían.

\- Para ser una cara bonita, peleas muy bien. – Dijo el hombre que luchaba contra la Ravenclaw, apretando los labios y deteniendo por muy poco el _desmaius_ que ella acababa de enviarle.

\- No… te atrevas… a repetir… eso. – Replicó ella, lanzando cuatro hechizos casi al mismo tiempo y haciendo que saliera disparado y se golpeara contra un muro.

Sonrió mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración y lo apuntó de nuevo, dispuesta a inmovilizarlo en ese mismo momento, pero justo entonces James tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que otra varita la estaba apuntando. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo vio venir, no vio en los ojos de aquel hombre lo que iba a hacer… pero James sí. El chico salió corriendo y se interpuso entre ambos justo cuando aquel hombre gritaba su maldición y un rayo salía de su varita.

\- ¡ _Crucio_!

El Gryffindor cayó de rodillas frente a la chica que no pudo contener un grito. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados, intentando que los chillidos no escaparan de su garganta. Cuando aquel hombre lanzó una carcajada e intensificó el hechizo, apoyó una mano en el suelo y cerró los ojos para que Lizzy no viera en ellos todo el dolor que sentía. La Ravenclaw no necesitó ni un segundo más.

\- ¡ _Expelliarmus_! – La varita del hombre salió volando ante su propia sorpresa. El otro, se levantó, pero ella no le concedió ni un momento. – _Desmaius. –_ Cayó de espaldas mientras el otro trataba de recuperar su varita y ella volvía a atacar. – _Desmaius. Petrificus totalus._ – Apuntó de nuevo al que estaba desmayado y también lo petrificó antes de bajar la varita y agacharse junto a James, que trataba de recuperar el aire. Apoyó sus manos en su cara y le obligó a mirarla, angustiada. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila. – Consiguió murmurar él, tras tragar saliva un par de veces. – No le ha dado tiempo a hacerme nada, han sido apenas unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Eres un maldito idiota, James. – Lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando todavía debido al miedo. - ¿Y si hubiera sido…?

\- Pero no lo fue. – La cortó él antes de que pudiera decirlo, no quería pensarlo siquiera. – Fue solo la _cruciatus,_ tranquila.

\- Eres un jodido idiota, James Sirius, un maldito idiota.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, - Dijo él, acariciando su pelo con dulzura. – como, por ejemplo, ¿cómo has noqueado a esos dos en unos cinco segundos?

\- Oh, eso, bueno… - Lizzy se separó de él, sonrojada. Ambos se pusieron de pie lentamente mientras la chica hablaba. – Mi abuela Anne fue auror y puede que me haya enseñado todo lo que sabe.

\- ¿Auror? – El chico arrugó la frente. – Creía que trabajaba con niños muggle.

\- Es una larga historia, amenazaron a mi madre y ella se asustó así que lo dejó y se fue a la guardería. – Resumió Lizzy rápidamente.

\- Por eso eres tan buena duelista, porque has aprendido de una auror. – Murmuró él, todavía asombrado. – Das bastante miedo.

\- ¡Te estaban torturando! – Se quejó ella. – No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Él iba a replicar con una media sonrisa cuando una voz femenina los sobresaltó. Hacia ellos corrían Harry y Ginny Potter.

\- ¡James! – Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza. – Estás bien, por Merlín, estás bien.

\- Tranquila mamá, no pasa nada. – Respondió él cuando se separó de ella.

\- Menos mal que estás a salvo. – Harry también estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Lizzy, estás bien? – Le preguntó Ginny con amabilidad.

\- Sí, señora Potter. – Respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, mamá, hay algo que quiero deciros y tiene que ser ahora porque no quiero pensar en cómo puede terminar el día, - James cogió la mano de la Ravenclaw y sonrió. – Lizzy y yo estamos saliendo.

\- ¡Oh, cuánto me alegro! – La mujer sonrió y los abrazó a ambos. – Y ahora sí que tienes que dejar de llamarme de una vez señora Potter y llamarme solo Ginny, ya eres de la familia así que tienes que tutearme.

Lizzy la miró sin saber qué decir y el chico rió.

\- Perdónala, está intentando procesar que su ídolo es oficialmente su suegra y la está obligando a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

\- ¡Cállate! – Le dio en el hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Harry, ¿has oído? – Su mujer se volvió hacia él, que miraba los dos cuerpos en el suelo. Agitó su varita haciendo que unas cadenas aparecieran. - ¿Harry?

\- ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros?

\- Más bien ella. – Su hijo señaló a Lizzy con la cabeza. – Y en menos de diez segundos, el tiempo de pronunciar los hechizos.

\- Lo estaban torturando, recibió un _cruciatus_ que venía hacia mí, se puso delante para que no me diera. – Se apresuró a añadir ella. – Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitirlo.

\- Vaya, es impresionante. – El hombre miró a la chica, impresionado, que se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Has pensado en ser auror cuando termines Hogwarts, Lizzy?

\- No, quiero dedicarme a la política internacional, señor Potter.

\- Harry. – La corrigió él. – Insisto, a partir de ahora tienes que llamarme solo Harry y es una pena. Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, avísame, tienes madera.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde están los demás?

\- No. – James apretó los labios. – Estábamos estudiando en los jardines cuando llegaron, enviamos un par de patronus y entramos. Espero que estén todos bien.

\- Han venido todos los aurores del departamento con nosotros, tus tíos y también Victoire y Louis. – Harry asintió lentamente. – ¿Queréis luchar o preferís que os mandemos a casa?

\- Luchar. – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, pues seguidnos.

\- Oh, una última cosa, señora… Ginny, – Lizzy sonrió de forma nerviosa. - ¿podrías evitar comentar que estoy saliendo con James delante de mi madre? Todavía no tienen ni idea y quiero decírselo personalmente.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a correr detrás de su marido. El Gryffindor frunció el ceño.

\- Creía que le caía bien.

\- Y le caes bien.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Jamie, eres el hijo "malo" de los Potter, la mayoría de las veces que me han castigado o que me he saltado las clases has estado implicado. – La morena suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de tirar de su mano.- De todas formas, no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir.

El chico finalmente asintió, con resignación, y los dos empezaron a correr detrás de los dos adultos. Tenían que acabar con aquello cuanto antes.


	60. Chapter 60

Sabían que Travers y Lestrange estaban en el Gran Comedor y, con ellos, Molly y Albus. Habían visto a James y Lizzy juntos en una de las entradas de los jardines, a Fred y Roxanne en la tercera planta, a Lily, Hugo y Lorcan cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor y a Lucy vagando por la planta baja, sola. Poco a poco los aurores, profesores – que acababan de regresar – y adultos de la familia se habían ido repartiendo por todo el castillo, mermando las fuerzas de los asaltantes. Los cuatro tenían un plan, sabía hacia dónde debían ir y no dudaron ni un segundo. Teddy y Victoire iban delante, Rose y Scorpius detrás. Derribaban a todos los que podían sin detenerse; ayudaban a los alumnos que peleaban, pero no paraban.

\- ¡Lucy!

Rose se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz. Theo corría hacia su novia, que luchaba contra una chica de entre 25 y 30 años. Lanzó un p _etrificus totallus_ que golpeó su espalda antes de abrazarla.

\- Te dije que te quedaras en aquel armario.

\- ¿De verdad creías que iba a quedarme ahí mientras mi familia luchaba?

\- Lo esperaba. – Confesó él.

\- ¡Theo! – Scorpius se acercó corriendo a su primo. – Menos mal que estás bien, temía que os hubieran hecho algo, que hubieran intentado que os unierais a ellos.

\- Tranquilo, mi hermana y John están a un par de pasillos de distancia junto a otros Slytherin.

\- Rose, ¿dónde están los demás?

\- Tu hermana y Albus en el Gran Comedor, los han capturado, vamos a ir a por ellos. – Contestó la pelirroja mientras Teddy y Victoire aprovechaban para enviar unos patronus.

\- Iré con vosotros.

\- Y yo. – Nott asintió. – Vamos, debemos darnos prisa.

Los seis empezaron a correr hacia el comedor. Rose cada vez estaba más nerviosa, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y era consciente de que solo eso evitaba que cundiera el pánico en ella. Los pasillos eran demasiado largos y demasiado cortos al mismo tiempo, quería llegar y salvar a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que podía encontrarse con algo desagradable y eso la aterraba. Aún así, se obligó a seguir a Lucy hacia delante hasta que se encontraron frente a la enorme puerta de madera cerrada.

\- Hemos avisado a los demás, supongo que no tardarán en llegar, pero no podemos perder más tiempo. – Teddy apretó los labios. Albus era como su hermano pequeño y no iba a dejarlo en manos de aquellos mortífagos ni un segundo más. – Yo iré delante, estaré al mando junto a Vic, no os arriesguéis demasiado, vuestra misión será liberar a los cautivos mientras nosotros los entretenemos. Si necesitamos ayuda, la pediremos así que nada de heroicidades, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, capitán. – Respondió Lucy con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco y Theo, a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- A la de tres. – Victoire tomó aire al decir aquello. – Una, dos… ¡tres!

Las puertas salieron volando y los seis entraron a la habitación. Trevers y Lestrange habían quitado todas las mesas y estaban sentados en el centro, en la silla del director y una réplica de esta. En la pared del fondo, colgados de las muñecas, estaban Molly y Albus. Los chicos, que tenían la boca tapada, empezaron a emitir ruidos y a moverse de forma frenética al verlos mientras los dos mortífagos se levantaban.

\- Vaya, veo que cuatro chicos vienen de forma voluntaria, quizás creen que pueden vencernos, ¿tú qué opinas, Rabastan?

\- Que va a ser más fácil de lo que creía conseguir a todos los niños de esa familia. – Contestó quitándose la máscara y mirándolos de forma divertida. – Y por lo que veo, no vienen solos; Malfoy, Nott, ¿sería demasiado bonito pensar que habéis vuelto al sendero correcto?

\- No os lo creéis ni vosotros. – La voz de Teddy sonó firme. – Hemos venido a por nuestra familia, no os saldréis con la vuestra, el colegio está lleno de aurores y pronto volveréis al lugar del que jamás deberíais haber salido.

\- Oh, por supuesto, Azkaban, aunque era más divertida cuando los dementores estaban allí, recordándote constantemente todo lo que habías hecho, ahora tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar. – Travers lanzó una carcajada que heló la sangre a todos los presentes. – Y mirad lo que pasa cuando se piensa demasiado, se logran planes gloriosos.

\- Pagaréis la traición de vuestros padres, todos vosotros, vengaremos por fin al Señor Tenebroso.

\- Eso habrá que verlo.

Teddy y Victoire intercambiaron una rápida mirada y empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Lestrange se batía contra él y Travers contra ella, aunque pronto fue evidente que ambos eran mucho más poderosos que ellos. Los otros cuatro se dirigieron hacia la pared del fondo, como habían acordado, para liberar a los otros dos. Los dos mayores intentaban entretener a los mortífagos, pero estos ya se habían dado cuenta de sus intenciones. La rubia gritó al notar cómo un hechizo le daba en el brazo provocándole una quemadura que la obligó a soltar la varita.

\- ¡Vic!

Rose corrió hacia su prima con la varita en alto, seguida por Scorpius. Travers sonrió y, con un simple movimiento de varita, ató a Theo y Lucy, que cayeron al suelo. Lestrange derribó a Teddy con una _cruciatus_ antes de atraparlo también. Victoire buscaba su varita de forma desesperada, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, unas cuerdas la apresaron. Rose y Scorpius eran los únicos que quedaban de pie y, por las sonrisas en los rostros de los mortífagos, supieron que eso no era una casualidad.

\- Vaya, vaya, un Malfoy y una Weasley juntos, ¿quién iba a decirlo? – Lestrange negó con la cabeza. – Mi querida cuñada Bellatrix debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba al saber que su sobrino-nieto es un vulgar traidor a la sangre. Los Malfoy antes eráis una buena familia, caísteis en desgracia por culpa del cobarde de tu abuelo y la traidora de Narcissa, pero siempre fuisteis una familia influyente de sangre pura, al fin y al cabo.

\- Pero el pequeño Scorpius ha decidido salir con una mestiza, la hija de una vulgar sangre sucia.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar eso a mi madre! – Se apresuró a decir Rose, levantando su varita de forma amenazante.

\- Pero es lo que es, niña, una sangre sucia y tu padre y el resto de tu familia son solo unos traidores a la sangre, siempre lo han sido, nunca ha existido una familia más indigna que los Weasley, una familia orgullosa de matrimonios e hijos abominables, que siempre ha defendido a los muggles. – Lestrange escupió al suelo. – Por suerte eso ahora va a cambiar, vais a pagar muy caras las acciones de vuestros antepasados.

\- Pronto vendrán a por vosotros, no os saldréis con la vuestra. – Intervino Scorpius.

\- Oh, pero pequeño Malfoy, no vamos a matarla nosotros, eso te lo dejaremos a ti, quizás así puedas limpiar tu manchado apellido.

\- ¡Si creéis que voy a hacerle daño a Rose estáis muy equivocados!

\- Será su vida o la tuya, estamos seguros de que elegirás sabiamente. – Rabastan señaló con la varita a la pelirroja. – _Imperius._

Rose intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, quiso ser más fuerte que él, que aquella maldición, pero dolía demasiado. Una parte dentro de ella solo quería dejar de resistir, doblegarse ante ese enorme poder. "Atácalo". Una susurrante y seductora voz se coló en su mente. "Acaba con él, mátalo". Miró a Scorpius y lo apuntó con su varita sin dudarlo aunque una parte dentro de ella sabía que aquello estaba mal, algo le decía que no debía atacar al chico.

\- Rose, por favor. – Le pidió él.

"Ignóralo, tienes que acabar con él". Otra vez aquella voz contra la que no podía luchar.

\- No lo hagas. – Insistió el rubio. – Tú me quieres y yo te quiero, tienes que recordarlo, tienes que luchar contra esto.

Rose sabía que decía la verdad, que ellos se querían y que debía vencer la maldición, pero no podía hacerlo, dolía demasiado. Cada vez que intentaba resistirse sentía mil agujas clavándose por su cuerpo y su mente le pedía que dejara de intentarlo. Lo apuntó y lanzó un hechizo del que él consiguió protegerse. Por suerte la conocía bien y era capaz de anticiparse a sus movimientos, aunque sabía que cuando Lestrange se diera cuenta de eso, le ordenaría con qué hechizos y maldiciones debía atacarlo. Necesitaba romper el _Imperius_ antes de que eso sucediera.

\- Por favor, tienes que escucharme, tú no haces esto porque quieres. – Tuvo que volver a protegerse. – Rose, no voy a luchar contra ti, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor, sé que estás ahí dentro, tienes que luchar contra la maldición, yo confío en ti, todos lo hacemos.

Rose cerró los ojos y bajó la varita. "No lo escuches, sigue atacando". No quería seguir haciéndole caso, no podía, quería a Scorpius, lo sabía, ¿por qué tenía que matarlo? No quería hacerlo. Empezó a temblar, luchando contra la maldición con todas sus fuerzas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de caer de rodillas.

\- Rose… - El Slytherin se acercó a ella lentamente.

\- Duele mucho. – Murmuró ella, dejando caer su varita. Apretó los ojos y apretó más sobre su frente, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Rabastan giró un poco la muñeca, haciendo que el hechizo fuera más fuerte y Rose gritó. "Ahora, mátalo. Utiliza la tercera, un _Avada kedavra_ y todo habrá terminado". Algo se encendió en su mente con aquella promesa. Un simple movimiento de varita y aquel dolor cesaría. La buscó casi sin darse cuenta, pero él agarró su brazo.

\- Rose, mírame, por favor, mírame. – Le suplicó. – Sé que estás ahí, que me estás escuchando. Eres una cabezota y sé que puedes vencerlo.

Justo entonces, Harry, Ginny, James y Lizzy llegaron a la puerta. Los Potter abrieron muchísimo los ojos al ver la escena y la Ravenclaw contuvo la respiración durante unos instantes, sin entender qué pasaba, ¿qué sucedía entre Rose y Scorpius? Quiso entrar, pero Harry la detuvo.

\- Están utilizando la maldición _imperius_. – Le explicó, cogiéndola del brazo.

\- Pero…

\- Rose tiene que resistirse, nosotros no podemos hacer nada ahora mismo, es muy arriesgado, podrían utilizarla contra nosotros, contra los demás. – El hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- La conoces tan bien como yo, sabes que lo logrará. – James rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. – Confía en ella.

Lizzy asintió lentamente y fijó su vista de nuevo en la lucha, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Scorpius acariciaba el pelo de Rose, que negaba con la cabeza. La chica apretaba la varita con fuerza, pero su mano temblaba, era obvio que estaba luchando contra las órdenes que estaba recibiendo.

\- No puedo…

\- Claro que sí. – El rubio insistió. – Vamos, puedes con esto.

Poco a poco más miembros de la familia y aurores fueron llegando, pero Harry los detenía a todos. No podían hacer nada, aquella batalla tenían que librarla ellos dos solos.

\- Me duele mucho, Scorp. – La pelirroja apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas. Luchaba contra la voz que le decía que realizara la maldición asesina con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía inútil. Era demasiado poderosa. – No puedo hacerlo.

\- Rose, pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que te quiero. – Estaba a punto de rendirse, resignándose a morir a manos de ella, pero entonces abrió los ojos y supo que algo había cambiado, que el efecto de la maldición se le estaba pasando. No se lo pensó dos veces y la besó. Ella tardó, pero finalmente le correspondió y cuando se separaron sonrió. – Eres tú, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Rose asintió levemente. Ya no dolía, ni escuchaba aquella voz. Estaba libre de la maldición, había logrado vencerla. – Lo he conseguido gracias a ti.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo, muchísimo. – Volvió a besarlo sin importarle nada más.

\- Conmovedor. – Travers puso los ojos en blanco. – Una lástima que no os haya servido de nada.

\- ¡ _Desmaius_!

\- ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Los hechizos de Lizzy y James fueron increíblemente certeros y atrajeron las miradas de todos los presentes. Aprovechando la confusión momentánea, Harry petrificó a Lestrange y sus aurores se apresuraron a entrar al Gran Comedor para apresar a ambos hombres y soltar a los cautivos. Por fin todo había terminado.


	61. Chapter 61

Rose y Scorpius no se habían movido todavía de su sitio. Se miraban el uno al otro, sonrientes, y dejaban que los demás se ocuparan del resto, sabían que ya nadie corría peligro, que todos estaban bien. Él la besó y ella se dejó hacer, sonriendo en medio del beso. Continuaron hasta que una voz los interrumpió. Un grito furioso.

\- ¡Apártate de mi hija inmediatamente, Malfoy!

Ron acababa de llegar junto a Hermione, Hugo, Lorcan y Lily y apuntaba al chico con su varita.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra atacar a mi hijo, Weasley! – Gritó Draco Malfoy entrando al comedor con Astoria, también con la varita alzada. - ¡Y tú Scorpius, aléjate de la chica!

Los dos se miraron, sorprendidos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento. – Murmuró el chico.

\- No más secretos. – Añadió Rose.

Los dos se pusieron de pie lentamente y se cogieron de las manos. Se miraron a los ojos antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Tenemos algo que contaros.

\- No, por favor, Rosie, no. – Ron negó con la cabeza y palideció. Aquello debía ser solo una pesadilla, su pequeña no podía estar saliendo con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Miró a su mujer, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - ¿Tú lo sabías? ¡Hermione!

\- Rose tiene 17 años, es mayor de edad y muy responsable, confía un poco en ella.

\- Scorpius esto debe ser simplemente una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad? – Draco apretó los labios. ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts su hijo tenía que enamorarse de la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? Astoria a duras penas contenía la risa y él maldijo por lo bajo. – Creo que aquí todo el mundo lo sabía menos nosotros dos, ¿verdad Tori?

\- Si no hubierais sido así con ellos, no habrían tenido que ocultároslo. – Astoria se encogió de hombros. – A mí Rose me parece una chica encantadora y no hay más que verlos para saber que se quieren.

Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza y trataron de asimilarlo todo mientras sus esposas empezaban a charlar y sus hijos guardaban silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aunque esa relativa calma no duró mucho.

\- ¡Esto es una locura, creía que dijiste que había sido solo un error! – Ron se acercó a su hija, hecho una furia - ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto?

\- Llevamos saliendo en serio desde enero, pero las cosas entre nosotros empezaron a suceder antes. Fue inútil luchar contra ello.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

\- Papá, no sabes lo mal que lo he estado pasando yo, temía muchísimo este momento, mamá lo sabe, se lo dije, y los primos también, incluso tuve que chantajear a algunos para que no te lo dijeran. – La pelirroja tomó aire antes de seguir. – Lo he estado pensando mucho y le quiero, papá, estoy enamorada de él, te guste o no. Voy a seguir con Scorpius.

\- Y lo mismo digo yo. – Se apresuró a añadir el chico antes de que su padre pudiera abrir la boca. – Papá, me da igual lo que digas de los Weasley, quiero a Rose por encima de todas las cosas y me da igual lo que pienses. Vamos a seguir juntos.

Los dos adultos cruzaron sus miradas. Parecía que estaban decididos a seguir con aquello sin importarle las consecuencias. Debían haberlo meditado durante mucho tiempo, lo cual no era de extrañar si llevaban tanto tiempo viéndose. Hugo, que estaba viendo la escena desde lejos, decidió que había llegado el momento de salvar a su hermana.

\- Papá, ya que estamos de confesiones, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

\- Hugo, no es el momento. – Refunfuñó él. – Tu hermana está en un buen lío, seguro que puede esperar.

\- Soy gay.

\- ¿Qué? – Se giró para mirar a su hijo rápidamente, sorprendido. – Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

\- Si vienes conmigo, te lo contaré todo.

El chico cogió a su padre del brazo y lo alejo de su hermana, que tenía la boca completamente abierta debido a la confesión

* * *

\- Cuando te vi en aquel pasillo creí que iba a darme algo. – Murmuró Theo en el oído de Lucy. Estaban los dos sentados, apoyados en una pared. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho, como si solo existieran los dos en aquella habitación y Percy no los estuviera fulminando con la mirada. – Eres muy valiente.

\- No tanto, soy más bien leal. – Contestó ella con una sonrisa. Levantó un poco la mirada y se mordió el labio antes de preguntar. – ¿Hablabas en serio?

\- ¿Al decir que te quería? – El chico se sonrojó levemente. – Completamente.

\- Menos mal porque yo también. – Ambos comenzaron a reír antes de besarse. – Llevo muchísimo tiempo queriendo decírtelo, pero no me atrevía.

\- A mí me pasaba lo mismo.

Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez hasta que una voz femenina los interrumpió.

\- ¿Theo?

\- ¿Mamá? – El Slytherin abrió mucho los ojos. Delante de él, estaban sus padres. - ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Nos avisó tu tía, hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido. – Respondió el hombre más mayor, un poco sorprendido. - ¿Quién…?

\- Oh, claro, mamá, papá, esta es Lucy Weasley, mi novia. – La presentó, poniéndose de pie. La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. – Lucy, estos son mis padres, Daphne y Theodore Nott.

\- Encantada de conocerlos. – Dijo con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Igualmente. – Daphne le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador, aunque el señor Nott arrugó la frente.

\- ¿Weasley?

\- Sí, papá, Weasley, quizás quieras ir a lamentarte con el tito Draco, debe estar golpeándose la cabeza cerca de aquí. – Replicó su hijo con un poco de chulería.

\- No, es solo que me ha sorprendido un poco, nada más. – Intervino él rápidamente. – Un placer, Lucy.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, hasta que Draco se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Theo por los hombros, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

\- Amigo, creo que necesitas una copa tanto como yo.

* * *

\- ¡Albus! ¡Albus!

El chico se giró. Habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte y sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba a salvo. Frente a él, a apenas unos metros de distancia, estaba Caroline, mirándolo con preocupación y temblando levemente.

\- Caro…

\- Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

No dijo nada más. Se limitó a salir corriendo hacia él, rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando se separaron, ambos empezaron a reír.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. – Consiguió decir él. – Por un momento temí que no sucediera nunca.

\- Has sido un completo imbécil, pero yo también, así que estamos en paz. – Respondió ella, volviendo a besarlo.

Siguieron besándose sin importarles quién estaba mirándolos, aunque por suerte para ambos – y también para Lily y Lorcan que estaban montando su propio espectáculo -, sus padres estaban muy ocupados hablando con James y Lizzy. Harry no paraba de repetirles, especialmente a ella, que deberían ingresar en la Academia de Aurores en cuanto salieran del colegio y alababa la precisión de sus disparos.

\- Necesitamos a más gente así, pensadlo, de verdad.

\- Déjalo papá, solo me alistaré si no me coge ningún equipo, lo cual dudo mucho y Lizzy trabajará para el Ministerio. – James sonrió al decir aquello por decimoquinta vez. – No vas a convencernos por mucho que insistas.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, papá.

Ginny lanzó una carcajada que se vio interrumpida por un grito de alivio.

\- ¡Lizzy!

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – La chica intercambió una rápida mirada con su novio, quien la tenía cogida de la mano.

\- Menos mal que estás bien. – Los dos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron. – Por Merlín, que miedo he pasado.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Quién os ha avisado?

\- Respecto a eso, deberías habernos llamado tú, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? – La reprendió su padre.

\- No sois aurores, envié un patronus a Harry… el señor Potter. – Se corrigió rápidamente. Sus padres todavía no lo sabían, no podía demostrar tanta cercanía con los Potter. – Pero tranquilos, todo está bien.

\- Vuestra hija es una duelista increíble, tiene madera de auror aunque quiera dedicarse a otra cosa. – Los interrumpió el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa a los señores Collins. - ¿Has venido a cubrir la noticia, Mary?

\- Sí, insistí en venir yo, quería asegurarme de que Lizzy estaba bien, pero tranquilo, escribiré solo lo que me digas. No hace falta que la gente se alarme ahora que todo está solucionado. – Respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar las manos de su hija y el chico. No había que ser muy listo para saber lo que pasaba. – Mentiría si dijera que no lo vi venir, ¿desde cuándo, cielo?

\- Unos dos meses. – Respondió ella, consciente de a lo que se refería. – Iba a contároslo al volver a casa.

\- Deberías haberlo hecho antes, pero supongo que bienvenido a la familia, James. – La mujer se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Al final sus sospechas se habían convertido en realidad.

\- Más te vale tratarla bien. – David Collins suspiró, resignado. – Y buena suerte contándoselo a tu abuela Charlotte.

\- Oh, creo que le va a encantar. – Respondió Lizzy antes de besar a James en la mejilla y sonreír.

* * *

El resto de primos hablaban con sus amigos y familiares, comprobaban que todos estaban bien y trataban de restarle importancia a la situación. Molly estaba sentada con su grupo de siempre, que no paraban de repetirle que contara lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca. Ella lo contó una y otra vez hasta que un carraspeo la interrumpió. Se giró y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Will.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Molly?

\- Claro. – Ella frunció el ceño, pero accedió. – Ahora vuelvo chicas.

Ambos se alejaron un poco y se dejaron caer en una esquina en la que no había nadie. El chico estaba nervioso y eso provocó todavía más inquietud en Molly, ¿qué le pasaría?

\- ¿Y bien?

\- He sido muy injusto contigo. – Dijo sin más. Suspiró y se revolvió un poco el pelo. – No debería haberte juzgado así, ni haberte dicho todo aquello, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad y me gustaría que pudieras perdonarme.

\- Will, ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

\- Y eso lo hace todavía peor. – Se mordió el labio. – Eres una chica fantástica, Molly, y no te puedo prometer nada, pero quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, quiero seguir viendo a esa loca capaz de beberse una botella de whisky de fuego sin pestañear, a esa que sería capaz de ponerse a bailar sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor.

\- Creía que los prefectos debíais controlar al resto de alumnos. – Contestó ella tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

\- A ti nadie te puede controlar. – Ambos rieron. - ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

\- Creo que es un principio, pero como que me llamo Molly Weasley que antes de que terminemos séptimo aceptarás salir conmigo.


	62. Chapter 62

Las últimas semanas transcurrieron con normalidad y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ya habían terminado sus exámenes. En unas horas publicarían los resultados – exceptuando los de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, que los recibirían más tarde– y en unos días volverían a casa. Los de último año preparaban su graduación, entre nervios y tristeza. Hogwarts había sido su hogar durante los últimos siete años, era un momento muy emotivo para ellos. James aprovechaba para recorrer todos los rincones del castillo una última vez y para pasar tiempo con Lizzy, consciente de que tendrían que pasar un año separados.

\- Nos irá bien, ¿verdad? – Preguntó él, bajando de la rama del árbol en la que había estado sentado y acercándose a ella, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Somos nosotros, podemos con todo. – Respondió ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sonriendo. – Podrás venir a verme cuando vaya a Hogsmeade o yo puedo intentar escaparme, allí podemos aparecernos perfectamente.

\- Me gusta el plan. – La besó con una sonrisa. ¡Lo que iba a echarla de menos! Tendrían que aprovechar aquel verano al máximo. Por suerte tanto los padres de uno, como los del otro se lo habían tomado muy bien.

\- ¿Me acompañas dentro? Deben estar a punto de publicar las notas. – Le preguntó notando los nervios en su estómago.

\- Seguro que te ha ido genial, no tienes por qué preocuparte. – James puso los ojos en blanco al decir aquello. – A veces puedes ser tan Ravenclaw.

\- No me acompañes si no quieres. – Lizzy se soltó y le dio la espalda, con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo estar enfadada. – Puedo apañármelas muy bien sin ti, Potter.

\- Anda, vamos, no seas tonta. – La abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello. – Te acompaño, así veo también cómo les ha ido a mis hermanos y primos.

Ella finalmente sonrió y juntos se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo, donde pudieron ver una gran aglomeración de personas. Ya habían publicado los resultados de los exámenes. Lizzy corrió al ver a sus amigas pegadas a la pared, mirando el papel con las calificaciones y, entre empujones, consiguió llegar.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Preguntó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la multitud.

\- ¡Míralo tú misma! – Respondió Rose con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Scorpius.

La morena buscó su nombre y tuvo que contener un grito: cinco Extraordinarios y tres Supera las expectativas. Empezó a saltar y dejó que Martha – cuyas notas también eran muy buenas – la abrazara. Todos reían y se felicitaban unos a otros, especialmente a Rose y Scorpius, que habían logrado, entre los dos, trece Extraordinarios, tres Supera las expectativas y un Aceptable – Adivinación le jugó una mala pasada a Rose -. Albus cogió a Caro y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire al ver las buenas notas de ambos.

\- ¡Dejadme pasar! – Molly se abría paso a codazos, ansiosa por saber sus notas. Cuando llegó y se localizó, empezó a gritar y bailar. - ¡No he suspendido nada!

\- Enhorabuena, Molly. – Will le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – Sabía que lo lograrías.

La Gryffindor, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí misma. Cuando se separaron, Wood se dio cuenta de que la había agarrado de la cintura y se sonrojó. Un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo y no quería que ella se alejase.

\- Podemos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado… - Susurró la chica, a escasos centímetros de él y sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

\- Ya veremos, Mols. – Ambos sonrieron. – Ya veremos.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser! – Lily lanzó un grito de frustración, alejándose del tablón en el que estaban colgadas las notas de cuarto.

\- Lils, tranquila, no pasa nada. – Hugo salió detrás de ella, acompañado de Lucy.

\- Claro, eso lo decís porque vuestras notas son buenísimas. – Se quejó la pelirroja.

\- He sacado tres Aceptables, no son tan buenas. – Murmuró el chico.

\- Y yo solo dos Extraordinarios. – Añadió Lucy.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – James se acercó a su hermanita, que cada vez estaba más roja. La abrazó, intentando que se tranquilizara, y acarició un poco su pelo.

\- He suspendido Historia de la Magia. – Contestó finalmente la chica.

\- ¿Y estás así solo por eso? – El chico lanzó una carcajada y ella se separó de manera brusca.

\- ¡James!

\- Es la verdad, ¿quién no ha suspendido alguna vez Historia de la Magia? Yo la suspendí en tercero y cuarto y me la quité de encima en cuanto pude.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya lo harás mejor el año que viene. – La animó él. – Aunque eso te pasa por haber estado tan distraída este año, deberías olvidarte de los chicos hasta que termines Hogwarts o, mejor incluso, hasta que decidas lo que quieres hacer y empieces a trabajar.

\- Buen intento, Potter, pero creo que no cuela. – Lorcan apareció detrás de él y enarcó una ceja. – Lily, no pasa nada, tranquila, si quieres este verano te ayudaré.

\- Eres el mejor. – La pelirroja lo besó y su hermano se cruzó de brazos y los fulminó con la mirada.

\- No los mires así y ven a felicitarme, anda. – Lizzy se subió a su espalda de un salto y James relajó el gesto mientras la cogía bien. La chica se acercó a su oído para que solo él pudiera escucharla. - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas a elegir la ropa para tu graduación? Ya sé cómo colarte en mi dormitorio.

\- Me parece un buen plan.

* * *

El día de la graduación llegó. Las familias y amigos de los alumnos de séptimo llenaban el Gran Comedor, donde la directora y los jefes de las cuatro casas ya estaban preparados para la ceremonia. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en las primeras filas de sillas, impacientes. Bueno, todos menos uno.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar llegando tarde a tu propia graduación? – Le preguntó Lizzy mientras James y ella corrían por las escaleras.

\- Es que me distraes, no ha sido mi culpa, ese vestido te queda demasiado bien. – Trató de excusarse él.

\- Tú te distraes con cualquier cosa. – Replicó la Ravenclaw. – Seguro que has empezado a prepararte con el tiempo justo, te conozco.

\- Bueno, sí, pero lo tenía todo controlado hasta que te he visto aparecer, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido colarte en el baño?

\- Oh, venga ya, deja de ser dramático. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. A lo mejor sí que tenía algo de culpa. – De todas formas, ya me habías visto así vestida, no sé por qué has reaccionado así.

James le dedicó una media sonrisa y volvió a mirarla detenidamente. Llevaba un vestido negro con la espalda descubierta que le llegaba bastante por encima de la rodilla, aunque con un escote discreto; la parte de arriba era de gasa y caía suelta, pero la falda era muy ceñida. Llevaba los tacones en la mano, para poder ir más rápido, y el pelo suelto adornado con una felpa con una pequeña flor.

\- Es que estás increíble, no he podido resistirme, pero no estabas quejándote precisamente cuando…

\- Anda, vamos o McGonagall no te dejará entrar. – Lo cortó, notando la cara completamente roja. Tiró de él y aceleró el paso. Les quedaba muy poco para llegar. – Además, estoy segura de que tus padres quieren fotos que atestigüen que terminaste séptimo.

\- Y con lo guapo que estoy, no puedo quedarme encerrado. – Añadió el chico, riendo.

\- Por supuesto, Jamie. – Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se detuvo. Ya veía la puerta del Gran Comedor. Se detuvo solo cuando llegaron a la puerta, para ponerse los tacones y darle un último beso. – Disfruta del momento, cielo.

\- Gracias, Lizz.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron justo cuando la directora estaba empezando a hablar.

\- Lamentamos la tardanza. – Dijo James sonriendo. Se dirigió hacia su silla mientras Lizzy se sentaba en el asiento que Rose le había reservado.

\- Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que el señor Potter y la señorita Collins me interrumpieran, - Siguió diciendo la directora. – estamos aquí para despedir a una nueva promoción de alumnos, aquellos niños que entraron hace siete años, aquel 1 de septiembre de 2016 no tienen nada que ver con los que están ahora aquí. En este tiempo han aprendido muchísimas cosas, se han probado a sí mismos, han descubierto la amistad y, alguno que otro, el amor. Me gustaría felicitarlos a todos personalmente, especialmente por defender el colegio hace unas semanas. Esos incidentes nos recuerdan que el mal siempre está presente y que no debemos dejarnos persuadir por él. Muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se dejaron seducir por dos mortífagos, lo que nos recuerda la fragilidad de la paz, del mundo que hemos creado. Quiero que os convirtáis en magos y brujas de provecho y que logréis todos vuestros sueños. – La mujer sonrió. – Y ahora, os iremos llamando para que podáis recoger vuestros diplomas.

Todos aplaudieron mientras los jefes de cada casa iban llamando a sus respectivos alumnos por orden alfabético y estos se iban acercando al frente: Jordan, McLaggen, Annabeth, James – que dio un salto y elevó los brazos antes de preguntarle a McGonagall si iba a echarlo mucho de menos –, los gemelos Scamander… fueron subiendo uno a uno hasta que llegó el turno del último alumno. Fred Weasley se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa que hizo que su padre enarcara ambas cejas. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

\- Enhorabuena, Fred. – Dijo Neville entregándole su diploma.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿podría decir unas palabras?

\- No es lo…

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! – Exclamó, ignorando las palabras de su profesor. James se levantó y se colocó junto a él. – Después de todos estos años entreteniéndoos, rompiendo las reglas del colegio y, en definitiva, siendo geniales, no podíamos irnos así como así.

\- Así que hemos preparado algo muy especial que, esperamos os guste. – Terminó de decir el mayor de los Potter.

Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, cuatro cohetes salieron de las esquinas del comedor y una música empezó a sonar. Cada uno tenía el color de una casa y, una vez en el aire, se transformaron en los animales que las representaban: el tejón de Hufflepuff, la serpiente de Slytherin, el águila de Ravenclaw y el león de Gryffindor. Los cuatro empezaron a correr por toda la sala en una coreografía perfectamente ensayada acompañados de rayos y chispas que salían de todas partes. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, era increíble que aquellos dos bromistas hubieran hecho aquello. Poco a poco, las figuras volvieron a transformarse y ahora representaban a los cuatro fundadores que siguieron danzando por el aire hasta que la música cambió y las cuatro figuras se fusionaron en una gran bola que se fue transformando en el castillo. Dos pequeñas personas subidas en escobas aparecieron y atravesaron la puerta, haciendo que la figura representara distintas partes del colegio, hasta que ambas entraron en el gran comedor y todo estalló en fuegos artificiales. _"Los señores Fred Weasley y James Potter les desean unas buenas vacaciones y lo mejor para el futuro"._

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! – Los dos primos hicieron una reverencia mientras la multitud estallaba en vítores.

\- ¡Ese es mi hijo! – Exclamó George.

\- ¡Esa es, Jamie! – Lizzy silbó y se puso de pie.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron y ni siquiera Minerva McGonagall pudo evitar sonreír. Esos dos tenían que dar guerra hasta el último día pero, a pesar de todo, los echaría mucho de menos.


	63. Epílogo

_Cinco años después_

\- ¿Por qué siempre me haces llegar tarde a todas partes? ¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo a la boda de tu prima!

James sonrió mirándose en el espejo y mirándola también a ella. Lizzy estaba cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido justo detrás de él. Llevaba un precioso vestido largo azul oscuro, con el busto arrugado y la falda suelta y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño. Sabía que no estaba enfadada, la conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiera engañarlo, aunque era evidente que estaba molesta por la tardanza.

\- Relájate, Elizabeth, la boda es el jardín y todavía quedan diez minutos. – Contestó. – Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

\- Anda, deja que te ayude con la corbata.

Se acercó a él y cogió la corbata del mismo color que su vestido. La colocó alrededor del cuello del chico y empezó a hacer el nudo. Siempre le había gustado hacerlos como los muggles, creía que quedaban más bonitos, aunque era bastante más difícil que de la forma mágica.

\- No sé cómo llegas a tiempo a los partidos…

\- Tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que me echen. – Respondió él. Era el buscador oficial del Puddlemere United desde el año anterior y reserva desde que salió de Hogwarts. – De todas formas, eres una exagerada.

\- Me hiciste llegar tarde a mi graduación. – Replicó ella, enarcando una ceja. Ya había terminado con el nudo y tenía las manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

\- Nunca se te va a olvidar, ¿verdad?

\- McGonagall se rió de mí. – Carraspeó un poco antes de imitar a la anciana profesora. – "Señorita Collins, veo que termina usted Hogwarts igual que lo empezó: tarde y de la mano del señor Potter".

\- Era nuestra fan número uno, lo sabes tan bien como yo. – Contestó James riendo antes de acercarla a él y besarla.

\- Eres incorregible, Potter.

\- Y sigo completamente enamorado de ti, Collins.

Justo cuando iban a unir sus labios otra vez, unos fuertes golpes los sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Señora Potter, dese prisa!

Lizzy maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras James a duras penas lograba contener la risa. La morena abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco antes de empezar a hablar.

\- A ver, chicas, lo primero, esa broma no tenía gracia cuando empezamos a salir y sigue sin tenerla ahora que vivimos juntos; – Rose y Caroline estallaron en carcajadas y ella las fulminó con la mirada. – lo segundo, la culpa es de James y, lo tercero, si nos casamos…

\- Dirás cuando nos casemos. – La interrumpió el chico saliendo también del dormitorio.

\- ¿Tú ves algún anillo aquí, Jamie? – Replicó ella enseñándole las dos manos. Él negó con la cabeza y la chica sonrió. – Lo tercero es que si nos casamos, conservaré mi apellido.

\- ¿No quieres ser una Potter?

\- Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente, bienvenido al siglo XXI.

\- Creo que mentiríamos si dijéramos que no lo habíamos visto venir. – Comentó Scorpius, tratando de no reír.

\- Chicos, no es por nada, pero si no nos vamos ya, llegaremos todos tarde. – Albus salió del dormitorio terminando de colocarse la corbata. Apoyó su mano en la cintura de Caro, que llevaba un precioso vestido largo rosa de tirantes. – Y yo no pienso enfrentarme a la furia de Dominique.

\- Pues no llegues el último entonces.

Ambos hermanos se miraron durante unos segundos y, de repente, Albus cogió a Caro en brazos y echó a correr.

\- ¡Vamos, súbete!

Lizzy rió mientras se impulsaba para subirse a la espalda de James, que la agarró antes de seguir a su hermano. Scorpius y Rose se miraron el uno al otro sin saber si reír o llorar. Aquellos dos nunca cambiarían.

\- Deberíamos bajar nosotros también. – Dijo la chica. Scorpius la miraba embobado, estaba realmente guapísima con ese vestido verde esmeralda y aquel recogido. Al ver que no contestaba, sonrió y enarcó una ceja. - ¿Scor?

\- Espera un momento. – La cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos. Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que era la decisión correcta. – Me gustaría decirte algo.

\- ¿No puede esperar? Vamos a llegar tarde y no creo que a Dominique le haga mucha gracia que interrumpamos la boda.

\- Es muy importante, Rose.

\- Vale, pues dime. – Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué querría? El corazón le latía muy rápido y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Llevamos ya un tiempo saliendo, no ha sido fácil, pero hemos conseguido seguir adelante y convencerlos a todos de que nuestro amor es más fuerte que el pasado así que, Rose Jean Weasley, – Se puso de rodillas y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo ante la asombrada mirada de la chica. La abrió para que pudiera ver un precioso anillo con una esmeralda en el centro. - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Sé que somos jóvenes, pero quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, así que, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

\- Scorpius… - Lo miró con los ojos empañados. Estaba loco, completamente loco, pero, por suerte, ella también. Sonrió y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. – Sí, me casaré contigo, sí, sí, sí.

Deslizó el anillo en su dedo antes de levantarse y besarla.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo. – Rose sonrió.

\- ¿Bajamos ya? Vamos a llegar tardísimo.

\- Tranquilo, es por un buen motivo. – El rubio sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y bajaron las escaleras. Todo el mundo estaba ya en el jardín, solo faltaban la novia y las damas de honor.

\- ¡Creíamos que ya no llegabais!

La voz de Victoire hizo que la pelirroja se volviera. Su prima les miraba con una sonrisa burlona y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No deberías sentarte?

\- Soy dama de honor, tengo mucho que hacer. – Contestó ella, acariciando su abultado vientre con la mano. – Un bebé no va a impedir que disfrute de la boda de mi hermana.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Atacada de los nervios, mucho más de lo que yo estuve en su momento, pero, siendo sinceros, ¿alguien creía que veríamos este día? – La rubia lanzó una carcajada. – Mi madre creía que nunca sentaría la cabeza.

\- Nosotros vamos a sentarnos, no queremos perdernos la entrada. – Scorpius sonrió. - ¿Vamos, Rose?

\- Dame un minuto, mira a ver si Lizzy o Albus nos han guardado sitio.

El rubio asintió antes de salir y la pelirroja miró a su prima con una sonrisa antes de enseñarle la mano.

\- No. – Vic abrió mucho la boca.

\- Sí. – Rose empezó a reír. - ¡Me caso!

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro! – Abrazó a su prima con fuerza.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, todavía no sé cómo voy a decírselo a mi padre así que de momento que quede entre nosotras.

\- No diré ni una palabra.

\- ¡Vic, ya salimos! – Molly apareció, vestida de forma idéntica que la rubia y le dedicó una sonrisa a Rose. – Oh, hola Rose, ¿has visto a Will? Lo perdí de vista hace un rato.

\- Voy ahora hacia fuera, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

\- No te preocupes, era solo por saber. – La morena sonrió. – Y, si quieres ver la entrada de Dominique, deberías irte ya.

\- Claro, ahora nos vemos chicas.

Rose salió rápidamente y buscó a los demás entre las filas de asientos. Cuando localizó a Scorpius, se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó. Junto a ellos estaban el resto de primos a los que ella saludó con sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza. Cuando empezó a sonar la música, todos se pusieron en pie y se giraron hacia el pasillo. Las damas empezaron a entrar – Molly, Victoire, Emma y dos amigas de la novia –, detrás de ellas venía Dominique con un precioso vestido blanco roto, agarrada del brazo de su padre. Roger la esperaba junto a sus padrinos, con una amplia sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de ella. Cuando Bill la soltó y ella cogió la mano de su futuro marido, ambos sonrieron, conscientes de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Y aquel soleado sábado de julio de 2028, Dominique y Roger Finnigan se dieron finalmente el "sí, quiero".

* * *

Después de la ceremonia y la cena, despejaron las carpas que habían colocado en el jardín de la Madriguera, y todos comenzaron a bailar y celebrar. James y Lizzy "bailaban" en el centro de la pista y atraían las miradas de todos a su alrededor ya que él la había agarrado por la cintura y no paraba de darle vueltas en el aire entre beso y beso. Rose, sentada junto a Victoire, negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que alguien como James sea el padrino de tu bebé?

\- Solo espero que él y Dominique no lo perviertan demasiado. – Contestó la futura mamá con una sonrisa distraída.

La pelirroja sonrió también y siguió observando a la gente. Lily y Lorcan estaban sentados bebiendo algo; Roxanne bailaba con un primo de Roger mientras su hermano intentaba ligar con una de las damas de honor; Hugo charlaba con Emma y Louis; Lucy bailaba con Theo mientras Molly se besaba en una esquina con Will, y Albus, Caro y Scorpius charlaban con Teddy, probablemente sobre su próxima paternidad. Pudo ver también a los Longbottom con su pequeño hijo Frank charlando animadamente con sus padres y al resto de adultos de la familia hablando y bailando tranquilamente. Todo el mundo parecía feliz en aquel momento.

\- Voy dentro, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

\- No gracias.

Rose se levantó y se alejó de todos. Miró su anillo y suspiró. Sabía que era pronto, pero no se imaginaba pasar su vida con nadie que no fuera Scorpius así que, ¿qué más daba? Casi podía imaginarse la cara de su padre cuando se lo contara, poco a poco había aceptado al chico pero aquello haría que le estallara la cabeza.

\- ¿Me permite ver su anillo, futura señora Malfoy?

Albus había susurrado aquellas palabras en su oído, sobresaltándola. La pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta.

\- Me has asustado, imbécil.

\- Ese era el plan. – El pelinegro sonrió.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? Oh, por supuesto que lo sabías. – Él asintió y ella le pegó en el hombro. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Porque se suponía que era una sorpresa, Rose. – Albus puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó el lugar en el que le había dado. - Y ahora, ¿vas a dejarme ver el anillo Malfoy o no? Scorpius no ha querido enseñármelo, decía que ya lo harías tú si aceptabas.

\- Es precioso, ¿no te parece? – Murmuró ella, enseñándole la mano.

\- Muy elegante, tienen buen gusto en esa familia. Según me estuvo contando tu futuro marido – Le guiñó un ojo al decir aquello y ella se sonrojó. – lleva trescientos años pasando de generación en generación.

\- No lo sabía. – Confesó ella, mirando la piedra atentamente. – Quizás debería hacer como Lizzy y conservar mi apellido.

\- ¿No quieres ser la señora Malfoy? – Le preguntó su primo en broma.

\- No quiero que a mi padre le dé un infarto.

Los dos empezaron a reír, aunque ambos sabían que la chica tenía razón. Albus lo único que pedía era estar delante cuando se lo anunciaran a las familias de ambos. Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes después de parar, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Serás el padrino de Scorpius, verdad? – Murmuró ella. – Te necesitaré ahí conmigo ese día.

\- Por supuesto. – Rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo y esta apoyó su cabeza. Albus le dio un beso en la cabeza y sonrió. – Todo saldrá bien.

\- Lo sé, Albus. – Rose sonrió. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, de las dudas, los miedos, los enfrentamientos, sabía que su amor era verdadero y fuerte. Mientras siguieran los dos juntos, todo iría bien. – Lo sé.

* * *

N/A: ¡Y llegamos al final de esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado a todos (los nuevos, los que ya la habíais leído, los que habéis llegado un tiempo después de la publicación) y quería daros las gracias por leer ^^ Si alguien quiere dejar algún review, será bien recibido ^^

Muchos besos y a partir de mañana comenzaré a subir "James y Lizzy" :)

María :)


End file.
